Wearing His Ring
by C.Queen
Summary: Things haven't been going well for Regulus Black since he died. His soul is trapped in a ring, forcing him to remain a prisioner of a homicidual ex. But things might be looking up for him now that the person wearing his ring is Teddy Lupin.
1. Escape From Her

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put those characters in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think.

Escape From Her

Sitting at his desk Teddy knew he should be packing up to leave for the day. He'd promised his godfather not ten minutes ago to do exactly that after all. The problem with that was there was no one to go home to and in the grand scheme of things Teddy knew he'd be far more productive pulling an all nighter at work than he would be lying in bed, thinking about all the work he'd left undone. There was a reason everyone in his family scolded him for being a workaholic. But when you worked for the government there was just never enough hours in the day to finish one's paperwork both promptly and correctly. One's never ending paperwork, Teddy thought as he surveyed his desk.

Raking his hands through his hair, which was short and teal at the moment, Teddy was about to make himself some fresh coffee when his office door opened, his godfather stepping into the room with his jacket already on. "All right, all right, I'm really going this time." Giving the older man a rueful look Teddy changed his direction so that he was headed for his coat rack instead. He was twenty six years old, but no one could make him feel more like a misbehaving kid than the man in the doorway. Well no one aside from his grandmother, Teddy mentally amended with a fond look in his currently green eyes.

"Actually, Mr. Workaholic, I came to get you. We have a case to look into."

Perking up Teddy had his own coat on in a flash, moving a lot faster now that he knew there was a good reason to get moving. "So what are we looking into?"

"A twenty one year old man who vanished from London two days ago turned up at his local police station claiming that he'd been abducted by a psychotic old witch. According to the boy, Miles Frederickson, the woman intended to perform some kind of ritual on him, one she'd preformed on others that she'd insinuated had resulted in their deaths. Frederickson says she kept him locked up in a basement of some sort, but that he was freed by another man who looked to be about his age and who proceeded to show our would be victim how to get out. Apparently the man's rescuer told Frederickson that when he got free he was to tell the Muggle police to contact the Aurors and send them to the Nottingham Estate. The rescuer also disappeared like a ghost when they reached what Frederickson thought was probably the caretaker's house's front door. Frederickson told the police that he thought that that was exactly what the boy was by the way, a former victim since apparently the witch's victims were all chosen because of their physical appearance. Frederickson was told by his ghost to head outside and pick up a specific lawn ornament which transported him to a town just outside of London. A Portkey."

Locking his officer door behind him Teddy walked in tandem with his godfather as he mulled over the information they had so far. Ghosts came about as a result of unfinished business, not to mention violent and or unexpected death. And if some witch killed him he'd be pretty tempted to both haunt her and try to save others from his unfortunately fate too. "So we go see the kid, then head to the Nottingham Estate. Do we know who owns it?"

"Had Bowen look it up for me while I was talking to the lieutenant in charge of the case. The estate's lone human occupant is Ceres Nottingham. She's sixty eight years old and comes from a family with a long history of mental illnesses. Her brother was a Death Eater and was killed by Aurors shortly after his initiation. Her parents were also big supporter and both died mysteriously after the first fall of Voldemort. According to the report we have on file about it, they suspected the daughter was responsible but didn't have enough to bring her in for them."

"Ceres Nottingham…there's something familiar about that name." Trying to recall where he'd heard or read the name before Teddy couldn't put his finger on it just yet. Had his grandmother known the woman somehow? Perhaps their families had known each other and his grandmother had mentioned the other witch in passing.

Reading his godson's face easily enough Harry gave the younger man a comforting pat on the shoulder. "It will come to you. For now we go interview the kid and hopefully get enough from him to secure a warrant to go and question Miss. Nottingham."

)

As luck would have it Miles Frederickson had heard the witch curse the existence of Harry Potter numerous times during his stay and he was therefore thrilled to talk to the man in the hopes of getting some payback. From him they got a description of the man's abductor and what he'd seen of the estate he'd escaped from, as well as the interesting fact that there was possibly a second person living at the estate with the witch.

"She called him Reggie." The young man told them, hunching his thin shoulders as his dark bangs shielded his brown eyes from view. "She would talk to him all the time, even though he was never in the room that I could see. I never heard his voice either, and that really drove her bonkers. I mean even more bonkers than she already was. She was always begging for him to talk to her, but she was the only person I saw or heard besides the ghost boy."

"And the ghost boy looked like he was made up of silvery white fog?" Harry prompted.

Frederickson shook his head. "No, he looked human enough until he disintegrated in front of me LIKE fog. He looked to be about my age, with black hair that was chin length, tied back in a stubby ponytail, with long bangs in front. His eyes were black too, eerily so. He was about my height and thin like me too. He called me a Muggle like that witch did. What is a Muggle anyway?"

Harry and Teddy exchanged looks. Could the boy Frederickson had seen been a poltergeist?

"So the man that helped you didn't tell you anything about himself?" Teddy asked, since they'd needed to find out who the witch's past victims were in order to bring closure to the families. Given how old the witch was, she could have been killing young men for quite a while.

"No. I asked him what his name was, but he said he'd never been in the habit of talking to Muggles and he wasn't about to start now. I sorta got the feeling that he wasn't thrilled to be helping me, but felt like he had to."

Which could suggest that one of Nottingham's past victims had been someone who might have come from the same sort of social background as her, Teddy mused as he listened to his godfather try to get more details from the younger man. And there was something about Frederickson's face that bugged him too. Something vaguely familiar about it, the way the witch's name had been sorta familiar.

Turning the details over and over again in his mind Teddy's eyes widened as the pieces clicked into place, sharing a silent look with his godfather.

Reading the look easily Harry wrapped up the preliminary interview and called in for protective detail on Frederickson, just in case they were wrong or the witch they sought wasn't at her estate when they arrived. While they waited for their comrades to show up Harry ushered Teddy into the hallway for a little pow wow to find out what his godson had realized.

"I finally remembered where I heard the name Ceres Nottingham before. It was the Reggie thing that did it. She was supposed to marry my…whatever Regulus Black is to me. I asked Grandmother once about the arranged marriages set up for her and Sirius and she mentioned that the girl Sirius's parents had picked out for him had ended up being promised to Regulus instead. That Regulus had been miserable over the choice because the girl called him Reggie for short and was really not all there upstairs. And she said something about the girl being horribly misnamed because she was really not all that attractive. Ceres was a famously beautiful witch, right?"

"The physical description, her would be victim and possibly former victim. Regulus Black would fit the perimeters. And in the file, it was noted that one of the reasons Ceres Nottingham was suspected of killing her parents was that rumor had it that she'd gotten violent every time they'd broached the subject of arranging a marriage for her."

Thinking over what his godfather had said Teddy's face darkened as an idea occurred to him. "She's trying to bring him back, isn't she? Or trying to replace him somehow. That's why the victims' looks are important."

Harry nodded. "That's what I'm thinking too."

"Excuse me." Miles waited until they'd turned to look at him before speaking. "I…uh…just remembered something. It's probably not important, but I figured I should mention it, just in case. The guy, the ghost guy, he muttered something while he was showing me the way out. He said 'If only she didn't have the ring'. And she did have this one ring she was always wearing, on a long chain around her neck. She was always stroking it with her fingers while she looked at me. It was creepy as hell."

'We'll look into it." Harry promised.

)

It was nearly nine before they had the warrants necessary to do a thorough search of Nottingham Estate. The somewhat dilapidated building was looking the worse for wear, though the estate's good bones kept it from looking completely rundown. The caretaker's cottage they'd passed fit Frederickson's description perfectly and Harry led his godson and two other Aurors to the main house's doors, fairly certain that they would soon have everything they needed to bring in Ceres Nottingham for questioning.

Reaching out with the intention of knocking one of the large brass knockers Harry hesitated, an idea occurring to him. Turning his head Harry grinned at Teddy mischievously. "You know, Teddy, your current look doesn't really suit the occasion. She's not going to like the look of you."

Clueing in to what his godfather meant Teddy grinned back and then scrunched up his face, doing his best to recall old school pictures his grandmother had saved of her youngest cousin. In seconds he was pretty much the spitting image of Regulus Black, minus the Dark Mark of course. There was no force on earth that could ever drive him to wear that symbol, even a fake one for a moment.

Nodding his satisfaction Harry turned around and knocked, the door opened by an old, tired looking house elf who blinked at them suspiciously, eyes widening when it caught sight of Teddy. "Master Regulus." The elf whispered, its thin, boney fingers wrapping around its own neck. "You've brought the Boy Who Lived here. She won't forgive you for this, she'll punish you. How are you back, you shouldn't be back. Why won't you just rest in peace?"

"He's here to see your mistress. Please go get her." Harry told the elf, not wanting to let on who 'Regulus' really was.

"Elf will tell Mistress. Elf will get Mistress for Master Regulus." A sad look came into the elf's eyes as it looked once more at Teddy, something almost like pity in its eyes. "Elf is sorry she would not let you rest in peace. Elf is so sorry she finally got her way." The elf's gaze darkened as she looked at the other Aurors. "You will all wait here. Many bad things will happen if you stray from this hallway. Only Master Regulus is welcome here."

The elf disappeared from sight, the Aurors not kept waiting more than four minutes before an old woman wrapped up in a faded silk robe appeared at the head of the massive front staircase, her grey hair in wild tangles and brown eyes not quite sane as they latched onto Teddy's, seeing none of the others as she hurried down the stairs, screeching the name Reggie at a pitch that had everyone fighting back winces.

In fact, in appearance and voice the woman reminded Teddy and Harry of Sirius's mother's portrait.

The wild looking woman was almost at the bottom of the stairs when she caught sight of Harry, the decibel of her voice somehow managing to increase as she pointed a gnarled finger in the man's direction. "You! You're the one who told those lies about my Reggie turning against the Dark Lord. Who destroyed all my Reggie fought and died for. You ruined everything!" And on that note the witch grab her wand from her robe pocket with surprising speed, pointing it in Harry's direction with another loud shriek. "I'll kill you!"

Even as she opened her mouth to form the words for the killing curse the Aurors all drew their own wands, Teddy and the two others hitting her with a barrage of curses that had her freezing in place with chains pinning her arms against her sides and her wand lying harmless on the ground.

"Got a lot of spirit for someone pushing seventy." Bowen drawled lazily, feeling a little bad for chaining up a woman who was older than his own mother.

Since the suspect had effectively been neutralized Teddy walked over and studied the woman, training keeping him from falling down the steps behind him at the way she looked at him. She was still conscious and she looked at him with a bone chilling intensity, like he was a mouse to her a pouncing cat.

More than a little freaked out by her mad stare Teddy opted to appease his own curiosity and pulled up the chain he could see tucked under her nightgown, the heavy, mannish ring coming into view at the end. Grabbing the ring Teddy studied it, seeing its importance immediately. "This is a Black ring." He told his godfather without taking his eyes off the ring. "All Black men get one when they turn seventeen instead of the usual watch. Well, all the Black men who hadn't been disinherited by that point. This was Regulus Black's ring, his full name is engraved along the outside of it. And inside it has the Black family motto, Toujours Pur." The stone incased at the top was obsidian, the ring solid gold if he wasn't mistaken. He'd never seen one of the rings except in his grandmother's pictures.

"Which would be why she treasured it so much." Moving to stand at his godson's side Harry studied the ring as well, equally disturbed by the old woman's eyes. They reminded him too much of the woman who'd killed Teddy's mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. "We'll bag it as evidence for now; see if Frederickson can confirm that it's the ring his abductor wore during his captivity. If nothing else, she might cooperate more in order to try and get it back from us."

)

From a dark corner an invisible figure watched as James Potter's son called for an evidence bag. He wouldn't exist, if one could call his present state existing, once the what he thought was a Metamorphmagus let go of the ring and dropped it into the bag. Only when his ring touched the bare skin of a living mortal could he exist on the physical plane he'd once walked on as a man. But he didn't really care if he ended up collecting dust in some box in the basement of some government building. Just so long as he was no longer forced to be around Ceres, that was all he asked.

Who was the man or woman impersonating him, the figure wondered as he studied his look alike. Could it be his cousin Andromeda's grandson? He'd heard from Ceres that the boy was an Auror and a Metamorphmagus like Andromeda's daughter. Remus Lupin's son too, the man thought, and would have rolled his eyes if he'd had eyes to roll. But no, he'd exerted all his strength and abilities to take solid form in order to get the Muggle out of the caretaker's cottage that morning. It would be weeks before he was up to appearing visible to human eyes, and even then he wouldn't be remotely solid. Just a ghostly form, a cheap imitation of the man he'd once been.

They hadn't been kidding when they said that no good deed goes unpunished.

So here he was, his soul stuck to his ring until Ceres died. Or at least it was his lasting hope that he would finally be free when the bitch finally keeled over dead. But who was to say? His soul's attachment to the ring hadn't been on purpose either. She'd stolen his ring from his room, he'd left it there for his parents when he'd gone off to die for a truly noble cause. She'd put his ring on Caraddoc Dearborn, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, when she'd attempted to transfer his soul into the man's body. She'd miraculously managed to call back his soul, but it had ended up in the ring, not in the Ravenclaw. Dearborn had not been recognizable as human once that ritual had ended. Nor had any of the others. No matter how many times she'd tried to transfer him into a body she'd failed, whether she'd used a man with magical blood, Muggle, or anything in between. The ring was the only thing that worked and he'd gotten very sick of her trying to manipulate his already damaged soul and killing others in his name.

Well at least that part of his torment ended tonight, Regulus Black thought as he watched Harry Potter hold open a bag, the other man dropping the ring into it.

And just like that, he was gone once more.

But not for long.


	2. Black Family Reunion

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters will be finding themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think.

Black Family Reunion

Teddy had just finished tying his tie when he heard the sounds of footsteps on his stairs. Since whoever it was had gotten through all his numerous and extreme security measures, and was making absolutely no attempt to hide that they were coming, the Auror continued to study his tie in the mirror, knowing his grandmother would not be pleased if he showed up looking anything short of perfect. As his unexpected visitor came down the hallway Teddy's ears automatically perked up and tuned in, guessing it to be his best friend from the sound of heels muffled by faded rugs. That and the take charge strides his sensitive hearing picked up let him know he was right even before his bedroom door flew open and Victoire Weasley breezed in.

"Here's hoping you're decent." The blonde trilled out, not bothering to cover her eyes even on the off chance that he was still getting dressed. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked loads of times since they were babies together. Their family members had pictures to prove it. "Well don't you look spiffy." Looking him up and down Victoire smiled over the fact that unlike most girls she had a male friend who knew how to dress so that she was never ashamed to be seen with him in public.

Teddy just grimaced, walking over to retrieve his vest to put over the dress shirt and tie. It wasn't that he minded dressing up, he actually liked well tailored, fashionable clothes. He just didn't like wearing them when he knew there was a chance the clothes would end up being destroyed because he was meeting with his relatives. Those relatives. The ones who, since they'd disowned his grandmother decades ago, really shouldn't even be considered his relatives anymore. But thanks to the discovery of Regulus Black's ring the usual distance kept between the remaining members of the Black line wasn't an option.

"So you think you guys are going to get into some duels over this ring thing?" Victoire wanted to know as she walked over to grab the stylish black dress robes he'd be wearing over top of his present ensemble. "I don't see why you and Andromeda aren't just letting it go to the Malfoys. I mean it's just a piece of jewellery, and probably an ugly one at that. Rings are meant for elegant, female hands after all."

Shrugging into the robes she held up for him Teddy turned when it was in place so that she could fuss with the lapels. "Andromeda is afraid that they'll sell the ring. She's gotten half a dozen letters from people who collect what they think are important artefacts from the War. Apparently they think Regulus's ring falls under that heading. There's also the problem that the people in charge of studying the ring say there's something off about it. They can't figure out what exactly Nottingham did to it, but they're adamant that the ring has magical properties. The ring has been turned over until now because they can't prove it has dark aspects, but they think it's highly possible. And while we don't know what the ring can do it's entirely possible that my less then saintly relatives do know and could misuse it. And all that aside...yeah, I want that ring. I don't know why, but I really do."

Since the idea of the Black ring brought to her mind a certain Deathly Hollow and Horcrux Victoire was not thrilled at the idea of Teddy getting his hands on the piece of jewellery. "So did the lawyers in charge say which side of the family has more legal claim to it?"

"That's another problem. Regulus Black had a will and he left all his belongings to his parents. His father in turn left everything to his wife, and his mad wife then left everything to 12 Grimmauld Place to be held there for the house's next master, trusting the house elf Kreacher would see to it that no one unworthy took the place over. And as you know, the owner of the Black family house is moi since Uncle Harry signed it over to me when I came of age. But apparently Narcissa Malfoy is arguing that her aunt was not of sound mind when she made the will, justifiably so, and that her uncle's will should be held in effect. In his will it stated that in the event of his wife's incapacitation or death all property and valuables were to go to Narcissa. However, my grandmother is the older sister and therefore is technically first in line to inherit since it was her parents that disinherited her, not her uncle. Well he did too, but he didn't write out in his will that she was to get nothing either. Basically the people in charge don't want the Malfoys to get the possibly dark item and want it in hands they know won't use it. They really, really want me to have it apparently."

"I see." Crossing her arms in front of her Victoire didn't voice the fact that she didn't want him to have it if it was dangerous. Instead, she asked a question that had started to circle around her brain. "What do you think he would have wanted, this Regulus Black? I mean who would he want the ring to go to?"

"Hard to say, especially since from the sounds of it the only one who really knew him was Kreacher. And really, he was barely legal when he died. Really just a boy still. He never got the chance to grow up and decide who he wanted to be." There was a great deal of pity in Teddy's voice for the boy/man. Yes the boy had worn the mark of as Death Eater, but the boy hadn't understood what that mark meant until it was much too late to remove it. To save himself from the life binding contract he'd made when Voldemort had engraved it into his flesh.

"But he did decide who he wanted to be." Victoire countered in disagreement. "I mean he was a dumbass kid, but to do what he did the guy must have grown balls of steel by the end of it."

"I suppose you've got a point." Teddy acknowledged with a grin as he reached out to tug on her hair. "And as much as I love talking to you I have to get going, so what's up?"

"I need you to hit on my latest boyfriend. I'm thinking of introducing him to my family so I have to be sure he's a good one and won't hit on my mom or sister when he meets them. It gets ugly when that happens."

Teddy rolled his eyes, but was used to the request. "So I'm hitting on him as a girl I take it?"

"That would be the plan, yes." Having a best friend who was a Metamorphmagus came in handy in so many ways, Victoire thought as she gave him a smacking kiss of thanks. She'd been getting him to evaluate and annoy her boyfriends for her since they'd been students at Hogwarts. Not to mention he could get rid of her stalkers and pose as a new boyfriend without anyone being the wiser.

"Okay, when and where?"

"Tomorrow. Six p.m. at that new tea shop near Uncle George's store." Victoire reached into her pocket and gave him a picture so that he would know who to hit on.

"Got it."

)

Arriving at the floor of his office building that was devoted to evaluating dark objects taken into evidence, Teddy lounged outside the door as he waited for his grandmother to arrive. Absently he wondered which of his girl looks he should use on Victoire's latest boy toy. Maybe the redhead, that one was usually pretty killer. That way he could be in and out quickly. Things tended to get a little ugly when the boyfriends really did try and get him naked, unaware that they were hitting on a guy. And his best friend sometimes forgot that she'd asked him to do it in the first place. Or someone got the wrong idea about him, thinking he was a guy who wanted to be a girl. He was gay, but he was one hundred percent male and liked it that way. He just did favours like this for Victoire because she'd nag him into doing them for her one way or another. She had the power.

And as he was always telling everyone it wasn't like he didn't get something out of helping her. In exchange she wasn't allowed to tell him that she'd told him so or make fun of him when his latest relationship went to hell in a hand basket. And all his relationships eventually ended up in that bag, Teddy thought in self deprecation. It seemed to be his lot in life. He'd unfortunately not inherited his mother or grandmother's taste in men. He'd taken after the other Black women in that area. He liked his boys bad.

And that fact never failed to come back and bite him in the ass.

"Teddy."

Walking over to meet her Teddy kissed his grandmother's cheek. "Grandmother."

Not surprised that they were both early for the scheduled meeting Andromeda linked arms with her grandson and let him escort them both into the room after he'd unlocked the door. There was no one inside yet and the two walked over to the table where the ring sat waiting, having been placed in a typical jewellery box.

Letting go of Teddy's arm Andromeda walked over to study the ring. "So that's Regulus's ring. Lord only knows what Nottingham did to it. She truly was obsessed with him."

"If she was even half as nuts then as she is now, I would have drunk the poison too." Picking up the ring Teddy was drawing it closer for a better look when they door opened and in strolled the Malfoys.

"That is not yours to wear, Werewolf spawn." Lucius Malfoy hissed as he glared at the two of them.

Meeting Lucius's sneering gaze head on Teddy slipped the ring onto his left, ring finger.

)

When his ring was not being worn Regulus had no sense of time or space. He simply ceased to exist. But like a switch being turned on, he came back into being, invisible to all as he looked around to take in his new surroundings with interest.

Then all the yelling going on around him drew the man's attention to his arguing cousins.

Looking at them Regulus recognized who they were despite the fact that he hadn't seen either of them in decades. It was weird to see these two cousins fight though, Regulus thought as he listened to them exchange scathing words. In the old days Andromeda had always been the one protecting Narcissa from Bellatrix, from anyone and everything. That had been before Dromeda had married her Muggleborn of course. How the times had changed.

One thing that hadn't changed was Andromeda's sharp tongue, Regulus observed as his cousin used her verbal skills to shut Lucius up and out of the argument. No one alive could top her in a battle of the bitches. It had always driven Bella crazy that she was no match for her younger sister in that arena. Well...crazier.

Leaving them to their cat fight Regulus's eyes scanned the other occupants of the room, assuming that the Lucius clone was Draco. And on the other side of the room was...

Oh.

Wow.

Forgetting all about everyone else in the room Regulus had eyes only for the gorgeous example of the male species standing protectively behind Andromeda. The honey brown hair with just the faintest hint of curl, paired with the stunning amethyst eyes that danced with mischievous amusement as the stranger smirked over at Lucius. Those killer cheekbones and golden coloured skin. A perfectly muscled body in a perfectly tailored suit that indicated the man was just ripped enough to be yummy without being overdone.

He hadn't seen a real man since he'd died, and this one was so worth the wait.

If he were capable of drooling he would.

Who was this guy, Regulus wondered, moving in as close as he dared. What was he doing in the room with the rest of his relatives? Unless...crap. Was he having an inbred moment? Was the man...Andromeda's grandson?

How the fates hated him.

It figured, it really did, Regulus thought as he looked around for the nearest wall to bash his invisible head against. He'd been ogling his...his...wait, what was the gorgeous man to him exactly? His great nephew? No, that wasn't right. He'd have to be Andromeda's brother to be the man's great uncle, and his family wasn't that inbred. The man's mother would have been his second niece if that was even a title which would make Teddy Lupin his...okay, if there wasn't a word for what the man was to him than it didn't count, Regulus decided with typical Black stubbornness. Besides, he didn't have a body at the moment, and he would never have blood again. So technically, he had no blood to link him to anyone in the room.

He could go back to ogling with a clear conscience.

Teddy meanwhile, was just a little freaked out by the fact that he could feel someone mentally undressing him with their eyes. This was particularly freaky since with the exception of Lucius Malfoy he was related by blood to everyone else in the room.

The gaze was distinctively hot and male, and Teddy did not want to look at the other two men in the room or think about the fact that he was finding the heat of the stare rather sexy. Very sexy in a stomach clenching sort of way. Which was just so, so wrong.

And he was so grateful that his godfather and two of the evidence guys took that opportunity to walk through the door, thus shutting everyone up since they had too much pride to fight with non family members in the room. They all just stared cold, remote looks in the newcomers' directions.

"I see everyone has arrived." Walking over to the group Harry moved in so that he was ranged on Andromeda and Teddy's side of the room, his loyalties clear. Glancing in the direction of the jewellery box Harry's eyes narrowed. "Where's the ring?"

"Oh, I got it." Teddy lifted up his left hand for viewing. "I just wanted to see how it looked."

"And nothing happened when you put the ring on?" One of the evidence guys demanded to know. "You don't feel any differently?"

Teddy shook his head. "Nope. Nothing happened when I put it on."

"Interesting." The other evidence wizard drawled out. "But we stand by our earlier statement; that is no ordinary ring. It's been modified in some way. There's something off about it, I'd stake my credentials on it."

"And I say that we should give into the suspect's request." The evidence guy who had spoken first said. "She said that if we let her hold the ring just one more time she'd tell us what she'd done to it and where the bodies of her prior victims were laid to rest."

"You let them give my ring back to her and I will make you sorrier than you've ever been, Harry Potter."

)

Everyone froze and no one spoke as they registered that simple sentence, spoken in a young male's voice with an upper crust accent and the Black family distain for everyone and everything that wasn't them. It had been decades since three of them had heard that voice, but neither Andromeda nor Narcissa doubted for a moment who it was who had just spoken.

"Regulus." They breathed together, the sisters looking frantically around them for their cousin while Lucius muttered to himself that Regulus Black was dead.

Teddy, meanwhile, turned to share a look with his godfather. Was it possible? Had the Nottingham woman not been completely insane when she'd been trying to talk to someone named Reggie? Had the man come back as a ghost?

"Regulus, if you're here than show yourself now." Andromeda commanded.

There was a long silence before the voice came again.

"You haven't changed, Andromeda. You sound like your mother. As for showing myself, how long has it been since last the ring was worn?"

"Since the ring was worn?" Harry repeated. "It's been a little over two months. Why? And how is it you're still alive?"

"I take no orders from Potters." Was Regulus's response, his tone as much like a slashing whip as Andromeda's had been earlier. "And if it's been that long..."

As they watched a shadowy figure appeared before them, looking like a ghost at first before color slowly leeched into the lone figure, though his image wavered and blurred ever so slightly. just as Frederickson had described his rescuer, the figure had raven black hair pulled back into a short ponytail, long black bangs framing the sides of his face. Eyes as black as the man's hair stared back at them from a face that was still young and handsome. The body clad all in black was slender and boyish, befitting a boy man who'd never had a chance to mature completely. He radiated pride and nobility, the tilt of his chin suggesting that he bowed his head to no man.

Turning that head Regulus looked at Harry, his voice softly threatening as he spoke. "Since you're a Potter I'll say it again, nice and slowly. You will not give my ring back to Ceres. I will tell you where to find what you're looking for, what's left of her victims. And the ring will go home with the one wearing it. Or else."


	3. Past Against Present

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters will be finding themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think.

Past Against Present

Unfazed by the threat Harry simply stared at the other man. The coloring was the same as Sirius, but that was pretty much where the physically resemblance ended. It was strange really, how Sirius's teenage face had been beautifully gorgeous, while his body had been obviously male. Regulus, on the other hand, had the sort of slim body that could almost pass for a girl's, while his face was all man. The younger Black's face was classically handsome, and showed no signs of aging since his death. But more striking then the difference in their builds was how much the way Regulus held himself reminded Harry of Sirius. They stood in the same arrogant, lord of the manor way. They even looked at people in distain the same way. It made Harry both sad and happy to see those resemblances.

What other differences and similarities were there?

Both Sirius and Kreacher had been biased where Regulus was concerned, and until Kreacher had told him about how Regulus had died Harry had always pictured Regulus as being a lot like Draco. But no way would Draco have ever found the courage or balls to do what Sirius's brother had done.

Would the man prove to be more like Sirius than anyone had ever given him credit for?

While his brother's godson studied him Regulus looked the man over in return. He would have known the man was James Potter's son even without the telltale scar. The man was the spitting image, except for the eyes. The man had Evan's eyes. His brother had died for this man, Regulus thought with distain and an edge of dark jealousy. Sirius would not have done the same for him.

"Why would you want to go with him, Regulus? He's not even a part of our family technically." Narcissa demanded to know, breaking the silence that had followed Regulus's ultimatum.

Regulus gave her a dark, piercing look, giving Potter his back as he gave Narcissa his full attention. "And you're a part of my family, Narcissa? I was under the impression you considered yourself a Malfoy. You've certainly spent the last few decades acting like one. Ceres delighted in telling me all about your family's many failures."

"You're pretty smug considering we lived and you didn't." Lucius reminded the younger man coldly, having never liked Regulus Black. The man had always thought himself superior, making no secret of the fact that he considered anyone who wasn't a Black to be inferior.

"And you're pretty smug considering the fact that you ruined your family's name and honor over a man whose bloodlines were so pathetic that his mother had to use a love potion to get a Muggle to bed her."

"You died for him." Lucius snarled back, forgetting their audience.

"I died for a noble cause, Lucius, and to protect the people who mattered to me. You served yours up to the Dark Lord on a platter."

"Some things never change." Narcissa muttered under her breath, feeling a serious migraine coming on.

As much as she loved hearing Lucius verbally massacred Andromeda was far more interested to learn just how her young cousin could still be among the living. "Regulus, you can verbally abuse Lucius later. Right now I think we all need to hear how it is you're still alive when by all rights you should be dead."

Regulus looked over at Andromeda. "I spent approximately two weeks dead in another existence before my soul was yanked back to this plane by Ceres. She convinced the Death Eaters to give her Caraddoc Dearborn under the guise that she intended to torture him for information. That's what her brother did for them before he was killed. The real reason she wanted him was because he was pureblooded, talented, and his coloring was similar to my own. She had stolen my ring earlier as a keepsake and she put it on him as a good luck charm for the ritual. To make a long story short she caused Dearborn's body to explode like a popped boil and my soul went into the ring instead. They all explode, but I stay in the ring. And I only exist when the ring is worn against skin. If I'm not touching a living human being I simply cease to exist with no sense of time having passed. I can appear invisible, ghostly, or as I am now. I'm never…for lack of a better word…solid. I had to save up my energy for over a year just to get that Muggle out so that certain incompetent gits would realize what Ceres was doing." Here Regulus looked over his shoulder pointedly at Harry.

"Caraddoc Dearborn was a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Harry said softly, trying not to imagine men blowing up like popped boils. "Mad Eye gave me a picture of the original Order. He told me they never found Dearborn's body."

"Not much to find." Regulus pointed out dryly.

Teddy didn't like the image Regulus was painting in their head; it was not a pleasant one. "How many were there?"

Regulus's eyes became emotionless pools as he answered. "She's killed someone every year on the day of my death since I died. She'd find someone who resembled me and then imprison him in the caretaker's house, no matter how long that was until the date. I'm hoping that I'll cease my present existence when Ceres dies. The spell was tied to Ceres soul too somehow. Or at least that's what she said. I'm in no condition to listen to what she's saying…when she's performing the ritual." The ripping of his soul from its present home and trying to force it into a body and soul that didn't want it…was a hundred times worse than his original death. And his soul had always rebounded into the ring. Always.

"That's terrible." Andromeda said softly, pity for the lost lives and her cousin in her voice.

Regulus's shrug was more of a jerk. "What's left of the bodies are in the back gardens the elf keeps. Now I'd like to leave here. It's a strain to remain visible at the moment." His gaze moved over to Teddy. "Just throw the ring in a drawer somewhere. After Ceres dies check to see if I'm still around. If I am…we'll go from there."

"There are more questions-." Harry began.

"I've answered all the questions I intend to today." And with that Regulus disappeared from sight.

)

Nothing any of them said would make Regulus reappear so that the men and women in the room had to accept that they would get no more information from the Black until he was good and ready to speak to them. And since Regulus had made his wishes clear as to who he wanted to have his ring Teddy was given the piece of jewelry for the time being. The Malfoys weren't eager at the moment to fight the issue. They hadn't counted on the soul strings the ring would come with.

Teddy had put the ring in his pocket after they'd given up trying to call Regulus back and now, as he faced his appearing home, the man pulled the ring out once more and slid it back onto his left hand. Walking up the short steps Teddy paused at the door, keeping his voice low. "If you're there don't say anything until we're well into the house. Your mother's portrait is right by the door and if she hears anyone enter she goes nuts."

Opening the door Teddy mentally called himself an idiot for holding the door open longer than necessary, just in case, and then closed it as quietly as possible. The drapes were over the painting as usual, but he never tempted his luck where the portrait was concerned.

Walking straight into the kitchen Teddy went about fixing himself some lunch, half way through his sandwich and lemonade before a coldly furious Regulus Black opted to appear before him.

"This floor has been gutted."

"After your mother passed away Kreacher stopped taking care of things. A lot of damage was done before your brother came back. My godfather paid to have it maintained while he owned it but it's out of date and requires more than the basic repairs it got before I inherited it. I've been fixing it up on my off days but it costs and I'm not exactly rolling in it."

Regulus looked away as he spoke. "Ceres said that Kreacher died at the Battle of Hogwarts, that your godfather ordered him to protect the castle with the other elves."

"Ceres lied." Teddy waited until the man looked at him before explaining. "He died in your name. He led the Hogwarts house elves into battle against the Death Eaters, calling for the elves to fight in your honor. He called you the defender of house elves. When my godfather found him after the battle he was dead. The healer who looked him over said his heart gave out."

"I see."

"He was wearing your locket, the one you put in place of the Horcrux. My godfather gave it to him. He said it was Kreacher's most valuable possession. They buried it with him."

Regulus's lips curved ever so slightly in the ghost of a smile. "He would have rather been beheaded, stuffed, and hung on the wall alongside his mother."

"Yeah, so I heard. But I buried all those heads too. They really didn't go with my planned decor."

He had buried the heads, not simply thrown them out, Regulus thought as he studied the younger man. A sign of respect one didn't normally see in regards to house elves. But then he'd read in some of Ceres discarded Daily Prophets that the treatment of elves had changed dramatically since he was alive. You had to pay them now, and they weren't owned by their families. There were even agencies in charge of securing them positions.

Lupin was studying him now, trying to figure him out no doubt. Regulus wished the boy luck with that. He was not in the habit of letting anyone close to him or his thoughts. And since the man was watching him Regulus saw no reason not to stare in turn. He kept his admiration of the man's body to himself, nothing in his eyes or face betraying those thoughts. That it was men he desired had always been his dirty little secret. His shame. And he would continue to keep it that way even in death. It wasn't like he could do anything about it anyway.

"Your room is pretty much the same. I haven't gotten around to it yet."

That his mother had kept his room for him didn't surprise Regulus. She'd devoted herself to him. His mother's love for him had never been normal or healthy. His father had wanted to stay as far away from his mentally unstable wife as possible, and Sirius had done the same. His own conscience hadn't allowed him to do the same. So she'd manipulated and smothered him and he'd let her because whatever else she'd been, she'd been his mother first. And when their father had lost his heir and he'd suddenly been pushed into Sirius's shoes, he'd allowed himself to be shaped into the proper heir by his cold and loveless father too. The ties of family had meant to him what they'd never appeared to mean to his brother.

Family hadn't mattered to his brother period.

"Would you like to go see your room?" Teddy offered, not sure at all what to make of his new house guest.

"No. Just stick my ring in a drawer like I said."

Now Teddy was even more confused. "Don't you want to exist? I mean, your life was cut so short, don't you want to be around for whatever time you have left before the crazy witch dies at Azkaban?" He couldn't begin to imagine what it was like to be the other man, but if he had family he'd want to be with them, talk to them, see the world he hadn't had a chance to see before. And while he wasn't thrilled at the idea of Regulus Black becoming a second shadow, wearing a piece of removable jewelry wasn't exactly a hardship.

The boy didn't understand, no surprise there, Regulus thought as he tried to find words that would satisfy the boy's curiosity without revealing too much. How could he explain though? What it was not to be able to eat or sleep or touch unless it was in the dreams of his wearer. And what would Teddy Lupin think if he were to tell the other man that he could enter his dreams at night if the werewolf's son wore the ring while he slept, Regulus wondered. That in those dreams was the only time he could be close to alive. And that the dreams that resulted from the bizarre ring connection were so lifelike that Ceres hadn't been able to tell the difference between them and reality. He'd made her an insomniac for decades, tormenting her in those dreams for what she'd done. She'd stopped wearing the ring to bed long ago as a result, though she'd tested him every year or so to see if he'd mellowed.

He hadn't.

A half life, living in shadows, was no life.

"You don't have to wear the ring. Spare me your pity." He would have removed the ring from the other man's finger if he could have. Because that's what he saw in the man's eyes and he hated it.

Teddy thought about claiming it wasn't pity, but he had a feeling the other man wouldn't buy it. Regulus Black might look like a teenager but the man was almost old enough to be his grandfather. The man had seen and done things that he personally couldn't imagine. As the saying went, looks could be deceiving. He'd also be an idiot to think the man before him was the same man who'd died in that cave so long ago, Teddy realized. Regulus Black had continued to live on after death. It had just been a really crappy life.

So he asked a question he thought would probably be safe to ask. "Why pick me to have the ring?"

"Lucius would have sold it or Narcissa would have kept me and tried to make me a part of her family. Andromeda would have done the same. Your parents were killed by Death Eaters. You don't know or care about me. I thought I could count on you to keep the ring in your possession out of guilt, but that you wouldn't want me around."

Teddy eyes automatically lowered to Regulus's covered arm.

Knowing what the man was looking for Regulus closed his eyes for a moment, the long sleeve shirt and cloak he'd been wearing disappearing, replaced by a shirt that ended just past his elbow. There was no Death Eater mark marring the pale skin. "It was gone when I came back this way."

Getting up from his seat Teddy walked over to stand directly in front of the man, reaching out with his hand to try and touch the spot where the Dark Mark should have been. It wasn't like touching a ghost, it was the opposite actually. It was like touching…the best he could think of was warmed maple syrup. There was substance, and heat, but his fingers still went through the 'skin' like it wasn't really there.

"You might have asked."

Meeting the man's gaze Teddy jerked his hand away. "Sorry. Occupational hazard. I'm very curious by nature. It looks so real, like a real body."

"An optical illusion." Was Regulus's offhanded response, even as an idea occurred to him. It was stupid, so stupid that it was almost right up there with his decision to join up with the Death Eaters when he was sixteen. No, that was an extreme exaggeration, but it was still a stupid idea, he mentally corrected. A dangerous idea. One that would do him no good in the long term, Regulus reminded himself sternly. It would be like walking into a chocolate shop, eating once piece, and then not being allowed to eat anymore while the rich, luring scents taunted him for years.

"What are you thinking?" Teddy asked, his curiosity roused while he fought back the urge to ask the man to go ghostly so that he could see if the man felt like a ghost did in that form.

At war with himself Regulus closed his eyes for a moment, trying to stop himself and knowing he would fail. If there was a chance, if there was a chance the other man would do it then he would take it and suffer for it later. How much worse could things get after all?

He would control himself and his actions because he was a Black. The man would never know what it meant to him. He wouldn't let him.

"Try and do that again."

Raising his eyebrows at the command Teddy shrugged and reached out once more, his eyes widening as his fingers encountered flesh. Warm skin with the faintest dusting of crisp, black hair. Spreading out fingers to touch Teddy instinctively moved his other hand to touch the underside of the man's arm, the skin there smooth and as real as any he'd ever touched. Thinking to slide his hand up Teddy paused when he saw that there really wasn't anymore body to experiment on. The rest of Regulus Black had become translucent, then everything was gone and his fingers rested in air.

"Regulus?"

There was no answer to his calls and Teddy finally gave up trying to get the other man to reappear. Belatedly it occurred to him that Regulus had said earlier that he'd had to save up his 'energy' to be able to appear somewhat solid so that he could rescue the Muggle from Nottingham. It was likely that the man had yet to recover from that and had faded out when his 'energy' had given out.

Which posed the question, why had Regulus made his lower arm solid for those brief moments, knowing it would burn him out?


	4. Asking Some Advice

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's that. Hope you like, have a great day.

Asking Some Advice

Teddy walked down the hallway with a mug of fresh coffee and a bag of donuts baked within the last half an hour. He'd left the ring at his house in a drawer and he didn't quite know what to make of the fact that he felt guilty for not wearing the ring. He'd taken it off after the touching incident in the kitchen last night. Which he still was confused about, hence his current mission to find out more about his new houseguest.

Setting the bribes on the desk Teddy smiled winningly at the man who sat behind the desk, who gave him a look that made it clear that he knew a bribe when it was offered to him. "Hello, Mr. Belldandy. Do you have a few minutes for me?"

"I suppose I have to, if I want my bribes." Helping himself to one of the donuts the old Auror bit into it and then washed down the sugary treat with a swing from the coffee. "So what do you want to know, Junior?"

Ignoring the junior comment Teddy rested his hip on the side of the desk, helping himself to one of the donuts since he'd bought the guy a half a dozen. "You went to school with my…with my grandmother's cousin Regulus Black. I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of a guy he was. I know you were in different houses and all but I figured he probably wasn't someone who faded into the background. Or even if you could steer me towards some of his friends, girlfriends…anyone who knew him before he died?"

"You're right about him not being someone you'd forget, but friends? Girlfriends? No. Regulus Black was a true Black from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Sirius Black was the exception to the rule. Every other Black, they had acquaintances, not friends. The only people close to Blacks are other Blacks and occasionally their spouses or lovers. Once Salazar Slytherin's line ran out the Blacks became the top of the pureblood families and they knew it. No one was good enough to be anything other than their subordinates in their eyes. As for girls, there were rumors he liked Clary Whitewood, but I never bought that. Far as I could see Regulus Black didn't need anyone or anything and that was how he liked it."

Teddy couldn't imagine that, he had had loads of friends at Hogwarts. No real girlfriends, or boyfriends for that matter since he hadn't come out until he'd left school, but he'd had people, lots of people in his life. "So he was a loner?"

"That's one way of putting it. Most self contained person I ever saw. He was always alone even when he was surrounded by people. He'd be part of groups, but anyone with eyes could have seen that they needed him more than he needed them. They were just another obligation, window dressing." A thoughtful look came into the man's eyes. "Everyone was surprised when they heard what he'd done, how he'd really died. Can't say that I was so much. His family meant everything to him. Dying for them, he'd do that without question. Nothing was more important to him than the Noble House of Black. And he never struck me as being vicious or heartless. A tight assed perfectionist prick maybe, but not the sort of man who would last long as a Death Eater. Blacks don't do well being led and told what to think by non Blacks. It tends to piss them off royally."

Teddy knew from personal experience that that was so. People who tried to tell his grandmother what to do or think tended to wish they had never been born once she started to tear the speaker to verbal shreds. "So…it's a safe bet that even if I talked to his Slytherin classmates I'd learn nothing?"

"That would be a pretty safe bet."

"What about Ceres Nottingham? You know her?"

The Auror grimaced. "Heard about you and the boss taking her in couple months ago. Bout time if you ask me. She was barely holding onto her sanity even when she was in school. Prone to emotional extremes, she had no conscience, no morals, cared about nothing and no one but Regulus. She was obsessed with him and he hated her even more that the Muggleborns. He wouldn't have married her in my opinion. He'd have killed her first."

"Killed her first?"

"He was Black. He would have killed her instead of himself. Nothing is more important to a Black than their own life and the lives of their loved ones. You try to take that from them and they will mutilate you beyond recognition while you're still conscious."

He had to agree with the old man. "Sounds about right to me. Thanks for the info."

)

Hours later Teddy sat alone at a table, having just come back from the washroom where he'd made his change from female to male. He could have changed in front of the crowd even now watching his best friend dispatch with her latest ex, but he hadn't wanted everyone to know that minutes before he'd been the hot redhead Victoire's new ex boyfriend had been trying to feel up when she'd arrived.

When Victoire came marching back in she ignored all the stares she was getting and walked over to him, flopping down in the seat across from him. "Bastard. And you just had to wear that little black dress ensemble." She added with a dark look in Teddy's direction.

"Don't blame me because your taste in men is almost crappier than mine."

Sulking over the truth of that statement Victoire tapped her manicured nails against the table's countertop. A change in subject was needed, especially since she was tempted to leave the store again to finish her ex off. "So how was your day? How did yesterday go with the ring thing? Did you get it?"

It had been decided by those involved that the fact that Regulus's soul had been attached to the ring would remain unknown to the general public. No one wanted to deal with the legal ramifications, much less the people that would be interesting in learning just how someone had been brought back from the dead to inhabit an inanimate object. But he figured that it was okay to tell Victoire since she was family, could be trusted, and would do nightmarish things to him if she ever found out he'd kept something like this from her.

So he told her the truth about the ring and what had happened to Regulus Black. And about his two brief conversations with the other man and how he wasn't sure what to make of the other man or how to handle the situation.

Stunned speechless when he'd finished explaining Victoire couldn't begin to process all the implications of the situation. Or how it must feel to be in either man's shoes at the moment. "Well it was certainly an eventful day." She finally said lamely.

"And on top of that one of the Malfoys was checking me out. And I do mean CHECKING me OUT."

Victoire shook her head in denial. "Okay, I can buy that this psycho witch brought Regulus Black back from the dead and that he's currently living in a ring you now own, but there is no force on earth that could convince me that Lucius or Draco Malfoy was checking you out."

"I'm not lying. I felt it. Someone in that room was mentally undressing me." Teddy protested, keeping his voice down in case there were children and little old ladies within hearing distance. "And that someone was definitely male. I'd bet my own manhood on it. And the Malfoy men and I were the only men in that room at the time."

About to say he must have been wrong an idea occurred to her, one that had her sitting back in her seat as she mulled the possibilities over.

"What are you thinking?" Teddy asked, knowing that look in her eye well. She'd thought of something, something that she thought proved her own opinion.

"I'm thinking there was one more man in that room if you were wearing the ring at the time." And now Victoire's lips curved. "One who wouldn't have known you were related to him."

"Who are you talking…oh. Oh." Eyes widening Teddy had to open and close his mouth several times before he could articulate himself. "You think that it was him. That it was my…whatever Regulus Black is to me. You think he was the one who was checking me out."

"Has either Malfoy shown any interest in you or men in general before?" Victoire pointed out logically. "And that Auror guy you talked to said that the guy didn't have any girlfriends. Even loners crave sex, and he was pretty hot from the sounds of it."

His grandmother had lost contact with Regulus before the boy had matured enough to be interested sexually in either sex and according to his godfather Sirius had talked little about his younger brother. Could the younger Black have been gay? Had that bone meltingly hot male gaze come from the rigid, icy cold man he'd met the day before? It was hard to believe. But it also made more sense than one of his great aunt's men suddenly developing the hots for him, Teddy mentally concluded, turning the idea over and over in his mind.

"My advice, not that you asked, is not to ask him about it or bring it up." When Teddy gave her a questioning look Victoire rolled his eyes. "Come on, Teddy Bear, think about it. In his shoes, would you want your ancestor asking you if you were eye fucking him? And I'd lay odds that even if you asked him, he'd deny it. He was a teenager in the NINETEEN SEVENTIES, Teddy. Gay men were rarely openly out, much less capable of marrying or adopting children. And he was a Black, the only Black male who was expected to continue your family line. He'd probably castrate himself before he'd willingly admit that he was anything other than the ideal and heterosexual pureblooded male."

She had a point, a good one. He didn't get a lot of backlash for his sexuality, but he'd gotten his fair share of slurs, looks, and homophobic comments from people who didn't know any better or were just plain asseholes. So if he were to imagine what it would have been like to live in a world where he would have had to hide his sexuality from not just strangers, but friends and even family. Where he wouldn't be able to publically date or show his lover affection on the street for fear of how others would react to it. Not that he was big on personal displays of affection, but not being able to even touch-touch.

A thought occurring to him Teddy's eyes went wide as he stared off into space, not even noticing Victoire snapping her fingers in his face as she tried to get his attention.

She had to whack him upside the head with the back of her hand before he focused in on her. "What are you thinking?" She demanded to know.

"Nothing important." He said absently, lying through his teeth. That was why Regulus had wasted all that energy making his arm solid the day before, he thought as his mind raced. The man hadn't been touched by anyone since his death. If he had been touched it would have been by Nottingham, who Regulus had hated, or by one of Nottingham's victims, who Regulus would have known was doomed to die because of him. Regulus must have made his arm solid and asked him to touch him because…because the man had thought it worth the loss of visibility for a chance to be touched by a decent human being who wasn't trying to harm or use him.

As he had been harmed and used for decades.

"Victoire, if you don't need me for anything else, I think I'm going to call it a day and head home. I've got paperwork to do and a houseguest to talk to."

"All work and no play makes my Teddy Bear a dull boy." Leaning across the table Victoire gave him a smacking kiss on the lips. "Go to bed at a decent hour at least."

"Yes, ma'am." Returning the kiss Teddy winked and then got to his feet, heading out with one last wave good bye.

)

He had no sense of time, but Regulus figured it was at least two hours since Teddy had first put the ring back on and tried to call him like he was some moronic dog to be brought to hell by its master. He would not be treated like a dog, he'd never liked them. He'd always been a cat person. But he was sort of curious as to what the man wanted and being sure that enough time had passed Regulus opted to come into enough existence that he could get a sense of his bearing and the situation.

Looking around the room he was now in Regulus silently evaluated the unfamiliar room he was in. It was obviously male decorated, though not in a bad way. The colors were earthy and the floors were an inviting golden wood. The furniture in front of the fireplace looked deep and comfortable, the bookshelves on one side filled with books and framed photographs. Turning his head Regulus's eyes widened at the sight of the large king sized bed that dominated one side of the room, a lone figure lying with his back against the headboard as he scribbled away on a piece of parchment. The man's hair was magenta today and longer than the day before. His eyes were now green, but the body and face were the same.

Raising an eyebrow Regulus looked around the room, guessing it to be the man's bedroom from the looks of it. But he'd been under the impression that the man lived at Grimmauld Place. There was no room like this in his house.

Walking over to the fireplace to get a look at the pictures there Teddy browsed them, recognizing the man's father and the woman he assumed had been Andromeda's daughter in some of them. His brother was in a couple of them with Remus Lupin, the sight of his brother's teenage face making Regulus's stomach knot so that he automatically looked away from them.

His gaze falling on the mantle of the fireplace Regulus's eyes narrowed as he suddenly realized something. Talking a step back the Slytherin made a thorough study of the fireplace, speaking out loud without meaning to. "This…this is my father's room."

Looking up at the sound of the voice Teddy blinked owlishly as he struggled to focus at the unexpected voice. "What the...?"

His curiosity had Regulus speaking again, though he remained invisible. "You made my father's room into your bedroom. It's very…different." Everything was different except for the fireplace. Even the carpeting had been torn up to reveal the original flooring.

"Oh. Yeah. And don't you mean your parents' room?" It had been the biggest bedroom, so logically it would be the master suite. Peering in the direction of the voice Teddy tried to make out the figure, but apparently Regulus didn't feel like even hinting at a physical form.

"No. This was my father's bedroom. Mother's room is through the connecting door."

O-kay. Well, if the woman's portrait was anything to go on he wouldn't have willingly shared a bedroom with her either. And since insulting the man's parents wouldn't go over well, Teddy thought it wise to change the subject. "I uhm…made your mother's bedroom into a bathroom. Sorry. That and this bedroom are the two rooms I've finished on this floor. Those, the kitchen, and the one parlor are the only rooms I've finished to their full potential. The others are works in progress."

His mother's room had been turned into a bathroom? Looking in that direction Regulus couldn't begin to imagine why the man would need that much space for something like that. Unless bathrooms had changed that much since the last time he'd had a body that required the use of one.

"I've always intended to leave your room and Sirius's alone. In case you were wondering."

Gaze turning back to the man Regulus's voice was cool. "I could care less what you do with either room. Besides, once you have a family you'll need the room, now won't you?"

That was precisely the opening Teddy had been hoping for. "I'd have to find a good man first. I'm a workaholic, so raising children on my own would probably not be one of my better ideas. And unfortunately my tastes leave something to be desired."

"You said a good man."

"That's right. I'm gay. In this time that's not something to be ashamed of or hide." Teddy's voice was soft, wishing he could see the other man so that he could measure his words by the other man's actions. "So if I do bring anyone home, it will be a he, not a she."

Regulus just stared at the man, unable to comprehend what the man had just so freely stated. The term gay wasn't one he was familiar with; they had not had happy sounding words for men who desired other men in his day. They had rarely spoken of men like that at all. To have one's sexual preference question was an insult that had led to duels and even death upon occasion. Yet the man before him said it so casually, like it was common, sociably acceptable knowledge.

Could it be common knowledge? Was it known throughout the Wizarding World that his descendant was a homosexual?

But he held a place of authority, he was an Auror, Regulus thought in confusion. The man had been shown respect by his peers and the other men at that meeting before. Andromeda had not disowned the boy and the mantle had shown pictures of the men with a lot of people, people he was obviously close to.

Had the world gone topsy turvy after he'd died?

What sort of world were they living in now?


	5. Things To Consider

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's that. Hope you like, have a great day.

Things To Consider

Another thought occurring to Regulus, the man's black eyes latched onto Teddy's, the former Slytherin walking over to stand by the bed. "If you have no intention of having children…then that means that the Black line will continue only through Narcissa's descendants. The Malfoys." The weight of that reality hitting the man, Regulus would have paled if he weren't already so white to begin with. "That means that…that the Noble House of Black…will end with you."

"Technically it ended with your brother Sirius. He was the last member of your family with that last name." Teddy pointed out gently, hoping he wasn't making things worse by saying so. But he wasn't a Black and wouldn't claim to be just to make the other man feel better. He was a Lupin and proud of it.

His brother had indeed been the last person to carry the Black last name, which was almost as depressing as the realization that his line had indeed come to an end. The Noble line of Black was done. They were all gone. All of them. His cousins had taken their husbands' last names, they weren't even really Blacks anymore. His brother, who had never been a true Black in any sense of the word, had with his death brought about the end of the family he'd hated so much.

How that must have pleased him.

"I don't mean to be cruel or insensitive, but it was probably for the best, that the Black line ended with you and Sirius." When the other man gave his a chilling look Teddy kept his voice calm and reasonable as he explained what he'd meant. "The world we live in now, there's no place for a Black here. This isn't a world your family could have stood to live in, trust me. Your family valued blood purity above all else, Regulus, and it died out without the main line ever being…tainted. Your line ended in its prime, rather than end up like the Goyles or Marvolos, who if they have two brain cells to rub together it's a miracle. If you or Sirius had lived and somehow managed to find acceptable wives…even then it would have only been a couple generations more before it would have been impossible to make an agreeable match that didn't involving some seriously unwise inbreeding. I would think your ancestors would be proud…that you were the last legitimate heir to the Black dynasty."

Staring at the man without really seeing him Regulus had to admit that the man had a point. Even among his generation the pickings had been, to say the least, slim. He'd been closely related to everyone worthy of him. And inbreeding had certainly been a problem and concern, causing many of his peers to have mental and physical disabilities they'd tried desperately to hide. Some had had siblings or relatives who were not talked about and were never brought into society for those reasons. Still, it was hard to believe that the ending of his bloodlines had been in their best interests. But he needed to see more of this world before he could say whether it was a world he would have wanted his children and grandchildren to live in. And he wasn't particularly eager to check that world out, truth be told.

Turning his attention back to the man who watched him so intently, Regulus's gaze took on a piercing look as he set one knee on the bed so that he could lean in closer, his leg going half way through the mattress. "Are you glad my line ended?"

"Yes." Was Teddy's honest reply. "As a whole the Black family and their spouses have done more harm to my family and loved ones than any other. Had you lived, you wouldn't have spit on me if I was on fire in front of you."

Regulus wasn't surprised by the sentiment, the man wouldn't know any better thanks to the examples others had set for the Black line in their final days. "You're wrong. Not about the first part, but about me. I would have despised the tainted blood that flowed through your veins, and I wouldn't have acknowledged you as my kin under normal circumstances. But if your life was threatened I would have come to your aid because of the blood we do share. I would never have taken yours, your mother's, or Andromeda's life. Family was always what mattered most to me."

Studying the other man Teddy smiled just a little, his gut indicating that the other man was telling the truth. The man would have done his best to ignore his existence, but he wouldn't have stood idly by and watch his life ended either. A complicated man, this ancestor of his.

The man's smile immediately turning the Slytherin's attention off the topic at hand, Regulus couldn't help but suddenly become very aware that the gorgeous other man was laid out on an incredibly comfortable looking bed like a seductive offering. The next, depressing thought was that he couldn't even lie beside the man on the bed if he wanted to. And although he apparently didn't chill people when they passed through parts of his body, there was little point in even thinking about putting the moves on a man he'd pass right through. If he were stupid enough to try, which he most assuredly was not. Just one of those stray thoughts that meant nothing, the Slytherin assured himself forcefully. He'd never put the moves on anyone before, he'd probably only make a fool of himself if he tried.

Seeing something in the man's eyes that hinted at his thoughts, Teddy also became aware of their closeness and the bed he was lying on. Of course it helped that the man was barely visible, in color but slightly see through. That he was so young kept his interest from being too piqued. He'd never been the type to be attracted to boyish builds, though the Slytherin's handsome face was such that he could almost forget that.

"Does it bother you, looking so young when you aren't?" Teddy asked softly, trying to take his mind off his inappropriate thoughts.

Regulus blinked in surprise. "I don't have to look this way; it's simply how I looked when I died. I could look my real age or even yours if I wanted to."

And as Teddy watched in surprised shock the man's form shifted and blurred in front of him. Seconds later the Gryffindor found himself staring into the eyes of a man his own age, all traces of the boy gone. The thin, slender build had slightly more bulk to it, the features fined down to highlight killer, perfect bone structure. The Slytherin's hair now hung loose to frame his face, the blackness of it and his eyes giving him the look of a far fallen angel.

Oh be still his bad boy loving heart.

"Is this more to your liking?" Regulus asked, not quite sure how to take the slightly glazed look that had come into the other man's eyes. He didn't look that much different, did he? In the past he'd avoided looking older because the more he aged the more he resembled his father and Sirius. If the other man preferred for him to look older though, he supposed he could…

And that's when it belated occurred to the man how he could interpret the look in the other man's warm eyes. Did the gorgeous man before him…find him physically appealing in his present form?

Blinking several times in the hopes of re-engaging his brain Teddy looked down at his lap, wondering if maybe he should grab some of the papers he'd set down beside and put them over his lap, just in case. And that thought was embarrassing enough to have him drawing the conclusion that it was probably best for him to get the damn ring off before he tried to jump the guy and fell right through him.

"It's late, I should head to bed. I mean I should turn the lights off for the night and get some sleep. I'm…that means I'll be taking off the ring. Sorry."

Regulus thought about pointing out that the man hadn't answered his question, but saw no reason to push the matter. And besides, he was probably mistaken, the Slytherin reasoned with cool acceptance. No man had ever been interested in him when he was alive after all. He couldn't imagine he was anymore appealing in death.

"Then I will bid you good night." Regulus told the man as he faded out into invisibility, seeing no reason to sap any more of his currently pitiful strength.

"Yeah, good night, Regulus." Teddy returned as he pulled the ring off his finger.

)

Unbeknown to Regulus almost a whole week passed before Teddy slipped the ring back on again, mostly because the man truly was a workaholic and just forgot about the ring and its trapped soul. But there were times he did remember and chose to forget, still a little unnerved by his sudden attraction to a man who was not only related to him but dead. And it wasn't like Regulus wanted the ring worn, the Gryffindor reminded himself when it occurred to him to feel guilty. The man had seemed not the least bit interested in being introduced to the new world they were living in. Or he was living in, it was probably more appropriate to say Regulus was simply existing.

When Sunday came around Teddy was faced with a couple hours to kill before he was due at his grandmother's for dinner. There were countless things that needed to be done around the house of course, but his budget wasn't up to being stretched any further for the time being. And even if he were to start one of his renovation projects he tended to lose track of time and his grandmother didn't tolerate lateness in anyone, least of all him.

And if he was honest with himself there had been a thought he'd been toying with since he'd first learned of Regulus's continued existence. The man's immediate family had all been alive when the Slytherin's soul had passed into the ring, which meant that Regulus had never had the option of paying his final respects to his loved ones. Of course there was no way for him to enter the Black Family Mausoleum. Narcissa would never give her permission. She might be willing to take Regulus in there herself, but Teddy couldn't imagine her willingly giving the ring back to him afterwards.

He did, however, have access to Sirius's gravestone. The question was whether or not Regulus would want to visit it.

Teddy thought about asking, but was fairly sure of the answer. The Black brothers had not parted on good terms and the Gryffindor was willing to bet that Sirius wouldn't have been overly thrilled to be dragged to his younger brother's headstone either. But brothers were brothers, no matter how angry they might get at each other sometimes. So he would go and would put on the ring when he arrived, Teddy decided. Regulus would probably go invisible and ignore him, but at least he would be stuck there until he was good and ready to leave.

With that in mind Teddy retrieved the ring and put it in his pocket before heading out, stopping at a nearby florist since it had always struck him as less meaningful to simply create flowers using magic for gifts or remembrance.

From there it was a simple matter to transport himself to Godric Hollow and the cemetery there.

When he was standing in front of the correct headstone Teddy slipped on the ring, pleased when Regulus materialized at his side without having to be asked. He was especially happy to see that the man was back to his younger self, which made him still attractive but resistible.

Regulus looked at the headstone and then turned to look up at the man with sarcasm in his voice. "You brought me to the grave of James Potter and his Mudblood? You can't honestly think I would have an interest in paying my respects to them. I had no respect for them. He was a vain, overconfident prat, she a Muggleborn who didn't know her place and died because of it."

"Actually, she died because she refused to sacrifice her son. Your precious Dark Lord would have spared her for Severus Snape's sake if she'd let him kill my godfather."

"He wasn't my precious Dark Lord." Was Regulus's cool response, not about to apologize for his words or the truth behind them. He wasn't about to pretend just so that the man beside him wouldn't look at him with such censor and disapproval. "And if you came here to try and inspire guilt in me you're wasting your time. I have nothing to feel guilty for. I didn't kill them."

Taking a deep breath to keep himself in control Teddy had to work hard not to lash out at the other man for his lack of respect or feeling. But asking for a Death Eater to feel empathy was usually a losing battle, Teddy thought bitterly. So instead he simply pointed to the ground in a silent communication for the other man to lower his gaze.

Doing so to escape the look in the man's eyes and the way they made him feel, Regulus glanced down, seeing immediately what the man was drawing his attention to. There was a marble plaque fixed into the ground at their feet, situated dead center. Brows furrowing Regulus crouched down, reading the inscription on the plaque placed atop the Potters's final resting place.

Hands fisting at his sides Regulus didn't look at Teddy as he read the information there, proclaiming this the final resting place of Sirius Black. His brother's date of birth and death were there, as was a final inscription at the very bottom. 'A faithful and true friend'. Yes, to his friends Sirius had been faithful, Regulus thought hotly as he straightened up to stare down at the plaque Teddy had brought him to see. Faithful to blood traitors and Mudbloods and werewolves. But not to his family. Not to his blood. And never to his brother. He had never been worthy of that in Sirius's eyes.

Refusing to meet Teddy's seeking gaze Regulus looked away, his voice huskier than normal as he finally spoke. "I have no wish or reason to be here."

"He was your brother."

"Not by his choice. I hardly existed to him when we were alive together. He would take no comfort from my visiting, I assure you. He probably threw a party when word came of my end. You can't tell me he ever had a nice thing to say about me, I know better."

Teddy thought to point out that Regulus had brought a lot of that animosity on himself, but he couldn't deny that Sirius had probably screwed up too. He could see how Sirius leaving the Black house the way he had would have caused a lot of backlash Regulus's way, the boy having to suffer his parents alone without anyone to have his back. Regulus had been in Slytherin, yes, but being in Slytherin didn't automatically make you a bad person. More likely to be, but it wasn't a guarantee either. It stood to reason that Regulus might have chosen a different path if his brother had made more of an effort to remain a part of his brother's life after leaving home. Or he could be wrong and Sirius had made the effort, but knowing what he did of the other man Teddy somehow doubted it. But when you got right down to it the two were probably equally to blame for their estrangement and their own choices. Regardless of blame, he still thought they should be on grave visiting terms. "I brought flowers for you to put on his grave. Would I be correct in thinking you don't want to put them there yourself?"

"Does Andromeda put flowers on Bellatrix's?"

"That would be a resounding no. She's no more allowed near your family's final resting place than I am, not that she'd go even if she could. Neither of us could take you to visit your parents, I'd have to pass you off to Mrs. Malfoy to make that happen. She's in charge of that." And Teddy almost reached out to place a hand on Regulus's shoulder before he remembered that he couldn't. "And there's a big difference between the relationship between Voldemort's rabid bitch and my grandmother, and the one between you and Sirius. At least Sirius never killed anyone you loved."

Regulus ignored the truth of that last part, chafing under the man's presumptuous attitude. As if the man could begin to comprehend the damage Sirius had done to them, the Slytherin thought with a defensive jerk of his chin.

And since he had no intention of placing flowers on the grave, and was unable to destroy the flora or marble stone to make his cold fury clear, Regulus crossed his arms and turned to speak to the man in the tone of a master to his servant. "If the only reason you put the ring on was to bring me here to stand over my brother's corpse, I'd rather go back into oblivion. Now."

"You're a right bossy bit of goods, aren't you?"

Insulted, but too controlled to show it, Regulus's lips curved into a sneer that would have done his father proud. "Don't presume that I care what you think of me, Lupin."

"I'm just saying. And you aren't standing over Sirius's corpse. There wasn't one to bury. Bellatrix's killing blow sent his body into a sort of mirror gateway in the Department of Mysteries. There was no way to recover it. My godfather had this plaque put here in remembrance. I understand your mother had a similar plaque created for you on her own tomb."

And seeing that Regulus wasn't going to bend Teddy turned to face the graves, splitting up the flowers between the three markers. Bowing his head Teddy said a quick wish that the three of them were well and happy wherever they were, and mentally promised Sirius that if at all possible he'd try to give Regulus some adjustments in the attitude department before their next visit.

He couldn't see that going over well.


	6. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Fire and Ice

Opening the door to her grandson Andromeda smiled as she leaned in to accept Teddy's habitual kiss on the cheek, moving out of his way so that he could hang up his jacket afterwards. "How was your week?" Andromeda asked as she led the way back towards the kitchen where she was finishing up their dinner preparations. "Are you getting along with Regulus?" She added, knowing her grandson too well to think he would just put the ring away like her cousin had asked. He was far too curious, often for his own good.

His gaze was rueful as he met his grandmother's knowing expression. "The ring's in my pocket and he's not talking to me at the moment. I tried to take him to Sirius's grave."

"Ah, that wouldn't have gone over well." Shaking her head Andromeda went over to her stove to stir the peas before looking over her shoulder to meet Teddy's gaze. "It bothers you, their former relationship?"

Teddy shrugged helplessly. "I just don't understand it. I mean it's not like either did something to the other that was unforgivable that we know about. Being on opposite sides of the War is big, I know, but the Weasleys managed to forgive Percy, and he was older than Regulus was. And okay, Percy wasn't exactly on the opposite side but he wasn't helping them either. And from all we know Regulus was never connected to any killings or disappearances, he was barely with the Death Eaters for long before he died. And Regulus said that family and blood ties should matter, so why did he look like he'd like to cause Sirius's headstone to implode earlier?"

"It's hard to say, in truth. I saw little of either of them after I was stricken from the family tree. Regulus ignored my existence and Sirius was far too busy with his friends to call on me or mine. But going from how they were as children…well fire simply cannot coexist with ice. It's elementally impossible. Both spell doom for the other to save himself." Her gaze thoughtful Andromeda leaned back against her cabinet. "When Regulus was very young he and Sirius were close enough. They played together and Sirius would keep Bellatrix from him, as she was never someone you could trust with a small child. But Regulus grew up to be exactly the son his parents wanted, and that ate at Sirius, as it would any child. He never could see that it wasn't Regulus trying to show him up, but simply the boy's nature. So like his father."

"So Regulus's father was a cold man?" Teddy asked, easily guess which brother was ice and which was fire.

"Oh yes. I don't think that man was capable of feeling much of anything emotion wise. He was closed off from everything and everyone. He didn't love any of them, my aunt and cousins were simply necessary to continue the family line. My uncle was all about duty and the family line, Teddy. Nothing else mattered to him." Her own father hadn't been a demonstrative or particularly loving man, but she and her sisters had always considered themselves very fortunate not to have been born to Uncle Orion.

A thoughtful look on his face Teddy took the bowl his grandmother handed him. "But Regulus wasn't that cold, right? I mean he doesn't seem to be all the time."

"No, not as bad. I don't know if he loved anyone, but there wasn't really anyone to offer him real love in return either. But he was…kind isn't the right word, but he was decent to his mother and to those he considered put down upon by others. He recognized Kreacher as a living, sentient being, which for a Black was quite rare. And he wasn't the type to pick on or bully people for his enjoyment, which is more than can be said about Sirius."

"He wouldn't have to pick on them, he says it all with his eyes."

Andromeda laughed, agreeing with him wholeheartedly. She and Regulus had always had that habit in common. And she was tempted to ask her grandson to bring her cousin into the room, but she had a feeling that after the visit to the cemetery Regulus would be less than thrilled to see her.

Once the dining room table was set and their plates filled Teddy began questioning her some more about Regulus and his relationship with his older brother. And so the rest of his visit was spent talking about the Black brothers, Teddy doing his best to reconcile the stories with the man he was starting to know and the stories he'd heard from others.

The Slytherin was even more complex than he'd first imagined.

By the time dessert came around Teddy's mind had turned to thoughts of his own relationship with his god siblings. They hadn't always gotten along, especially when their age difference came into play, but they had always been a family. And if someone had tried to recruit any of them for a dark, evil organization they would have had to pry them out of his cold, dead hands. Maybe it was because he was the older brother, Teddy considered, thinking that maybe that stopped him from seeing things from any other angle.

But he was willing to try.

)

After the meal and some quality time with his grandmother Teddy headed out the door, opting to walk his dinner off a little before he headed home. Once he was down the lane Teddy slipped the ring back out of his pocket and placed it on his finger again. He waited several moments and then started talking, though there was nothing to suggest that anyone was listening.

"I owe you an apology. I knew you wouldn't want to visit his grave but I forced you into it. That was wrong of me. I don't know enough about your relationship to judge. He didn't talk about you much to my godfather and even then there are two sides to every story. Just because you're the one with the Death Eater's mark doesn't automatically make you the one who should be sorry about anything. I hope you'll forgive me."

Silence was his response.

"Okay, well assuming you're still listening I was wondering if there was somewhere else you might want to go? Someone you'd like to see? I hear that you were a loner in school, but maybe there's someone? Or would you even like to go back to Hogwarts?"

"You want me to replace the Bloody Baron?"

"The Grey Lady might appreciate the break from him." Teddy answered cheekily, unable to see the Slytherin. Apparently Regulus was willing to talk, just not to be seen with him. Not that there was anyone around them, they were walking a deserted country road with only small creatures of the night for company. The air was cool with the scents of autumn still, it was a perfect night for a stroll really.

Again there was silence, and then Regulus finally spoke again. "There's nowhere I wish to visit. Or anyone I want to see."

"I hope you won't take this the wrong way when I say I find that incredibly sad."

"It would be to you. Someone like you could never understand someone like me."

Teddy raised an eyebrow, looking over to his right where the voice was coming from. "What do you mean, someone like me? You don't know me either. In fact, I know more about you than you know about me."

"You think you know more about me." Regulus countered, still invisible. "I saw those pictures on your mantle, remember? In all of them you're surrounded by people. Family, schoolmates, friends, you're a people person, like Sirius. You need those connections. I never did. Then there's your job choice, the often thankless, poorly paid and dangerous profession of an Auror. A profession that usually leaves its people scarred both physically and mentally. In fact, a little over a century ago you would have been expected to hunt your father and his ilk down like dogs, in case you weren't aware. You're a protector, a saver, someone who's devoted himself to the preservation of the world and system his parents died for."

"There's nothing wrong with liking people and wanting to connect with them." Teddy countered.

"If you don't mind being used and having them turn on you when it suits them."

Shaking his head Teddy wanted to argue with that, but knew the other man had plenty of examples to prove the sentiment. He'd had people try to use him, who hadn't? And there were plenty of people out there who were weak enough that they thought only of themselves and not of others.

"There are good people out there." Teddy finally said.

"There are just as many bad. And you can't argue that the vast majority of people hide behind a chosen few like yourself, refusing to put their own lives or comforts at risk unless they're wellbeing is directly affected. If the whole Wizarding World had risen against the Dark Lord both wars would have ended a lot sooner than they did. Fewer people would have had to die or be permanently scarred for their efforts, the second war might not have even taken place. But what did they do? They hid and let others suffer, turning a blind eye to what was being done to the Muggles and Muggleborns. They asked a boy to sacrifice himself for them without a word of protest from the general public he was willing to die for. That is the truth of humanity, Ted Lupin. That is why I never depended on anyone but myself."'

"You depended on Kreacher to destroy the Horcrux." Teddy pointed out softly.

"And he did such a great job of that, didn't he?" Was the Slytherin harsh reply.

Teddy gave the space where he assumed Regulus was a hard look. "He was loyal to you until his last breath. Show him some respect."

Appearing beside the other man Regulus looked up at him, loathed to admit that the Gryffindor had a valid point. Revealing himself was the closest he was willing to get to an apology. "People are going to question your mental sanity if you keep talking to thin air. If they lock you up I'd appreciate you arranging to put my ring into your vault first."

"Or you could just appear so they would know I wasn't talking to space." Teddy countered.

"Too much effort."

Teddy smirked knowingly. "Hey, you were almost funny there. Did that hurt?"

"Very funny."

"The irony. Now, since you're showing yourself and talking to me, what's say you and I play twenty questions until we reach the fork in this road? Then I'll transport us back to our place and we'll go our separate ways. I assume that last part will suit you. Don't play twenty questions and I'll make you spend time with me doing something you won't like." Teddy added. He couldn't think of anything to threaten the Slytherin with at the moment, but he'd think of something.

Regulus was sort of curious as to what the man would threaten him with, but he trusted that the man's Black blood was sufficient enough for the other man to come up with something he really wouldn't like. And he was at the disadvantage, so humoring the man slightly seemed like a good idea, Regulus silently reasoned. "What is twenty questions exactly?"

"It's where we ask each other questions up to twenty a piece. And you can refuse to answer a question, but then that means the asker gets to ask you an extra one on top of the twenty. It's a good way of getting to know someone."

Regulus considered this. "We can ask anything we want?"

"Yup. And again, you can pass if you don't like what's being asked of you. And since it was my idea I get to ask the first question. What's your Quidditch team?"

Of all the questions he'd anticipated, that was not one of them. "The Chudley Cannons." Regulus blurted out.

"My Uncle Ron is a Cannons fan. I prefer the Harpies myself."

In true Black fashion Regulus raised a single, imperious black eyebrow. "An interesting choice for someone who has no romantic interest in women."

Teddy laughed. "I don't watch Quidditch to ogle girls in uniform. Or guys in uniform for that matter. Most of them aren't so pretty thanks to the flying Bludgers and repeat falls on their faces anyway. My godmother played for the Harpies so I grew up visiting and watching them play. I get free tickets whenever I want."

"Free tickets?" There was a definite gleam in the Slytherin's eyes at the idea.

"We'll go if you behave. Your first question?"

Not appreciating the behave comment Regulus thought for several moments before posing his own question, one that had been rolling around in his mind for a while. "Did you willingly come out to your family as…as gay…or were you found out?"

He wasn't surprised by the question. Shoving his hands into his pockets Teddy looked down the deserted street as he answered the question. "I was planning to come out as soon as I left school. I didn't want to come out before then…I didn't know how my roommates would take the revelation and I didn't want them to be weirded out with us sharing a room. Two of them were good with it after the fact, Janus Corbalt and I haven't stayed in touch. Anyway, that was my plan but I kept putting it off, telling myself that maybe I should wait until after my Auror training, just to be on the safe side. I was still debating when my cousin…we'll obviously she's not really my cousin, but we grew up like we were, and well, she had an ex she wanted to piss off and she laid one on me thinking it was him opening the compartment door when it was my actually my godbrother James. He told everyone what he'd seen so I came out to explain that no, Victoire and I weren't dating and never would be. I like to think I'd have gotten around to coming out on my own sooner rather than later but yeah, that's how I came out of the closet."

"I see." So the man could have continued to pretend to be straight, it was obvious from the affection in the Gryffindor's voice that he and this Victoire person were close. She would have covered for Teddy if necessary. But he'd taken the push fate had given him and manned up.

"So my question. Was there someone special when you were alive? Someone you were interested in? You don't have to give a name if you don't want to."

It was Regulus's turn not to look in the other man's direction. There had been someone, a Ravenclaw two years older than him, but he'd hardly ever spoken to the other man. He'd certainly never shown his interest. Dreamed plenty, but he'd always known better than to think there would be a point in approaching the man. Known what could and couldn't be. Ironically everyone had assumed his interest in the man's girlfriend. As if. He wouldn't have had Clary Whitewood gift wrapped.

"I didn't court anyone." Regulus finally said. "I had better ways to spend my time."

Picking up on the other man's emotions Teddy guessed that there had been someone, but that those feelings had remained well hidden from everyone, including the man in question.

"Has there been someone special for you?" Regulus asked, more interested in that then he cared to be. He hadn't known the other man long but he was the man's only male blood relative currently on speaking terms with him. No…he'd rather not think of Teddy Lupin as a relative. If he was honest with himself he'd admit that he'd much rather think of the man as the gorgeous Gryffindor he would be living with for the next few decades, Regulus thought in resignation. Or until the man lost his looks, which wasn't likely given his Black blood, the Slytherin silently added. They aged extremely well.

Teddy laughed, though it wasn't a very happy sound. "I wouldn't say special. At least not the special, want to live with him forever kind of special. I have truly terrible taste in men by the way. Expect me to have numerous pity parties as a result in the years to come."

Regulus considered this. "Exactly what kind of men are you interested in?"

"Let's just say that several of them would be right at home in Slytherin and leave it at that." He didn't even want to think about some of the asseholes he'd dated. There was just something about a bad boy that did it for him. He couldn't resist them no matter how hard he tried. He could never work up interest in the good guys his various relatives and friends tried to introduce him to. His love of bad boys was a taste he was hoping to grow out of eventually. Soon, if the fates were kind.

"So you like Slytherins?" Regulus asked slowly, the idea automatically going straight to his head.

"Well I've never actually dated one, you lot tend to be a bit prudish in that particular area, but I've snogged and more with men who you would have gotten along with your Slytherin cohorts well enough at Hogwarts had they been in your house."

Teddy's words immediately put Regulus's back up. "We are not prudes."

"Could have fooled me." Was Teddy's amused comeback.

"We're just as capable in that area as any other house, we're just more picky about who we associate with. And it's ill mannered of you to bring up the subject in the first place."

"Its statements like that that make me call you Slytherin boys prudish." Teddy grinned over at the other man rakishly. "Unless you've got some way of proving otherwise."


	7. Teddy's Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: as always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Teddy's Sleeping Beauty

If he'd been any less a Black Regulus would have winced at the challenge. The other man had unknowingly hit one of his rare weak spots and hit it hard. He'd died with very few personal regrets, the vast majority of them related to his family and not being able to continue the Black line and traditions. But his biggest personal regret, as pathetic as it sounded even to him, was that he'd died a virgin. He'd also never snogged anyone other than Ceres, and that had been a result of her slipping him a love potion while their families were having dinner together when he was sixteen. After he'd been saved from her evil clutches by her brother, who'd never gotten along with Ceres, it had taken his parents a number of hours to convince him not to slip her a little something of the poisonous sort.

And it wasn't so much that he wanted to have sex with another man, Regulus was only vaguely aware of how that was even possible and it had always sounded more painful than appealing to him. As petty as it was, it all came down to the fact that his older brother had constantly taunted him about his lack of women and had predicted, correctly, that he would have to marry a woman to get any. He would have never given into his desires for male company after all, and his lack of desire for women had guaranteed that the only one he'd ever bed would be the one he had to. So even knowing he'd go to his grave regretting that fact, he'd had no option but to accept his chastity like a man.

Ironic really, when one considered what a man whore Sirius had been.

They'd always been a study in opposites.

Thinking that he was making the other man uncomfortable because the Slytherin wouldn't want to admit to his past relationships with men, Teddy decided to help him out. "Not the kiss and tell sort, huh? No big, I'm not much for the locker room talk either. I'm sure you have some doozies though, given your looks and anti hero tendencies."

Regulus didn't know how to take that. "My looks and anti hero tendencies?"

"Yeah. The devastating Black looks, intelligence and class, plus your cool, untouchable, bad boy aura that challenges a person to try and get close, tame you a little. Killer combination, my friend. A scoring guaranteed combination."

Struck dumb Regulus didn't know what to say to any of that. His looks were…devastating? He had an aura that encouraged people to want him? What the…

Teddy looked over and laughed. "I probably shouldn't have said that. Black egos tend to be too healthy even without regular stroking."

"Some more than others." Was Regulus's dry response, looking over to meet the man's gaze. He was tempted to press Teddy for more backhanded compliments, but didn't want it to be obvious that he cared what the other man thought of him. But did the Gryffindor find him attractive? If things had been different would the other man have been attracted to him? Would have wanted to…to approach him romantically?

Eyes lowering to Teddy's lips Regulus wondered what it would be like to be snogged by the man walking beside him. The potion had dulled his memories of the whole love potion incident, but his vague recollections of what it was like to snog were not enjoyable ones. But his hated ex fiancée was a woman to begin with, not a gorgeous, virile man like Teddy. Would he kiss the way he'd seen his brother snog girls at school, with much groping and tongue dueling, Regulus wondered with growing heat, or would he be soft and gentle, the way he'd seen his school crush snog his girlfriend once?

By all the fates he wished he knew.

Stomach beginning to flutter at the way Regulus's mysterious gaze seemed to be focusing on his lips Teddy had to remind himself repeatedly in his head that the Slytherin was off limits for a number of reasons. First and foremost the man was dead and didn't have a body he could shag even if Regulus were open to the idea which the Slytherin probably wasn't anyway. Secondly they were sort of related, though in their family that wasn't nearly the deterrent it would be for others. Third…there were more reasons, but his brain was starting to fail him so Teddy had to settle for those first two reasons.

But he was only human, so Teddy couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, just for a moment, to get the Slytherin naked and in bed with him. Was the bedroom the only place Regulus cut loose in? Did the man's chilly disposition melt away to reveal a fiery center to equal any hot blooded man's or was he cool and in charge even then? What would it be like to see all that magnificent control snap and dissolve, to know you were the one who had caused the man to surrender his control and embrace the fire?

He was getting hard just thinking about it. Dammit.

If he had any blood left in his body it would be heading south right about now, Regulus thought dimly as he looked into the Gryffindor's suddenly very dark and seductive looking eyes, forcing himself to look away as he spoke, his voice huskier now. "It's your turn to ask a question."

It took the Gryffindor a lot longer than it should have to realize what the man was talking about. Embarrassed as hell Teddy struggled to come up with something, asking the first thing that came to mind. "Who was your favorite cousin growing up and why? That's including my grandmother by the way."

"Your grandmother." Regulus replied with a slight nod of his head, acknowledging how much his answer was bound to please the other man. "Bellatrix always had an underlying cruelty that was distasteful, and Narcissa was always about Lucius, who I couldn't stand. Andromeda left me alone and understood the peacefulness and comfort of silence. We also shared a fondness for botany."

"Botany? Really?"

It was Regulus's turn to show surprise. "Didn't your godfather tell you about my gardens?" And then the Slytherin's face closed down and became unreadable. "Or did Sirius destroy what was left of them when he had control of the house? Kreacher would have kept them up in memory of me if he were able." The thought that his beloved gardens were no more was more painful than any damage his brother might have done to his room. He'd known they'd be history by now without anyone to tend to them, but he'd hoped for a natural death.

Teddy's brows furrowed. "Where would you have gardens? The backyard is tiny."

"On the roof of course."

"On the roof? You had gardens on the roof? How would you even get up there? You wouldn't have been able to transport yourself up there until you were sixteen, and even then there would have been the danger of being seen."

Before he thought better of it Regulus spoke. "When we get there I'll show you."

)

And so Teddy soon found himself on the rooftop of his home for the first time in his life. He'd never thought he had a reason to go up there. How wrong he'd been. While it had looked like any other rooftop from the ground, when you came into it from the hidden staircase he hadn't known about you soon found out differently. Magic concealed that there was a glass dome around the top, and that inside that dome was the remains of what had once been stunning formal gardens.

Walking through the dirty, leaf covered trails Teddy studied the remains of various bushes, vines and stems. There was still life in the plants, they'd grown wild without proper pruning, but from the looks of things they'd continued to bloom and propagated in the twenty five odd years since they had been tended to. There was even a pond, or at least he assumed it was once a pond. There was a decidedly unpleasant fishy smell to it that suggested its former inhabitants had not fared as well as their flora counterparts.

"It was really beautiful." Regulus said softly, so lost in his memories that he wasn't even really aware that he was speaking out loud as he walked in front of the Gryffindor. "I'd spend hours up here if I could, doing most of the work myself. Father didn't approve, he said it was no hobby for a real man, but I put my foot down. I wanted this one thing, just this one. Roses were always my favorite, I even experimented, trying to create my own. I was getting pretty close to succeeding too, a black rose with silver tips."

A black rose with silver tips? Teddy couldn't really see the appeal, but supposed it could be pretty. Either way he kept his opinions to himself, seeing how much this place had meant to the Slytherin. It was obviously hurting the man deeply, to see how his once pristine gardens had been ruined. And they would have been perfect, the man would have made sure of it.

Looking around to find something nice to say Teddy happened to notice the way the roses had begun to climb up the glass walls and around the columns and other plants. There were rose bushes everywhere. And that thought had him smiling as he made a parallel between his present surrounds and a story he'd been told often as a child.

"What are you smiling about?"

Teddy shrugged ruefully as he met the other man's questioning gaze. "Sorry, this just made me think of Sleeping Beauty's castle."

Regulus's gaze was questioning. "Sleeping Beauty's castle?"

"It's a Muggle story, you wouldn't know it." And seeing that the man's interest was still held Teddy decided to give the man a bedtime story before they turned in for the evening. "The story has some parallels you'd maybe find interesting." And with that in mind the Gryffindor worked to make those similarities apparent. "Once upon a time there was a noble family who were blessed with a child. A great party was planned and everyone important was invited except for a particularly evil witch, who nobody liked. The witch was very upset to be excluded and came anyway, casting an evil spell on the baby so that when it reached sixteen years of age it would be doomed to prick its finger on a spinning wheel and die."

"Death by spinning wheel?" Regulus repeated dryly.

"Gotta love Muggle creativity." Teddy answered with a wide grin. "Anyway, one of the good witches at the party had not yet given the child a gift, and so she used her magic to change the spell the evil witch had casted. Instead of dying at the prick of the spinning wheel the child would instead fall into a deep, deep slumber that resembled death. A sleep that only true love's first kiss could bring to an end."

"A kiss?"

Teddy nodded in confirmation. "A kiss. So sixteen years passed and the noble house's heir grew up to be stunning in looks, brains and abilities, a child that any parent would be proud of and would want to protect. And because they knew how their child would be killed the family ordered that all the spinning wheels in the land be destroyed. This unfortunately backfired on them because on the heir's sixteenth birthday, when the witch caused a spinning wheel to appear before the heir, the strange device so intrigued the heir that the unknowing teenager reached out and touched it."

Regulus's lips twitched. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Some would say satisfaction brought it back." Teddy returned with a wiggling of brows.

"Maybe a Gryffindor would say that, but a Slytherin never would. Now get on with your silly tale."

Amused, Teddy did as asked. "So the heir drops to the floor in the deep slumber and out of pity the good witch causes the rest of the household to fall into deep slumber as well so that they won't have to suffer the loss of their loved one. The estate is then covered with millions of thorny vines to protect the occupants and to ensure that only someone truly noble and brave could ever hope to enter it. And so many, many years went by, the occupants of the house not aging or waking, dreaming of the day when they would awake from their enforced slumber and truly live again. Then, finally, a member of another noble family from far away stumbled upon the estate one day and was curious enough to brave the thorns and slice and dice through them to get to the house. While exploring the estate the noble person finally stumbled upon the sleeping, gorgeous heir, lying in wait upon a golden bed. It was love at first sight, and when the noble rescuer leaned down and placed a kiss on the heir's lips the spell was broken and everyone awoke once more. And they all lived happily ever after."

Regulus crossed his arms in front of him, shaking his head at the stupidity of the story. No surprise, since it had been concocted by Muggles. "If the witch had really been as bad as you made her out to be she should have done a better job ensuring that the heir ended up dead. It wouldn't have been hard, especially with everyone unconscious."

"Well in the Disney version the evil witch had an Animagi form and became a dragon." Teddy offered up. "The heir's true love had to kill her before entering the estate. I was just trying to stick to the oral tradition of the story."

"Hmmm." And now Regulus's voice dripped with acidic sarcasm. "And as for your parallels I can only assume that you have cast me in the role of the idiot heir who was dumb enough to touch a sharp piece of metal and not expect consequences. Because if that's the case I would point out one major flaw which would be the condition of my body at this point. My beloved," And here Regulus all but spat out those two words, "Would have to infiltrate a highly protected cave, swim through a lake filled with Inferis, find my corpse among them, snog my scarred and decomposing skull, and then live happy ever after with a skeleton that would probably be missing some bones, not to mention organs, muscles and skin."

Teddy hunched his shoulders reflexively. "I didn't say the parallels were perfect. And you're missing the main message of the story."

"And what message am I missing, exactly?"

"That love, as your former Headmaster was fond of saying, is truly the greatest magic there is." Seeing the arguments forming on the Slytherin's lips Teddy held up a silencing finger. "I know you disagree and I know that at least for the time being you won't get your happily ever after. My point here is that Sleeping Beauty had to wait a long while to be set free, but she was. And I think you will be too. So for now you just have to roll with the punches and believe that things will get better."

"Normally I'd say I won't hold my breath…but that seems rather pointless given that I don't breathe."

Teddy's laugher filled the air, and Regulus's lips twitched in a very faint show of amusement.

When he had himself under control Teddy's gaze became thoughtful as he turned his head to study the old gardens once more. "You know, my godfather is good friends with the current Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. If you like, I could see if Professor Longbottom would be willing to come here in the summer, save what can be saved. My grandmother could help him. I haven't a green thumb to speak of."

"Longbottom? A noble pureblood family, if a bit misguided in some of their thinking. This friend of your godfather's would be Frank and Alice Longbottom's boy? The Aurors?"

"They would be. Did you know them?"

"To see them. They were very talented. I don't know how they'd feel about him coming here to this house though."

So he didn't know that part then, Teddy realized. "They haven't said anything in a very long time, Regulus. After Lord Voldemort was defeated the first time your…Bellatrix and her husband went to Azkaban for fifteen years for torturing the Longbottoms into insanity. They're permanent residents at St Mungos. Mr. Longbottom is basically catatonic and Mrs. Longbottom is lucid, but she lives in her own little world."

Regulus's face showed nothing as he processed this. "Bellatrix always did feed off of the fear and pain of others. They were like drugs to her. Ceres told me that she was at Azkaban, but I just assumed it was for her cumulative crimes. I didn't ask for specifics. I didn't want to know them. I was just glad she'd given up our family name before she truly showed the world the…the truth of her nature."

"Their son destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"Good for him."

"Did you ever face off against them in a fight?" Teddy asked hesitantly, bracing himself for the answer he might not want to hear. But he couldn't ask his godfather's friend to help him with this if Regulus had done anything to either of Neville's parents.

"They were still alive to be tortured by Bellatrix, weren't they?" Regulus returned with typical Black ego, his control too ingrained to wince when he realized how that sounded. He could have phrased that a lot better. He wasn't used to censoring himself, or wanting to for that matter. But he wanted Teddy to like him, whether he liked that fact or not. "No, I never faced off against either of the Longbottoms. It's….regrettable, what happened to them. There are too few of the old families left."

Time to change the subject, Teddy thought, knowing that the man had elaborated as a sort of apology for his callous first reply. Blacks weren't big on apologies of any sort. So it was probably be for the best that Neville wouldn't be coming until summer if the man came at all. That would give him over half a year to work on the man's social skills.

"So you ready to go back inside, Regulus?"

Regulus nodded, seeing no point in lingering now that he'd seen what remained of his gardens.

"As you wish."


	8. Take A Peek

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Take A Peek

Regulus sat on his bed in silent contemplation. Or he sort of sat in the bed, if one wanted to be entirely accurate, the Slytherin thought as he looked down to see half his rear end missing through covers. He'd surprised Teddy earlier by being interested in botany, but that was really no surprise. Nobody in the know had ever understood his interest either. He wasn't sure he could explain it either. He had gotten…joy out of making something beautiful, something that was his and his alone. The room he was in now had been searched regularly when he was a boy, his father afraid that he had somehow been infected by Sirius's rebellious nature. Everything in his room had had to be acceptable in his father's eyes or it was removed. But his father had had allergies and had never stepped foot in the gardens above. Maybe that had been one of its other appeals, Regulus thought ruefully. He'd known that he could go up there and anything he did or said to his flowers was just between them.

Teddy had said that he intended to preserve this bedroom, but Regulus figured he'd have plenty of time to change the other man's mind in that regard. His bedroom had just been one more stage to him, another set designed to tell his audience the story he wished to relay to them. As long as the Gryffindor fixed it up properly he was fine with it being changed.

It would probably take a small bomb to fix all that was wrong with his brother's.

Regulus rolled his eyes as he thought about his older brother's bedroom, having stuck his head in very briefly, just out of curiosity. Sirius had had atrociously bad decorating tastes, heavily influenced by the man's desire to drive their father crazy. Though he had to give the man credit for making those Muggle pictures stay on the walls. Their father and Kreacher had put some serious effort into their attempts to blast the images off the sacred Black structure without success.

Rising from his somewhat seated position Regulus headed out the door, deciding to go up to the third level where he assumed Teddy still was. The man apparently made a habit of taking his paperwork to bed with him. According to Teddy the habit was necessary given how often he nodded off while finishing off his work for the night.

Entering the bedroom Regulus's eyes went immediately to the left, eyebrows rising at the empty bed, though there were pieces of parchment stacked on top of the bedcovers. Walking over to get a better look Regulus studied the names and information on the top sheets, not recognizing any of the names listed. Though some of the last names were familiar, which made them possible relations to those he'd known when he was alive.

Not quite sure what to do with himself now Regulus looked around, eyes lingering on the door that apparently led into a master bath. Formerly his mother's room.

Cocking his head inquisitively to the side Regulus walked over to the door, hearing nothing from inside that would suggest anyone was in there doing something he wouldn't want to walk in on. Teddy must be downstairs then, the man did eat a lot. A late night snack before bed, Regulus decided with a disapproving shake of his head. But since Teddy was out of the room and he had nothing better to do Regulus decided to check out the bathroom to satisfy his curiosity.

Passing through the door Regulus's eyes made one sweep of the room and went invisible in a snap.

Because Teddy was not downstairs getting a midnight snack.

Teddy was in the bathtub. Naked.

Frozen like the victim of a body binding curse, Regulus couldn't have moved if his life depended upon it. It wasn't even that he could see the man's nude body, all he could see was the tops of the Gryffindor's shoulders and his head. The rest was hidden within the depths of the huge tub which Regulus couldn't help but notice was big enough for two. It was because he couldn't see the rest that he was rooted in place, desiring more than anything to get close enough to see for himself what lay beneath the steaming water.

It was wrong though, Regulus reminded himself sternly, his eyes riveted. He was a gentleman, not a perverted Peeping Tom.

But he couldn't make himself move or look away. He just wasn't that strong willed.

)

Eyes closed Teddy could feel the eyes on him like seeking hands on his shoulders and face. He'd imagine the other man was currently invisible, unaware of the fact that his gaze was so hot Teddy couldn't imagine not being aware of it even in sleep. The man's eyes could be classified as a lethal weapon. Teddy thought as he allowed his lips to curve ever so slightly.

He didn't want the man to know he was aware after all.

It was probably wrong of him, to be silently egging the Slytherin on, but Teddy couldn't help himself. It was his damn curiosity at work again. He wanted to see if the man would actually come in for a closer look.

Which was why his legs were no longer so close together, the Gryffindor thought wickedly. Regulus might as well get the full view for his troubles.

And his evil Black side reared its very attractive head, Teddy thought as he looked down with amusement, both at the situation and himself. He deserved points for not upping his six pack to an eight, something he was more than capable of doing as a Metamorphmagus. He'd also resisted the urge to improve the impressiveness of other areas of his person, which spoke well of him in his own opinion. Not that he needed to compensate for anything. Teddy thought smugly. He was sure Regulus would agree if the man had the balls to come over and sneak a little peek.

He was being an idiotic prat, Regulus thought darkly from the other side of the room, angry at himself. Mortified by his behavior the Slytherin could only think the fates were finally being kind for not alerting the man to his presence. In fact, the other man looked almost asleep, with his eyes closed and body so relaxed.

But even as he called himself every sort of insult he could think of Regulus remained in place, the clock beside one the of the cabinets ticking off the minutes as they rolled by. He wasn't going to move, Regulus realized with a jolt of horrible realization. Couldn't until he saw for himself what the other man would look like rising from the water like the god he so often resembled.

And being aware enough to know he'd do something to give himself away if that happened, Regulus forced himself to walk forward, intending to take that quick look and then flying out of there like a bat out of hell.

And coming to a stop in front of the tub Regulus steeled himself and allowed his eyes to lower, going no further than the man's well toned chest before his brain completely shut down on him.

Oh.

Wow.

Absolute Male Perfection.

His legs finally regaining feeling Regulus slowly turned around and walked towards the door, staring straight ahead like a man bewitched.

Passing through the door Regulus had only one thought on his mind as he headed through the wall to leave the bedroom as well.

Despite his upbringing, his feelings towards the idea of men sleeping together, and even in spite of the fact that they were related in some way they couldn't quite define…if Teddy Remus Lupin had been alive in his time and interested in him romantically, he would have been all over the Gryffindor like butter on toast.

Thank the fates he didn't have a body, Regulus thought with unexpected gratitude. If he did, he'd be using it for something very inappropriate right about then.

But at least he hadn't looked further than the man's waist. That was something.

)

Later, when he was comfortably in bed for the night, Teddy closed his eyes and turned off the lights. He was feeling a little guilty about what he'd done to the Slytherin earlier, now realizing that what he'd intended as a playful tease could be seen as a cruel one. That he hadn't had bad intentions probably wouldn't mean much either, especially after the grave visiting incident. His attempts to call Regulus to him once he'd been dressed had proven fruitless, the Slytherin wasn't willing to show himself at the moment.

And with that thought Teddy slipped into slumber, having no idea of the significance of the ring that still remained on his finger.

In his mind the Gryffindor's thoughts turned back to the bathroom, and how his body had reacted as those minutes had ticked by while he waited to see what the Slytherin would do. He'd literally ached with anticipation, his blood coursing through his veins so thick and hot he must have had one hell of a hard on for Regulus's viewing pleasure.

And thinking about that had him imagining how it would have played out if things had been different.

In his dream Regulus was perfectly visible and leaning back against the door, he was sitting up in the tub, his arms crossed as he leaned over the tub, watching him with carnal interest.

Blinking as he met Teddy's gaze Regulus drew in a harsh breath, stomach muscles tightening under his simple white shirt at the look in the other man's eyes. He'd been hiding in the secret staircase from the Gryffindor; the man slipping into slumber had pulled him from there and into the man's dreams like a magnet. It had always been that way. He had no choice but to enter, though once inside he was as in control of the situation as the dreamer.

"So you just going to stand there and stare, Slytherin?" Teddy drawled out with a teasing gleam in his currently blue eyes. "I thought you said you boys weren't prudes?"

Swallowing hard, something he hadn't done in a very long time, Regulus reminded himself that this really was, at least to Teddy, just a dream. That was something he couldn't forget for even a moment. "And just why would I want to come over there? I'm quite comfortable where I am, Thank you."

Teddy voice had a seductive undertone to it as he answered. "Why don't you come over here and I'll show you why."

Sheer desperation had Regulus back fully against the door while he tried to hide the fact that he was still recovering from earlier and was in no shape to handle any more of the Gryffindor's charms. Not the mention the fact that he didn't know what to think about this turn of events. The man could just be teasing him, making a joke about the earlier prude comment and his reaction, Regulus rationalized. Or…and his mind had a hard time wrapping his thoughts around the idea, Teddy could actually be entertaining the idea of him as an attractive, available man. After all, his traitorous mind reminded him, it wasn't unusual for people to at least entertain the idea of having sexual relations with someone they wouldn't actually sleep with in real life. He'd done the same when he was alive. And he'd certainly had fantasies about the man currently lounging in the tub that he would never act on, even if he could.

Okay, maybe that last part was a lie.

But he wished it was true.

A dream, a fantasy was supposed to be personal and private, and he was invading Teddy's dreams without the man's knowledge, Regulus harshly reminded himself. And he had too much class to take advantage of the situation. Or at least he liked to think so. Hoped so.

"Why would I want to come over there?" Regulus forced himself to ask in a cool, uncaring tone.

"I want your opinion on my tattoo, I just designed it."

"Tattoo? You don't have…oh." Realizing what the man was insinuating Regulus belated remembered that Teddy could not only change his hair and eye color, he could change any aspect of his body if he so desired. His bone structure, weight, body type or the length of…a perverted thought occurring to the Slytherin, Regulus could feel color flooding his face.

Merlin save him, he was turning into a pervert, The Slytherin thought morosely as he looked away in horror.

Teddy raised a curious eyebrow, very much intrigued. A Black that could blush. Who would have thought it was possible. And just what had caused that?

"You don't like tattoos?" Teddy asked with a curious tilt of his head, knowing better than to mention the man's blushing until the Slytherin was more comfortable with the situation.

Automatically Regulus's hand moved to wrap his fingers around the spot on his arm where the Dark Mark had once branded his skin. "I suppose it depends on what you choose to have imprinted on your flesh."

Keeping one bent arm on the lid of the tub Teddy held out the other. "Come here, Regulus."

The man's tone intrigued Regulus, who sensed that the man wasn't teasing him anymore. There was something in the Gryffindor's eyes that had the Slytherin walking forward in spite of himself. Regulus stopped when he was in arms reach, deliberately keeping their gazes locked as the chemistry between them sizzled. He wasn't even tempted to sneak another peek at the man's body or look for the tattoo Teddy had mentioned. The man's gaze was bewitching enough.

Reaching out Teddy wrapped his fingers around the man's wrist, pulling the man a little closer to him. And then, ever so gently, he turned his head and placed his lips against the spot where the Dark Mark must have once marred the man's pale flesh.

Regulus looked down at the spot and then back at Teddy. "Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Teddy smiled as he kept a gentle but firm grip on the man's wrist, not wanting him to back away just yet. "Because I like you. I'm not always sure why, but so far I like you, Regulus Black."

"I don't make it a habit of liking people. I'm more comfortable disliking the vast majority of the people I meet. I'm very apt at finding things to dislike about them, it doesn't take effort to come up with reasons. But…but I do…enjoy your company. Most of the time." Regulus added wryly, working hard to keep his face expressionless. "I like you more when you aren't trying to covert me."

Teddy's lips twitched in amusement, the tension fading away again to be replaced with a playful heat full of undercurrents. "Maybe I should start trying to bribe you? Can you be bribed, Regulus?"

Taken aback by the change in atmosphere Regulus would have put more space between them if not for Teddy's firm grasp. He couldn't pull away without looking like he was retreating, like he was backing down. And that went against his very nature, to make it so obvious to the other man that he had that kind of power over him. So he stayed firmly where he was, though in his chest his heart beat wildly like a caged bird. And the foreignness of that feeling, he hadn't been in a dream in a very long time, reminded him of all that was now possible for him in this reality.

"What do you think you have that I want?" Regulus asked in a low, husky voice that somehow seemed to echo around the room.

"You tell me." Teddy purred back. "What do I have that you want?"

You. Just you, Regulus thought as his eyes lowered to half mast, making the dark depths unreadable to the Gryffindor. Blood flowed through his veins for the moment, air in his lungs that brought with it the scents he would now associate with the man before him. Scents that intrigued and fired up the blood, making his head swim so that he couldn't remember clearly all the reasons why he should stay away. Never before had he met someone who called to him so fiercely, who overwhelmed him so easily. He wanted, and he wasn't sure what scared him more.

That he wanted…or that Teddy made him feel like it was okay to want him.

"What do you want, Regulus?" Teddy asked again, wondering if the reactions he was causing in the man before him were wishful thinking, or how the man would really act if this was reality and not just a dream of his own making.

"Things I can never have." Regulus finally answered. "Lucky me, I'm used to that."

And with that the Slytherin faded away, leaving the Gryffindor alone to his dream.

)

The next morning Teddy stood in his shower and let the hot water flow over his body as he thought over the strangeness of the dream he'd had the night before. He didn't dream vividly, most of the time he didn't have a clue what he'd dreamt about come morning. Vague recollections, depending on the impact the dream had had, but for the most part it was all a blur come shower time. This time, however, he could remember at least part of him dream like it had actually happened. Like a particularly important memory, he thought as he reached for the shampoo bottle.

A strange dream either way, Teddy thought as he massaged the shampoo into his scalp, but an accurate one. For the most part he thought it had played out as it really would have if it had actually happened.

Unfortunately.

Still thinking how unfortunate it was Teddy finished off his shower and patting himself down with his towel headed for the bedroom, using the towel to rub his hair dry as he stopped in front of the bathroom door. Opening it Teddy stepped out and came to a grinding halt when he saw Regulus standing in front of the bed, obviously waiting for him.

"Good Morning." Was all Teddy could think to say.

Staring at the man's naked body Regulus couldn't think of anything better to say either. "Morning."


	9. Vows To A Slytherin

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Vows To A Slytherin

The two men stared at each other, seemingly frozen in place as they evaluated the other. Teddy couldn't help but take pleasure in the man's fixated stare, while Regulus was exercising every ounce of control he had not to look at the man's …family jewels once again. Once was enough to assure him that the man would have been more than capable of continuing the family line if he'd been so inclined. Very, very capable. And while he wasn't exactly clear as to what women found sexually attractive in men, he personally found the man to possess everything he could possibly desire in a man.

Neither could say how long they stood there before the stag, made up of silvery mists, pranced into the room, coming to a halt in front of Teddy.

"Ron and I are on our way to you now. We have something to discuss. We're bringing breakfast."

"Well then…I better get dressed."

Making himself walk over to his closet Teddy got busy looking over his clothing choices while Regulus excused himself from the room.

Fifteen minutes later Teddy was downstairs and waiting for the Aurors when they arrived. Opening the door for them he motioned for them to head on in to the dining room, following after them. Once the food was divvied up between them and the coffee poured the three got down to official business.

"Evangeline Dawson Zabini Freestone Applebee Whitechapel Simpleton nee Dolohov is a widow again."

Teddy blinked at his godfather's words. "She killed another one?"

"She killed another one." Ron acknowledged, gesturing with his coffee mug for emphasis. "This one choked on a cherry pit last night."

All three Aurors tensed at the sound of a low, masculine chuckle, since it came from none of them.

Teddy figured out first as to where the sound had come from, belated realizing that the ring was still around his finger. "It's not funny that someone died, Regulus."

Still invisible Regulus ignored the censor. "So Evangeline is still up to her old tricks? Why does that not surprise me."

Ron looked around, obviously trying to spot the Slytherin. He knew all about the ring situation, but it was freaky to hold a conversation with someone you couldn't see. Especially when that person was a former Death Eater who'd been related to Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. As far as they knew the…Regulus couldn't cause anyone physical damage, but he'd sure as hell feel better if he could see where the other man was.

Harry's eyes narrowed in speculation. "Are you saying that you know how she's managing to kill off her husbands?"

"Are you saying you lot aren't smart enough to have figured out her game by now? She's been at it since before any of you were even conceived. One would think you'd had plenty of time to put two and two together by now. And you call yourself Aurors." Regulus drawled out, obviously enjoying their cluelessness.

"If you know something than you need to tell us, Regulus." Teddy told the Slytherin sternly. "It's only a matter of time before she picks out number seven."

"And the prat will deserve to die for thinking with something other than his brain." Regulus sneered coolly, having zero sympathy for Evangeline's past and future victims. If he could pass up all sexual relations for his own well being…well then her victims had no excuse for not choosing someone else to share their beds with. They deserved what they'd gotten for not controlling their basic urges. "Anyone with an ounce of common sense knows she's a black widow, why do you think she never marries any of her own kind? We all knew and know better. Even the ones not bright enough to have figured out her game avoid marrying her. And even if I did clue you in it wouldn't do you three any good. You can't charge her."

Ron gave the space he thought the Slytherin inhabited a dark look. "We're Aurors. We can charge her."

"No. You can't." The taunt was there in Regulus's voice.

Harry put a restraining hand on his best friend's shoulder as he too spoke to the unseen Black. "Will you please tell us why we can't charge her?"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't you can be given back to Miss. Nottingham." Harry informed the Slytherin coldly, not at all inclined to draw this out or play games. He was damn sick of the Slytherin black widow killing husbands on his watch and he didn't think this was remotely a laughing matter.

There was a thoughtful pause. "Teddy wouldn't let you do that."

"Then answer them for me." Teddy softly requested, knowing that Regulus wouldn't do it for any other reason. "And show yourself while you're at it. It's strange talking into thin air. Not to mention you can't show us how stupid you think we are if we can't see your face and the look in your eyes."

"I don't think you're stupid."

"Then show yourself and answer the questions. Please."

He didn't want to, but he got that he was pissing off the two older men and Teddy didn't like that. These men were like family to the younger man, important to him. And since Teddy's happiness and opinion mattered to him for reasons that currently escaped him Regulus told himself that showing himself didn't mean he was bending to their will. But he didn't like the idea of looking like a kid in comparison, so he opted to show himself as he would have been during his prime. He would resemble his father, but that was unavoidable.

Blinking in surprise Teddy took one look at the man and winced. "Oh that's so unfair."

The other three looked at him questioningly, Ron asking what they were wondering. "What's unfair?"

"Nevermind." Schooling his features Teddy silently cursed the fates who had made Regulus one of those men who only got hotter with age. Talk about prime, Teddy thought as he fought back the urge to lick his lips over the sexy Slytherin. Baby, you can sink your teeth into me any time you want, the Gryffindor thought silently as he watched the man in question cross his sexy arms over his even sexier chest.

"You look older." Harry commented, surprised by the change.

Regulus didn't bother to explain, leaving that up to Teddy. His vocal chords were feeling strangely inactive at the moment. He had a feeling he knew who to blame too.

Once Teddy had explained Regulus's ability to change his appearance, Harry stored the information away and then turned the conversation back to the main topic at hand. "So, you know how Evangeline Dolohov has been causing all her late husbands to die in so called accidents?"

"Obviously."

"And?"

"And?" Regulus returned, cocking one eyebrow mockingly.

"Blacks." Ron muttered, looking like he was thinking about throwing his coffee mug at the Slytherin. It probably wouldn't do any good, but it would make him feel better. "This is pointless, Harry. He won't tell us anything, and we don't even know that he knows anything anyway. He could just be pretending that he does to piss us off. He is a Slytherin after all."

Regulus brought up his right hand to pretend to study his nails, not caring in the least one way or another. If they thought they could use his ego against him they were strongly mistaken. He was a Black after all. He could care less what Potter's spawn and the Weasel Weasley thought of him. And a hint of a smile threatened to cross the Slytherin's lips as he wallowed in the feeling of making goody two shoes Gryffindors feel inferior and stupid again. How he had missed it. It was really only second to playing Quidditch, Regulus thought as he listened to them try and needle him into revealing what he knew. Pathetic really.

And then Teddy cleared his throat to get Regulus's full attention and the Slytherin was forced to admit that just looking at the youngest man in the room was better than reconfirming his mental superiority over Gryffindors and possibly Quidditch. Unfortunately.

"Regulus…will you please just give us a hint? Something to point us in the right direction. Please?"

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm asking nicely." Teddy countered in the sort of stern voice parents used with naughty children.

He was, Regulus silently acknowledged, though he could have done without that particular tone of voice. But the man was family, and if he helped Teddy…well it wouldn't improve the man's career since Evangeline couldn't be charged, but if answers would make the man stop looking into an unsolvable case then that would be good for the Gryffindor's career. The more successful Teddy was at his chosen profession the better he'd reflect on the Black family, Regulus decided as he chose to give him that small clue.

"You can't arrest her, Teddy. It comes down to culpability. It's the same as…well for an example you can all follow I'll use the Forbidden Forest. If nothing has changed since my days at the school, every year the Headmaster or Headmistress warns the students of the dangers of the forest. He or she tells you to enter at your own risk, and if you die there the school isn't culpable. It's the same with Evangeline. She starts off every marriage warning her husbands of what could happen if they break their promise to her. In the eyes of the law…they chose to end their lives when they broke that promise."

Ron's eyes narrowed as an idea occurred to him. "Wait…are you suggesting something along the lines of…an Unbreakable Vow? That she has them make a promise that spells their deaths when they break it?"

"So there's some Prewett in you after all." Regulus noted with a very slight hint of approval in his voice.

"Which is why they die such weird deaths." Teddy added as he thought it through out loud. "She makes it a part of the spell. Normally the victim's heart ruptures, but it could be tailored, couldn't it, so that there's a specific penalty involved. Like they vow to do something, and if they don't then they choke on a cherry pit or get trampled to death by a Hippogriff."

Harry's gaze was thoughtful as he studied the Slytherin, turning the new information around in his head. "It's not considered murder if their deaths were a result of an Unbreakable Vow. The laws there are outdated, and unless it can be proven that one party was coerced into it, it isn't a murder. The person is choosing to put his or her life on the line by making the oath. That's why her husbands always think they won't end up six feet under, isn't it? Because they think that they're safe as long as they don't break whatever promise they make to her."

Regulus didn't bother to confirm, they were on the right track and should know it.

"But then why did they break their promise?" Ron pointed out as he leaned back in his seat. "I mean seriously, if you know doing something is going to kill you, why do it?"

Both Harry and Ron's thoughts turned to things they'd done in the past that they'd known would likely kill them, wincing as they remembered hunting the Basilisk, going against the Death Eaters and Voldemort, making Hermione angry….

Teddy gave Regulus a questioning look while the other two Gryffindors silently reminisced. "Do you know what the promise is?"

"One that everyone should make when they get married, I'd imagine." Was the Slytherin's cryptic response. "Of course in this case…the men wouldn't necessarily know they were breaking it. Or at least I don't think they did. I could be wrong. I suppose it would depend on just how unintelligent they really were before they died."

Harry's eyes pierced the Slytherin's. "You know more than you're telling."

"Do I have to do everything?" Regulus shot back. "The other answer is staring you three right in the face. You just have to…bark up the right tree."

)

After his godfather and Ron left to do some more research Teddy retired to his living room, stretching out on the couch there as he pondered what they'd learned from Regulus and how that changed everything they'd previously guess at. Because from the sounds of it they really couldn't charge her, he mused. Which, given how many men could possibly die before she passed on, was depressing. But at least they could warn the future ones not to enter into an unbreakable agreement with her.

Of course the men in question tended to be so enamored with her that they tended not to hear even the best advice, Teddy thought ruefully.

He could relate. He often didn't listen to good advice where his own love life was concerned.

And as if on cue Regulus appeared to stand in front of him, a visible example of how much therapy he needed when it came to his choice in men. Especially since the man was still looking all mature and sexy as hell at the moment. The Muggle song 'Fever' playing in his head, Teddy could only hope he wasn't drooling like an idiot.

"You can see me as though I were whole once more?" Regulus asked, not bothering with preliminaries.

Teddy studied the man. "You look real to look at. My hand will go through you if you come closer, but yeah, if I didn't know better I'd think you were as alive as me. Why?"

"Something's wrong. I shouldn't be able to so easily change my form and appear completely visible to you. I've been overusing my energy around you, but I'm not paying the price for it. As I said it took a very long time for me to conserve the energy to get that stupid Muggle freed, and I saw the date on the Daily Prophet delivered to you today. I shouldn't have recovered this fast, Teddy."

"I'll take your word for that, but isn't that a good thing?"

Regulus shook his head grimly. "I'd rather be losing strength than gaining it. Losing it would suggest the likelihood of my eventual departure from this world."

Getting to his feet Teddy moved so that he was standing in front of the Slytherin. "I have an idea about that. I figure we'll wait and see if you die naturally when Nottingham passes away, and if that doesn't work then I think I have a Plan B."

"You've thought of a way to free me from the ring?"

"As a matter of fact I have." Teddy drawled out, taking pleasure in the fact that he knew something that the other man didn't.

Without thinking about what he was doing Regulus reached up and making his hands solid placed them on either side if the man's cheeks. "Tell me now."

Lifting his hands up Teddy cupped Regulus's with his own, feeling again the warmth of human flesh against his skin. "Is this draining you now?"

"No, and it should. I'm concentrating on my hands alone though, that's not as hard as doing the same for the rest of me." But the question had him trying what should have been beyond him, to solidify the rest of his body. The action took as much as much concentration and effort as before, but he could do it, at least for several moments before the strain had him ending the experiment abruptly so that Teddy's hands ended up against his own cheeks.

"I felt that." Teddy said softly, wisely leaving out how good the other man's touch had felt. The man had really nice hands.

"Obviously." Regulus returned, opting not to verbalize how much he wished he could have continued the contact. He'd said he wished to get weaker, and that was true, but there was something to be said for strength if it would allow him the simple pleasure of touching the man before him. "And you didn't answer my question, about how you would send me back into the next life."

"When you gave the locket to Kreacher, you told him to destroy it. He couldn't though, because there are very few things in this world that have the power to do that. Victoire was afraid that the ring was just that, a Horcrux like what Voldemort made. If it's at all similar than it stands to reason that your soul can be released the same way. I'll take the ring to Hogwarts and destroy it with the sword of Godric Gryffindor if need be."

"I find myself greatly perturbed that I didn't think of that." Mulling over the idea Regulus silently acknowledged that it was a sound plan. He'd never entertained the idea of destroying the ring because he'd always assumed it wouldn't be in his power to do so. He'd tried to kill Ceres, several times in fact, but the fates had not allowed it. And since he'd only been around when she was wearing the ring it had always been protected as well. The same was probably true now, but is Teddy were the one to destroy it…

"Why can't we go to Hogwarts now?"

He wasn't surprised by the man's request, but it did hurt a little. "You hate my company that much, huh?"

Caught completely off guard by the man's words and the slight hurt undertone, Regulus spoke without thinking his words through. "Of course I don't hate your company. If I truly existed in this reality I would not wish to leave…this time." Regulus finished lamely.

Grinning Teddy smiled at the other man's words and what he thought the Slytherin had been going to say. "Your company is growing on me too. But since I don't know what destroying the ring will do to your soul, what's say we leave that to a worst case scenario deal?"

"You'd like me to stay with you?"

"That's what I'm suggesting, I do believe."


	10. The Black Tapestry

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

The Black Tapestry

Wanting to do a little experiment Regulus asked Teddy not to wear the ring for the rest of the week, the Slytherin wanting to see if the time off the Gryffindor's finger would make him weaker or stronger. Agreeing to do so Teddy removed the ring and headed up to his bedroom to put the ring away in the small safe he kept there. That done Teddy turned his mind to thinking about the Black Widow case, his thoughts continuously returning to the way the Slytherin had said they were barking up the wrong tree. Something about the man's tone…and the suggestion that he specifically should be able to figure out the final answers to the case. Ideas going around and around in his head Teddy decided to hunt down some small job to do around the house that he could do while puzzling the answers out. And it was the mental list of chores, paired with Regulus's earlier word choices, that had the man heading off in search of the Black Family Tree Tapestry.

He kept meaning to take it in for a professional cleaning, though his grandmother had repaired it as best she could when she'd seen the damage neglect had done to what had once been a priceless family heirloom. He'd also had the idea of putting it behind glass, which was one of the chores on his list, Teddy thought as he stood before it. He'd need to take its measurements so that he could find something appropriate to put it behind.

Curiosity had Teddy crouching down to study Regulus's name, eyes going from there to the place where his grandmother's name had once been. When he took it to the cleaner he'd see if it wasn't possible to put the family names that had been blasted off back on the tapestry, Teddy thought to himself, making a mental note of it. Some might not be thrilled, but it was his family tree now and he wanted it to show everyone. Which would mean he'd have to add on to it, the Gryffindor realized with a touch of surprise. Add his mother, father, grandfather…himself.

The idea of being on the same family tree as his current bad boy obsession had Teddy's stomach clenching a little, his whole 'being unable to label their connection' theory falling a little short for the moment.

"But what are we to each other really?" Teddy muttered out loud, placing one finger on Regulus's name and the other on his grandmother's former spot. "You two are first cousins which means that you share half your genes, not counting the recessive ones." The one finger stayed on Regulus while the other moved to the spot where Teddy imagined his mother would have gone had she been allowed on it. "And as her daughter you would have shared a quarter of his genes, Mum." The finger moved even lower to where his own name could conceivably be placed. "And if you shared a quarter with my mother than that would mean I have less than a quarter shared genes with you, Regulus. Which would be one-eighth…or is it? Math was never my strong point. Nevermind. The point is that if you had been born in this time with our bloodlines we would be the equivalent of…" Teddy did the figuring in his head. "Third cousins."

Rocking back on his heels Teddy grinned widely in spite of himself. "I can live with third cousins. Third cousins is not seriously incestuous or cause for shock spells at St Mungos. I am free to ogle and fantasize all I want."

Laughing at himself Teddy started to straighten, his eyes catching on a name that had a random piece of knowledge slipping into the forefront of this thoughts. His grandmother had told him that she thought that his and his mother's Metamorphmagus abilities had come from this particular ancestor. The woman's family had apparently had a history of producing individuals with his unique ability. And that random thought had another formerly insignificant piece of information linking to it. According to the tapestry the woman's maiden name had been Silkwood, which also happened to be the maiden name of Evangeline Dolohov's mother if he was remembering his notes correctly.

Barking up the wrong tree…he more than anyone should know how she'd done it…

"That's it."

Running out of the room Teddy went to find a coat and then some answers in the Records Office.

)

It took a great deal of research, and Teddy could only answer some of the questions they had, but he had enough that he was sure he was on the right track. The other answers were within reach, he could feel it in his blood. He had the scent anyway, Teddy thought with a smirk as he set up the office for his presentation. He'd asked his godfather and Uncle Ron to bring their wives with them, the thought being that maybe what he was missing was a woman's point of view. And Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione were as smart as they were.

Not to mention always opinionated.

As scheduled the four arrived at his place after dinner, bringing with them the surprise of Arthur and Molly Weasley, who had come to see how he was and to help if possible. Evangeline Dolohov had once stolen a beau from Molly back in their school days and the older woman was always eager to help them see that the witch got what was coming to her.

Figuring that it was the case of the more the merrier Teddy led them all into the office, getting two extra seats for the unexpected guests. Quickly he distributed the tea he'd prepared and offered them all some tasty biscuits he'd bought earlier for the occasion. Once everyone was settled he moved to the front of the room to begin his planned spiel.

"Okay, so we all know what we've learned recently about Evangeline Dolohov and her husbands right?" When everyone nodded Teddy continued. "Well, building on that I went with some of Regulus's hints and I think I've figured out how she might be manipulating us and the poor men who marry her. I was looking at the Black family tree and I noticed that one of my ancestors had the same last name as one of Dolohov's relatives. After some quick research I verified that this wasn't a coincidence and that my Silkwood and her Silkwood are related through blood. The whole pure blood families are all related to each other sort of deal. And interestingly enough, on Evangeline Dolohov's mother's side, there's a history of males and a few women with Metamorphmagus abilities. It tends to skip every three generations according to the official records."

"I knew it! I knew she couldn't naturally be aging so well." Molly crowed, a vindictive gleam in her eyes. "She's a Metamorphmagus, isn't she? That's why she looks fifteen years younger than she actually is. That hussy, always saying she's just naturally blessed. Hah! Blessed my stretch marks!"

Everyone had to fight back the urge to laugh at her declaration.

"Sorry, Grandmother Weasley, but I think she might really just be that blessed. Though I'm sure she has to keep marrying men to pay for all the potions and enhancements she must use to keep looking the way she does." Teddy assured her, trying to soften the blow.

While his wife pouted Arthur patted her hand and gave Teddy a questioning look. "So if she's not a Metamorphmagus, than someone else in her family?"

Teddy nodded. "I think her brother is. I think he can look like anyone he wants and could manipulate the husbands into thinking he was their wife or anyone he wanted them to. He could make the husbands trust him and lead them right into whatever trap had been set for them to make them break their vow."

Harry's eyes flashed thoughtfully behind his glasses. "The brother? You think he's a Metamorphmagus? He's not registered as one. But he's always lived at home because of his hemophilia too. They homeschooled him and I've never heard of him being out in public. Of the three times I've seen him, twice he was lying down and looked very frail."

"But that third time, when we dropped in a couple days before number five died, the brother was on his feet and looked healthy enough." Ron countered, crossing his arms in front of him. "He also looked…more aware of us. Before he seemed like he was off in his own little world."

"I think he was heavily medicated the other two times." Harry mused out loud.

"Medicated? For hemophilia?" Hermione repeated, her brows furrowing thoughtfully. "There's no reason he would need to be medicated to that degree. Or really for him to miss school, since he would just need to carry with him a potion that would replenish his blood supply if needed, and the clotting factor he's missing."

"What exactly is hemophilia?" Ginny wanted to know.

Hermione immediately launched into an explanation about the disease. "Hemophilia, or haemophilia as it's also called, refers to a group of bleeding disorders that cause one's blood to have difficulty clotting. In most cases, the disorder is inherited and usually just affects males. This woman's brother would, theoretically, bleed more extensively than any of us, and wounds suffered would take a lot longer to heal, if they healed at all depending on the severity of the disease. Most people with hemophilia are able to lead relatively normal lives though. At least they are in the Muggle world. There's no reason he couldn't have gone to school or out of the house, Harry."

"Harry, I remembered you saying something after that meet where he seemed healthier, that he was taller than you'd thought he would be. Maybe he got taller to face off against us that time, he was sitting when we got there originally." Ron suggested, starting to see where Teddy was going with his suggestions. "We basically snuck up on them that time, they weren't expecting us."

"Which begs the question of why they would keep him away from everyone if he doesn't have to be." Teddy added, picking up where Ron was going with his leading statement. "And given the Dolohov male pathology I think you see where I'm going with this. I'm thinking maybe he's kept medicated and away from others because he's a danger to people, not because of his disease, if he even suffers from it. In the end I keep coming back to them hiding what he is. There has to be a reason they don't want anyone to know he's a Metamorphmagus."

"But if he's like his cousin Anton, wouldn't he need to do worse than just cause the husbands to die in strange ways by activating the Unbreakable Vow?" Harry countered, getting the feeling they were brushing up against the truth, but not quite there yet. "He would have to be worse, wouldn't he, for them to hide him away from even likeminded people?"

"And yet the fact that he was aware and un-medicated just before the death of number five is suspicious too." Ginny pointed out, drumming her fingers against the sides of her arms as she puzzled right alongside the rest of her family. "So we could hypothesis that they keep him medicated unless they need him to do whatever he does to get rid of the husbands. Maybe it's something like Barty Crouch Junior. Maybe they let him slip off his meds when it suits them, promise him something if he does as they want. If this brother of hers has the same lust for blood that Anton Dolohov and their other male relatives had, it stands to reason he'd take what death causing he can get."

"Or maybe he gets to do as he likes for that brief time he's allowed to run amok." Arthur suggested, a dark look crossing his face. "He could be responsible for other deaths during the same time."

A warrior's gleam came into Harry's emerald green eyes. "In which case anyone in the know, including his sister, would be guilty of conspiracy to commit murder, aiding and abetting, more than enough to see her and anyone else involved behind bars."

"And the fact that all this started because of these hints you guys said Regulus Black gave you…this could have been going on for a very, very long time." Hermione interjected as she met her best friend's knowing stare. "You need to find out what else Black knows. We need to know what he knows. And not just for this case, but for murders that occurred while he was still alive maybe. There's no statute of limitations for murder. If he was smart enough to figure out about the Horcruxes, then he probably found out plenty about other things. Things that were well buried within the Death Eaters' upper ranks."

Harry looked over at Teddy, the other ace up their sleeve to his way of thinking. "You'll have to work with him there, Teddy. He won't talk to us but he might to you if you ask him right. When we talked to him earlier he responded to you. He cares what you think of him, he seems to want to help you inspite of himself."

Teddy wasn't sure about that, but it warmed him to think it. He wanted the other man to care, as stupid as that probably was.

"It won't be easy." Teddy warned the others, not wanting to get their hopes up. "He's not the weasel type. And it would probably have to benefit him or the family for him to lower himself to the position of ratting on the others. Unless it was Lucius." Teddy added with a smirk, remember Regulus's reaction to the other man. "He'd probably be delighted to send the man back to Azkaban."

Nobody in the room could deny they felt the same where Lucius was concerned.

)

Ironically it was not two days later that a very shocked Teddy opened his office door to Narcissa Malfoy. Motioning for her towards his visitor chairs reflexively the Gryffindor's brain struggled to come up with a reason why she would be visiting him. Then he remembered the ring and Regulus and figured he had his answer. Though if she thought she could talk him into handing it over to her she was more delusional than her husband.

Deliberately retaking his seat behind his desk Teddy kept his face impassive as he faced off against his great aunt. "So what can I do for you, Mrs. Malfoy?"

The woman's eyes were cold as they met his, though he sensed her uneasiness with the situation as she spoke. "I came to tell you that…that if Regulus would like to visit the Black family mausoleum I will…allow you access to it provided I am there when you come."

Teddy couldn't keep the surprise off his face. "You would do that why?"

"My…feelings towards your particular branch of my…family tree aren't an issue here. Regulus is."

"But he betrayed your cause, remember?" Teddy returned, feeling safe to push her since he'd gotten the sense that not having access to the Black family mausoleum hadn't bothered Regulus in the slightest. And he was genuinely curious, especially given what he knew about the woman watching him.

Not for all the galleons in the world would Narcissa admit that her husband's, her son's cause had never been hers. That Regulus had gone against the Dark Lord was not something she was ashamed of. She herself had done the same after all. It was why she and her immediate family weren't residing in Azkaban. And in the end…in the end she had to accept that her choices had led her boy/man cousin to think he couldn't come to her for help when he'd needed her most. Maybe there was nothing she could have done, that was almost certain looking back now, but he hadn't had to die with only a house elf for comfort either. She could have been there for him then at least, to hold him as he left this so often wretched world. But she hadn't been.

One of her many, always growing list of regrets, Narcissa thought without self pity.

She didn't deserve even her own pity and she knew it.

Watching her Teddy realized she had no intention of answering his question. "I'll pass along your offer to him. We'll get back to you if that's what he wants."

Narcissa nodded her head curtly, rising to her feet. "I'll let you get back to your work then."

Teddy waited until her back was to him before he spoke again. "Is there anything else you'd like me to pass along to him…or to my grandmother?"

Going still and stiff Narcissa's voice was cold as ice as she lied through her teeth. "If I wished to speak with my-your grandmother I would do so. I don't need some werewolf's spawn to act as my messenger. I wouldn't trust you to be able to remember the message as it is."

"Better a werewolf's spawn than a Death Eater's bitch." Teddy shot back coldly, never one to take any slander directed at either of his parents well. That was one button most people had the sense never to push with him.

Whirling around Narcissa glared at him with a force that would have killed him if such things were possible. "You'd do well to remember that members of our family who don't toe the family line tend to die in very, very bad ways, Lupin."

Teddy lifted his hands in a 'bring it on' manner. "And you should remember that Malfoys tend to fail horribly at everything they attempt."

A furious hiss was Narcissa's response as she turned back around to give him her back once more, knowing herself well enough to know that she had to get out of there before he goaded her into doing something she'd regret later to her sister's only grandson.

"Always nice talking to you, Auntie." Teddy called out as she marched out of the room and slammed the door behind her in response to his opinion of her family. "We should do this more often."


	11. A Good Man

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

A Good Man

As promised Teddy waited a full week before he put the ring back on, though he'd had to stop himself several times during the week, desperately wanting to run his theories and ideas by the Slytherin. But Regulus would definitely not be in a cooperative mood if he wrecked the other man's experiment and he was already anticipating the other man's extreme reluctance to help him with his project in the first place. So he had put his insatiable curiosity on the backburner for the week and then practically pounced on the ring as soon as the clock chimed the end of the proposed experiment.

The Slytherin reappearing before him Teddy watched with interest as the man's body shifted in form and clarity in front of him, the look of intense concentration on Regulus's face giving away how much more effort the man was having to make in order to get his form to do as he bid it.

"I'm weaker." Regulus stated after he'd done all he could think to do, frowning as he evaluated his findings. "The time within the ring should have strengthened me, it did when I was with Ceres, but with you it appears to be the opposite. And I don't know why."

"I wish I could tell you why, but I can't." Teddy tried to shift his interest over to the man's experiment, but it was difficult. So he offered to introduce the man to someone who could maybe answer the Slytherin's questions. "Actually, one of my aunts has asked to meet you, and she's the smartest person I know. Maybe she could come up with some theories for you."

Regulus's brows furrowed ever so slightly. "I wasn't aware that either of your parents had siblings."

"They didn't. My aunts are…honorary ones. My godparents, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, always included grandmother and I in all their family get-togethers. I grew up thinking of their family as my own. I was referring to Hermione Weasley, you met her husband Ron a week ago." And knowing how the other man thought Teddy answered the man's next question. "No, she's not from a magical family, she's a Muggleborn. Though if you do want to talk to her about your condition you'll have to be on your best behavior. I won't tolerate you being rude to her and she won't take it either. Trust me."

As if he would ever actually want to talk to any Muggleborn, Regulus thought crossly, not appreciating the scolding tone the other man's voice had taken. And it would be a cold day in hell before he ever asked this Hermione Weasley for help with anything. He flatly refused to believe she could help him better than a true witch or wizard. There had to be someone else or no one else.

Taking the man's expression to mean that the Slytherin had zero interest in meeting his Aunt Hermione, Teddy couldn't really say he was all that surprised. They'd told her as much when she'd asked about meeting him. He was just glad the man hadn't said something about his aunt that would have required him to defend her and further deplete the chances of him being able to gain Regulus's cooperation with his various investigations.

"You don't have to meet her if you don't want to." Teddy informed the Slytherin dryly, before getting to what really interested him. "And I was wondering if it would be okay for me to run a few things by you. Ideas I've had concerning a certain Slytherin widow and her numerous husbands?"

"If you must." Was Regulus's bored reply, though he was somewhat curious as to what the other man had come up with since they'd last spoken to each other.

Grinning his thanks Teddy quickly launched into his findings and theories, watching the Slytherin closely in the hopes of getting hints when he was close or far off. But the man had one hell of a poker face when he wanted to and the Slytherin's betrayed none of his thoughts for the moment. When he'd reached the end Teddy gave the other man a hopefully look. "Well? Am I close?"

The man had put a number of dots together, Regulus mused, reluctantly impressed at the amount of work the Gryffindor had done since they'd last talked. Apparently he had picked the right hints to throw at the man. "You've done well." He admitted, not the type to praise anyone highly, warranted or not.

"So will you tell me what I'm right and wrong about?" Teddy asked. "I mean you obviously know a lot more than I do and it would be a big help for me and future Dolohov victims if you could tell me more."

Regulus lifted one brow in true lord of the manor style. "And just when did you get the impression that I'm anyone's weasel, Gryffindor?"

"This isn't weaseling, Regulus, it's doing your civic duty."

"And when did you get the impression I care about doing that either?" Regulus returned, not about to be maneuvered into being a snitch. He'd done some things in the past he'd regretted, but never had he lowered himself to being a sniveling rat like Pettigrew. Just because he'd done some minor spy work for the Dark Lord didn't make him a weasel, the Slytherin thought with indignation. It made him a former spy. There was a difference.

Not about to give up yet Teddy moved in closer, wanting to be in the man's personal space to drive home his words and throw Regulus a little off balance. "Then do it because you're a good man and you know it's the right thing to do."

Not liking how close the other man was, or more accurately liking the man's closeness far too much, Regulus had to work to keep his expression cool as he tried to weasel out of weaseling. "I doubt very much I'm a good man by Gryffindor standards, or that my word would be believed given my reputation in your circles."

"And Gryffindors are always such good judges of character." Teddy shot back. "And I'm just asking for some information. It will be my job and duty to prove it."

Thoughtful, and somehow knowing in his gut that the other man was thinking of Pettigrew when he spoke of Gryffindors being wrong about who they did and did not trust, Regulus nodded his head in acknowledgement of the validity of that statement. "You Gryffindors too often let your emotions get the best of you."

"That's one way of putting it. Now will you please tell me what I want to know?"

Regulus gave the Gryffindor a dry look. "You don't honestly think that you can talk me into weaseling for you, do you? Give me one truly good reason why I should want to help you with this?"

Teddy grinned and revealed his ace. "Because she's killing off pure blooded wizards, and there are few of them as it is. She's contributing to the end of pureblood families and you're helping her by being complacent in her evilness."

Regulus couldn't have said which hit him harder, the power of the Gryffindor's grin, or the truth of the man's statement. Of course the purebloods Evangeline was killing weren't Slytherins, but their bloodlines were still important to the continuation of the old families. And though it was unlikely Evangeline's future victims would be reproducing at their age…they still needed to be around to ensure their children and grandchildren made proper marriages instead of marrying Mudbloods or worse, Muggles.

Crossing his arms in front of him Regulus sighed his aggravation. He still didn't like the idea of playing weasel, but he disliked the idea of having Teddy hound him for answers more. And the Gryffindor would, he could see it in the other man's gorgeous eyes. They were almost the color of dark purple lilacs today, a favorite color of his. He could look at Teddy all day really and not get the least bit bored.

Which made him question his mental well being again, but that was becoming fairly standard in the other man's company.

"You aren't wrong about her brother being a Metamorphmagus. They kept him away from everyone not because of his condition, he does have hemophilia by the way, but because of the fact that he loves his condition."

"Why would anyone love having hemophilia?" Teddy could see absolutely no benefit to the disease at all. In fact, he would have felt really sorry for the guy if it weren't for the fact that he was most likely a murderer.

"He likes it because he loves the sight of blood. It's his greatest pleasure. They had to drug him from an early age because if he wasn't bleeding naturally then he was making himself or whoever was close by bleed intentionally." Regulus explained, his words laced with distain and dislike.

Teddy's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, factoring in this new data. "He's a sociopath?"

"No, he does feel, he truly cares for Evangeline. Their parents don't have much use for him, but she pays him just enough attention to insure she remains his favorite person. Unless things have changed he'd do anything for her. She's all he's got since the family keeps everyone else away from him. I doubt he's even met more than a handful of people outside the family in his entire lifetime. I only met him once, and that by chance."

"It's Kreacher all over again." Teddy muttered to himself, elaborating when Regulus gave him a questioning look. "Kreacher went to see your two Death Eater cousins while the Order of the Phoenix was using this place as their headquarters. They apparently kissed up to him big time, convinced him to help them set a trap for my godfather…and Sirius. They couldn't have given a damn about him, but they knew he'd be useful so they went out of their way to play up the being part of the Black family. Evangeline is doing the same, using her brother as a tool for her own benefit. Pisses me off."

Mentally raging inside as well, Regulus did his best to hide his reaction as he processed the parallels Teddy was making. The idea of his cousins using the creature, using Kreacher to kill Sirius…well Narcissa was very lucky she was not within his grasp at the moment. Sirius might have betrayed them all, but the two Black sisters had betrayed the family just as much in their lifetime by their dishonorable conduct. And using Kreacher, who they had never treated with even a hint of common decency, royally pissed him off. Even before he'd died the old elf's hold on reality had been slipping. To take advantage of that…was beneath them.

And if he didn't think about something else he was going to say something he'd regret.

"Her brother wasn't a Death Eater, too much of a liability. There were mumblings that the Dark Lord was considering using him but I can't confirm that. He would have been a bad bet in my opinion, but when the Dark Lord was out of commission those that remained might have used him."

"Is it common knowledge in your former circles that she uses him to kill off her husbands?"

Regulus shrugged his shoulders, this not being something he could confirm or deny. "I wouldn't say common, I would hazard to guess that most think she's the one doing them in. But she doesn't have the bloodlust in her. I'd imagine she considers their demises the end of a business deal so to speak. But she wouldn't kill them on her own, by her own hand. She doesn't have the stomach for it." Regulus's lips curved ever so slightly. "She'd be too worried she'd break a nail."

Teddy's tone said it all. "One of those."

"One of those." Regulus agreed.

)

Teddy thought about pressing the man for more information about the other men and women the Slytherin had worked with while he was a Death Eater, but he sensed that Regulus had taken real offence to the suggestion that he would weasel for them. Apparently betraying the Dark Lord had been one thing, his former comrades were another. The man would probably remain mum on what he knew unless he could come up with a very good reason for the Slytherin to spill more secrets, Teddy mulled over. Which would not be an easy task, but he figured he had time to work out some strategies later on. So for the time being he'd turn the conversation to something the other man would want to talk about.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to maybe catch a Quidditch game at Hogwarts. Not as good as seeing the pros play of course, but both our houses have decent teams this year. In a couple weeks they're playing each other according to my godbrother James, who teaches flying at the school and referees the games. I thought you'd like to go."

"You'd…take me to see a game?"

The man had a near perfect poker face, Teddy noted, but the mention of Quidditch had revealed the slightest of cracks. He'd definitely hit on one of the man's rare weak spots. "That's what I'm offering. I enjoy a game or two when I can make time to go. We could make a day of it, if you like. Visit the school and Hogsmeade."

Regulus had no desire to go visit either landmark; it wasn't like he had good memories associated with either place. Being at school had been better than being at home, but not by much. But there were worse places from his past to visit, and Teddy apparently liked the idea. So he nodded his agreement to the plans and then narrowed his eyes as he studied the other man more closely.

"What do I have to do for you first?"

Understanding dawning Teddy shook his head, not surprised that the other man was looking for an ulterior motive on his part. "You don't have to do anything for me. I'm not asking you as a bribe. I just thought you'd enjoy it."

In his world things never came free. Especially when it was obvious the other man wanted more information from him. Probably thinking to soften him up with trips and Quidditch games, Regulus thought scornfully. As if that would work. He was a man of principle. Of personal standards that he'd bend for no man. Not even one so appealing as this one.

So he'd go to the Quidditch game and such, but he'd have no problem saying no to the other man's requests when it became necessary to do so.

Teddy could see that the other man didn't really believe him, but decided to let it go for the time being. Instead he decided to distract the other man by talking the Slytherin into going to the room where the Black Family Tapestry was hung, asking questions about the various names listed there. It didn't surprise the Gryffindor to discover that there were few on the tree he was particularly proud to be related to, but it obvious made the other man happy to teach him about their family so he remained quiet and listened contently.

They'd been at it for about an hour when an owl flew into the room, dropping a rolled up piece of parchment into the Gryffindor's lap.

Unrolling the scroll while the owl flew around the room Teddy winced as he recognized the handwriting. "Oh bugger."

"What's wrong?" Regulus asked, walking over with a questioning look on his face.

Teddy groaned as he read the rest of the message. "My ex is coming here. My evil ex. My cheating, money borrowing, clothes taking, chronically late ex. Dammit."

Regulus lifted a brow at the man's description. The man had said he had bad taste in men, apparently that was very true. "He's done all that and yet you allow him to live? And you call yourself a man."

"You don't know Adam Chamberlien." Was Teddy response, rolling his eyes expressively as he walked to a nearby window to let the owl out. "And I just can't go around killing people. There's not enough room in the backyard to bury all my good for nothing exes. Believe me."

"Hmm." Following the man as the Gryffindor headed out of the room Regulus wondered why this Chamberlien person was writing the other man. "So what did the letter say? Is he trying tro borrow money or clothes from you again?"

"Don't know. I'll find out when he gets here in twenty minutes." Teddy explained as he headed for his bedroom. "I should have just enough time to change and hide the silverware before he gets here. I'm joking about the silverware." Teddy added, just in case. After all, any silverware in the house would belong to the Black family.

"Why do you need to change?" Regulus wanted to know, disliking immensely the idea of the other man dressing up for this disreputable cretin.

"I need a turtleneck. He goes for my neck."

"Goes for your neck?" Regulus repeated. "Is he a vampire as well?"

"No, he's human. Mostly." Teddy smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. "My neck's one of my weak spots and he knows it. He's talked me into plenty of things in the past because he was kissing and sucking on my neck at the time."

Regulus's eyes narrowed. He hated the man already.

"Go get a turtleneck on." The Slytherin ordered, his voice warning of dire consequences if he wasn't obeyed. "Now."


	12. Dance With Me

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Dance With Me

Teddy gave some serious thought to removing the ring so that Regulus wouldn't meet Adam. Part of the reason he'd been on a dating hiatus for so long was because he'd sworn off men, knowing that he was caught in a vicious, bad boy loving cycle. So he didn't want the two to meet because he knew that Regulus would see right through Adam and maybe…maybe think less of him for dating such an obvious snake charmer. Unfortunately he had a feeling it was in his best interests to have Regulus around to keep Adam from seducing him into doing something stupid. It had been far too long since he'd had sex and Adam's one major selling point was that the man was seriously aces in bed.

The cheating bastard had had a lot of practice, Teddy thought darkly as he walked down the steps with Regulus trailing behind him.

Arriving in the main hallway Regulus raised an eyebrow slightly when he caught sight of a curtained off area near the front door. That was new. "Why is there a curtain over the wall? Is there a portrait behind it?"

"Your mother's." Teddy said softly as he placed a finger against his lips to indicate Regulus should keep his voice down as well. "Making her aware that she has company is never a good idea under any circumstances."

His mother's? That did sound like something she would have done, forcing her presence on those who'd come to live in the house after her passing. And she hadn't been a people person by any stretch of the word. Now he knew why people were always forewarning Teddy that they were coming, Regulus thought ruefully. It was so that the Gryffindor would be at the door to let them in without having to use the bell. "Why don't you have it removed if she's harassing everyone who comes by her?"

"Permanent Sticking Spell."

"Well that would be a given. She was…mentally delicate, not stupid. But it should have been easy for you to remove her from the wall."

"How?"

If Regulus were the type he would have rolled his eyes. "I'll show you after your ex has been escorted off the premises. Though why you wouldn't want to sic the portrait on him is beyond me."

Curiosity aroused Teddy was even more eager for Adam to arrive now so that he could get the meeting over with. The possibility of being rid of the portrait once and for all had him smiling in anticipation. To say the thing was a pain in the ass was an understatement. Plus he wanted to know why he should have been able to remove it before. He'd tried of course, what hadn't he done? For that matter, what had his grandmother and Aunt Hermione not thought of? They were going to be pissed if Regulus really out thought them.

Teddy was still trying to come up with a possibility when the silent signal came that someone was at the door. Looking behind him Teddy met Regulus's questioning gaze. "Do you have enough energy to look older, like closer to my age? It will piss him off that you're better looking than he is."

Surprise flashed across the Slytherin's face, the man obviously caught off guard by the compliment and the request.

Flustered, Regulus changed his appearance, not feeling confident enough to say anything. He'd been told he was physical attractive…but he'd never been like Sirius. His brother had always been the better looking, more charming, smarter, more sought after Black. And while he'd always taken offence to the fact that everyone considered his brother to be smarter than him…Regulus couldn't argue with the rest of it.

And if he was more attractive then the man Teddy apparently had such a hard time resisting…well, it took a lot of effort on Regulus's part to keep his face impassive then.

Doing his best not to drool over the hotness that was an older Regulus, Teddy made himself turn around to go to the door, opening it to allow his former ex inside.

"Hey, Gorgeous, long time no see."

Since he was pretty sure this was how Adam greeted all the men he slept with Teddy didn't take the compliment personally, simply motioning the other man to come inside. Asking Regulus to appear in his older form had definitely been a good idea on his part, Teddy thought as he closed the door behind Adam. The man's superior hotness was overshadowing Adam's, allowing him to keep a cool head.

Regulus studied the man, seeing right away why Teddy would have problems with this one. Even though the man had shaggy, streaky blonde hair and blue eyes, Regulus could see the man was of the same breed as Sirius. Most people didn't realize that the inside wasn't nearly as appealing as the outside until it was too late.

Then the man turned his attention to him and Regulus felt his hackles rise as he realized that the other man was checking him out. In front of Teddy. And not even in a subtle sort of way. The man was giving him a slow look over that was designed to make him feel naked and exposed.

"Keep looking at me like that, Boy, and you won't have eyes to see out of."

Obviously not used to that sort of reaction Adam looked over at Teddy. "And this is?"

"My third cousin on my Black side, no pun intended. Don't mess with him. Regulus, Adam. Adam, Regulus."

Moving in Adam flashed Regulus his most charming, 'aren't I sexy' grin, holding out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Regulus. Teddy's never mentioned you before." The man's tone of voice indicated he thought that was because Teddy would have seen Regulus as a threat to his relationship with the other man.

Regulus looked down at the hand and then back up to meet Adam's eyes with the distain Black were known for. "The pleasure is all yours. Now state your business with Teddy and then leave. You will not be abusing his weak, Gryffindor nature while I'm around."

"Weak is not a word I'd apply to you, Teddy." Adam drawled out, a hint of wariness of his eyes before he hid it, leaning in to rub his cheek against the Gryffindor's. "So what's say you and I have our talk and your little cousin can find something to do beside insult you."

Being called little had Regulus's back automatically going up. He hated people mentioning that he was just under the average height for a man.

Lips twitching Teddy put a little space between him and Adam, sensing the Slytherin's fury. "Sorry, Adam, but my cousin and I are inseparable at the moment. Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of him. So what's say we all go into the kitchen and you can tell me what you want."

)

What Adam wanted, once Regulus made it clear he wasn't going anywhere, was to 'borrow' money to pay his rent. Which thanks to Regulus the other man left without. Teddy almost cracked, since he didn't like the idea of letting the man be kicked out of his place, but Regulus put his foot down and browbeat Teddy into refusing to give Adam the money. Nobody could make you feel smaller than a Black when they wanted.

But the best part of the confrontation between the two was when Adam took so much offense to Regulus's cutting remarks that he tried to slug the Slytherin.

Adam's face when his fist went straight through Regulus had been priceless.

Regulus had then informed the man that he'd haunt him for the rest of his pathetic existence if he didn't leave, which had ensured that Adam left quickly, no doubt to try and hit up another past or present boyfriend for the money. One without a ghost in residence.

Standing on the front porch as they watched the blonde retreat down the street Regulus turned and slowly shook his head at Teddy. "What were you thinking?"

Knowing exactly what the man meant Teddy hunched his shoulders, a sheepish look on his face. "I have excellent taste in friends, family and clothes. My taste in men sucks. Nobody's perfect."

"If you ever disgrace our family by dating a man like that again, I'll disown you."

Laughing Teddy looked over at the man with his growing affection in his eyes. "I think I'm already disowned by association. But I get it. Nothing I haven't heard before." Sighing Teddy shook his head at his own taste. "At least I'm aware of the fact that my taste in bad boys is a bad thing."

"Emphasis on the boy." Regulus sneered, crossing his arms in front of him. "You're a man. If you have to…to…choose other males for your…companions, the least you could do is try a man on for size. That one hasn't mentally matured since he was five."

"So you're saying I should stop dating bad boys and try hooking up with a bad man?" Teddy asked, amused at the idea. Though there was some common sense in there too. He did tend to end up with guys who weren't nearly as mature emotionally as they were physically.

"I just said man."

"Ah, but I like them bad. Good boys are no fun." Teddy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the Slytherin. "Don't you agree?"

Not pleased to find himself flustered again Regulus gave the man a dark look. "Let's go back inside and I'll take care of the portrait. You'll have to carry it of course, to my room if that's all right with you."

"If that's what you want." Teddy agreed, turning to open the door once more. "I'm looking forward to watching you try to get it off."

)

Standing off to the side of the portrait Teddy reached out and at Regulus's instruction drew apart the curtains, revealing the portrait of the Slytherin's mother. The woman's voice started shrieking insults right away, but stopped in a flash as soon as Regulus, who was once again looking to be the age he'd been when he'd died, moved in to the portrait's line of vision.

"Mother, please stop screaming."

"Regulus? Reggie, my baby, my heart. You've come home. You've finally come home!" The woman's voice was as possessive as a jealous lover's to Teddy's sensitive ears, something about it creeping him out even more than the former Black décor. "I knew you'd come back, I knew you'd never leave me the way Sirius and your father did. I could always count on my baby boy. My good boy. You'd never leave me and break my heart, you promised."

"I did promise, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you."

The woman's voice cooed back at Regulus. "You're here now, that's all that matters. You'll become master here, and those filthy Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors will never come back. They won't dare."

"I will uphold our traditions, Mother." Regulus assured her calmly, his voice that of an adult reassuring a small child. "But I would like you to let me move your portrait, if you'll let me. I'd like it to go in my room."

"Of course you would, Regulus, of course you would. You know no one loves you as much as I do. We'll always be together and you'll take care of me. You always took such good care of me. You never let your father disrespect me when you were home. My baby. My perfect little boy."

"So you will allow the caretaker I've hired to carry you up there?" Regulus motioned for Teddy to get ready, knowing better than to break eye contact or show interest in someone other than his mother while she was aware. "I haven't yet procured a house elf to replace Kreacher."

When she assured him she would Regulus smiled at her. "Thank you, Mother. Will you let me draw the curtains over your portrait again? The house has suffered greatly at the hands of the Blood traitors and I don't want you to see the damage until I've had it repaired."

"Of course, always so thoughtful." Regulus's mother smiled back at him with insane devotion.

Giving the nod Regulus watched as Teddy pulled the curtain back over the portrait and then pulled the frame away from the wall, the portrait coming off like any other frame on a wall.

His face grim Teddy carried the portrait up the stairs, Regulus and his mother talking the whole time as they headed up to the Slytherin's childhood room. With some juggling Teddy managed to get the door open and walking over to a place that already had a normal picture hanging removed that and hung the hated portrait in its place.

Regulus motioned for the Gryffindor to come to him, the Slytherin pitching his voice low as he gave his instructions. "Remove the curtains and let me keep her company for a while. Go do whatever it is you were planning to do today."

"No." Teddy answered immediately, his voice commanding. "I'm not leaving you in here with her. Either you come with me now or I take the ring off. Your choice."

Startled by the man's response Regulus's confusion was written all over his face. But he could see that the Gryffindor was dead serious. And he couldn't stand here arguing with the other man; that would really set his mother off. Arguments always did. Nodding his acceptance of the man's terms Regulus moved his chin to gesture towards the portrait, speaking low again. "Remove the curtain so that I can say good bye, then cover it again."

When Teddy agreed and pushed back the curtains Regulus informed his mother that he couldn't stay and chat because he'd just been informed that some of the family's treasures that had been stolen from the house had been located. He had to go and retrieve them before they could be moved. With a skill of long practice Regulus talked his mother down, calming her to the point where she consented to rest up and allow the curtain to be pulled over her once more.

Once he was sure she was settled Regulus nodded at Teddy and followed the other man out of the room.

As soon as they were out of the room Teddy whirled around to face the Slytherin. "Was she always like that with you?"

"Like what?"

"Like she owns you? Like your only purpose for existing is to make her happy?" Teddy raked a hand through his hair in agitation, trying to figure out how to put all the crap that was churning around inside him into words. "Was she always so…so…not how a mother should be?"

"Says the man who lost his mother while he was still an infant." Regulus shot back, the man's words putting the Slytherin's back up.

Teddy would have glared at the man, but at this moment he couldn't feel anything but pity and compassion for the defensive man in front of him. "I had an honorary one, and I've been around plenty of others. Mothers don't talk to their children like that."

"Stay out of what you don't understand." Regulus shot back. "You didn't know her."

I wish you hadn't either, Teddy thought as he studied the other man's face, letting the argument drop for the moment. I wish she hadn't lived to make your living years miserable. Because how could they be anything but, stuck in a house with a cold, rigid father, an insane, clingy mother, and a brother who disliked and then left you to bear it all alone.

)

That night Teddy dreamed himself into a favorite bar of his, one he and the other Aurors often visited to unwind after a particularly trying workday or week. The food was good, the drinks cheap, and the company familiar. There was also an old jukebox, which played the music his grandparents' kind of music. It was a lived in place, and comfortingly familiar.

That and he needed a shot of alcohol, even in his dream, Teddy thought with dark humor as he took a sip of his drink.

And as if his thoughts had conjured the other man out of thin air, Teddy spied Regulus standing off to the side, obviously trying to blend in with the rest of the room's occupants. Motioning for the man to join him Teddy smiled wryly at the Slytherin when the other man reluctantly took a seat across from him. "Buy you a drink, Black?"

"No thank you."

Toasting the man with his own glass Teddy downed the rest of the glass's contents, noting with interest that Regulus was back to watching the jukebox instead of meeting his gaze. "You know the song?"

Regulus nodded his head slightly, forcing himself to meet Teddy's gaze. "It was popular when I was growing up. I was never fond of Celestina Warbeck though."

"My godfather's mother in law loves her."

The two fell quiet, listening to the music in a silence that wasn't awkward so much as it was volatile. There was too much going on under their surfaces for them to be completely comfortable.

When he couldn't bear it anymore Teddy got to his feet, walked around the table, and held his hand out to Regulus. "Come with me."

Startled by the request Regulus put his hand in the Gryffindor's before he thought better of it. Letting himself be led across the room Regulus's eyes widened ever so slightly when they ended up on the makeshift dance floor in one corner of the room. "Teddy…what are you…?"

Turning around Teddy changed his grip on the other man's hand, tugging the Slytherin forward and up against him. "Dance with me." And not waiting for agreement the Gryffindor wrapped his arms around Regulus's waist, beginning to move them to the beat.

His hands splayed on Teddy's chest Regulus stared up at the Gryffindor like the man had lost his mind. "We can't dance together." He sputtered out. "We're men."

"We are dancing together." Teddy resorted, and settled the matter by leaning in to press a brief kiss against the other man's forehead. "Now hush."

Regulus hushed.


	13. First Kiss

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

First Kiss

At first Regulus remained stiff in the Gryffindor's arms, embarrassed to be dancing with another man even though it was just a dream and no one would ever know he'd done it. But eventually his body insisted on relaxing against the other man, for the first time glad for their differences in height as it made it a lot easier. After observing the few other couples around him it became apparent that the one being led was supposed to lay his head on the leader's shoulder. It did appear that the proper closeness allowed in social settings when dancing had changed significantly since his youth. And being the type to always behave correctly when in a public setting, or so he told himself, Regulus laid his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

Teddy blinked in surprise at the action, but angled his head so that his cheek was rested against the man's silky smooth hair, lightly rubbing his skin against it. Absently the Gryffindor wondered how long it would take Regulus to realize that the music wasn't ending, but then chided himself by reminding himself it was just a dream.

Eventually though the Slytherin did catch on to the fact that the music just kept repeating itself, and he raised his head so that he could look into Teddy's eyes questioningly. "You must really like this song."

"I actually have a thing for Muggles music, but this is pretty good for wizard music."

"One more way in which you are imperfect." Regulus informed the Gryffindor, but with no real bite behind it.

"Luckily my snogging abilities more than make up for those imperfections." Teddy informed the oh so very prim and proper Slytherin, that thought causing the Gryffindor to impulsively lower his head to do what he'd been itching to do since he'd met the other man.

Gently the Gryffindor placed a soft, butterfly kiss on either corner of the Slytherin's lips, and then pressed his lips against Regulus's, sinking into the kiss with a low groan of pleasure as he tasted the sensual richness of the Slytherin's mouth.

Fingers digging into the other man's shoulders reflexively Regulus blinked up at the Gryffindor in surprise, his eyes slowly closing as the man's soft lips seduced his into relaxing and parting them for him. The man definitely knew how to kiss, the Slytherin thought as his body instinctively pressed closer, craving the closeness as much as the heat and pleasure the other man was inspiring in him. The Slytherin shuddered when he felt one of the Gryffindor's hands slide under his shirt to press against his bare back, Teddy's other hand cradling the back of his head, moving it so that he could change the angle of the kiss and deepen it.

Gasping at the action Regulus's eyes flew open when he felt the other man's tongue trace his lips, having never imagined that the action could turn his legs to rubber and reduce him to hanging onto Teddy for support, moaning loud and long as he desperately tried to remember why he'd ever thought that snogging with tongue was disgusting.

He had never been so wrong about something before.

Not knowing what else to do Regulus closed his eyes once more and allowed the man to take liberties he'd never imagined allowing a man to take before. But with the man's lips against his, the man's tongue tasting the insides of his mouth, and the Gryffindor's hand softly stroking his hair back, Regulus found himself completely unable to think why he shouldn't let Teddy do whatever he liked to him.

It seemed like a marvelous idea to him.

When Teddy finally pulled away, wanting to see into the other man's eyes, he took a great deal of masculine pleasure in the fact that it seemed to take a great deal of effort on the Slytherin's part to open his eyes, which were dazed and well pleasured when they finally focused in on him.

In some part of his brain Regulus knew that he should be peeved that the Gryffindor looked so pleased with himself, but since he was very much pleased with the other man the Slytherin couldn't quite seem to bring himself to scold Teddy. Though he might scold the man if he didn't go back to what he was doing, the Slytherin decided, already wanting more of the knowing skill of the other man's lips, tongue and teeth.

But now that the man's lips were off his the Slytherin slowly felt his common sense returning to him, so that he looked around them with mortification and shock replacing his earlier pleasure and contentment. That they were in a dream between only them didn't matter in that moment, it was after all the closest thing to a living reality he had.

They were in a public place and he'd just allowed…he'd let another man snog him in PUBLIC.

Pushing away from the Gryffindor with cheeks stained with color Regulus worked up a dark look for the other man and turned on his heels, marching off in long strides away from the man, ignoring Teddy's attempt to call him back.

And hearing the Gryffindor coming after him Regulus disappeared into thin air.

)

The next morning Teddy woke up feeling off balance, horny, and very confused. Had last night's dream been his subconscious trying to tell him something, he wondered as he got up. That he was stupid to try and get closer to the Slytherin and that he should just give up? That it would backfire on him horribly since not only was the man dead, but dead set against being interested in him? Was that why the dream had been so vivid and had stayed with him? Because damn, he could still taste Regulus's willing mouth, feel the man's body pressed against his as they fit together so perfectly.

The Gryffindor hadn't come up with any good answers by the time he'd showered and dressed, noticing only belatedly that he was still wearing the ring. He'd forgotten he was wearing it the night before. It just felt…right on his finger. Like it belonged there.

That meant that Regulus had been free to do as he liked during the night, though the Slytherin had made it clear he didn't really want to exist period. He would ask Regulus if he'd prefer he wear the ring only when he was conscious and at home, Teddy decided as he went in search of the other man.

Not surprisingly Regulus didn't respond to his calling, and after a thoughtful pause Teddy grimly accepted that he knew where the Slytherin would be.

The door to the Slytherin's former bedroom was open slightly, and Teddy could hear the two talking as he came to a stop, unsure how to proceed. Staring through the space between the door and the wall Teddy watched Regulus stand oh so properly and straight in front of the portrait, not really talking to his mother so much as he was making agreeing noises while the woman ranted on about what the Bloodtraitors and Mudbloods had done in the house while he'd been gone. Given that she was ranting about stuff that had happened since he'd taken over Teddy imagined that the woman had been bitching and complaining to her son for quite a while.

But you wouldn't know it from Regulus's face, which was utterly composed and focused on his mother's portrait. There was something mask like about the Slytherin's face though that had Teddy once again wanting to force the Slytherin from the room and barring him from ever entering the room again. It wasn't like the portrait really was the man's mother after all, Teddy thought as he opened the door just enough for him to slip inside.

It surprised the Gryffindor that the Slytherin automatically noticed his presence, Regulus's head turning so fast to look over at him that he would have had whiplash if it were still possible.

"What's going on? What are you looking at?" Regulus's mother demanded to know, her voice as perturbed and possessive as before.

Forcing his eyes back to his mother Regulus did his best to keep his mask in place and his voice unchanged. "I'm sorry, Mother. But it's time for me to get to work apparently. I'll return to you as soon as possible."

"Work? Why would you need to work? You're a Black, we don't go to work. We manage our money and properties, since only fools trust those filthy, flee ridden goblins to invest-"

"I doubt very much that Lucius would allow Narcissa to return the money from our family that she would have inherited, Mother. Since the War ended their finances have not been what they once were from what I understand. Don't worry, Mother, you know how intelligent and resourceful I am. I'll find something appropriate." A job would give him an excuse to be away from her when Teddy wasn't wearing the ring. From their conversations the portrait version of his mother had a poor sense of time, it wouldn't be hard to explain away the time between visits if necessary.

"Narcissa? She only got the money your cold, heartless father left behind." Was his mother's hate filled response to his words. "He wanted to give your money to her when he died too, but I had already arranged for the contents of your vault to be combined with mine. And as you know, your father couldn't get in there without my permission." The woman's voice was smug and self righteous now. "I knew my baby was alive, I told him so but he told me I was crazy and should shut up and accept that I'd given him weak, useless sons that were better off dead then alive. But I knew better. I knew better." The woman laughed, the horrible sound not remotely sane.

Ignoring the familiar but always unsettling sound Regulus zeroed in on the important piece of information she'd relayed, ignoring what she'd said his father had said for the moment, compartmentalizing it to deal with later. "Mother…are you saying that the money you inherited…and all that I inherited from your side of the family and father's parents when they passed…is still locked up in your vault at Gringotts?"

"Of course it is. You don't think I would let Bella or Cissy have your inheritance, do you? Those useless, lying, faithless traitors. They were supposed to take care of you, look after you. They promised me they would; you were only a boy after all. Only a boy. But they didn't protect you, they didn't take care of you. Bellatrix coming and telling me that you were dead…lying, spiteful bitch. She was always jealous because you were the last Black heir. The one who would carry on the greatest of Wizarding names into the future."

Agreeing with her one hundred percent Regulus had one last question before he took his leave. "Is your key still in its hiding place?"

"As if any of the filth that's been living here would be smart enough to find it."

"Then I will bid you adieu, Mother, so that I might go retrieve it and see about access our vault."

"Do hurry back, Baby. Imagine a son of mine working for a living." She added with a huff. "Absolutely preposterous. That's something your worthless brother would have done if Bella hadn't gone and killed him."

Regulus's eyes flashed for a moment with a dark emotion, then calmed to their customary black, emotionless pools. "Good bye until then, Mother."

)

Having stood off to the side while the two talked Teddy wordlessly followed the Slytherin out of the room, closing the door behind them with pleasure. Shoving his hands into his pockets the Gryffindor followed the other man to Sirius's room, the Slytherin walking straight through the door. Opening it for himself Teddy stood in the doorway, waiting until the Slytherin called him over. "She hid her key in Sirius's room?"

"Father didn't come in here once it became apparent he couldn't remove the Muggle paraphernalia off the walls." Regulus explained. "You have your wand?" When the Gryffindor nodded he pointed towards the center of the bed's headboard and quickly explained what the other man had to do to retrieve the key hidden inside the wood.

Pointing his wand at the spot Teddy spoke the words and watched as the wood shifted, the spot he was pointing at contorting to the shape of a key before taking the form of a real key, which dropped down onto Sirius's pillow with a dull thud. Walking over Teddy retrieved the key, holding it up for Regulus's inspection.

Regulus studied it for a moment and then nodded. "That's it. Now we just need to go to the bank and I'll show you how to open the vault. It's protected so that only those with knowledge of the booby traps and curses can enter. You'll need to bring something to put all the gold in too, provided the goblins haven't raided it. Though the first ones that tried would have ended up quite dead." Regulus added with a hint of a nasty, superior smirk. "Mother added some safeguards they'd never have encountered before."

"What do you want the money for?" Teddy asked as he rolled the key around in his palm thoughtfully, trying not to envision a bank vault strewn with goblin skeletons. "I mean I get you not wanting the goblins to get it, or for it all to go to waste, but there aren't exactly any dark organizations for you to finance now. I assume you made significant contributions to Voldemort, just like your cousins." His voice was teasing, though he figured Regulus had done precisely that when he was alive.

To Teddy's surprise the Slytherin shook his head. "No. I said my money was tied up in trusts until I was older. My father's stinginess and iron grip over the family finances was well known. The Dark Lord accepted that I could only give him small contributions with promises of more when I got older."

"And was that the truth?" Teddy asked, getting the feeling that it wasn't.

"In regards to money I take after my father." Regulus's lips curved into a small little smile. "Give away my inheritance to someone else to spend as he chose? Money he had no right or entitlement to, regardless of what he and the others thought. Everyone that gave him money quickly found themselves constantly being pressured to give more, many losing significant chunks of their personal wealth in the process, since the Dark Lord was dirt poor and expected his followers to pick up all his tabs for his great plans. I wasn't about to see my money used in ANY way I didn't see fit."

"Ah."

"As to what I want done with the money I'm giving it to you."

"Wait…what?" Teddy blinked at the Slytherin in shock.

Regulus's lips twitched in amusement, though his Slytherin personality had him schooling his features into cool indifference on principle. "I said I'm giving you the money in the vault. All of it. I have no use for it, and you're trying to repair this house, remember? You'll use what's necessary to fix this place and spend the rest as you see fit. Though you aren't allowed to give a single Knut to even one of your ex suitors, especially that Adam person. That's a deal breaker. Understand?"

Teddy blinked again. "Not really, no."

"Gryffindors. So weak minded."

)

In truth, almost two hours later, Regulus had to admit that he was as surprised with himself as Teddy had been. It wasn't like him to just give people anything. He hadn't been the type to even just loan people money in the past. So why was he giving Teddy permission to help himself to all of his former wealth like it was the most natural thing in the world? It wasn't like he could have known how entertaining it was to watch the Gryffindor goggle and exclaim over how much had been jammed into the bank vault. His mother's way of dealing with his father's attitude towards her had been to shop and to always have the best of everything they could afford. And since she wasn't the charity type all the items she'd replaced of value had had to go somewhere, especially the heirlooms.

"Your mother was an upper class packrat."

"Excuse me?" Regulus forgot all about his musings to look over in the direction the Gryffindor had gone through narrowed eyes. "What did you just call my mother?"

"I meant she was the type to horde things instead of giving them away or selling them. It's like a palace rummage sale in here in between piles of money. How is anyone supposed to find anything in here? And how would you even know how much money you had?" Teddy just managed not to yelp when his elbow sent a cascade of coins tumbling down his arm. "I've altered myself to the size of a child and I'm still bumping into everything."

Teddy was now the size of a child? This he had to see.

Since he could go straight through everything Regulus found the Gryffindor easily, unable to stop himself from grinning just a little as he stared at the child version of the man he'd come to know. "Is that what you looked like when you started at Hogwarts?"

"Well I was altering my coloring even then, but the body and facial structure, yeah." It was his first time looking up to the Slytherin, and Teddy had to say that from every angle Regulus was damn appealing. And so very kissable, he mentally added as his eyes lowered to the man's firm but surprisingly soft lips. Or at least soft in his dreams, he had to remember that, Teddy sternly warned himself.

Seeing the look that had come into the Gryffindor's still adult eyes, Regulus knew that had he blood to flow through his cheeks they'd be red at the moment. How he had fallen since the good old days. A change in topic was desperately necessary. "I see. Well then, if you're done kidding around, no pun intended, you should really start collecting the money into that thing you called a tote. The way you're knocking into things you're liable to knock yourself unconscious and get us both stuck in here."

"A member of my family stuck in a vault. Every goblin in the bank's wet dream."


	14. Locked Away

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Locked Away

"I really, really shouldn't have made that crack about me being locked in here being a goblin's wet dream." Teddy stated as he stared at the door to the vault he was in. The door that had closed while he and Regulus were in the back of the large vault since there was where a large amount of the coins had been placed. The goblin who'd brought them down earlier had closed the door and sealed them inside, casting some sort of spell so that they wouldn't hear the sealing of his potential doom.

"When I see that goblin again I'm going to borrow your wand and permanently turn him inside out."

"Can you really do that?"

"You'll see for yourself that I can once we get you out of here." Regulus stated as he crossed his arms in front of him, his black eyes hot with fury. He didn't know why he was so angry, it wasn't like he was the one who would potentially starve to death inside the vault, but he felt like it was. This was a level of fury he'd seldom experienced before.

He almost felt truly alive.

Not doubting the Slytherin's words Teddy couldn't help but glance in the direction where two goblin skeletons had lain when they'd first opened the vault. The living goblin must have removed them before he closed the door on them, the Gryffindor speculated. That his skeleton would replace them seemed very likely at the moment.

He had his wand, so he could satisfy thirst, but not food. And he needed food to live.

And he couldn't use his patronus to send a message to someone because according to Regulus magic couldn't pass through the vault's doors.

He was royally screwed.

"I'm going to go open the door, wait here and don't touch anything, just in case."

Teddy blinked in surprise. "Wait…what?"

"I said I'm going to open the door and get you out of here. If the goblin has any brains in its hideous head he's going back and telling the others in the main area that the vault closed on you or sucked you in and there was nothing he could do. It wouldn't be a stretch, this vault is infamous and your ability to safely enter it would be questionable to those in the knowing. If the goblins do indeed hold such a grudge against your family it's also likely that they hope to trap some of your relatives in here with you, since they'd try and open it themselves to get you out. Didn't you say a couple of your relatives are curse breakers?"

The look that came into Teddy's eyes said plainly that he was now all for Regulus's plan to cause serious body harm to the goblin.

"My point is that they'll be sending people down here, so I need to get you out there so that they can take you back up. This vault is too deep underground, it would be too easy for you to get lost and I can't risk that they've altered the tunnels since I was last here. I couldn't pay enough attention on the way down."

Teddy shook his head. Only someone like Regulus would be anal enough to pay enough attention to the tunnels in his past life to have even a remote idea how to return to the surface from this far down.

"So stay put and I'll go activate the release hatch. Get out as soon as you can."

Saluting the other man Teddy watched as Regulus walked over to a nearby table where a gold plated typewriter sat.

Solidifying his right hand Regulus began to type out the key string of words, the vault door beginning to open when he tapped the last key.

As ordered Teddy headed out the doorway as soon as it was open enough for him and the tote he was lugging around to fit through. He waited for Regulus to appear and then shut the door behind them. "This is the only vault I've ever heard of that has a built in escape hatch."

"It's been passed down my mother's line for over four centuries. Paranoia…runs in that part of the family bloodline. Rumor has it that one of my ancestors seriously bribed the goblins at that time with a large amount of goblin made armor and jewelry they wouldn't have gotten back otherwise."

Looking around at their new surroundings, which were about as welcoming as the inside of the vault he'd just left, Teddy glanced over at the Slytherin standing protectively at his side. And that was the word for it, he mused, the man's posture and behavior all seem to indicate that Regulus was being protective of him. It was nice.

"So now we just wait for the evil goblin to call his minions?"

"Worst comes to worst you can force them to take you above ground." Regulus pointed out pragmatically. "And there was that blonde you waved to when we were coming into the bank. Would she come down here?"

Teddy nodded, not a doubt in his mind. "When she hears I'm stuck down here wild horses couldn't keep Tori away. Assuming that the goblin let's anyone know where I am that is. But she did see us go down…and she's pretty damn smart. Eventually they'd think to check out all the vaults connected to your family, right? They know about you after all, and they wouldn't find the ring at the house."

"Then you might as well take a seat while we wait."

)

Taking out his pocket watch Teddy consulted the time, knowing he was being stupid but unable to stop himself. An hour sure felt like a long time when he knew that if someone didn't come for him he was a dead man. Looking over at the Slytherin who stood guard over him, Teddy wondered how quickly he'd die. Would he last longer in his human or Animagi form? And what would happen to Regulus, stuck in the ring until it was properly destroyed or exorcized. What if when he died the ring came off his unfound skeleton and tumbled over the side to be lost forever in the dark abyss forever?

"You aren't a Ravenclaw, Teddy. Thinking that hard could cause your head to explode." Looking down at the Gryffindor Regulus fought the urge to touch the other man. For one thing it just wasn't in his nature to touch and two he wasn't entirely sure how to comfort someone which meant he'd probably do it wrong and make a fool of himself, the Slytherin thought as he continued to watch over the other man.

Lips twitching Teddy worked up a small smile for the Slytherin. "Thanks for that."

"Look, if no one comes down here for you within the next hour I'll see how far from your side I can get. The vaults around us are very old and probably aren't visited regularly, but the ones higher up will be and I'm likely to run into people there. People who would be inclined to help you, hopefully."

"You're going to leave me?"

Raising an eyebrow at the man's tone of voice Regulus was taken aback at the guilty feelings the Gryffindor's question elicited in him. "I…I wouldn't be gone long. And I'd come back." He blurted out without thinking. "I'd never leave you here alone to d-."

"To die." Teddy finished, knowing that that was what the Slytherin had been about to say.

"I didn't say that." Though that was what he'd been about to say, Regulus silently admitted.

"Oh really, then what were you going to say?"

Thank Merlin for Slytherin intelligence. "I was going to say that I'd never leave you here alone to disgrace our family by crying over the fact that I left your side for an hour or two."

"Right." Teddy drawled out, not believing that for a second. "And we're both still virgins. Try pulling the other leg a bit, Regulus, no sense in having one longer than the other."

"Your generation's obsession with discussing personal, private matters is disgraceful and uncouth." Regulus huffed as he crossed his arms in front of him, staring across the way to the rock walls illuminated eerily in the strategically placed torches. "And given that we have no idea as to the quality of air you are currently breathing it would probably be in your best interest to save your breath."

Teddy was silent for a couple minutes before he spoke again. "I…I wouldn't want to die alone. If I do die down here, I'll be grateful for your company. Even if you are a sarcastic, cynical, know it all Slytherin." There was a real hint of a smile on his lips then.

"Hmph."

The silence that descended once more was a comfortable one, the lack of noise allowing Teddy's sensitive ears to pick up on the unfamiliar sound coming from his right. Instinctively getting to his feet the Gryffindor looked in the direction the sound was coming from, crouching down to place a hand on the rail track. "It's vibrating a little. I think the track is being used nearby."

"I'm going to go invisible then, in case we need the element of surprise."

And then the cart came rolling into view, the light from its lantern bouncing off the golden hair of one of its occupants, giving Victoire a sort of halo that anyone who knew her would agree she would never earn.

"Tori!"

"Teddy!"

As soon as the cart rolled to a stop Victoire all but flew out of the cart and into her best friend's arms, hugging him close like she was a drowning victim clutching a life raft, the girl mumbling all sorts of things that didn't make sense but Teddy's got the feelings behind them and hugged her back just as tightly. The hug became a group hug as Victoire's father joined in the celebration.

Stepping out of the car as well were two goblins, one so old and frail looking it was a wonder he was still breathing, the other mature looking and obviously none too pleased to see that Teddy was out of the vault.

It was the older goblin that spoke once the two Weasleys finally turned Teddy loose. "We were informed you'd been trapped in the vault. How is it you got out? For that matter, how is it you were able to enter it in the first place?" The eyes were old and faded, but a great deal of cunning lurked in the creature's eyes.

"First of all the goblin who brought me down here trapped me inside the vault by closing the door when I was in the back of it, and second, if you know anything about this vault you know there's a way to open it from the inside."

"You were trapped inside!" Whirling around to face the goblins the look on Victoire's face would have killed them both if looks could kill. And even with the diluted Veela blood she was a sight to see when she was as pissed as she was at that moment. "Your man trapped my Teddy inside there to die? I'll kill that little gobshite!"

"Your Teddy has no right to the contents of that vault." The younger of the two goblins sneered. "The contents within it belong to us. Thieves often end up trapped and dead down here, as they deserve. Though given your heritage, girl, you probably wouldn't understand that."

"Let's not get into another discussion of how my brother, his wife, and my brother in law are thieves." Bill Weasley stated firmly, his eyes cold and commanding. "And how is it that the contents of the vault belong to you, exactly? I heard the goblin who reported the situation say quite clearly that Teddy was trapped in the vault. If it was yours there's no way he could have entered it."

The older goblin spoke once more. "It is ours because the owner's family line is dead. It died when Mrs. Walburga Black passed away with no designated, living heirs. The contents of any vault in this bank belong to us when no one has been specified as heir to its contents. Mrs. Black died leaving the vault to her son, Regulus Black, who as you know was dead, little though she would accept it. Upon her death the contents of the vault became ours." The curve of the goblin's lips could only be called crafty. "So few people read the fine print on the contracts they sign with us."

"And I've worked for the bank long enough to also know that while that is true, the fact that you couldn't get into the vault means there is a designated heir still alive." Bill countered, putting himself firmly between his family members and the goblins. "If what you're saying were true than all enchantments on the vault added by its owners would have dissipated so that only your charms and wards would have remained. That's part of the contract too. And if the owner's protection spells weren't still in place you would have cleaned the vault out long ago."

"The former owners of this vault were very dark wizards and witches." The younger goblin stated with a dark look in Teddy's direction. "They must have added something that remained after their deaths, ones that allowed the key to deactivate them upon use." Now he pointed a long, threatening finger in Teddy's direction. "But that doesn't change the fact that key or not, the boy broke our laws and is subject to appear before OUR courts for his crimes."

"Touch one of those filthy fingers to that boy's person and I'll disarticulate it and use it to gorge out your greedy little eyes, Goblin." Appearing before them after issuing his chilling statement Regulus gave the younger goblin a hard look before turning his gaze to the second one with recognition in his dark, Black eyes. "Hello, Agni."

Eyes widening, the older goblin stared at the Slytherin for several heartbeats and then cocked his head to the side slightly. "You are not alive, a ghost, nor completely dead, Mr. Regulus Black. That is why the vault didn't allow us entry after your mother's passing. You are the one who gave the boy access to the vault and showed him how to get out?"

"I am."

"And gave him permission to remove items from said vault?" The goblin added, gesturing towards the nearby tote, which lay propped up against the stone wall where Teddy had left it.

"I have." And now it was Regulus's lips that curved into a harsh, arrogant smile. "Now get my heir and his friends back up to ground level before I borrow someone's wand and see to it that it's your bodies that are never found rotting down here."

Victoire whistled low under her breath. "Damn. Now you're definitely one of the hot Blacks."

)

Everyone getting into the cart after Teddy retrieved the tote, the Gryffindor explained to his best friend and her father what had happened as they zoomed up towards the main level while the two goblins conversed amongst themselves in their own language while pretending they weren't trying to figure out where exactly Regulus was. The Slytherin had gone back to being invisible in order to conserve his energy and to keep the goblins off balance since they didn't know what he could or couldn't do to them.

Allowing the bond between him and his ring to pull him along Regulus scowled down at the blonde girl with her arm through Teddy's, not liking the level of closeness between the two one little bit. Of course Teddy had made it quite clear that he wasn't interested in women in that way, but that probably didn't stop the annoying creatures from hitting on the Gryffindor on a regular basis. Not that it looked like the blonde was interesting in Teddy in that way, Regulus grudgingly admitted to himself. No, their bond actually reminded him more of the one that had existed between his brother and James Potter. That total trust, die for each other, nothing can break it kind of bond.

Which was probably why it annoyed him so much. He'd hated that bond between Potter and Sirius, the fact that people were always saying how the two were practically brothers. Sirius had been his brother…but had replaced him with that four eyed blood traitor.

He'd never been good enough in Sirius's eyes.

When they arrived at the main level and entered the brightly lit bank the Slytherin looked around, frowning when he failed to spot the goblin who'd lock them into the vault in the first place. Moving to hover behind Teddy Regulus whispered in the Gryffindor's ear. "Do you see that goblin?"

Teddy didn't have to ask which one, the Slytherin's tone of voice said it all. "Leave the goblin alone, Regulus."

"Leave who alone?" Victoire asked, trying to figure out where the invisible man was without success. He did have a surprisingly sexy voice though.

"He wants to turn the goblin who locked me in the vault inside out. Literally."

Victoire raised an eyebrow at that and then spoke in Teddy's direction since the Slytherin was probably close to her best friend. "Well aren't you just Teddy's knight in silver and green armor, Mr. Black. Or may I call you Regulus?"

"Since I'm old enough to be your father it's Mr. Black."

"You let me call you by your first name and you're old enough to be my father." Teddy pointed out, since he wanted the two to get along.

"You're different."

Victoire grinned and gave her best friend a little hip check. "Hear that, Teddy bear? You're special to him."


	15. The Black Way

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

The Black Way

Several sarcastic and biting responses came to the Slytherin's mind in response to the blonde girl's apparent habit of calling Teddy something so ridiculous as Teddy bear, but Regulus held them in as he ignored her and concentrated on scanning the area for his prey. And then, finally, he spotted the goblin coming towards them, no doubt wanting to know why Teddy had been let out of the vault in question.

In one smooth motion Regulus solidified his right hand, shoved it into Teddy's jacket pocket, and pulling out the man's wand took aim and fired in the direction of the goblin.

As everyone watched the curse hit, the goblin letting out a high pitched scream as he collapsed to the ground, convulsing there as his body twisted and contorted as his insides came into view, the goblin's body was literally turned inside out. Organs pushed forward, eyeballs popped out, and the skin disappeared from sight to reveal muscle and bone, the sight grotesque and horrifying to those around him.

Running over to stand in front of the wretched creature Teddy didn't even notice that the Slytherin had slid the wand back into his pocket. All he could see was the disgusting sight before him.

"That is so wrong on so many levels." With one hand over her mouth Victoire shook her head at her best friend's side, fighting back the urge to gag.

His ears ringing with the creature's pathetic, pitiful whimpers as it continued to shudder on the floor, Teddy turned around, knowing Regulus would be nearby. "Undo what you just did, Regulus." He ordered. "Now."

Invisible once more Regulus had no intention of bowing to the man's wishes. "No."

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no. I'd ask why you're asking but that would be obvious. Typical Gryffindor, all roar but no real bite." Regulus sneered, hovering over the large crowd that was alternating between staring at the goblin in horror and looking around for the man responsible, aka him. "I will not undo what I did. You can't make me."

Teddy's eyes flashed. "He's a living being and you turned him inside out!"

"And had I not gotten you out of that vault you would have died in it." Was the Slytherin's harsh response, his voice like a whip against the ears of his listeners. "You would have been stuck there, growing weaker and weaker as the days went by, desperately drinking the liquids your wand could produce while your body begged for real substance, hanging onto life with everything you had while knowing, more and more brutally by the hour, that there was no way you're going to get out. That you're going to die. And you would have died in that vault slowly, agonizingly, alone and afraid, knowing everything you wanted from life is being taken away from you. Taken and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it because of another's prejudice and inhumanity. I. WILL. NOT. HELP. HIM. That's final."

No one spoke for several moments, Victoire the first to find her voice.

"Okay…I don't know about the rest of you…but with that kind of visual…I'm on the Slytherin's side here."

"There is no point in asking the Black heir to change his mind. To endanger a member of their family…Craylow got off easy." The old goblin said as he stood over the mutated, whimpering goblin that was panting on the floor. "I have seen much worse done by the hand of his ancestors. We will take him to be cared for, I would ask you to leave now, Teddy Lupin. You will not be barred from your or Regulus's Black's vault, but it would be in your best interests if from now on I am the one who escorts you to either vault."

Teddy nodded as he pulled the ring from his finger, holding it tightly in his fist. He was more than ready to go.

)

Leaving Gringotts Teddy said good bye to Victoire and her father and then headed home to drop off the large amount of money he was carrying around with him. He also stuck Regulus's ring in his safe with the money for safekeeping and then headed out again. It took a couple hours for the Gryffindor to alert everyone in his family, and those friends who were practically family, that they should probably refrain from visiting Gringotts for the time being unless it was absolutely necessary. And if they did go the buddy system was in their best interest. It was a tiring process, not the least because everyone wanted to know what had happened. But finally it was taken care of and the Gryffindor headed for the last but most important person on his mental list.

Arriving at his childhood home Teddy let himself in, finding his grandmother sitting in her parlor by the fireplace, reading a book that she immediately set aside as soon as he entered the room. "Hello, Grandmother."

"Teddy. Good afternoon." Walking over to her grandson Andromeda gave him a brief but loving hug, and then pulled away with a searching, knowing look in her dark eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I never could get anything past you, could I?" Kissing her soft cheek Teddy escorted her over to the sofa, taking a seat beside her. "Grandmother, what would you do to a goblin if he were to deliberately lock me in a bank vault and leave me there?"

"I'd kill it." Was her blunt reply. "How quickly would depend on what state you were in when I got you out. Why do you ask?"

She meant it too. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. Not that he'd ever doubted she'd kill for him, Teddy thought as he stared into her face. He was all she had. She had kept on living after losing her husband and daughter for him and no other reason. He was her reason for living. And if he'd died in that vault…

"A goblin tried to trap me in your aunt's vault earlier today. Regulus got me out and Tori and Uncle Bill came down and got me. Regulus turned the goblin who did it inside out."

Black eyes going pitiless and cold Andromeda said nothing as she absorbed her grandson's words and the implications of them. She'd long ago accepted that she couldn't put him in a tower and isolate him from everyone and everything that might harm him. It had always been difficult for her, since he was a baby, not to restrain and smother him, bind him to her so that he wouldn't ever be taken from her against her will. But she'd always been too smart for that, knowing that he'd hate her as much as she'd hate herself if she gave into that pathetic desire. She'd raised a good, capable man…but that goblin was damn lucky that it had been taken, at least for the time being, out of her reach.

Glancing at her grandson's hands Andromeda wasn't surprised to see he wasn't currently wearing the ring. He was a great deal more….inclined to show mercy than she and Regulus were. "When you speak to Regulus next, give him my thanks, please."

Teddy nodded his head.

"It troubles you, what he did?"

The Gryffindor nodded again, a hint of sheepish humor appearing in his eyes. "I'm a failure as a Black in that way."

Andromeda's lips twitched a little. "That's not always a bad thing." Seriousness returned to her face. "You think what he did was wrong. That he should have…trusted the goblin's superiors to discipline him? Given the goblin a harsh lecture perhaps? That is not our way, Teddy. That has never been the Black way. When one of us is threatened we strike back quickly and cold-bloodedly. We make an example of our prey and insure that it's stamped on the minds of all witnesses that we are not a family to be crossed. Given that your would be murderer wasn't human, Regulus probably thought he was doing you a service by simply cursing the wretched creature instead of killing it."

"So I should understand that he was just being true to his nature and thank him for coming to my defense?"

"Whether you thank him or not is your choice. Just so long as you remember to thank him for me."

A question occurring to Teddy he cocked his head to the side questioningly. "If someone were to kill Narcissa…would you go after them?" The individuals who'd killed his parents had also been killed at Hogwarts before his grandmother had known her daughter and son in law were dead, and as for the men responsible for his grandfather's death, he didn't know who they were and what had happened to them. But there wasn't a doubt in his mind that if they hadn't been dead by the time she'd found out their names she'd seen them dead in short order.

That was why he'd never asked.

Andromeda's expression didn't change as she answered him. "She would not be an easy person to kill. But if someone were to succeed, and their reasons were unsatisfactory, than yes, I would see to it that they were made to pay for their actions personally."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

)

Teddy stayed at his grandmother's for the rest of the afternoon, joining her for an early dinner. Afterwards he headed home with a full stomach and a lot on his mind. When he arrived there he headed straight for his bedroom, throwing on a ratty t-shirt, very well worn and threadbare jeans, and work boots just to be safe. He hated getting slivers more than actually hurting himself seriously. Slivers were just weird, hurting so much for such a small injury, the Gryffindor thought as he left his bedroom, not to mention they were a bitch to get out depending how deeply they went in. Definitely to be avoided.

After some mental debate Teddy went and retrieved Regulus's ring from his safe, sliding it onto the finger it fit so perfectly. He asked the Slytherin to appear, but wasn't that surprised when the man silently declined to do so. Regulus had definitely been pissed early. So he told the air in front of him where he was going and that when he was done sulking he would appreciate it if the Slytherin visibly joined him.

That done Teddy headed for the attic, finding it as depressing and full of junk as he recalled. Not really junk, he'd gotten rid of most of the crap already, but a lot of it was stuff that he was keeping more because he felt that he should, as opposed to actually having emotionally ties to them. He'd also stuffed some of the boxes in the attic because there was stuff he hadn't wanted anyone getting into accidentally, Black heirlooms that Mundungus hadn't managed to steal after Sirius Black's death. Or had chosen not to take for fear of what said items could do to anyone who possessed them, Teddy thought dryly as he absently nudged one of the boxes with his foot.

He'd been repairing the roof himself as the leaks dictated, but the whole thing needed to be overhauled, Teddy thought as he tilted his head up to view his patch jobs. That would be the first thing he'd do with the money, get that out of the way before the weather got really bad. Maybe get someone in to look at ways to better insulate the place too.

He could sand and seal the hardwood floor beneath his feet himself, but that would wait until after the roof was good to go. This time he could work his way down, Teddy realized, knowing that there would be money to pay for everything that needed to be done.

But for now he'd move all the stuff down to Regulus's room, so that it wouldn't get damaged when the roofers went to work. It probably would be a week or two at least before someone would be available, but he was in the mood to do something physical, to take his mind off things.

Plus, it would give the former mistress of the house something to really bitch about since he was going to stack them all up in front of her portrait so that Regulus wouldn't be able to get to her, Teddy thought with a wicked grin.

That fact put a definite little skip in his steps as he carried the first couple of boxes down.

Going up and down the stairs with his various loads Teddy felt his thoughts clear up and properly aligned as he relaxed into the monotonous task. He was a little filthy thanks to the dust and the sweat he was working up, but a long soak in the bathtub before turning in early sounded like the perfect way to end the day to his way of thinking.

He had work tomorrow, so he had to be well rested and up to chasing after any bad guys who made the mistake of breaking the law on his watch.

So all in all he was in a damn good mood by the time he'd finished his task, especially since half way through it he'd sensed a second presence following him up and down between the floors. A presence's whose gaze had been watching him with a very familiar heat and sexual interest that had stirred his own.

Yup, life was currently pretty damn good in Teddy's opinion.

)

Standing outside the master bathroom door Regulus scowled as he crossed his arms decisively in front of him. He was not going in there to peek. Yes he'd earned a reward for saving the stupid, ungrateful Gryffindor earlier, but it would be incredibly bad mannered of him to slip inside the bathroom, even if Teddy had expressed a wish to speak to him earlier. Besides, he'd already seen more than enough of the man's body. Those denim jeans the man had been wearing early had left little to the imagination, they're been frayed all over the place, including the Gryffindor's posterior. Frayed to the point where it was scandalously apparent that the man couldn't possibly be wearing anything under those jeans.

Thank all the fates he'd been able to stop himself from reaching out to slide his fingers over the tanned skin just visibly through those white, worn threads.

What was wrong with him?

Shaking his head the Slytherin started pacing the room, becoming partially visible as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

Normally that wouldn't have been a problem, he'd always been very self aware, but either time had addled his senses or…or he was allowing someone to tamper with his preconceived notions and understand of himself and the world around him.

This wasn't the first time that had happened, and the last time his realizations had come too late and he'd ended up dead.

And since he wanted to avoid that kind of physical and mental anguish again it was likely in his best interests to examine the disruptions in his life and figure out how to repair the damage so that he could live what was left of his current existence in something vaguely resembling peace.

That meant facing the truths of the situation he'd found himself in.

He'd found men attractive while he'd lived, fancied one in particular against his will. There had been nothing he could do to change that terrible flaw in his nature, all attempts to find the fairer sex appealing had failed. Eventually he'd had to accept the fact that he could not force his body to stop desiring men, that such a flaw could only be suppressed. And suppressed it he had. Until recently he'd never known a man's sexual touch, had never touched another man with that same intent. He had avoided the company of any male he found remotely appealing and had in fact lashed out at them to insure that they stayed away from him.

And so he'd died without his name being tarnished, without anyone knowing his dirty little secret….he'd died.

He was dead.

In the minds of pretty much everyone who knew him he was dead. Only those related to him or to Teddy knew him to be…existing in his current state. Most of the peers whose opinions had mattered were dead, imprisoned, or he would never likely encounter again.

So what he did now…did it matter what he did or didn't do?"

As he thought that Regulus heard the sound of a door opening, the Slytherin turning his head to watch the Gryffindor, who was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, walk towards him with water still clinging to his hair, muscle and skin.

He couldn't have looked away if he still had a life to lose.

Coming to a stop in front of the still Slytherin Teddy looked into the deep, dark eyes that watched him so intently and with such power. "Hey."

"Good evening." Regulus replied automatically.

"My grandmother asked me to thank you for saving me today, and for punishing the goblin responsible for the whole mess. She would have thanked you herself but I didn't bring the ring with me when I went to see her."

The Slytherin nodded his head, accepting the thanks as his due. At least someone knew he'd been in the right, Regulus thought dryly.

Having a pretty good idea what the other man was thinking Teddy had to suppress a small smile. Instead, he kept his face deceptively blank as he made his request. "Would you do me the favor of making yourself as solid as you possibly can, please?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you politely."

Studying the man's face and finding no answers, Regulus mentally debated with himself and then decided there would be no harm in it. If the man wished to punish him for his actions earlier there wasn't a lot he could do. He didn't feel pain in this form, at least not pain of the physical sort.

Teddy waited until the Slytherin looked solid to him, then leaned forward and kissed the corner of the older man's shocked mouth.

"Thank you for caring about me."


	16. Memory Lane

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Memory Lane

Regulus stared at the other man in surprise, reaching out to place fingers that shook ever so slightly against the lips that were slightly see through now, his shock over the gesture causing him to lose his focus. "You just…why? Why would you kiss me? How is that a reward?" He added, trying to maintain the illusion that he hadn't enjoyed the simple touching of lips, that he wasn't elated over the fact that the other man would knowingly kiss him.

"Because knowing you it would be considered a punishment too. You used MY wand to cause serious harm to another living being without MY permission today and I'm plenty pissed still about everything else too. But I'm willing to accept the argument that you don't know any better, at least for the time being."

Oh if looks could kill he'd be dead right now, Teddy thought to himself as the Slytherin leveled a look at him that would have done any of their Black relatives proud.

"I don't know any better?" Regulus repeated, acid all but coating his punctuated words. "Are you suggesting that you know better than I do? That your paltry years on this earth equal my own time here? Or do you suppose, as most of your kind do, that your way is always the right one?"

It was Teddy's turn to repeat. "My kind?"

"Your kind." Regulus confirmed as he crossed his arms in front of him. "The popular, good looking, everyone loves you kind who thinks because you're top of the social hierarchy that your way of viewing the world is the correct one. You live in your perfect little world and assume that you have the right to judge everyone else because you're so much better than they are. You and Sirius would have gotten along so very well."

Teddy's eyes flared with annoyance. "I do not live in my own perfect little world, thank you very much. If I did your cousin wouldn't have killed my mother, Dolohov wouldn't have killed my father, people unknown wouldn't have killed my grandfather, and the rest of my honorary family wouldn't still be mourning those they lost in the war too. In a perfect world I wouldn't have a job because people like you, who enjoy hurting others, wouldn't exist."

"Then destroy the ring and there will be one less of my kind on this earth."

Flinching at the man's words the Gryffindor stared at the Slytherin, fingers clenching and unclenching as all his earlier feelings about what Regulus had done swirled up to upset his stomach and choke him.

While he'd been moving the boxes he'd thought a lot about the other man's upbringing, and the things his own grandmother had said when he'd told her what Regulus had done. He'd thought about how Sirius Black, arguably the most socially acceptable and moral member of the Black family, had once deliberately sent a man he didn't like in the direction of a werewolf. Had not only knowing placed the man in that kind of danger, but had used his own friend as a weapon to do it. They might have thought they'd be able to keep his father from doing any real damage, but there would have been no guarantee Snape would have escaped unbitten, and his father would have had to live with the consequences, paid the heaviest price for what the Marauders had done in petty revenge. And when the Black Gryffindor had come face to face with Peter Pettigrew once he'd broken out of Azkaban he'd had no intention of turning the other man over to the law, nor had his own father. His godfather had had to step in to stop both men from taking their own justice against the bastard.

And was killing someone worse or better than causing someone a great deal of pain but letting them live? Wasn't sending people to be jailed in a building full of Dementors a sort of torture? Or allowing one of the foul creatures to deliver their soul sucking kiss? That had been legal not so long ago after all.

When you got right down to it the world wasn't black and white, he knew that, but he couldn't justify the man's actions, nor could be completely condemn them, knowing that everyone could be driven to draw blood under the right circumstances.

Everyone had their breaking points.

"Regulus." Teddy's eyes never left the Slytherin as he posed the question that would tip his opinion one way or the other. "Did you enjoy hurting that goblin?"

Raising an eyebrow at the intensity coming off the Gryffindor Regulus kept his face expressionless as he gave the man his full attention as he considered how to answer that. He wouldn't lie.

"I'm not like Bellatrix, I never found that kind of pleasure in torturing anyone or anything. I find torture distasteful in general. I'm not a sociopath, though you wouldn't be wrong to judge me lacking in empathy towards my fellow man. I didn't enjoy causing the goblin pain…but it did please me to know that I was insuring he would never act against you again. I am capable of enjoying hurting someone, perhaps more than others, but what it comes down to is that I'm not the type to turn the other cheek. If someone lashes out at me I'll lash back to a degree that will insure it doesn't happen again. That is how I lived my life, and it served me well."

"You ended up dead before you'd lived even two decades."

"That's not the point."

Teddy's lips twitched against his will. "Actually yeah, it sorta is the point."

"Gryffindors." The Slytherin muttered, but didn't continue the argument. This was one topic that they would never agree on. The man's code of conduct was already too well entrenched to be changed easily, and without cause. And since he had no intention of letting someone mess with the Gryffindor that way the younger man was likely to go through life holding his current beliefs. So instead of arguing Regulus did something he absolutely, unquestionably, with all his being hated to do.

"I apologize for using your wand without permission." Regulus said stiffly, his discomfort lacing his words, giving them a truthful ring. "I won't apologize for what I did to the goblin, I'm not remotely sorry for that, but I will acknowledge that I was wrong to use your wand, especially in a manner I knew you wouldn't approve of."

"I accept your apology." That he would rather the Slytherin be sorry about the goblin, not so much the wand, was beside the point. "I suppose it's too much to ask that you promise never to touch my wand without my permission again?"

Regulus didn't even have to think about that one. "I don't give my word lightly. In the future you might need my protection again and there might not be time to ask you for your permission. But I'll ask your permission if the opportunity is there." Or he'd just take someone else's wand and use theirs instead, the Slytherin silently added to himself.

"Deal."

)

That night Teddy had horrible nightmares, his mind conjuring up images of all the terrible things he'd seen done to others, what Regulus had done to the goblin, what the Slytherin might have done in the past when he'd served Voldemort. And then it shifted to imagining what could have happened that long ago night when Severus Snape had almost come face to face with his own father in his werewolf form. But in his nightmare James Potter didn't show up in time to stop the Slytherin and the future Potions teacher was torn to shreds by his father, lost to the beast. He watched blood and flesh fly, heard the painful screams and pleas for help or mercy, saw the creature his father had been forced to become every full moon take vicious pleasure in the impending death of another.

He could do nothing as he watched through horror filled eyes, his dream not even allowing him a voice to yell and cry out.

And then he sensed a presence behind him, and hands came up, covering his eyes.

"Stupid boy." Regulus said in a firm, no nonsense tone of voice, disintegrating the dream into nothing so that their ears no longer rang with the sound of Severus Snape's dying cries. "Torturing yourself this way, what good does it do? This isn't what happened."

Teddy's answer was just above a whisper. "But it could have happened."

"So? The point is it didn't."

In control of the dreaming now Regulus removed his hands from the Gryffindor's eyes. The scene in front of the other man was the grounds of Hogwarts as he remembered it from his days there so long ago. They were in his memories now, and he had some very specific ones to show the man turning around to face him.

Looking down at the Slytherin Teddy's eyebrows rose in surprise as he took in the change in the other man's appearance. He'd seen pictures of the old uniforms worn during his father's time at Hogwarts, so that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was the fact that Regulus was quite a bit smaller and younger than the last time he'd seen him. The Slytherin looked no more than twelve or thirteen at most, and had obviously not hit his growth spurt yet.

Annoyed that he had to tilt his head back to meet the Gryffindor's eyes Regulus didn't bother to change his appearance, especially since he didn't know how long he'd have before the other man tried to control more of the situation. "Come with me."

Not bothering to wait Regulus started off across the lawn, knowing exactly where he was going. When Teddy fell into step beside him the Slytherin glanced over, surprised this time by the fact that the other man had changed in the dream as well to fit the scenario, looking to be in his early teens while wearing the Gryffindor uniform. That the man was still taller than him was irritating, but to be expected.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

When he spotted the group he was looking for Regulus paused, and then pointed his finger in their direction. "Go. They won't be able to see or hear you."

Eyes following the finger Teddy's eyes widened as he looked at the five individuals sitting under a large tree, lounging around on a quilt. He knew every one of them, though he'd never had the chance to meet any of them save for one. And he couldn't remember the short time he'd had with his father.

Walking, jogging, then running full out Teddy ran to his father, who as the Slytherin said showed no sign of being aware of him. But he was hearing his father's voice, Teddy thought as he lowered himself to sit beside his father, who was playing a game of Wizarding chess with Lily Evans Potter. He was sitting beside his father, hearing him laugh, watching him smile, seeing that his father shared his habit of nibbling on his bottom lip when he was strategizing.

Teddy ignored the blonde youth sitting on the quilt, who was gazing at the two leaders of the Marauders with exaggerated awe. As much as he hated the sight of the human poison who would cause so much suffering for the ones who thought him their friend…this chance to be with his father overshadowed that hatred and distaste.

It was only when Sirius Black asked which of the two was winning the chess game that in sunk in that the man he'd thought of as his father's friend was also Regulus's brother. And Regulus was….

Looking around in the direction he'd come from Teddy spotted the Slytherin a slight distance away, the man mostly hidden behind another of the trees that dotted the landscape. Regulus was hiding his presence from the older brother teasing his own father for losing to a girl, the Gryffindor realized, looking over in the elder Black's direction. Watching his big brother from afar, not daring to come over and let his presence be known.

Teddy stared at his father for several more moments and then got to his feet, absently smoothing his trousers before heading in the direction of the Slytherin.

Even as he took those steps the landscape blurred and suddenly they were inside the school, and he was walking towards his father, who looked a little older now, the shaggy haired youth apparently explaining something in a textbook to a boy wearing an identical uniform.

Walking over to stand in front of the two Teddy listened to the man's voice again as he looked for the man who was showing him these images.

Spotting him the Gryffindor made his way through the crowded hallway, giving the other man a questioning look. "Why are you so far away?"

"Because that's how these memories play out. I stayed away from them and they stayed away from me. Now go and enjoy, there's lots to see."

And there was. With no way to keep track of time Teddy wouldn't begin to guess how many hours he spent seeing his father through the Slytherin's memories, little glimpses of the life his father had once led. They were ordinary memories, nothing intrinsically special or unusual about them, but they were priceless to him. Priceless in a way he had no words for. And not being an idiot Teddy quickly picked up on something else by the sixth or seventh memory. Regulus was only showing him the best side of his father.

He wasn't stupid, and he'd long ago outgrown his unrealistic ideas of what kind of man his father had been. His father had been flawed like everyone else, but he wasn't being shown that tonight. Regulus had to have those memories, especially since most every memory included Sirius and the rest of the Marauders. But he wasn't shown what his father had done or hadn't done in order to remain in good standing with the rest of his group. The images he was being shown showed him how nervous and fidgety the man had gotten around girls, how willing he was to help others with their lessons, how sweet and shyly he could smile.

First he'd dreamed of the beast that had lived himself his father, now Regulus was showing him the man who'd fought that beast until his dying day.

)

Teddy gave the Slytherin complete control over the dream until they happened to end up at the foot of a familiar set of stairs. Well a familiar spot where stairs happened to be, since the stairs liked to move and rarely stayed in the same place for very long. At the flight of stairs directly in front of him he could see his father once more, but this time he once again turned his attention to Regulus, who was standing at his side this time.

Reaching out the Gryffindor linked his fingers with the Slytherin, feeling the man's surprise at the action by the sudden stiffness of the man's posture. Regulus was not the handholding type. But Teddy kept a firm grip and tugged lightly as he turned, giving the Marauders below his back.

Moving automatically Regulus didn't know what to make of the other man's action. They were moving out of his memories, Teddy was creating their surroundings now, the Slytherin thought as he subtly tried to tug his hand free without success. No luck. Apparently the Gryffindor was determined to hold his hand.

"Where are we going?" The Slytherin asked primly, not willing to betray how the simple act of holding hands threw him completely off balance. He'd never held hands with anyone, not since he was a child anyway. He'd held Sirius's hand when they were boys together.

That thought had Regulus glancing back in the direction of the staircase, but he made no move to go back towards it. It was embarrassing enough, the Gryffindor knowing how much attention he'd paid his brother group back when they were at Hogwarts together. Not that Teddy knew that these were real memories, in all likelihood the man would forget or dismiss them as wistful dreaming. But perhaps he could come up with some way to let the man know it was true memory, without giving away his ability to enter the other man's dreams. He'd have to think about that.

Mind turning over various possibilities Regulus thoughts occupied all his attention until they suddenly came to a stop.

Looking in front of him the Slytherin stared at the blank wall, wondering why they'd stopped at such a spot. And then, as he watched, doors appeared in front of them.

Frowning, Regulus looked up at Gryffindor questioningly. "Why did those doors appear? There were no doors here when I attended Hogwarts."

"They were here, you just didn't know it. This is the Room of Requirement, so called because the door or doors appear when someone stands in front of this wall and has need of it. When my godfather was at Hogwarts he used this room to teach other students defense against the dark arts because the teacher at the time was useless. And when the school was run by the Death Eaters students came here to escape them. In one of the room's other constructs it was the hiding place for one of Voldemort's horcruxes too."

Following the Gryffindor inside the room with interest now Regulus looked around as their surroundings took on the look of a common room, though the wall hangings on the wall had banners for both of their houses.

After getting a good look around Regulus once again looked up at the Gryffindor for answers. Though the room was certainly interesting, it wasn't like the knowledge could do him any good now that he was dead. Back when he was a student maybe, but Teddy had obviously brought him here for a reason.

"Why did you bring me here?"


	17. Dreams and Pictures

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Dreams and Pictures

The Slytherin's question hanging between them Teddy walked the steps necessary to stand in front of the wary Slytherin, reaching out to take each of the man's hands in his, just holding them for the moment as he stared into the black eyes that watched him so closely. "Nostalgia, I suppose. I came in here plenty of times when I was a student and wanted to get away from everyone and everything. My younger family members came here often too from what I've heard, though their use for it was far more interesting than mine." Lightly pulling the man closer Teddy leaned down to place his forehead against the startled Slytherin's. "I would have probably used it for the same, but I didn't have anyone in school I wanted to spend quality time alone with back then."

Eyes widening slightly as he got it Regulus's cheeks heated slightly as he scowled. "On school grounds? That's disgraceful."

Laughing, Teddy shook his head. "It's times like this that you're actually pretty damn adorable, Regulus Black."

"I am not adorable." Thinking the Gryffindor was making a crack about the difference in height and masculine appearance the Slytherin glared up at the other man.

"Yeah, yeah you are."

And then Teddy's lips were on his so Regulus couldn't have argued the point further if he wanted to. Of course by the time the Slytherin got over the surprise of another unexpected kiss he'd been so thoroughly snogged that any thought of protesting had fled his normally rational mind as the Gryffindor deepened the kiss.

Gasping in shock when the Gryffindor herded him back and up against a wall Regulus found himself with nowhere to go as he was pressed up against the cool rock on one side, contrasting sharply with the amazing amount of body heat the other man was generating as Teddy ravished his opened mouth.

He was being ravished, Regulus thought with a mixture of amazement and desire, shuddering as he belatedly noticed that the Gryffindor's hands had gotten busy undoing the buttons of his shirt, spreading the sides apart so that he could get his hands on him. Arching into the hands the Slytherin hands groped for something to hold onto, fingers finally latching onto the man's hips, groaning when Teddy took that as an invitation to rub their lower halves together with highly stimulating results.

Breaking off the kiss Teddy moved to turn his attention to the Slytherin's pale throat, sucking on it lovingly as he savored the taste of the man's heated skin, enjoying the pleasurable feel of the other man's pulse beating like mad against his lips. He wanted more too, so much more, the Gryffindor thought as he slid his hands down from the man's chest and went to work undoing Regulus's belt with quick, desperate jerks.

"Teddy…Teddy what are you doing?" Regulus gasped out.

"I want you. I want you naked now." Was the Gryffindor's harsh response as he bit down on the man's neck for emphasis as his fingers went to work unhooking the Slytherin's trousers. It had been far too long and no man had ever made him burn like this, need like this, Teddy thought wildly, barely in control of himself. And since this was all just a dream, why the hell should he deny himself?

"Oh." Nobody but Ceres had ever wanted to get him naked before. Regulus had no idea how to react.

And then he couldn't think because Teddy was sliding a hand into his trousers, stroking him through his underwear in a way that captivated his attention completely.

So good, it felt so good, was all Regulus could think as his head fell back as he moaned low in his throat.

But he had to stop this, the Slytherin thought with a sudden rush of clarity as his physical response to the Gryffindor threatened to make him forget himself. And he couldn't forget that the other man was still unaware of the reality of these dreams. Not for long probably, but as long as he was this couldn't happen, dammit. It wouldn't be honorable.

Trying to pull away didn't work though, it was obvious Teddy was determined to have him. Needed him, Regulus realized, seeing that in the man's hot, penetrating eyes, feeling it in the way the man's body moved against his. And for reasons that he couldn't understand Regulus accepted that he couldn't make himself just disappear like before. He…he wanted to touch the Gryffindor too. He wanted to make Teddy feel as good as he was making him feel.

And that thought had the Slytherin's mind coming up with a plan that had him breathing hard as he let his body have its way, forcing himself to give in, at least a little, to the desires threatening to swallow him whole.

Reaching out with hands that shook a little from the effort, Regulus batted the Gryffindor's own hands away from him, shocking the other man when his fingers started to undo the Gryffindor's belt and then the man's trousers so that he could slide his hands under Teddy's clothing until his hands wrapped around the hard, throbbing length of the other man erection. Hands stilling when Teddy's groaned, Regulus felt the man's words like an electrical current when the other man harshly begged him to continue in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard.

How do you do this to me, Regulus wondered as he lost himself in what he was doing, stroking the Gryffindor with no thought but to give the other man exactly what he wanted. To pleasure him, to at least give to him what he could. It wasn't in his nature to do for others if it didn't benefit him, but here he was, thinking only of Teddy. This was all he knew when it came to physical relations of this sort, and so this was what he could give the man who'd so bewitched him.

It did things to him that the Slytherin couldn't put into words. Things that scared the hell out of him.

Desperately afraid that he would lose his nerve Regulus showed no mercy, his touch rough and urgent as he brought the Gryffindor to climax with a single minded focus that had Teddy all but melting into the Slytherin's arms when he came, the taller man cuddling the Slytherin close as he buried his face in the side of Regulus's neck as he struggled to recover enough to return the favor.

Breathing just as hard Regulus used what strength and control he had left over their present 'dream' to make everything around them go dark, cradling the Gryffindor against him as he pushed them both into the dream state where nothing existed and they simply slumbered without dreaming at all.

)

The next morning Teddy made no move to call him or find out where he was, which would have suited Regulus fine except that it made him extremely nervous too. He didn't know just how much the Gryffindor had figured out and he didn't want to bring it up in case he'd overestimated the other man's awareness and ability to remember the night before. Especially since he'd lost his mind and had done something with Teddy that…that just was not going to happen again, the Slytherin thought with desperate determination. Couldn't happen again. Wouldn't happen again, he told himself multiple times while the Gryffindor got ready for work and ate his breakfast in silence.

When Teddy finished eating and asked him to show himself Regulus informed the other man that he couldn't as he'd used up too much of his power recently to do so. To the Slytherin's extreme misgivings Teddy's response was to say that in that case he'd keep the ring on so that he could recharge. Apparently the Gryffindor wanted to be able to talk to him face to face, which was not good, Regulus thought warily as he struggled not to panic. Not good at all.

And now, on top of everything else, he was stuck visiting Auror Headquarters.

Talk about great ways to start the day.

There was irony though, in the fact that he'd never stepped foot in the building when he'd been a Death Eater, the Slytherin thought with a superior smirk a half an hour later. Here he was, Death Eater no more, and only now was an Auror getting around to dragging him inside whether he liked it or not.

Regulus looked around him with interest as they walked down the busy hallways, not bothering to hide his curiosity since he was invisible to everyone in the building. He'd never been brought in for questioning, much less ever charged for a crime while he'd been alive. The Aurors back then had been, by and large, a joke as far as he was concerned. The so called 'dark witches and wizards' they'd regularly caught had usually been low level Death Eaters or more likely the nitwits they'd bespelled to work for them against their wills. He couldn't recall any high ranking members of the Death Eaters who'd been brought in alive by the Aurors that had once worked within these walls while he'd still breathed.

He could only hope things had improved since then, but being a cynic he doubted it. Thankfully, as far as he knew, all the truly dark wizards and witches were dead or imprisoned at this point, so Regulus figured that he didn't have to worry too much about the level of competency of those covering Teddy's back.

But just to be on the safe side he should probably work on talking Teddy into keeping the ring on his person at all times, just in case.

To his surprise they weren't going to Teddy's office, but instead ended up dealing first with the Head Auror's receptionist who ushered Teddy into their boss's office. The office they entered didn't advertise that this was the office of the head guy, but Regulus respected that. The more someone had to advertise that he was in charge the less in charge he actually was. It should be obvious to anyone without having to be stated.

"Good morning." Harry began as he looked up from the paperwork he'd been pushing around his desk while he procrastinated.

"First off, Regulus is in the room but invisible. He maxed out his power supply yesterday so I'm wearing the ring to let him draw off of me for a while." And reading his godfather's expression Teddy hastened to reassure the older man. "It's not like what happened with the diary or the locket. Really. He doesn't affect me that way. No black outs, mood swings, same old me."

Regulus's voice came from the vicinity of Teddy's right side. "Why is he concerned?"

"Horcruxes often have a negative effect on people who interact with them, especially when the contact is constant." Teddy explained, glancing in the direction of the Slytherin's voice. "He just wanted to make sure your ring wasn't having a similar affect on me, which it's not."

Silence greeted his explanation, the Slytherin inwardly fumed over being compared to a cursed Horcrux. He was not some evil, soul damaging copy of his former self, thank you very much. And he would never harm Teddy. He…Regulus's mind blacked out at that point, unable to finish that thought.

"Regulus, you might be interested in some of the pictures over there while Teddy and I discuss some business."

He was loathed to follow the other man's orders, but since he was looking for a distraction and the Gryffindors would have no way of knowing whether or not he was doing as bided the Slytherin decided to do just that.

Regulus left Teddy's side and headed over to the mantle where a number of framed pictures had been set up to be viewed. Very few of them were pictures of Potter with famous witches and wizards, from the looks of it they mostly all pictures of those close to Teddy's godfather.

Why the man would think any of the pictures would interest him was beyond him though. Like he could possibly be interested in seeing pictures of…okay, the picture of Teddy as a toddler was pretty cute. But still.

And then Regulus's eyes landed on a shot full of people he recognized, the Slytherin quickly cluing into the fact that he was looking at a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix. How stupid of them, to so blantly advertise who they were. If the picture had fallen into the wrong hands, like Pettigrew's, it would have been like cursing fish in a barrel. Stupid, over confident prats.

Shaking his head over that Regulus was about to wander somewhere else when a yet unseen frame caught his attention. Deciding that looking at photographs was more interesting than pretending not to listen to the other two men in the room, the Slytherin moved to look at the latest image.

The Slytherin's brows knitted together as he stared at the photograph in confusion. He'd seen plenty of pictures at Teddy's house so he knew that the man on the right was a grown up Remus Lupin, and given age and physical features the teenager in the middle had to be a young Harry Potter. The man on the left though...who was he?

Those were definitely Black eyes, but the rest of the man was foreign to him. No Black would ever look so unkept and…wasted for lack of a better word. There were indicators that suggested the man had the potential to be good looking if he had proper nutrition and did something about the not quite sane look in his eyes that was there for a moment before the man smiled and squeezed Potter's shoulder affectionately in the picture. Who was he? He couldn't be a Black, he knew all of his ancestors. The only male Black Potter would have come into contact with was…was his brother.

Feeling like he'd taken a hard blow to the chest Regulus stumbled back, shock and horror coursing through his being like high voltage electrical currents. No. No. No. No. It couldn't be Sirius. That wasn't Sirius. His brother…that was not his brother. His brother could never look like that.

The picture frame shook on the mantle, the Slytherin's inborn magic reacting to his surge of emotions.

Both Gryffindors looking over Harry knew which photograph was contained in the shaking frame.

"Over a decade in Azkaban will do that to a man, Regulus."

"Trusting the wrong people will do that." Was Regulus's harsh, almost hissed response as he fought desperately for control. "That's the price to be paid for turning your back on your family and putting your trust in users and brainless do gooders."

Not his fault, Regulus told himself as he felt pain that shouldn't have been possible in his present state. Not his fault. There was nothing he could have done, he'd been bound to Ceres when his brother had been arrested for a crime anyone with half a brain should have known he wasn't capable of committing. Less than half a brain, come to that. And Sirius had brought it on himself, brought it on himself so it wasn't…his brother had deserved….oh Merlin his brother hadn't deserved to suffer as the man in that picture had so obviously suffered.

Awashed in the horror and dangerously close to losing it Regulus frantically tried to think of something, anything to help him deal with the situation, to maintain his control. But telling himself that his brother wasn't deserving of his feelings wasn't working, nor was telling himself that had he been imprisoned in his brother's place Sirius would have celebrated.

That's what he needed to do, Regulus told himself harshly. He needed to remind himself, as many times as was necessary, that his brother hadn't loved him. He had scorned, ridiculed, belittled him every chance he'd gotten. He'd meant nothing to his older brother so fair was fair.

Sirius meant nothing to him, Regulus repeated over and over again like a mantra. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

But that wasn't working so in desperation Regulus all but flew to the desk Potter sat behind. "I wish to make a trade."

The two men, who'd been trying to spot the Slytherin once the frames on the mantle had started shaking like mad, immediately turned their heads in the direction of the man's voice. "What sort of trade?" Teddy wanted to know.

"I wish to ask you a question, Harry Potter, one that will get you into no trouble for answering. You will give your word to answer honestly, and in return I will give you a name of a Death Eater spy you probably don't know about and who I doubt very much was ever questioned, much less charged. If he was I'll give you another. Deal?" He'd been saving the name to pacify Teddy if the Gryffindor continued to try and weasel more information from him but he needed this. Needed the truth drilled into him by someone other than himself.

Harry wished he could see the other man, the tone of voice was so layered and like Sirius's it was eerie and made the hair on the back of his nape stand up. Going with instinct though the Auror nodded his head in agreement. "Fine. You have my word. What's the question?"

"In all the time you spent with my brother…he didn't ever once have anything the least complimentary to say about me, correct?"

Teddy noticeably winced at the question, while Harry's face remained unreadable.

He'd given his word, and for that matter he had a feeling the Slytherin wasn't someone you could lie to without being found out. "No. He only spoke of you the one time that I recall clearly, and even then it was only briefly. He didn't say anything I would imagine you'd consider complimentary."

The man was being diplomatic, he could sense it, hear it in the man's voice and word choice. And that fact settled the Slytherin down as he'd hoped. Which meant he was now obligated to keep up his end of the deal, Regulus silently acknowledged as his cold blooded nature came back in full force to save him from making a fool out of himself.

"Will Cullen."

As he'd thought, a name they hadn't had. It was written all over their faces. And given that Cullen had been on the political fast track when he'd known him last Regulus was willing to bet the man had reached a position of note within the Ministry.

"I didn't agree to provide you with proof." The Slytherin stated coldly, their impeding questions written all over their faces. "That's for you to find."

They were both tempted to push, but neither man was so insensitive as to ask now. Not with the ghost of Sirius Black hanging in the room alongside his brother's.

So Harry simply gave his godson a look that stated he was to pump the Slytherin for more information, but leave it for now.

Teddy slightly inclined his head and then bid his godfather good bye, asking if he wanted him to look into Cullen.

"No. I'll look into that personally."

Nodding his head Teddy headed out of the room, trusting Regulus to follow him out.


	18. Situation We Are In

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Situation We Are In

Sitting behind his desk Teddy couldn't stop himself from being almost painfully aware that he wasn't alone. Regulus hadn't spoken since they'd left his godfather's office, and frankly he didn't trust himself to know what to say or not to say to the Slytherin. Trying to put himself in the other man's shoes was impossible, he couldn't begin to imagine what the man was feeling. A part of him was angry that his godfather hadn't lied to Regulus, while the rational part of him said that the older man had given the Slytherin the best answer he could under the circumstances. Regulus wouldn't have believed him if he'd lied, everyone knew how bad the relationship had been between the two Black brothers. And Regulus was convinced his brother had hated him and short of Sirius coming back from the dead to tell him otherwise Teddy couldn't see the Slytherin changing his mind on the subject any time soon.

And however selfish it made him, he was pissed that this was seriously interfering with his plan to talk to the other man about what had happened the night before. There was no way those recollections of his father had been of his own making, every instinct he had said that he really had been seeing Regulus's memories of his time at school with the Marauders. How had he seen them though? Had the ring reacted to his need or had Regulus somehow controlled his dreams, which of the two possibilities made the most sense. But if that was the case then just how much control could the Slytherin exert over him while he was dreaming? Was it only in sleep? He hadn't had any black outs and he didn't think that Regulus would deliberately use him…but the way the dream had ended…

If he'd been in control he would have made love to the other man, even if they had been in the bodies of fifteen year olds at the time, Teddy thought as he twirled his quill between his fingers thoughtfully, doing his best not to think about what they had done together. Not that Regulus had aged much in the dreams, the Gryffindor admitted as he failed to keep those thoughts at bay. The other man had obviously not hit his growth spurt until his late teens and had only changed slightly as he'd aged with his memories. A fining down of face and a very few inches was about it.

He'd been so cute.

And he needed to think about more important things, Teddy told himself sternly. After all, if Regulus had controlled the dream last night than was the Slytherin…invading his dreams, or had he somehow been aware of what was happening in the dreams without actually being a part of them, and had somehow…sent him good thoughts instead?

The ramifications were mindboggling depending on the answers he'd intended to get out of the other man…and those questions were going to have to wait because interrogating the Slytherin now would be heartless and wrong.

Dammit.

"Ask."

Head jerking up Teddy blinked, having not been paying enough attention to even know where to look since the Slytherin was still invisible. "Pardon?"

"Ask whatever questions are rolling around in that head of yours." Regulus ordered the Gryffindor, unable to bear the strained, uncomfortable silence between them. If nothing else, being questioned would take his mind off his earlier behavior. Even talking about embarrassing things like what had happened between them the night before was preferable at the moment. After all, maybe he'd get lucky and Teddy would be so angry at him that the Gryffindor would take him to Hogwarts, get the sword of his house, and end his existence once and for all.

Teddy hesitated and then spoke. "The dreams I had about my father last night, about his time in school, those were your memories, weren't they? They were real."

"They were."

"How did they get in my head?"

"I put them there." Regulus didn't even really consider lying or beating around the bush, at the moment he didn't care. He didn't care about anything. "You were torturing yourself needlessly so I manipulated your dream to show you the man your father truly was. I discovered the ability when I was stuck with Ceres, it was the only way I could lash out at her aside from ignoring her. She was remarkably good at ignoring my verbal attacks, but not my physical ones in the dream world."

Considering the words Teddy wondered how much of the woman's insanity had been due to the fact that Regulus had apparently been able to haunt her dreams. Likely only when she wore the ring against her skin though, which she would have stopped doing as soon as she put two and two together.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the Slytherin would have come up with some very creative ways to make Nottingham pay over the decades. The man had already shown how creative he could be in that area.

"Just how much can you manipulate your wearer's dreams, Regulus?"

"No idea. I would imagine it would depend on how much power I had to call upon." Was the Slytherin's slightly mysterious response, though he was being as truthful as possible. He didn't know exactly what his limits were, he'd never really tested that out since he'd been so weak when he'd been with Ceres. His intent within the dreams seemed to have some affect on what he could or couldn't do as well. Of course he'd never tried to hurt the man before him, and wouldn't even just to answer his own questions about what his limitations were and weren't. He wasn't even entirely clear how he'd managed so seamless to take the Gryffindor into his memories. He'd always been strongest in dreams, but that was about all he knew.

Teddy's face was expressionless as he asked the million galleon question, holding up the hand that bore the Slytherin's ring. "And have you been manipulating my dreams whenever I forget to take this ring off at night?"

Regulus considered how to respond to that. "I haven't manipulated your dreams before last night." Been part of them yes, but he hadn't enforced his will on the other man which was what the Gryffindor was technically asking.

"On your word?"

"On my word."

And the man's word was his bond so Teddy believed him. He had a feeling there were a few more cards up the Slytherin's sleeve, some things that Regulus still wasn't telling him, but that didn't surprise him. Getting answers the other man didn't want to give him was like trying to get Tori away from a shoe store when there was a sale going on. "I don't want you manipulating my dreams without my permission."

"I wouldn't have done what I did if I hadn't thought it necessary. My sense of privacy and personal space is even more…well developed than yours. But you have my word, the same as the one I gave you concerning wands, that I won't abuse the situation you and I find ourselves in." Regulus couldn't help but state the obvious. "And it's always been your choice whether to wear the ring or not, Teddy. You can take it off at any time; take away my ability to affect your life in any shape or form. You'd do well to remember that."

Teddy had to acknowledge the direct hit.

It was indeed his choice that the ring around his finger was still there.

And just what did that say about him?

)

It was an hour or so after lunch when Teddy was interrupted from his paperwork and Regulus from his quiet musings. The man who had knocked on the office door came in and after exchanging greetings informed Teddy that he was to report to Azkaban immediately. Their boss would be meeting him there as Ceres Nottingham had just been discovered dead in her cell. She'd strangled herself with her prison uniform. She'd left a message as well, written in her own blood on her cell wall.

"Well there goes the theory that my existence would end with hers."

"What the hell. The…the papers said you were being haunted or something by your grandmother's Death Eater cousin. Is he…here now?" The Auror asked as he looked around them, trying to spot the unknown speaker.

"Ex Death Eater and yes he is. And we should both be getting to Azkaban to see what her final message was. Or would you rather not come, Regulus?" Teddy asked as he got up from his seat to retrieve and slide on his coat.

Regulus didn't have to think about it. "I'm coming with you."

"How long has he been haunting you? And why can't I see him? Can you?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it some time." Was all Teddy was willing to tell his comrade, especially since he and his godfather hadn't gotten around to discussing just how they were going to handle the fact that the incident at Gringotts had revealed to the general public that Regulus Black wasn't entirely dead. Thanks to the Slytherin dropping the bomb about Cullen he'd completely forgotten what they'd been discussing before Regulus had seen the picture of his brother.

Leaving it at that for the moment the Gryffindor said his good byes and then headed to the prison with his unseen shadow.

Despite the numerous incantations and security features Regulus remained invisible and unnoticed as they were shown to a waiting room within Azkaban to wait for Harry, the Slytherin waiting until they were left alone before posing a question in a bid to distract himself from where he was. "Why aren't you being affected by the Dementors?" The Dementors who had been, at least partially, responsible for the ruination of his older brother years before. He hadn't seen any of the foul creatures, which confused him, but they were one of the major reasons Azkaban had always been worth fearing for those not strong enough to withstand the presence of the forsaken beasts.

"There are no longer Dementors guarding Azkaban."

Regulus considered this and then sneered. "I suppose that shouldn't surprise me." Bleeding heart Gryffindors were in charge after all.

The door opened, Harry sticking his head in before Teddy could respond to Regulus's words.

"Come on, let's go then."

The three men headed out, Harry keeping his voice low as he asked his godson as to whether or not the witch's death had in any way affected Regulus.

"Not that we can tell. Though he's still invisible."

"I see."

Regulus ignored them and instead paid attention to every cell they passed as he tried to recognize the occupants within them. A number of them looked like they would be about his age had he lived, but then again he had no doubt that prison life was very good at aging a witch or wizard prematurely. Especially since many of them would have been exposed to Dementors for at least part of their sentences before the government had had the creatures removed. And they did all look pathetically beaten and broken spirit wise, Regulus thought with cold distain. Which was probably why they were in the cells in the first place, not having been strong enough to avoid capture or end their lives rather than be brought in alive.

He'd have taken death before the dishonor of incarceration.

But then what did these disgusting creatures know about honor, the Slytherin thought disdainfully as one of them spewed curses and attempted to spit on the men he traveled with. If he'd been stuck in a cell and somehow been prevented from taking his life in an honorable way he would have bore his undeserved punishment with the poise and iron will of a Black.

Though that might be easier said than done, Regulus had to admit as he spotted a rat gnawing on the covers of an unused bed. Ugh.

And then they were met by a prison guard who informed them that they hadn't disturbed the scene any more than necessary, thinking that they would want a good look before they took the body away. The guard escorted them the rest of the way and then opened the cell door so that they could get inside.

Since everyone was crowding around what he assumed was Ceres's remains Regulus moved to stand in front of the main wall, studying the message she'd left scrawled across the filthy stone in what looked to him to be blood. And since there were numerous drops of blood all over the floor, too much to be a rodent's, he assumed it was her own.

_BLOOD TRAITOR_

Interesting, Regulus thought, wondering who the message was intended for. When he'd heard she'd left a message behind he'd assumed it would be for him. For Potter perhaps, but that didn't make sense. It was his father who'd been the blood traitor, Potter's blood was already polluted thanks to his mother and even then, calling the four eyed Gryffindor a blood traitor was like stating that the man was a Gryffindor as a dying message. So obvious there was no point in stating it.

So who had she meant the message for?

Annoyed that he didn't know and that Ceres wasn't alive to supple the answer the Slytherin wandered over to get a look at the body.

Now this was definitely not the way he would have chosen to kill himself, was his first thought as he recoiled in disgust at what was left of the woman who'd literally ripped his soul up year after year in a desperate, futile attempt to keep them together. He'd never seen someone after they'd chosen this method of death, and he would give her minor points for strangling herself with her own clothing without chickening out, but he had no pity in him.

What he had was names and faces in his mind, haunting him. Other men who'd died because she'd wanted him to live. Even the Muggles she'd captured hadn't deserved to have their souls ripped from their bodies, their remains desecrated and rendered unrecognizable as human.

If he had to feel pity, he would feel it for them and for himself.

She's dead now, boys, Regulus thought as he stared into the unseeing, film covered eyes. So rest in peace, she's in hell where she belongs.

"You can take the body away now." Harry told the guards standing by, sensing that Regulus was close. How he knew he couldn't say, but he felt someone standing directly behind him. "So other than the message she didn't say anything that would indicate what set her off?"

The guards all shook their heads.

"Was there any way she saw today's Prophet?" Teddy asked, having moved to study the message the witch had left on the wall. "Particularly the front page."

The front page? Why would that upset her, Regulus wondered as he turned his attention to the guards, who stated that they didn't know if she'd seen the paper or not.

And then it occurred to him that his actions at Gringotts would be considered front page news and the Auror who'd come to get Teddy had mentioned an article about him.

Maybe the message had been for him after all.

)

Regulus waited until all the procedures and questionings had taken place before siding up to Harry, keeping his voice low since officially he wasn't there. "Are you informing Elf of her death once we leave here?" He knew that Ceres's former house elf was currently living in a group home of sorts that housed abused house elves who were currently without masters. Personally he couldn't imagine such a place but Teddy had thought he'd want to know that Elf was being taken care of.

It took Harry a moment to realize who the Slytherin was asking about. "Yes." Actually he'd forgotten that there was anyone who needed to be notified, but he supposed, in a roundabout way, the Nottingham house elf was the witch's next of kin, so to speak.

"I'll accompany you then. She shouldn't hear it from you."

"All right."

"Did you say something to me, Sir?" One of the guards asked, the closest visible person.

Harry worked up a small smile and shook his head. "Just talking to myself, ignore me."

And so once everything that could be done had been done the two visible and the one invisible man left the prison and apparated themselves back to London so that they could break the news to the deceased's house elf.

The only being in the world that might mourn her death, Teddy thought as they arrived at the group home that had been created in honor of Dobby, the house elf who had died a hero. It had been his Aunt Hermione's idea and the colorfulness of the house and its interior reflected the long dead elf. Apparently Dobby had liked his colors bright and varied.

After checking with those in charge they headed for the room the house elf had been assigned, Regulus informing them that they were to wait outside once they arrived at the correct door.

Passing through the wooden door like it wasn't even there Regulus spotted the elf sitting in a small rocking chair by the window, gazing out it as she slowly rocked back and forth.

"Elf."

At the sound of his voice the house elf stopped rocking, going still as stone. "You think to trick me again, Werewolf spawn?"

That his first reaction was to lash out at her for speaking disrespectfully of Teddy shook Regulus, but he kept his reactions in check, his voice revealing none of his thoughts. "No, it is I. Lupin is outside the door, I asked to speak with you privately. I don't have enough power to show myself to you at this time. Your favorite flower is a daisy, you're allergic to cinnamon."

Sliding off the rocking chair with apparent difficulty Elf moved to stand in the middle of the room. "It is you, Master Regulus." She said simply.

"It is. I have something to tell you."

There was no emotion in the elf's voice when she spoke. "Mistress is dead?"

"She is."

Silence, then, "Then Elf has something to tell Master Regulus as well."


	19. Powered By

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Powered By

Regulus considered the elf in front of him, regarding her as someone to be cautious of. She'd been relatively fond of him in his youth, but house elves that had been brought up in the houses of dark wizards and witches were not to be underestimated. Ever. She'd obviously been expecting to hear that her mistress was dead which was interesting, though not as interesting as the fact that she might have information for him. Whether the information was worth hearing was another thing entirely, especially if Ceres had ordered her to pass the message along after her death. But then again, Ceres had been sure that her little spell would ensure that he passed on into the afterlife with her when she died so she wouldn't have thought she would need to leave him a message.

First things, first, the Slytherin decided. "She summoned you to her recently?" There were spells that were supposed to prevent house elves from being called to their masters when said masters were incarcerated, but there were rumored to be ways. No house elf had ever been able to get their owner out of Azkaban, but there had been instances in other jails in the Wizarding World. The lack of Dementors would only increase the odds, since the inmates would be able to think more clearly. Provided they had the sense to realize that their house elves were capable of doing things their masters could not, which was usually not the case.

The house elf nodded, looking in the direction his voice was coming from. "Not able to bring anything there or take anything away…but could go to her, stand outside her cell. Couldn't go inside it."

So she probably hadn't killed Ceres herself, pity. The elf was probably the only one currently alive who had more of a right to end the bitch's life than he did. And he wouldn't asked what the two had discussed, that was between them unless Elf wished to volunteer the information. He really didn't care so long as Ceres stayed dead.

"What do you have to tell me, Elf?"

Raising one hand Elf rubbed it up and down her other arm as she looked down at the floor as she spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "The spell she used, the one that made you the way you are now, it's not really one spell, Master Regulus, but a bunch of different spells perverted and mixed together. In her arrogance she assumed, as she so often did, that she would get the results she wanted without respect for the powers she was toying with." Here the house elf had to excuse for herself to bash her head into the nearest wall for a solid two minutes before she spoke again, voice laced with pain. "Elf does not understand exactly what happened to make Master Regulus the way he is…but she thinks that you will get stronger now because you share blood with your wearer. How much stronger…Elf does not know."

"So I've noticed. You think it's because of our blood relation. Why would that matter?"

"Because part of the spell had to do with the emotional bond between you and your wearer. Your bond with my mistress was one of hate on your side, but your present wearer is of your blood. He is part Black, one of the last. This matters to both of you."

Regulus thought about pointing out that he was perfectly capable of hating someone who shared his blood, but he didn't hate Teddy so there wasn't any reason to disagree. Was it as simple as the fact that their blood bonded them? And just how strong could he get? His research into Horcruxes hadn't turned up much information, it was taboo and or the darkest of magics, but there were those in Teddy's circles who'd been up close and personal with the results who could be questioned by Teddy, since he had no interest in speaking with Muggleborns and Blood traitors.

"Thank you for your information, Elf."

"You're welcome, Master Regulus."

)

Regulus contemplated in silence what she'd told him as he headed out of the house with the two Aurors, feeling more pieces of his life's puzzle fall into place as he made various connections and hypothesized more. Being naturally more intelligent that the house elf the Slytherin felt sure now that he would soon have all the pieces he needed without having to depend on the help of anyone else. Not that he didn't have some questions for other people, but at least he wouldn't have to be asking them of that Muggleborn person Teddy had mentioned before.

"Potter. When your wife interacted with one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes, it affected her health, you said. It somehow drained her of her life by feeding off her emotions?"

"So to speak." Harry answered, looking in the direction of the voice with interest even as his eyes darkened behind his glasses at the memories the question stirred. "The apparition of Riddle stated that once Ginny died he would keep his form, as though her life would power his own. It might have been wishful thinking on his part, but he seemed bloody real at the time."

Hmmm. "And the others you lot came into contact with…they didn't do the same thing, but were uncomfortable to be around, you said."

Harry nodded his head.

He didn't harm Teddy in any way and he didn't affect the man's emotions more than anyone else would.

So he wasn't a Horcrux, Regulus decided, though his existence in this state had been the result of murder in the form of Ceres's first victim. But odds were that Ceres had used some aspects of the curse to make a Horcrux in her creation of him, her father had been a bibliophile and the man had had shelves full of books dedicated to the darkest of banned magic. He knew from past researching there that there had been information on the making of a Horcrux in a couple of them.

It would help if he knew which spells and curses she'd used to make him, but Elf would have told him if she knew and unfortunately the creation of new spells or curses had never been his strong point.

That had been Sirius's thing.

Pushing that thought aside Regulus concentrated on the sound of Teddy saying his name in a tone that suggested he'd been trying to get his attention. "Pardon?"

"I asked if you'd learned anything new while you were speaking to the house elf."

"Perhaps. I need to think it through. What happened to the Nottingham book collection? Were they already confiscated and destroyed?"

"They were." Apparently there had been books that had been destroyed still in their spots on the bookcase, no one wanting to risk handling them.

Drat.

"Was something important hidden within the books?" Harry asked, this having been a worry of his when he'd given permission for the books to be destroyed. He'd know there was a chance that the answers to Regulus Black's continued existence might lay within their pages, but he hadn't been willing to risk the wellbeing of his people to satisfy his curiosity.

And truth be told, so far Teddy having his ancestor in his life had only benefited the boy in his opinion.

Regulus mentally debated for a moment and then informed them of what Elf had told them. "So the spells she used to create my present state were no doubt in those books, but I would imagine she memorized what she'd done rather than leave anything concerning my creation around for me or anyone else to find. She was incredibly paranoid; that she didn't even entrust Elf with the knowledge of how she'd brought me back doesn't surprise me."

"But if she did indeed use parts of the Horcrux making spell like you think then that lends credibility to the theory that your ring could be destroyed by the sword of Gryffindor if you wish." Not that he liked that idea, Teddy mentally added to himself.

"It would." Regulus agreed.

"Yeah, no using the sword until we get more information from him, especially if I can't find proof where Cullen is concerned." Harry stated firmly, giving his godson a look that said he meant it before turning his gaze to the direction Regulus had spoken from. "I get that your present existence goes against nature and that it would be loads better to be in the afterlife where you're supposed to be but-."

Regulus interrupted him before Harry could finish his sentence, since his words suggested something absurd. "You think I belong in heaven? That blow the Dark Lord delivered to your head did more damage than you let on, didn't it?"

"Wait a sec." Teddy's voice rang with confusion as he stopped walking and turned in Regulus's direction, really wishing that he could see the other man. "I've listened to you go on and on about how you lived an honorable life and how other people can't possibly live up to your standards, but you don't think you'll go to heaven like most people?"

"I believe that heaven is reserved for the innocent, those without blood on their hands. That is not me, nor is that most of the human race."

"And whose blood do you have on your hands?" Harry softly asked.

"The statute of limitations comes into effect when the accused is dead, Mr. Potter." Regulus drawled out coldly.

How the Gryffindors felt about his words was obvious, and after that Regulus decided he'd talked to them enough for one day.

)

Returning to work Teddy made no attempt to engage Regulus in conversation even though he was well aware of the other man's invisible presence in his office. Things were even more tense at the moment then they'd been hours before, after their visit to his godfather's office. The godfather whose question still hung in the air, still unanswered, the Gryffindor thought as he ran a hand through his hair, unable to think of anything else even as he told himself that he had work that he needed to finish before they could leave for the day.

Regulus didn't have a criminal record. The Slytherin's name had been mentioned, but never linked to any capital crime to his knowledge. But then Regulus was a great deal smarter than the majority of Death Eaters brought in for questioning and would have covered his tracks well too.

The Slytherin had been just a kid for half his career with the Death Eaters, and no one knew precisely when he'd come to the realization that he was on the wrong side. No one knew jack shit when you got right down to it. No one seemed to know the truth or was so biased that their interpretations of Regulus were essentially useless.

And the man himself was in no hurry to shine a light on his past.

Dammit.

Jamming his quill into his inkwell with more force than necessary, Teddy sat back in his chair, sensing the Slytherin's silent interest but doing his best to ignore it.

He was an Auror, it was all he'd ever wanted to be. And thinking like one…he didn't believe that the man remaining invisible to his eyes had it in him to cold bloodedly murder someone without reason. Capable of murder, of cruelty yes, he would be a fool to think otherwise. But Regulus Black was a man with a code, a set of ethics, a sense of right and wrong.

To say they didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things was an understatement, but he couldn't believe that he would feel so…drawn to a true Death Eater. To someone whose ideals and morals lined up with the people who'd done their level best to take over the wizarding world and had brought about the death of his parents.

Or was that just wishful thinking on his part?

The list of men he'd dated over the years who'd been a complete waste of his time and had deceived him into thinking otherwise was so long that he needed a drink just thinking about it.

How could he force himself to see the Slytherin clearly?

How could he force Regulus into lowering his shields long enough to let him see who the man under all those masks truly was?

Dammit.

)

Later that evening, having spoken not a word since he'd been asked about the figurative blood on his hands, Regulus drifted into his bedroom, having grown tired of wandering the halls. It occurred to him that he should visit with his mother, it would at least pass the time, but he couldn't work up the energy for it. And if he wasn't completely in control of himself she might accidentally push him to be harsh with her and then all hell would break loose. She'd suffered enough at the hands of his father and Sirius without him lashing out at her too because she was delicate and reacted badly when…when things weren't as she thought they should be.

Looking away from the portrait Regulus's gaze fell on the lone mirror in his room, the Slytherin moving to stand before it without any idea why. Not really surprised when he managed to generate a visible, if very ghostly looking reproduction of his former self, Regulus stared at his reflection.

Whose blood is on your hands, Regulus Arcturus Black, Regulus silently asked himself. The truth of the matter being that he just didn't know. He'd often wondered though, over the years, if it would be better to know the answer or remain in the dark. A killing curse had never been issued from his wand at a person, and he'd obviously never dueled anyone with the intention of killing them since then he would have killed them and would therefore know how much blood was on his hands.

No, the problem was that he didn't know what his actions while he'd still been loyal to the Dark Lord had set into motion. Had a piece of information he'd passed along led to someone's death? Would lives have been spared if he'd changed sides and fought instead of making the choice to go after the Horcrux? He more than most had known how twisted and inhumane Bellatrix was, so did he not share some blame for not at least attempting to assassinate her? As her cousin he would have stood a better chance than most…he should have tried. But he hadn't, and that was just one more black mark against him.

A black mark for a Black, what a novel concept, Regulus sneered to himself, watching his lips curve distastefully.

He wasn't evil. He believed that to the very marrow of his bones. But was he the monster people had called him once? Looked at him like he was. What was the definition of a monster? When the word came to mind it was usually used to refer to something like a vampire, werewolf, or some other creature that preyed upon the weak or unaware. He wasn't a creature, and when the term monster was applied to a human they usually meant that that person was inhuman, cruel, frightening. So yes, perhaps he was a monster. Humans were by and large greedy, self serving, materialistic followers, so not being like them was a good thing to his way of thinking. He didn't think being cruel was his standard way of living, but he could be cruel and he had scared plenty both alive and dead.

But did anyone who was truly a monster have it in him to see himself for what he was?

And why was he even thinking about such things? Such thoughts were a complete and utter waste of time. He'd lived his life and it had ended. He couldn't steal a Time Turner and go back in time to undo anything even if he wanted to. His memories of the place he'd gone to after death were blurry and…and what did that matter either? What did it matter if he didn't go to heaven, because even if Potter was right and someone like him would be allowed to enter such a place…well how could it be heaven? Were things so different over there that suddenly his father would be a decent human being, his mother like all the other mothers, his brother…

Dammit.

Though it did no damage to the wall and he didn't feel it Regulus tried to bang his fist against the nearest flat surface without any success. His ghostly hand just went straight through it.

Big surprise there.

He never had been good at showing his anger. Going all cold and biting, yes, but anger with serious heat behind it…well there was a reason people had always compared Sirius to fire and him to ice. He just wasn't a passionate person. Didn't have it in him to be.

And there would be never be a place for him anywhere, so thinking about it was stupid. Thinking about his family was stupid. Wishing that there was a place where he'd truly belong was the height of stupidity.

Gah, this is what came from hanging around Gryffindors, Regulus thought as he defensively wrapped his arms around himself. Their stupidity was wearing off on him.

What was with their obsession with emotions anyway? Their need for connections to the point where they stupidly handed other people road maps to their hearts, handed them knives, and invited them to stab away with Bellatrix like glee? Because that was what love was, some poor bastard laying himself bare so as to potentially be destroyed by another human being's exploitation of said poor bastard's hopefully temporary insanity.

He'd gotten a few things wrong when he was alive but thankfully that was one mistake he'd stopped making once he was old enough to realize the truth about love.

It was always conditional, and always not worth the pain.

Turning his head as he sensed a familiar pull, Regulus's arms tightened automatically.

Teddy was slipping into slumber.

And he was wearing the ring.


	20. Melting The Ice

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Melting The Ice

Regulus tried to fight the pull and stay out of the man's dreams but failed, unable to resist the pull of the connection between them. As soon as he appeared within the dream the Slytherin made the mistake of taking in his surroundings, the hesitation just long enough for him to forget his resolve to disappear from the dream as quickly as he'd entered it. The room they were in was one he'd never been in, a teenage boy's bedroom from the looks of it. Teddy sat on the bed and just watched him like he could see him even though he shouldn't be…unless the man had realized that he could make him appear visible if he willed it hard enough.

Spotting a mirror Regulus walked over, not really surprised when his reflection peered back at him. He could go back to invisible, but the idea of the two of them fighting to keep him visible or invisible would only wear him out and that aside he was a man who picked his battles.

So the Slytherin watched as the man walked towards him to stand in front of him with a couple meters between them Teddy waited until Regulus's eyes met his before speaking. "When I'm wearing the ring you can come into my dreams. Or you're pulled into them. You can manipulate them, but I can manipulate them too. I remember the dreams you've entered the next morning like they're memories because of your presence in them. You chose not to tell me you could do this because you like existing in dreams because this plane of reality is one where you're theoretically as real as I am. Right?"

"You aren't wrong."

"Good to know." And taking what he hoped wasn't an obvious deep breath Teddy threw down his cards so to speak as he made his gamble. "So you know, from being in my dreams, that I want you, right?"

The way the Slytherin's head jerked you'd think he'd slapped him, Teddy marveled, even as he evaluated as the other man's momentarily shocked face shut down to reveal nothing, the man's crossed arms striking him as more defensive than a demonstration of aggressive intent. Oh yes, he'd hit a nerve there and in a way he hadn't been expecting.

"That bothers you, that I want you? Or does it bother you that I know it's not one sided?"

He'd walked right into this. How could he have been so stupid? He'd basically sealed his own damn, shameful fate when he'd confirmed that he was a part of the dreams, Regulus realized as he struggled to find a way out of the trap that wouldn't require him to gnaw his own leg off to get free. The man had planned for this, he was being maneuvered and studied like a bloody rat in a maze.

In some sensible part of him Regulus knew that his shameful secret wasn't shameful in the Gryffindor's books, but that didn't change the fact that the man knew now. HE KNEW.

He had to get the hell out of here, the Slytherin thought desperately, backing away from the other man as he clutched at that one, desperate truth. He couldn't be here, couldn't face Teddy looking at him so knowingly, seeing through him this way.

Closing the space between them in one fluid, predatory motion Teddy had Regulus's face between his hands in a heartbeat, forcing the other man to meet his eyes. "What are you thinking? Why does it upset you so much?"

Drawing back his arms Regulus pushed the man away from him as hard as he could, the Gryffindor stumbling back, cracking his head on the post of the bed hard, the sound seeming to echo in the silent room.

Horror immediately crossing his face the Slytherin didn't think, didn't move, and it didn't occur to him to try to figure out how to excuse what he'd done. He'd HURT Teddy.

There was no excuse.

Rubbing the back of his head Teddy grimaced ruefully. "Good thing this is just a dream or that would have given me a concussion at the very least." And then seeing the look on the other man's face the Gryffindor quickly dropped his hand away, pasting on a reassuring look. "I'm fine, really."

"I…I…apologize." Regulus finally got out, unable not to express his regret for what he'd done even though, as the other man had said, this was just a dream to him. But it wasn't just a dream to him and that meant all the difference.

Knowing how much a Black hated to apologize Teddy was all set to accept it and reassure the Slytherin some more that no harm had been done when his own Black nature kicked in. It wasn't his normal nature, it wasn't how he did things normally, but he had to know before anything else happened between them and he didn't know how much longer he could wait before his desire got the better of him. "I'll accept your apology if you'll answer a question for me."

Having recovered enough that his brain was starting to function again Regulus studied Teddy's face warily, trying to see what new trap was being set for him. There was also the fact that now that the Gryffindor knew his secret he didn't want to be around the other man, so denying him the answer to whatever question he might have might be another brick in the wall already between them that he needed to finish building in a hurry. But at the same time…

"What's the question?"

"While you were a Death Eater did you kill anyone?"

Of all the questions the man could have posed why by all the Holyhead Harpies would he ask that? Especially now, in their present situation. Gryffindors and Slytherins had to be two different species, they just had to be. This confirmed it unless…

Seeing the confusion Teddy kept his voice low and even. "Just answer the question, please."

Everything the Gryffindor had said before he'd pushed the other man into the bed post had been connected, steps towards whatever Teddy's final goal was. If they were back on track and this request was somehow either related to their prior conversation or had been the next step then…ah.

"Is that what had you so on edge this afternoon and evening? It doesn't disturb you to be attracted to your own sex, but it does bother you to be attracted to me because of my past. You don't like the idea that you find a Death Eater, a member of the organization that killed a number of your family members, attractive. That's how this question of yours relates to the rest." Because even if the question wasn't connected to the rest the idea that he was a cold blooded murderer would bother the Gryffindor, and the truth was there in the other man's eyes for him to see. Teddy didn't want to believe that he was for obvious reasons, but he needed to hear confirmation from him.

Which meant he was being handed the perfect way to get the man to destroy the ring and permanently end their association with each other.

Yet even as he thought that, was opening his mouth to tell the younger man that he was indeed a cold blooded murder who'd killed defenseless Muggles and enjoyed it, the words died in Regulus's throat. Because if he said that, if he told Teddy that…then that was how the man would remember him. The other man would spend the rest of his life hating him, thinking him a monster, and that was…too painful a thought to bear, Regulus realized. And even if he was willing to bear that to save himself he could see that the Gryffindor was braced for the blow, that it would hurt the other man just as much to think that he'd wanted a monster.

He couldn't hurt Teddy, especially with the burn in his gut that was guilt for just accidentally harming the man in a dream for Merlin's sake.

The truth passed his lips before he could stop them, not able to bear the idea of hurting the other man further deliberately. "I never directly killed anyone. Whether my actions set into motion the deaths of others I don't know. It would be…naïve of me to think my actions while I was loyal didn't have consequences for others."

"Okay. Then there's just one more thing I want to say to you."

Not liking the man's tone of voice Regulus narrowed his eyes. "And that is?"

"If you disappear or run away from me now you're a coward."

And on that note Teddy yanked the shocked Slytherin against his chest and lowering his head pressed his lips against the ones that opened in silent protest.

)

Reflexively Regulus dug his fingers into the Gryffindor's shoulders as he struggled to try and free himself, no match for the strength of the other man's arms, which were like goblin steel, holding him in place. Moving his head in a frantic bid to end the kiss didn't work, Teddy simple turned his attention to raining kisses over his face, the sweetness of the gesture completely at odds with his hold, confusing the Slytherin that much more. And he was already confused and torn enough as it was because he wanted to stay right where he was as much as he wanted to run away.

And they both knew it.

Toying with the bottom of the other man's earlobe with his tongue, the way the Slytherin shuddered at the gesture heightening his own desire, Teddy still couldn't ignore the fact that Regulus was fighting not just him, but himself as well. "Why are you fighting me? You want me, I can feel that you do."

Twin color dotting his cheeks Regulus's response was spoken with a mixture of censor and mortification. "It's unseemly to discuss such things. Now let me go." Because he couldn't disappear thanks to the gauntlet the other man had thrown down, that was now out of the question. He still had some pride after all. But he was too weak to overpower the man's control over this dream, it was too damn strong, he could feel it.

Lips twitching in amusement, he couldn't help it, Teddy nipped Regulus's ear, sucking it into his mouth to soothe the bite before deliberately whispering in the Slytherin red ear. "Oh I haven't even started being unseemly where you're concerned, Mr. Black." He chuckled low and knowingly before his voice took on a decidedly erotic tone as he proved his point. "I haven't told you, after all, how much I want you naked and under me, all the beautiful, ivory white skin laid before me to feast upon to my heart's content. How much I can't wait to run my tongue and mouth over every inch of you until you're bucking under me, begging me to give you release from the most pleasurable of tortures there is. You'll fight me until the bitter end, refusing to let me see just how much you're enjoying everything I'll do to you, with you, but we'll both know the truth and it will drive us both closer and closer to the edge." Lowering his head Teddy swiped his tongue up against the pulse that beat so frantically there, at the other man's elegant throat. "What will I have to do to make you admit you want me?" He inquired in a voice just above a whisper, nuzzling his face against Regulus's neck. "Tell me."

Unable to bite back the small whimper in time Regulus's eyes were all but glued shut as he tried to shut out the man's words too without any success. His body was pulsing with his needs and it was all he could do not to rub himself up against the other man like a cat to silently beg for more attention. For his touch. Oh Merlin his touch, the Slytherin mentally groaned as he felt Teddy's lips slide over the sensitive column of his throat, obviously enjoying the frantic pulse there that he couldn't control.

"This is wrong." He forced out, knowing he had to make the man see because that was the only thing that could save them now.

"If it's wrong, why does it feel so right?" Teddy resorted, sensing that Regulus was weakening.

"How it feels isn't the point." Regulus shot back even as a little voice inside him whispered that how the other man made him feel was the point and denying himself what he wanted hadn't gotten him anywhere before. That he was a fool not to grasp this brief chance of…happiness. Happiness. He had a chance to be happy…

And then Teddy was kissing him on the lips again and Regulus melted into it in spite of himself.

Groaning low in his throat in victory as he felt the other man's silent surrender Teddy held nothing back as he ravished the Slytherin's mouth, unbearable aroused as Regulus let him taste his fill, lips soft and welcoming against his as he struggled no more. Wanting more, needing more, Teddy broke off the kiss and turned his attention to marking that pale flesh, needing to see proof that the man was willing to be marked at taken. As his.

So this was what they meant by an out of body experience, Regulus mused, even as he acknowledged in some part of his working brain that there was irony in that thought since he wasn't technically in a body and hadn't been for a long time. But he could feel this, the man's mouth on his throat, the steady pull as Teddy sucked hard there in a way that had him shuddering in aching, almost painful pleasure. The hot breath on his skin, the heat the Gryffindor was giving off with their bodies pressed so close together, the power of the man's stare rules his every thought now. It was like flying, what Teddy was doing to him. It was exhilarating, scary, and stole his breath away so that he was intimately aware of everything around him in a way he couldn't put into words.

It was utterly and completely addictive.

He wanted more, but didn't know how to get it.

But Teddy knew, his hands hurrying to undo the buttons of the other man's shirt, sliding the material off Regulus's shoulders, ridding himself of his own jumper so that when he pulled the Slytherin tightly up against him again their bare chests meet with groans of approval.

That wasn't close enough though. He wanted them closer, much closer. Pulling Regulus along with him as he backed up towards the bed Teddy kept kissing the man's face and lips to keep him lost in the moment with him. When his legs hit the side of the bed Teddy slowly turned them around, bending the man backward, making a sound of approval when the Slytherin sat down on the bed and then scooted further back, making room for Teddy to straddle him properly.

The Gryffindor didn't know what to make of the fact that Regulus was making no move to take control of the situation, the Slytherin bizarrely passive. Given the man's forceful personality he would have though the man would insist on taking top once the bed came into play and that would have been just fine with him. But Regulus made no protest when he pushed him down onto the mattress and simply lay there, watching him. Even when he turned his attention to taunting the Slytherin's erect nipple the other man remained under him, panting and making small sounds in the back of his throat as he reacted to his touch while obviously trying to control his reaction and not betray how he felt about what was being done to his body.

So that was how the other man wanted to play it, Teddy realized as he stared down at Regulus, unable to read the man's eyes as they'd been closed tight. The Slytherin was challenging him to make him want him enough to take over and admit to them both that this was most definitely not one sided and that the Slytherin wanted him just as much. Now that was definitely something the little shit would do.

Licking his lips in anticipation the Gryffindor shifted over, pleased when his stubborn Slytherin opened eyes to half mast to find out why he was not still being touched. Smiling wickedly to make it clear that he was happy to accept the challenge of driving the other man so wild with need that all that icy control snapped like a toothpick Teddy watched those eyes open wider and wider as he undid the man's belt buckle.

I am in so much trouble now, Regulus thought as he watched the man's hands undo his belt and then the hooks of his trouser. He had no idea what to do, or say, and from the look he'd seen in the Gryffindor's eyes a second ago the man definitely had some very carnal plans where he was concerned. The same couldn't be said for him, since he had no idea what was coming next, the Slytherin thought as he frantically tried to remember every piece of sordid locker room talk he'd chanced to overhear and tried to ignore when he'd been at school. Not being an idiot he knew how children were conceived, sort of, but that was between a man and a woman so that wasn't a template he could use.

Thank Merlin Teddy seemed to know what he was doing or they'd really be in trouble.

The thought of how the Gryffindor had come by that knowledge had him frowning though. He didn't like the thought of anyone but him touching the other man. Not that he'd done a lot of touching, the Slytherin belatedly realized. He was probably supposed to do that, it made sense anyway. But touch where and how?

Getting incredibly hot as he felt the Slytherin's eyes roam possessively over his body Teddy had a hard time focusing on what he'd been doing, sucking his stomach in automatically as those black eyes moved lower and lower, the hot gaze feeling like caressing hands.

Damn but the man had skills.

Oh but they were going to enjoy this.


	21. When We're Alone

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

When We're Alone

Refusing to seem like a coward, especially since he wanted to touch the man to begin with, Regulus raised his hands and pressed his palms up against Teddy's broad chest, his own heart speeding up rapidly in his chest as he felt the other man's heart throb against his hand. It stood to reason that how he liked to be touched would also appeal to the other man and with that in mind the Slytherin began to move his fingertips across Teddy's flesh. He'd never been a toucher, he'd never particularly liked being touched either. But he loved the way the Gryffindor's muscles contracted against fingertips, the sounds of pleasure his touch elicited.

He was so enamored with watching the other man's reaction to his touch that Regulus completely missed the fact that Teddy had not only finished undoing his trousers, but had begun tugging them down his legs along with his underwear. It was instinctive for him to move his limbs as need be to slide them down further, kicking them off automatically.

It was when Teddy gripped his now bare legs and lifted them up to encircle his waist that Regulus realized what had been going on while he'd been lost in the feel of the other man's skin.

"Teddy."

He hadn't meant to say the Gryffindor's name, especially in such an unsure, pleading sort of way, but it had slipped out before he could stop it.

Reacting strongly to the sound of his name spoken that way Teddy stroked his hands up and down the Slytherin's smooth thighs as he leaned forward, making sure the other man's legs stayed wrapped around him as he spoke into Regulus's ear. "Just tell me what you'll want and I'll give it to you, Regulus. How do you want me to touch you?"

"Just keep touching me." Was all Regulus could think to say as he locked his ankles at the small of the Gryffindor's back. As long as Teddy was touching him he couldn't think about what they were doing, which was probably for the best. He wanted to please the man so much, to give him whatever there was he had that Teddy could possibly want.

"Oh you couldn't stop me from touching you now." Teddy assured him, nipping the Slytherin's ear. "I can't wait to feel you inside of me. You have no idea how much I want that."

Uh oh.

He might not know much of anything about sexual relations between men, he was pretty much learning as he was going at this point, but he was pretty sure he knew what the Gryffindor was insinuating and he…how in Merlin's name could he possible put his…ahem… into Teddy's…well there was only one place his you know what could go and how that couldn't hurt like hell was beyond him. There had to be a way, logically, but the hell if he knew what that way was.

So what was he going to do? He'd sooner cut out his own tongue than admit that he'd died a virgin and had no idea what he was doing.

Taking the Slytherin's continued silence as a challenge Teddy's eyes darkened as he shifted up so that he could crush their lips together in a hard, carnal kiss meant to arouse as he moved his hands to his own trousers, desperately undoing them. Sliding them and his boxers off as soon as possible he kicked them off to join Regulus's trousers, fingers going back to dig into the Slytherin's thighs as he began to rock their hips together, desperate to drive the man beyond his control.

Gasping as his body reacted to the stimulation Regulus's fingers dug into the sheets, feet curling painfully as he struggled to keep his body under control as pleasure coursed through his system. He wasn't used to this, hadn't imagined in his hottest of dreams that he could ever be made to feel so…so desirable and hot. So very, very hot.

Lifting his head for a moment and seeing the expression on the man's face, it belatedly occurred to Teddy that the guy hadn't gotten laid in decades. That had to be a whole other definition of frustrated. And Regulus had pleasured him in the last dream, without any thought for his own satisfaction. The man had to seriously be jonesing for release.

Fighting back his own desires Teddy's face took on a tender expression as he lifted a hand to stroke the other man's flushed face. "Just let yourself go, I can wait. We have all night."

Regulus's brows knitted in confusion, not sure what the man was referring to until the hand that had so gently touched his face lowered down to wrap around his throbbing erection, the fingers moving up and down his shaft in a way guaranteed to make his eyes want to roll back in his head.

Unable to stop himself from crying out the other man's name Regulus's back arched like a drawn bow, the Slytherin biting down hard on his bottom lip as his mind processed what Teddy must have meant.

But even as the need to climax all but choked him with its power Regulus refused to give in, refused to have things end that way. He didn't want to come in the Gryffindor's hand. He wanted to join his body with Teddy's. He wanted to make that connection. To finally connect with another human being that way.

And not just any human being. With Teddy. It had to be Teddy.

Swallowing his pleas for more Regulus forced himself to reach down and wrap his fingers around the man's wrist, stopping him. "No. I…want…you."

"Black pride?"

Well now that he mentioned it…yes, he had to maintain or he was never going to be able to look himself in the mirror again, Regulus realized, horrified to realize that he was letting his body have far too much control over him. He was a Black, he was supposed to be a living embodiment of absolute control over mind and body. As a man he had to maintain, especially since Teddy was allowing him to be the man in this instance, which meant it was his duty and responsibility to see to his partner's pleasure first. Or at least he'd overheard his brother say once that a good lover always made sure the woman came first and the girls had loved the bastard so obviously he'd known what he was talking about. Not that Teddy was a woman of course, obviously he wasn't…but the rule probably still applied.

And using what brain power he had left Regulus grasped the only way he could think of to keep his pride and get what he wanted at the same time. "Teddy, I want you to take me inside of you."

Teddy's eyes gleamed with a mixture of lust and surprise. "You want me to ride you?"

Regulus nodded curtly, mentally hoping that he did and that he hadn't just asked the Gryffindor to do something perverted or painful.

Seeing plainly that the man was barely holding onto his control Teddy nodded and since it was a dream caused a tube of lube to appear in his hand. In short order he'd applied a generous amount to his palm and fingers before quickly transferring the slippery substances to the Slytherin's leaking erection, biting down hard on his own bottom lip as he saw how enthralled the other man was by his touch, how hard Regulus was fighting so that they could join their bodies.

That Regulus wanted him badly enough to endure was too hot for words.

As soon as he could Teddy threw the tube aside and shifted so that he was straddling his man, quickly positioning the both of them so that he could begin taking the Slytherin inside his body, his low moan of pleasure twining with Regulus's as he slowly seated himself.

By all the stars in the bloody sky, Regulus thought as his teeth drew blood, his bottom lip reddening with it as he threw back his head, completely lost in sensation as he felt the hot, wet warmth of Teddy's body close around him, massaging his shaft as Teddy worked himself inch by inch until he was fully inside of the Gryffindor.

And then Teddy started moving, the Slytherin crying out in shocked pleasure at the intense, climax inducing movement that had him holding on by his fingertips as the power of each thrust pushed him closer and closer to the edge, his own body instinctively beginning to moving in tandem despite himself as he picked up the rhythm and what produced the best feelings. He couldn't stop the demands for more, the words of encouragement and desire slipping out as he struggled just to keep his orgasm at bay. Later what he said would mortify him, but in those heated, breath stealing moments all he cared about was their shared pleasure and making sure he satisfied Teddy as best he could.

But he was losing the battle with himself, Regulus frantically reaching out to stroke Teddy's own erection in a desperate bid to increase the other man's pleasure.

He'd been on the receiving end of the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curse and had never once begged for mercy or required help to get to his feet and leave after the torture was over, refusing to give the bastard the satisfaction of showing such weakness.

He'd been able to do that but didn't see how he'd be able to survive this.

Letting go earlier than he would have wanted since he could see the other man's ironclad determination Teddy groaned as he let his climax sweep him away, shuddering as wave and wave of pleasure washed over him so that he almost failed to hear Regulus gasp out his name as the Slytherin followed him into the pleasure.

)

Waking up Teddy had a wide smile on his face before he'd even opened his eyes, feeling sated with pleasure even though logically he knew that he hadn't had sex the night before. But the mind was what registering what was being done to the body during sex and translated it into pleasure. And oh but the pleasure he'd had, Teddy thought as he relived ever moment in his mind. It had totally done it for him, the way Regulus had told him what to do instead of taking control of his body himself. So much more erotic that way. He was unquestionably going to be wanking off to the memory of Regulus's throaty, demanding voice for a long time to come.

And almost better than the sex itself had been the Slytherin's reaction to what they'd done. He would never forget that moment, when he'd finally found the strength to lift his head from the pale shoulder he'd laid it on, propping himself up on his elbows so that he could look at the man who'd so completely rocked his world.

Regulus, sensing his eyes on him perhaps, had opened his own eyes and when their gazes had connected the most beautiful, gentlest, happiest smile he'd ever seen had crossed the Slytherin's face.

Naturally the other man had schooled his features into its typical controlled façade as soon as the Slytherin had realized what he was doing, but he'd definitely gotten a glimpse behind Regulus Black's masks and damn if he hadn't loved what he'd seen there.

The Gryffindor wallowed in that knowledge for a while longer before opening his eyes to half mast, knowing he had to get up for work. And then Teddy blinked a couple times to wake up faster as he opened his eyes wide while his fuzzy brain processed what was in front of him.

Because there, under the covers and a foot away, was the man he'd just been thinking about.

Regulus lay as if in sleep, though his bare chest didn't move and no air exited his slightly parted lips. He looked truly there, though somehow as untouchable as a statue.

But his hand was reaching out to touch before Teddy could stop himself, fingertips brushing up against the Slytherin's cool cheek.

And as soon as skin met skin Regulus's eyes opened for a heartbeat and then he disappeared completely from sight.

"Huh. Guess you aren't one for morning after talk."

Silence greeted that statement.

)

Regulus came to work with Teddy because he had no choice, the other man apparently having no intention of taking the ring off despite what had happened the night before. Thus far he'd remained invisible and had refused to allow the Gryffindor to engage him in conversation, too lost in his own thoughts to really hear what the other man was saying anyway. In fact, it wouldn't be that much of an exaggeration to say that if a herd of rabid, raging Hippogriffs suddenly decided to stampede through the cramped office he'd be slow to process their arrival, much less react.

Was he still a virgin?

Technically he had died after all, and having intercourse with someone in your dreams didn't negate that, especially since he'd had dreams of that sort before he'd passed away.

Though those dreams were nothing in comparison to what had happened between him and Teddy during the night.

He was no longer a virgin, Regulus decided with typical Black stubbornness. Teddy apparently viewed it as real and that was good enough for him. Not that the Gryffindor had said anything to indicate that he'd realized that he'd been with a first timer the night before. Thank Merlin. It was a serious relief, not to mention one hell of an ego booster to know he'd done well naturally. And now he had some understanding of the mechanics of it all and was fairly confident that if the other man were to express interest in a repeat he would be able to take a more dominate role.

Though in all honesty Teddy Lupin could ride him as often as the other man liked.

Content to allow his thoughts to turn to recalling ever moment of their lovemaking, Regulus would have jumped if he were whole and visible when someone knocked loudly on Teddy's office door.

When Teddy gave the visitor permission to enter Regulus and the Gryffindor watched as Harry came into the room with a large folder under one arm.

"Are you busy and is Regulus here?"

"You know I really don't recall giving you permission to call me by my given name, Potter."

"Well that answers that question and no, I'm not busy. Or at least nothing terribly pressing that can't wait." Teddy added, motioning towards the piles of paperwork that always seemed to be growing as opposed to decreasing no matter how many hours he put in.

Deciding to wait on asking the Slytherin to show himself Harry turned his attention to his godson first. "I finally got a response from the Dolohovs and we're allowed to drop by their manor house on Thursday at three o'clock. They'll allow us to speak to their son for twenty minutes and then they're booting us out. And of course, if we upset his delicate health we'll be shown the door even sooner. At the moment we don't have enough concrete evidence to push, and it's not likely we'll get much out of our suspect, especially with his parents and sister in attendance as shields."

Yeah, it definitely wasn't going to be easy, especially if their new primary suspect was too drugged to be properly questioned. Which was likely to be the case, but at least this meeting would be a foot in the door so to speak. "Well at least they finally responded to one of our messages requesting a meeting." They'd been trying to set up a meeting since Regulus had put them on the right course and the Dolohovs had been ignoring them just as determinedly.

"Would you consent to coming with us for the interview, Mr. Black?" Harry asked, deliberately using the man's last name. "I don't expect you to make yourself known or interact with them, I'd just like you're opinions afterwards."

"I know your family is known to produce males with thick heads but really…I am not a weasel and I don't work for you."

Teddy gave his godfather a look that indicated he thought the older man should drop the subject for the time being. He'd work on gaining Regulus's cooperation later. Preferably after they'd just had sex and the Slytherin was in a good mood.

Nodding his understanding Harry retrieved the folder he'd shoved under his arm and walked over to the desk, opening it up to reveal several photographs, the top one depicting a young man who resembled Regulus enough that the two could pass for related. "As you know, Teddy, the Nottingham house elf gave us the names of wizards killed by her mistress but apparently didn't bother to learn or remember the Muggle victims. I have here some photographs of missing men who fit her requirements. I'd like you to look through them and tell me if you recognize any of them, Mr. Black. These men have families who deserve to know what happened to their loved ones."

Regulus was quiet for a moment, and then he made himself visible, his tone stiff and formal. "Fine."

Harry gathered up the photographs and then silently held them up one after another, putting them in one pile or the other depending on the nod or shake of the Slytherin's head. When there were no more photographs to flip through the Gryffindor put the photographs of the confirmed victims in his robe pocket and placed the others back in the folder. "Thank you for looking at them."

"Don't mention it. And I mean that literally."

Nodding his head Harry turned his head to meet Teddy's gaze. "I'll leave you two alone then."

Both men couldn't help but think about what the man would say if he knew what happened when the two of them were alone.


	22. Revealing Words

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Revealing Words

Waking up Teddy stretched out in his bed, all but purring like a cat as he savored the memory of the night before. It was the third night in a row that he'd dreamed about having sex with Regulus and last night had definitely been one for the books. The night before last had been close to a repeat of the first night, but last night the Slytherin had gotten on top and it had been…unbelievably hot. Regulus had started off with all that rigid control he seemed to think he needed to exert over himself, and when the Slytherin had finally taken top and slowly worked his erection inside of him he'd felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. The man had driven him crazy with need, the Slytherin deliberately taking in as slow as possible so that he'd went mindless with his desire for the other man. He would have blushed, remembering the way he'd begged and pleaded for the man to take him hard and fast, but he was too busy wallowing in what had happened when that icy control of Regulus's had snapped like a toothpick, Teddy thought with a wide, wicked grin.

Regulus had pounded into him, shagging his brains out with fast, penetrating thrusts that had nailed him to the bed and made him go right past heaven when he'd come with a shout perilously close to a scream of pleasure.

The Slytherin had certainly known what he was doing, torturing him with pleasure by going so slow. Teddy had to squirm at the memories. He'd been so hot and bothered that he'd exploded like a bomb as soon as the other man decided he'd been tortured enough and gave them both what they wanted.

Turning his head to look in Regulus's direction Teddy wasn't surprised this time to find the other man under the covers beside him, seeming to sleep without breath. Why it was happening they didn't know, just that it did. And it seemed like the Slytherin had taken the Sleeping Beauty story to heart. If the last two days were anything to go by Regulus wouldn't wake up until he touched him, something he loved doing.

But he almost hated to do it in this case, enjoying the pleasure of just being near the man in his true reality.

There was also the fact that each time he'd woken the Slytherin up the man took one look at him and then disappeared for the rest of the morning.

Not that it wasn't cute, because it was in a way, but it was also a little…annoying, Teddy thought as he scrubbed a hand over his whiskered cheek. He wanted the man to want to be with him all the time. And he wanted to see the same satisfaction he felt in the other man's eyes. Wanted to see that Regulus enjoyed his company in and out of the bedroom. That didn't seem like too much to ask.

Oh well, that was what he got for choosing to sleep with a man who believed it unseemly and ill-mannered to discuss sex anywhere, including the privacy of their imaginary bedroom. It was only in the throes that his dark eyed lover revealed what he wanted where their lovemaking was concerned, and even then the words had to be shagged out of the Slytherin.

Which he thoroughly enjoyed doing.

And oh man, when his man's control snapped, Teddy thought as he instinctively licked his lips. He loved the way the other man's eyes seemed to become like a clear night sky, with Regulus's need for him glowing there like thousands of stars, all for him.

Talk about orgasm inducing.

Smiling at the thought Teddy sat up and leaned over to place his lips against the Slytherin's, feeling the softness of them for a moment before Regulus's eyes opened, met his, and then disappeared along with the rest of the other man in a flash.

"Good morning to you too."

)

Heading into work Teddy and an invisible Regulus immediately picked up on the fact that there were a lot less people coming into work than usual. And a number of people that were there looked like they should really be at home in bed. Both men immediately came to the conclusion that something had to be going around, germs spread like crazy in an office setting after all, but they were also suspicious about how quickly this particular germ had hit. Black genes kicking into full gear the two went on the defensive, wariness coming into their eyes as they looked for any possible threats to Teddy's health. It was probably nothing, but being prepared beat the hell out of being caught unprepared.

Spotting someone he knew fairly well Teddy walked over to her, a questioning look on his face. "Good morning, Emma. Are you all right?"

The woman grimaced at him. "Most of us aren't. I see you were wise enough not to eat lunch in the cafeteria yesterday."

"That's what's wrong with everyone who actually showed up? Food poisoning?"

Emma nodded her head and then groaned at the reaction her body had to the simple movement. "From what I heard one of the assistants in the kitchen seriously screwed up and anyone who had any of the chocolate mousse yesterday isn't doing great. I'd have stayed home too but my boss vetoed that. Gotta love your Uncle Percy."

"It could still be a trap." Regulus pointed out, still invisible to everyone else's eyes. "Incapacitating everyone in this manner would be an excellent tactic, especially since it would lower the chance of casualties for the opposing side. I think it unwise for you to lower your guard, Teddy, though I will of course ensure your safety."

"Wow. Now I'm hearing voices. That can't be a good sign. But at least it's a sexy voice and not a demonic one." Emma commented dryly, her gaze turning hopeful as she gave Teddy a questioning look. "Do you think your uncle would consider that a legitimate excuse for me to go home early? Hearing voices is bad after all."

Teddy's lips curved into a rueful smile. "You could try that excuse, no guarantees when it comes to Percy though. And you aren't hearing voices, the person who spoke is just invisible at the moment. Regulus, would you mind showing yourself?"

Regulus's considered remaining invisible, he could better protect Teddy if no one knew he was around to be a threat, but his appearance at Gringotts was well known thanks to the Daily Prophet, and his visible appearance might make others hesitate to engage the Gryffindor in battle, knowing what had happened to the goblin who'd tried to cause Teddy harm.

Deciding to show himself for a moment to confirm his existence Regulus came into view, opting to look around Teddy's age since he'd seem more imposing that way. Just in case the woman decided to do something stupid…like flirt with Teddy.

"Wow, sexy as your voice." Emma purred, feminine appreciation coming into her slightly glazed eyes. "I don't suppose you're single, know how to pick up after yourself, and have a steady job?"

"He's taken." Teddy informed her before Regulus could even open his mouth to respond.

He was?, Regulus mentally exclaimed as he looked over at Teddy, doing his best not to hide his reaction to the Gryffindor's forceful, mildly possessive statement.

"Too bad. And even worse is the fact that I do have to get upstairs before the redheaded demon lord I call my boss starts wondering what's keeping me. See you later, Teddy. Nice meeting you too, Regulus." She added with a flirty smile, obviously pleased when the Slytherin inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Hope to see you around."

Watching her saunter off Regulus raised a single eyebrow. "Is she wobbling like that because she thinks it attractive, or is she genuinely that unstable on her feet?"

Teddy chuckled. "Emma's pretty popular with the men around here, who like her sauntering by the way."

The sound Regulus made in the back of his throat made it plain what he thought of those men.

It was stupid but Teddy was pleased that Regulus hadn't been the least interested in Emma or her interest. The guy could have swung both ways after all. He was also thankful that the Slytherin hadn't said anything rude to the woman, though that had probably been a result of the man's breeding. Good manners were paramount, Teddy thought as he remembered how his grandmother had drilled his own manners into him during his childhood, especially where women were concerned.

Amused by the memories Teddy suggested they continue up to his division, the Gryffindor hoping that his fellow Aurors were faring better than the office works situated on the higher levels.

)

They were indeed in better shape it seemed, but Teddy noticed that there were some people absent who should have been on shift. Silently sending up a wish that all those who'd been struck down with food poisoning got better soon the Gryffindor and his still visible Slytherin headed towards Teddy's godfather's office as the man had sent a message asking them to come straight there upon arrival.

Harry made no comment about Regulus's appearance when the two came in, simply greeting them and expressing his relief that his godson had eaten out the day before and hadn't had the opportunity to eat the ill-fated chocolate mousse, since Teddy would have had some if he'd gone there for lunch.

Teddy grinned in acknowledgement. "True enough. So what can we do for you?"

Opening a folder Harry didn't smile as he set out five new photographs, three that featured a moving subject. "Five more possibilities for you to look over if you don't mind, Mr. Black."

Moving forward Regulus studied the pictures, eyes narrowing over one before moving onto the next one. It wasn't easy given that all the men had been picked because they bore a slight resemblance to him, though none were quite in his league if he did say so himself. And he'd done his level best to forget those that had died in Ceres's crazy attempts to bring him back completely. He had had enough faces to haunt him as it was.

But his eyes came back to that one, and lifting his head the Slytherin gave Harry a questioning look, motioning in the direction of that photograph. "You have a missing person's report for him?" When the other man nodded Regulus continued. "Is he described as having a tattoo on his upper left arm? Two roses forming an x?"

Consulting the report Harry nodded as he read. "Yes, white roses. He's one of them?"

Regulus nodded, looking away. He'd striven for years to block this particular man from his memories and had been largely successful for the most part, but not that tattoo and the reason the man had gotten it.

Or the reason the man had begged endlessly for his life.

The wizard had begged to live for his mother's sake. He'd been all she'd had in the world.

Not surprisingly the man's pleas had fell on deaf ears where Ceres was concerned. Even his own requests that the wizard be set free had been ignored, though she'd at least responded to him, if only to tell him that he didn't know what he was saying and that she knew best. If he'd thought she could be trusted he would have been willing to bargain with her…but in those early years after she'd lost him…she hadn't been able to maintain even a façade of sanity and he'd been so damn weak.

Damn her to hell.

Moving to stand shoulder to shoulder with Regulus Teddy knew better than to offer comfort, especially with his godfather in the room. He couldn't take the Slytherin into his arms even if the other man would allow it.

That fact had never frustrated him more.

Reading between the lines Harry wasn't surprised that Teddy would want to offer the other man comfort. That was the sort of man he and Andromeda had raised his godson to be. He could see that Sirius's brother was aware of the show of support, though how the Slytherin felt about it was well hidden. He hoped the man appreciated the friendship Teddy was obviously offering and would eventually return it.

The Slytherin needed a friend. That much was obvious no matter how the man tried to hide it.

And now that he'd seen Regulus's reaction to the photograph Harry genuinely regretted what he had to ask next. "Teddy, here's the file that goes along with the photograph. I've checked and the address for his mother, who is his next of kin, is current. Pickering was in charge of the case, but as you know he retired a year and a half ago. I need you to go see her and ask her for a DNA sample so that we can compare it to the still unidentified remains we recovered. I thought you'd be the best one to send."

Introducing the Wizarding World to the wonders of DNA and the information Muggle labs could uncover had been one of his first changes upon taking over the head office. The Wizarding courts were slowly accepting the evidence that could be gained that way, but if nothing else it helped point them in the right direction.

Teddy shot Regulus a quick look under his lashes and then took the folder from his godfather. "All right, I'll head out right now."

"Thanks. And thank you, Mr. Black, for looking the new set of pictures for us. It's much appreciated." Harry thought about offering his hand but thought better of it. The other man wouldn't have taken it even if he offered it.

The Slytherin moved his head in the slightest of nods.

)

Opening the folder as soon as they were out of his godfather's office Teddy began to read over the file, not about to meet with the victim's mother without knowing all the facts and being able to assure her that he really was on top of things and would do everything possible to confirm that some of the remains they'd found on the Nottingham estate were of her son. He couldn't give her her son back, but he could give her closure. It was better to know in the end, one way or another.

But it didn't take long for him to see why this woman had apparently been desperate to find out what had happened to her son. Two years before her younger son had disappeared both her husband and older son had been killed in a terrible accident. They were a family of Cursebreakers and the two men had lost their lives when a member of their team had messed up a job.

Her youngest son, Bartholomew, had been all she'd had left in the world.

The tattoo of the two roses Regulus had asked about were in memory of the young man's father and brother.

Looking over at Regulus Teddy was loathed to poke at the Slytherin's old wounds, but the Yaxleys were an old wizarding family, which meant odds were the other man knew the background of the family and how best to proceed.

"The man's name was Bartholomew Yaxley. He was a couple years older than Sirius and a Ravenclaw. Did you know him and his family? He had an older brother named Winston, parents Winston Senior and Violet Yaxley."

"Ravenclaw Cursebreakers. I didn't know him in school." The curtness of the Slytherin's words belayed how much he hated the situation they found themselves in. "Family wealth was middleclass at best, relations between them and the main family were seriously strained in my day due to inheritance issues. Distantly related to us on the paternal side."

He'd expected them to be related to the family somehow, there was a Yaxley on their family tree and their blood was pure enough that they were related to all the old families. But somehow it was another thing, to hear the man say it.

It was probably why the young man had been picked to be one of Ceres's earliest victims too. The resemblance and the blood connection.

Regulus would know that.

"I don't expect you to come with me, Regulus. There's no reason for you to go. I'll be fine."

"I'm going."

Not sure how to interpret the other man's tone of voice Teddy opened his mouth to argue, snapping it closed again when the Slytherin gave him a look that warned of dire consequences if he wasn't allowed to come with him to see Violet Yaxley.

He wanted to ask why Regulus was so adamant that he come with him, but Teddy knew in his gut that the Slytherin wouldn't tell him. It was as instinctual as the certainty he had that the other man would treat Mrs. Yaxley well and would be gentle with her. He'd seen for himself, when Reglus had been dealing with his mother, that his lover held mothers in special regard and frail ones even more so. So he would trust that Regulus would be an asset instead of a liability.

Grateful that Teddy wasn't going to argue with him about it Regulus gave him a thankful look before turning his mind to what he was going to say and how he would say it. He'd never thought he'd be in the position of meeting someone who'd lost a loved one to Ceres's insane scheming, but he was determined to find the words, especially in this case.

Because now that his mind had been forced to remember Bartholomew Yaxley he couldn't stop remembering things he'd worked very hard to forget.

Especially the last words he could remember the man saying before the man's soul had been ripped out of his body while his own had been pulled from the ring currently gracing Teddy's ring finger.

He'd continued to exist…and he now had the survivor's duty of passing the other man's words on.


	23. Last Words

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Last Words

Arriving on the street that housed the residence they were looking for the two men got their bearing and then started walking in the right direction. The neighborhood was well established, outside the city, and looked to be a prime place to raise children. Thinking about what he was going to say was pointless, Teddy knew from past experience that he'd forget his lines as soon as he was faced with the grief only a mother could know. Telling parents that they'd lost a child was the worst part about his job in his opinion. He could take the injuries, the paperwork, facing the horrible things one human being could do to another, but being the one to cut the heart out of a parent by telling them that their child was dead…it didn't get much worse unless you were the one who'd taken the life in the first place.

And thinking about that had Teddy thinking about his own past, which had him thinking about the significance of the widow's married name. "How closely related is this woman to the Yaxley that was a Death Eater when you were in the ranks?"

"She won't kill the messenger if that's what you're asking. I wouldn't let you near her if she posed a danger to you." But since a distraction could only improve the current situation Regulus elaborated on the Yaxley family tree. "The Yaxley your parents would have gone up against was an abbreviation from the family's norm. Like the Weasleys they tend to produce for one house, in this case Ravenclaw. A lot of geniuses, but they tend to lack in common sense or have any understanding of proper social behaviors. Our victim and the big, bad Death Eater would have been second cousins."

He'd ignore the sarcasm as a coping mechanism. "Why did he go bad?"

It took effort but Regulus managed not to roll his eyes over the question. "The Dark Lord was very good at tempting people with empty promises. Yaxley joined for the same reason so many other witches and wizards did. Because they were promised riches, fame, and a world constructed around their wants and needs. People are inherently selfish, Teddy. They'll always make decisions based on their own benefit."

"I don't agree with that."

"Why does that not surprise me."

"We'll debate human nature later. We're here."

The house they stood in front of was a little on the shabby side but it showed good bones and signs that some effort was made to keep it in decent condition. Walking up the path both men reached the door filled with trepidation, Teddy grasping the knocker to alert the lone resident to their presence.

When the door opened it revealed a woman with sad but clear brown eyes, life and grief etched into her lined face as she looked from Teddy to Regulus, her gaze staying with him. "Regulus Black. Yours is a face I never thought to see again. I read in the Prophet that you had been spotted at Gringotts protecting your cousin's grandson. My neighbor and I had quite the debate about whether you would actually do such a thing or the whole incident was some sort of hoax. I suppose this settles it." Now the woman's eyes went back to Teddy. "You'd be Andromeda Black's grandson. An Auror if I recall correctly. What brings you both to my doorstep?"

"May we come in, Mrs. Yaxley?" Teddy asked.

She gave them searching looks and then nodded, moving to the side to let them in. Closing the door behind them the former cursebreaker led them into her front parlor, asking Teddy if he would like something to drink as she showed them the way. When he politely declined she took a seat across from them, eyes steady and considering as she waited to see what they had to say.

"Mrs. Yaxley, we're here about your youngest son. About Bartholomew. I'm very sorry, but we believe that he passed away a week after he disappeared."

The room was dead silent for a moment before she spoke, her voice betraying no emotion for the moment. "I knew in my heart he would never leave me willingly, Mr. Lupin. What happened to him? Who took my son from me?"

"We believe that your son was murdered by Ceres Nottingham, Mrs. Yaxley. Along with forty four other young men. She was attempting to…steal Bartholomew's body and killed him in the process."

And now Regulus spoke before Teddy or Mrs. Yaxley could speak. "She was attempting to bring me back to life, Mrs. Yaxley. That's how I'm here in front of you when I should be dead. She managed to bring back my soul but she was unsuccessful in trapping my soul into any of the men she captured. I'm slightly more real than a ghost but I can't…I couldn't stop her from causing your son harm. If I could have passed on in his place I swear to you on my family honor that I would have done so. And I have a message for you, from your son. He asked me to pass his final words onto you should I ever get the chance to do so. I gave him my word I would. He wished me to tell you that he couldn't have asked for a better mother. That he loved you and would give up anything, including his place in heaven, to be able to come home to you. He faced death bravely, and did you and your family credit."

Her knuckles went white as nails dug into the flesh of her palms, silent tears running down the old woman's cheeks as she stared into Regulus's eyes, the man holding her gaze without flinching.

"I'm glad he didn't die alone. That you were with him. Thank you…for keeping your word to him." She had only one last question to ask of the man who'd watched her son die. The question she had to ask, to know. The one answer she'd been waiting for for over four decades. "Did he suffer? On your honor, Regulus Black. On your family name."

Teddy flinched at Regulus's side, knowing she was absolutely right to think that Regulus would tell her truthfully what she wanted to know. And though the other man had refused to discuss the ritual in much detail he'd seen the shadows in the Slytherin's eyes, the remembered horrors. And having your soul ripped out of your body, how could that not be agonizingly painful? How would you make that seem bearable?

But Regulus's didn't flinch or buckle under the weight of her words. He continued to look her straight in the eye as he told her the absolute truth as he knew it to be in every fiber of his being.

"The thought of leaving you alone in this world caused him more pain then dying did."

)

After that it was obvious that Mrs. Yaxley wanted them gone so that she could deal with the news they'd brought her, Teddy sending Regulus next door to retrieve the woman's neighbor so that she would have someone with her once they left. While Regulus did that Teddy got the DNA sample necessary to separate her son's remains from the others, promising that he would be in touch and would see to it that what was left of her son would be turned over to her as soon as possible. As soon as Regulus returned with the obviously shell shocked neighbor, her children had gone to school with the Slytherin, the two men left to give Mrs. Yaxley the privacy she needed while her friend hugged her tight as she started crying once more.

"So you can actually tell someone's blood connection by comparing the…swabs you took from inside her mouth to the bones recovered from the garden?" Regulus asked, remaining visible and by the Gryffindor's side because he could see how hard the woman's grief had hit the other man. Disappearing so that he didn't have to hide his own reactions sounded damn good to him, but he would not leave Teddy's side when his man needed him. Not ever.

A verbal distraction was the best he could offer though since offering physical comfort was beyond him even if he'd known how.

Teddy cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, you really can so long as there is enough DNA in both samples to compare. People who are connected through blood, they share genetic markers that Muggles have learned to identify. It's like how you and my grandmother share the same shape and eye color. It's a shared genetic marker, one that's visible on the outside."

Though it went against the grain for him to show the slightest interest in anything created by Muggles Regulus asked for more information, distracting the man all the way back to Teddy's office after they dropped off the DNA samples for analysis.

Once they were inside and assured of privacy Teddy said what he felt had to be said even though he was pretty sure what Regulus's response was going to be. "About earlier, what you said, it had to be really hard for you to face her and give her that message from her son. Remembering that stuff, decades of that…I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about it I'll listen. Sometimes things are a little easier to live with when you speak of them and admit how they've affected your life."

The look Regulus aimed at the Gryffindor said that he couldn't imagine any memory he might carry that was so much a burden that he would need to spill his guts to someone.

Yeah, he'd figured that the other man was of the 'real men suck it up' school of thought, Teddy thought with a sigh. His grandmother had attended that school as well. Not that she'd ever had a problem when he came to her with his troubles, but he couldn't remember her ever allowing the pain and anguish she lived with to spill over and onto him. Of course he'd been aware of it but that was only because they'd lived together and he'd been able to see past her shields after years of experience.

Come to think of it, maybe it was the Black school of thought, which was probably worse that the real men version now that he thought about it.

He really was a total failure as a Black.

"You know, real men admit to having feelings in the twenty first century."

"Then thank Merlin I was born in the twentieth century." And doing the math in his head Regulus pointed out that Teddy had been born in the same century.

"By the time I was thinking for myself I was in the twenty first century. And speaking from experience I can say that I feel better when I talk things over with other people. I often solve problems quicker and with a lot less hassle by asking people I trust for their inputs and opinions."

Yeah, he so didn't do that. Ever.

But since it seemed to mean so much to the other man Regulus figured that he could bend just a little on this matter since he was in the mood to make Teddy feel better. "If you want to tell me your problems I'll solve them for you." Though the man would never learn if he went around babying him all the time. He'd have to be careful not to overdo it.

Lips twitching Teddy had to smile. "I was offering to listen to anything you might want to get off your chest, not looking for a sounding board."

"I'm fine."

"Of course you are." Giving up for the time being Teddy went back to take his seat, settling in for the time being. He still had work to do after all, and arguing with Regulus was damn exhausting when it wasn't turning him on. And now wasn't the time to debate with the Slytherin, especially after the way their morning had gone so far. He'd let the matter drop and try to think of some way to get the other man to open up to him later. Or at least consider the idea.

So many things to do where Regulus Black was concerned, so little time.

)

When he was pulled into Teddy's dream that night Regulus didn't know what to think when he realized that he was outside. This was definitely not a bedroom. This was…a Quidditch stadium. And looking around at the colors being flown Regulus knew that he was standing on Hogwarts' Quidditch pitch. Changes had been made since his day but…yes, yes he knew exactly where he was. Turning his head Regulus raised a questioning eyebrow when he spotted Teddy walking towards him, two broomsticks slung over one shoulder while the man carried a small case in his other, gloved hand. He assumed that what the man was wearing was the Gryffindor uniform worn when Teddy had attended Hogwarts, the design inferior to the uniforms they'd worn in his day but that was only to be expected.

A thought occurring to him Regulus looked down at himself, unable to stop the small, delighted smile that crossed his face when he saw that he was wearing his old uniform. His old team photograph still hung in his room and obviously the Gryffindor had paid attention to it. Looking back up to meet Teddy's smiling gaze Regulus cocked his head to the side slightly. "What are you up to?"

"I hear you were pretty good back in your day. Thought I'd see for myself." Stopping in front of the Slytherin Teddy set down the case and then shifted his hold on the brooms, keeping one for himself while holding the other out to the other man. "This is what they're flying nowadays."

Taking the broom Regulus immediately started to look it over, eyes taking in the changes and improvements with childlike glee he refused to express or show. At least on the outside. Because while the broomsticks he'd used when he was young had been good, this was...he had to fly it. Now.

Wisely hiding his grin Teddy straddled his own broomstick and then picked up the case, opening it to retrieve the golden orb it contained. It was too adorable, the way the other man's eyes immediately latched onto the snitch. He wasn't his godfather by any stretch of the imagination but he'd have to do as the man's opponent, Teddy mused as he pulled the golden orb out, tossing the case aside. Not that the Slytherin would care from the looks of it. The snitch would be challenge enough until the man got used to the broomstick.

Tossing the snitch into the air Teddy took off on the broom, flying into the sky with slightly better than average skill since he'd been trained by his godparents to be more than capable of handling himself in this arena. Quidditch had never been his thing really, but he'd played it for fun more times than he could count and the whoop of glee Regulus made as he blasted off into the sky after him assured the Gryffindor that this had definitely been one of his better ideas.

And having played against professional Quidditch players and those good enough that they could have been Teddy knew when he was up against talent. And did Regulus have talent. The man adapted to the advanced broomstick in no time, the Phoenix Firebolt becoming an extension of the other man's lithe body as the Slytherin put it through its paces.

Teddy did his best to follow along, but he was seriously outclassed and he knew it.

Black blood made him refuse to give in too easily, Teddy doing his best to keep up as he followed the Slytherin as the other man flew around the banner covered pillars, diving after him when Regulus rode his broom through the wooden supports that encircled the pitch. The Gryffindor played until the Slytherin had caught the snitch twice before calling out that he was going to take a break, leaving the other man to his fun.

Heading down for the pitch Teddy stretched out on the grass, content to let the sun beat down at him as he watched the Slytherin when the man was in his line of vision. The comparison probably wouldn't go over well, but Regulus currently reminded him of a kid with a new toy at Christmas. It was going to be a long while before the Slytherin would come down, if he did at all. This was a dream after all, the man could fly for hours if he wanted.

And that was fine with him.

If he could get the man to get over his biases where anyone named Potter was concerned he should set up a match between Regulus and his godfather, Teddy silently mused to himself. Now that would be something to see.

Which he couldn't do even if Regulus agreed to it since the man didn't exist this way outside his dreams.

Annoyed with himself Teddy sighed, forcing his mind not to dwell on those thoughts. The reality of him and Regulus was far from ideal, but he refused to let that ruin the way he'd felt moments before. Because maybe these were just dreams, but they were reality to him and Regulus right now. And right now was what mattered.

Reality would intrude soon enough.

Teddy couldn't have said how long he lay there, daydreaming with eyes closed when he sensed the other man's presence. Opening his eyes the Gryffindor turned his head to find Regulus's sitting on the ground beside him, the Slytherin's eyes soft as they met his.

"Thank you for this." Regulus said softly, knowing the man had done this for him. If Teddy had loved Quidditch as much as he did they'd still be flying together, so obviously this had been just for his benefit. He wasn't used to someone being selfless for his sake. It made him feel very strange but in a…good way. A happy way.

"You're welcome."

Stretching out beside the other man, Regulus made no move to jerk his hand away when Teddy reached out and laced their fingers together.


	24. Paying Visits

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Paying Visits

Opening his eyes Teddy smiled as he looked into the 'sleeping' face of his man, snuggling deeper under his covers as he just watched Regulus, wishing that the image he saw before him would suddenly shift under the covers too, that the still chest would move with breath and a heart would begin to beat under that pale white skin. If wishes were horses then beggars would ride, the Gryffindor reminded himself, reaching out to 'wake' the other man with his touch, expecting the Slytherin to disappear right away as was Regulus's habit.

And that was precisely what happened, but then Regulus appeared once more just as quickly, startling Teddy enough that he actually flinched.

"There's someone else in the house."

It took Teddy a moment to process. "There can't be. No one gets in here without my permission."

"Well someone did. Stay here and I'll go check it out." And seeing that the man was about to protest Regulus leaned forward and placed a finger over the lips that not too long ago had been fiercely snogging the daylights out of him in their shared dream. "Whoever it is can't hurt me. He or she could hurt you. Let me see who are opponent is before you rush into a situation you can't handle. If it's someone you want in the house I can't hurt him or her, remember?"

Annoyed that the man was right Teddy nodded curtly, having to remind himself over and over again in his head that no one could hurt Regulus so long as he had the ring, the Gryffindor rubbing the black stone incased in his lover ring over and over again.

And crap, he was so falling head over heels in love with the snarky Slytherin, Teddy thought as he made himself move into action, retrieving his wand and heading towards his bedroom door, pacing there as he waited for Regulus to return. It was actually for the best that he had a possible intruder to worry about, it helped make the realization of the depths of his feelings a little easier to take. Otherwise he'd probably need to breathe into a paper bag for a while, the Gryffindor thought cynically, even as he wondered if he had a paper bag in his bedroom somewhere.

Popping back into the bedroom Regulus took one look at the other man and raised an eyebrow. "If this is how easily you get unnerved you really are in the wrong profession, Teddy."

"Stow it. What did you find out?"

"Since the individual is currently making breakfast in the kitchen I think it unlikely he poses much of a threat. He's six foot four, curly reddish brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, lackey build. He has a bit of a baby face and I'd put his age at late teens because of his height."

If it weren't for his recent realization Teddy would have relaxed. "Hugo then. That makes sense. He sleeps here sometimes."

"And just who is Hugo?"

It was pathetic really, how much he hoped that it really was a note of jealousy he was hearing in the Slytherin's voice. "Hugo Weasley. Age seventeen and honorary cousin. Ron Weasley is his father."

"If he's only seventeen then shouldn't he be at Hogwarts instead of breaking into my home and helping himself to your lodging and food." He should have known that someone with so little class and manners would be a Weasley.

"To make a long story short he had a crush on another student a year older than him and so he convinced the powers that be to let him skip a grade after he proved that he could pass NEWTS in his preferred subjects in his fifth year. So he skipped his sixth year so to speak and went ahead into seventh. He did better than all the other seventh years in his second NEWTS taking and graduated this past summer."

Regulus had never heard of anyone skipping a grade at Hogwarts, and if he was honest he would be willing to admit that there would have been no way he could have passed his NEWTS at the age of fifteen. The only people he could think of that could have been capable of that feat would have been Dumbledore and perhaps the Dark Lord, and neither of them would have wanted to leave school quicker given the lives they would have been going back to.

Belatedly realizing that Teddy was undressing Regulus forgot all about his silent musings.

Feeling the man's eyes on his body Teddy couldn't help but react to him. "I'm going to shower and then I'll head down to see what he's cooking. Care to join me?"

Puzzlement came into Regulus's eyes. "I don't need to shower."

"I know."

As was his tendency when sex was brought up while they weren't actually having it Regulus's voice went stiff and formal. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

Watching the man leave the room Regulus frowned, not quite sure what was wrong but sensing that something was. Was the other man that disappointed that he hadn't taken him up on his invitation? What would be the point? Though he probably could maintain a solid form reasonable well now, it went without saying that he wouldn't be able to hold it long when faced with the distraction of a wet, naked Teddy in front of him. Not to mention the fact that they certainly couldn't…be close that way with someone else in the house even if it magically became possible.

And he should really go downstairs before he forgot the reasons he'd just mentally listed and joined the other man in the shower.

)

Heading back down to the main floor Regulus went back to being completely invisible as he passed through the kitchen door. He made no move to get closer to the man working away at the oven, seeming to know what he was doing from the way he was flipping the pancakes he was making. Studying the young man in more detail now that he knew who the unexpected visitor was Regulus was pleased that the man's air of sweet innocence meant Teddy wouldn't be remotely interested in him, though the man's superior height was just a tad annoying. He hated having to look up to people who weren't Teddy. He didn't mind that he was smaller when the other man was holding him.

"You're in the room again, aren't you? I thought I sensed eyes on me before, but then you left, right? To tell Teddy I was here? I'm Hugo Weasley by the way. It's nice to meet you. Did Teddy tell you how long he'll be?"

Surprised and reluctantly impressed that the other man had somehow sensed his presence Regulus debated ignoring the questions and then decided to answer since Teddy had done him a favor the night before with the visit to the Quidditch pitch.

Becoming visible Regulus remained where he was in front of the kitchen door. "He'll be down shortly. He's showering first."

"Ah I see. And thank you for becoming visible, I wouldn't have known where to look when we were talking otherwise." Adjusting the heat to make sure nothing burned on him Hugo allowed his attention to shift more fully onto the man watching him with such dark, penetrating eyes. A fascinating figure in recent history, Hugo thought as he had to force himself not to pelt the man with all the questions he had. His father had made it clear that Sirius Black's younger brother wasn't a people person and he'd rather not be turned inside out with his own wand if he asked a touchy question.

There was something unnerving about the boy, Regulus thought as he held his ground, not quite sure why he wanted to move, just that he did.

And to distract himself from his reaction the Slytherin asked the question that had been turning around in his head. "Why are you here?"

"I got into another disagreement with my father. It's best when that happens to give him his space since fights with him never end well or help us get anywhere. I'll be out of your way in a few days, sorry to intrude."

"A son ought to obey his father."

Hugo blinked, cocking his head to the side with a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm not the type to alter my behavior to suit anyone, though I will acknowledge the importance of a parent's guidance in life and the need to take their words into consideration when making important decisions. In this case I know I'm right and his continued refusal to see that is a strain on our otherwise fairly close relationship. And unfortunately when I'm upset my vocabulary tends to exceed my father's understanding which can make communicating properly difficult."

Since the boy's father was a Weasley Regulus didn't have any problems believing that the redhead would have a hard time keeping up with someone who was above average in intelligence.

But just to be contrary… "How do you know that you're right and he's wrong?"

"Because I know I really did get the large bruise on my back when I tripped over my Mum's cat and banged into a table. He wouldn't believe me though."

Now he was just curious. "What does your father think happened?"

"He thinks what he always thinks these days when I get another bruise or I'm upset over something. That the love of my life is responsible. Which really makes no logical sense since he's known me since birth and therefore knows how accident prone I am, but he just can't get over the fact that my soul mate is a Slytherin and it's become a strain on our relationship."

Regulus tried to imagine any self-respecting Slytherin dating this boy and couldn't. His kind would eat the curly haired moppet alive.

Reading the man's face Hugo grinned. "You're thinking my father's right to be worried, aren't you?"

A little taken aback by how…adorable the boy looked when he grinned that way, Regulus concentrated on the fact that his house was being insulted by the insinuation that they were the sort who would physically abuse this child just because they were Slytherins. Though it did make him curious as to what sort of girl the guy was dating, that people would think someone of this mental maturity and considerable height would put up with her abuse.

The door opening behind him Regulus moved instinctively to make way for Teddy, who looked utterly delicious as always, fresh from the shower and smelling so very good.

"Hey, Hugo." Pleased that Regulus had apparently made himself visible and had talked to Hugo without being told Teddy grinned at both of them.

"Hey, sorry to bother you. Pancakes should be ready by now."

"Let's eat then, Mr. Never-A-Bother."

)

To say Regulus hadn't been looking forward to visiting the Dolohov estate would be a massive understatement. Not only did he not want Teddy anywhere near any member of that particular family, but if he was brought up, and thanks to the damn Daily prophet that was likely, Regulus couldn't see how he'd be able to remain invisible and just observe the way Potter wanted him to. He and Evangeline had never gotten along during his lifetime and she would no doubt blame the Aurors on her tail on him. So discussing him or his brother would not be a good idea but was likely to happen just because she'd have to insult them and then he'd have to appear which would make it look like he was working for the Aurors. Which he wasn't, of course, but it would look that way and that was what mattered to him. If he were still alive he'd wonder how he'd ever live through the humiliation of being seen as a ministry puppet by someone of his class. He got nauseated just thinking about it. Not to mention, as topping on the disgusting crow he was having to eat for Teddy's sake, was the fact that he'd been trying to drill it into Potter's head for a while now that he wasn't their weasel or spy and his agreement to come along to the estate completely undermined that.

But at the end of the day he couldn't not go and they all knew it. He had to protect Teddy after all.

It would be a very, very cold day in hell when he would entrust Teddy's safety to a Potter and a Weasley.

So all and all Teddy so owed him for this, Regulus thought as he walked up the drive towards the imposing estate, invisible to the other three men he was accompanying. The fact that he didn't have a wand made him itchy, but he did have a plan, the Slytherin thought as his eyes glanced in the direction of Ron Weasley.

The tall man would make a handy shield for Teddy were he to push the redhead in front of the younger man should the need arise.

A chill running down his spine Ron felt that familiar feeling that was often described as 'someone walking over his grave'. Since he'd gotten that feeling a couple times in the past fifteen minutes the redhead had a pretty good idea who he had to thank for the chills but knew better than to question the Slytherin bastard about it. Plus he was already in hot water over the son who had yet to come home and the last thing he needed was Teddy mad at him too. If that were the case who knew how long Hugo would stay with his oldest cousin instead of coming home where he belonged.

And thinking to distract himself from the evil eye he was sure Black was giving him Ron asked Teddy again to talk to Hugo on his behalf.

Teddy gave his uncle a sympathetic look. "I can try as usual but you know that at the end of the day you've just got to accept that if Alex hasn't physically harmed Hugo by now he isn't likely to. Yes he's turned Hugo into an animal a couple times, and used body binding curses on him too many times to count, but he's never caused serious injury and I don't think he ever will. This is Hugo we're talking about after all. And you should be glad that he's fighting Hugo tooth and nail when it comes to his determination to get the Slytherin to go out with him." That Teddy thought the stubborn Slytherin was fighting a losing battle was plain in his voice.

While the two argued about whether or not Ron was justified to worry Regulus marveled once again that the Slytherin Hugo Weasley was so set on was not only a man, but a relative of the people they had come to see in the first place. Apparently the two branches of the family weren't terribly close nowadays, but still.

"Guys, not really the time." Harry pointed out, this being an argument he heard far too frequently. Hermione had resigned herself to her son's interest in the notorious Slytherin but Ron was still holding out, hoping he could talk some sense into his baby boy.

It came as no surprise to anyone that Ron was having zero luck there.

"But you know I'm right, Harry. I mean how would you feel if Al suddenly came to you and told you that he was in love with….with Draco's son?"

"I believe it was your daughter and not my son you warned about getting too close to Scorpius Malfoy."

"DON'T PUT THOSE THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD! THAT'S ALL I NEED! TWO SLYTHERINS IN THE FAMILY!"

Regulus's voice was heavy with annoyance. "If one of you doesn't shut him up I'm going to do it and I won't be gentle. It's no wonder you can't change your son's mind when you don't know the first thing about speaking in a remotely persuasive manner. All you know how to do is yell or whine."

"You'd yell if you'd had a son and he'd decided to marry a Muggle." Ron argued hotly. "It's the same thing."

"And wouldn't that make you a bigot if you're right." Regulus returned sweetly, a self-satisfied purr in his voice. "Your biases more important to you then your own son's happiness?"

It was horribly wrong of him but Teddy was so caught up in the sexiness of the Slytherin's voice that he forgot to end the argument before things got any more out of hand.

Thankfully Harry still had his wits about him.

"So is there anything we should know about the estate, Mr. Black?" Harry asked before his best friend could speak, silently applauding the Slytherin's completely relevant point though it wasn't likely to sink past Ron's thick skull. That argument had been used too many times to count without success. Plus he didn't doubt that the Slytherin had said what he had just to piss Ron off as opposed to actually help the situation.

Mentally Regulus reviewed all the secret passageways and hidey-holes he knew about but had no intention of cluing them in on unless it became necessary at a later time. "No."

"How about things we should watch for?"

Annoyed with the man, no surprising since he was a Potter, Regulus would have given his brother's godson a dark look if not for the fact that he was invisible and it would therefore be a wasted effort.

"Don't bring up Sirius if they don't. And if they do change the subject as quickly as possible." He finally said, more because he didn't want to hear a discussion about his brother than because it was in their best interests not to bring him up. Though if they were hoping to charm information from Evangeline then leaving Sirius out would be for the best, even though they were doomed to fail if that was their plan.

Evangeline wasn't the type to be charmed. It was one of the reasons why she was so good at what she did.

And now they were about to enter the black widow's web.

Oh goody.


	25. Slytherin Purebloods

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Slytherin Purebloods

The house elf that showed them into the house and escorted them to the library was new to Regulus, but the décor had changed little since the last time he'd visited the Dolohov family estate. Truth be told he'd always thought that whatever else you could say about this particular family, you had to admit that they had good decorating taste. Not a single stuffed house elf in sight, the Slytherin thought in silent amusement. A decorating change Teddy had made to their own home that he one hundred percent approved of.

That he thought of it as their shared home had Regulus once again fiercely glad that he was invisible to human eyes.

The Dolohovs were all waiting for them in the large, well stocked library, Regulus recognizing all of them except for the youngest in the group. A Dolohov without question, perhaps he was Evangeline's grandson? The woman in question sat alone while her brother was stretched out on the sofa like the invalid he pretended to be, looking quite pale and sickly. The parents sat in separate chairs flanking their children on either side.

"Doesn't that just figure." Ron muttered as soon as he too caught sight of the young man who'd been lounging in front of the fireplace, slightly apart from the rest of his family.

Sensing their presence the youth turned to regard them coldly before turning his gaze on the other members of his family. "Well this explains why I just had to drop that book off for my mother today. You asked her to set this up so that I'd be here when they got here. Why? You don't honestly think they'll go easier on you because of me. They dislike me more than you." And not the sort to be used by anyone, least of all his family, the youth started towards the door. "I'm leaving now."

"You'll stay here, Alexei." The head of the family, Evangeline's father ordered.

"The fact that we share a last name doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do." His great grandfather and the old man before him had been first cousins, but in Alexei's book that didn't mean a hell of a lot.

"You should stick around, Alexei, especially since Teddy Lupin is supposed to be haunted by his grandmother's cousin at the moment. You and Regulus would have a lot in common." Evangeline pointed out from her spot on the room's loveseat, trying a different method to keep the boy in the room.

A flash of interest quickly appeared and left the youngest Slytherin's eyes.

For his part Regulus had put two and two together and figured out that this was the member of his house that Hugo Weasley was so hung up on. And who could blame him? The man was prime Slytherin, no question about it, Regulus thought with approval, jealous of the fact that Narcissa's son and grandson had apparently failed horribly in keeping up his family's honor. In fact, comparing the two of them and finding them similar was probably the only genuine compliment Evangeline had ever given him.

It had never occurred to Teddy to compare the two Slytherins before, but now that he was he couldn't help but pick up on a number of similarities between the two. Though this particular Dolohov was known for having one hell of a hot temper, both men were sarcastic loners with a tendency to dislike everyone and excel at everything they applied themselves to. They were even alike physically, both under average height with sharp features, dark coloring, and an infinite amount of sex appeal which they gave off as naturally as breathing.

Huh, maybe it would be in his best interests to keep Hugo and Regulus away from each other, especially since the boy was having no luck with Dolohov.

Regulus was his.

"Is he here now? Regulus I mean." Evangeline asked, pleased that Alexei was, for the moment, remaining in the room. She wanted him around in case the aurors got too annoying and she wanted their attention to move elsewhere. Did she know how much the boy didn't get along with Ron Weasley? Of course she did. She was counting on it.

"We didn't come here to talk about him." Harry stated firmly, not about to let her sidetrack him. "We came here to see your brother, as you know."

"My sick, invalid brother, who shouldn't be made to be subjected to questioning from you."

The aurors and Regulus both saw Alexei's roll his eyes, the latter group mentally speculating that perhaps Hugo's crush could be a source of information if approached correctly. Not that the man was the type to play weasel, but he also wasn't known to be terribly hung up on protecting the honor of his house unless it suited him. Alexei Dolohov pretty much disliked everyone equally, regardless of what house they'd been sorted in.

"I won't argue with sick, but invalid perhaps." Harry resorted, his gaze dismissing Evangeline before zeroing in on the man they thought was partly responsible for deaths of his sister's former husbands. The man was once again drugged to the gills, it was obvious steps had been taken to see that he couldn't interact with them even if the man wanted to, which he probably didn't. At least not in a way that wouldn't draw blood, the Gryffindor thought darkly. "And I believe I requested that he be as un-medicated as possible for this meeting."

"He was feeling ill." They were informed by the man's mother, the old woman's eyes daring them to contradict her. "You can't expect us to let him suffer for your amusement, harassing my family."

"One would think you'd want justice for your son in laws, Mrs. Dolohov." Teddy returned, mentally cursing the fact that they didn't have enough to remove Carrick Dolohov from his parents' custody. It would be very interesting to see what lay beneath that drugged haze.

"And talking to my son would bring them justice how, exactly?" The head Dolohov demanded to know, showing a flare of temper. He didn't like people coming into his house against his wishes. They'd force his hand and he was going to make them sorry for it.

Yawning loudly Alexei drew everyone's attention back to him. "I'm going now. This is pointless."

Deciding to shake things up if he couldn't question his suspect Harry smiled as he let the cat out of the bag so to speak. "Tell me something, Alexei. How many Metamorphmagi are there in your family currently?"

"Oh ho." A slow, decidedly evil grin crossed the man in question's face. "Now isn't that an interesting question. Don't the rest of you think so?" Alexei asked, glancing over at the rest of his family, obviously enjoying the looks of shock on all the faces save for Carrick, who didn't so much as blink. "What would make you think we have any in our present family, save for the distantly related one in the room? Maybe he really is being haunted by Regulus Black, and has been told all sorts of family secrets."

This possibility had not occurred to the rest of the family, as they had all known Regulus Black while the boy was alive and knew him to be too convinced of his own superiority and the greatness of his name and family to stoop to being a weasel for anyone, least of all Harry Potter. The animosity between Regulus and his brother had also been well known, with the latter's hatred extending to all those associated with Sirius which would include the Potters.

But how else would he know what Carrick was?

Perhaps, as was often the case with Blacks, family ties had come into play, they speculated, all eyes going to Teddy, all of them seeing him as the true threat now.

Sensing this Regulus glared back at them while still remaining invisible, Alexei picking up on it while the others remained oblivious to the dark intent aimed in their directions.

And wasn't this just an interesting turn of events, the youngest Slytherin in the room thought to himself as he considered the situation he'd found himself in. Personally he had no love for his extended family and he found his immediate family only tolerable as it was. Unlike the Blacks his family members were known for perpetually stabbing each other in the back throughout history, sometimes even literally. While Blacks could cold-bloodedly cut members off their family tree, such as Teddy Lupin's Muggle-loving grandmother or Potter's godfather, they stopped at disinheriting when other pureblood families had been known to kill, brainwash, or incarcerate non likeminded members.

Teddy Lupin was Regulus Black's blood kin and the latter had grown up with Death Eaters for playmates…turning a goblin inside out was far from the worst the infamous Slytherin was capable of if provoked.

All the Slytherins in the room save for him wouldn't stand a chance, especially if you threw the aurors into the mix, and that thought really didn't bother Alexei all that much.

Except for the fact that Ron Weasley was in the mix. That was a bit of a problem.

Knowing better than to let the tension get any worse Harry walked over to the couch his main suspect was lounging on, ignoring the protests as he reached out and tipped the man's chin up so that their eyes would meet.

"Get your filthy, Mudblood loving hands off my brother." All but erupting from her seat Evangeline moved to stand protectively in front of Carrick, swatting away Harry's hand.

"I could consider that assault." Harry pointed out, just to piss her off.

The head of the Dolohovs rose from his seat as well, hand in a pocket that no doubt held his wand. "You will not threaten my family, Potter."

"That wasn't a threat, Mr. Dolohov. Not even close."

"Plus he could take you easily, Old Man, and we all know it."

Deadly glares were exchanged. "You will show me respect, Alexei!"

"And you've done what to earn it, exactly?" Was the youth's sneered response before he turned his attention to the Chosen One. "They've got Carrick too drugged for you to question, and you obviously don't have enough proof to convince the courts to let you take him from here or you would have. But they know what you know, or at least some of it, so I'd say you should all call this a draw."

"I think it would be more fair to say we won this round." Evangeline stated, not taking her eyes off Harry for a second, like a predator cornering prey. "Because you'll never take my brother from this house, you'll never prove that the deaths of my past husbands were anything but horrible accidents, and anything Regulus Black might tell you doesn't matter. The word of an honourless blood traitor is worthless in our circles, and he's nothing but a spineless, scared little Death Eater in everyone else's."

All was silent, then a number of books on one of the shelves began to move, the Dolohovs cursing as the sequence triggered the bookcases to revolve and reveal the fact that behind the bookshelves were other shelves loaded down with a collection that had nothing to do with a love a literacy and everything to do with the Dark Arts.

"You'd think, being Slytherins themselves, they'd know not to piss off one of our own kind that way." Alexei drawled out to break the poignant silence that had once again descended as the aurors looked over the room's contents with new eyes. "But that's what you get when you marry cousins too often."

)

And so the three aurors were able to arrest one Dolohov, though not the one they'd come there for. Unfortunately they couldn't prove who else knew about the forbidden objects Regulus had revealed for them to see but the obvious upkeep of them prevented the head of the household from claiming ignorance of them being there. Naturally he blamed the house elf for taking care of the objects without his knowledge or permission but Harry was fairly sure that fingerprints would reveal that the man had had contact with the collection. That Carrick was too drugged to do anything turned into an advantage for the aurors as well since the women in the family weren't the fighting sort and it was obvious to all involved that Alexei had no intention of interfering in the slightest.

A team was called in to collect all the dark items, their owner was taken away, and leaving behind two very pissed off Dolohovs the aurors and Regulus left the estate with Alexei, who had decided to tag along on the walk down the drive.

Once they were a slight distance away Regulus surprised everyone by suddenly appearing at Alexei's side. "Where do you fit on the family tree, exactly?"

In a tone of voice that was free of sarcasm, bite, or ridicule, unusual for this particular Slytherin, Alexei explained where he fit on the Dolohov family tree. Then he made it obvious why he was acting out of character with his next statement. "I've always wanted to meet you. I have a recording of your second last match, the one where you snatch one of your beaters' bats and used it to hit a bludger at the Gryffindor keeper to knock him out, so that your team could rack up some points since without them it wasn't safe for you to catch the snitch. Your record still holds at Hogwarts, you know, for the fastest caught snitch in the school's history. I'm a seeker as well, for the Tornados."

And before the three Gryffindors shocked eyes the two Slytherins bonded over their shared love of Quidditch, Ron and Harry able to follow along reasonably well while Teddy was mostly in the dark since he'd never developed a love for the sport the ways the others had.

What he was developing was a case of jealousy, Teddy thought with just barely concealed annoyance as he watched his lover interact with the other Slytherin. He wasn't used to seeing Regulus smile for anyone but him, or appearing to be truly interested in someone else's opinion.

It really pissed him off.

"Damn, Hugo will never come home if Dolohov starts coming by." Ron bit off, as displeased by the obvious rapport between the two as Teddy, though for entirely different reasons.

"You chase him off again?" Alexei didn't have to ask where the Gryffindor had ended up, Hugo always went to Lupin's. The Slytherin gave Regulus a look of sympathy, since that meant the other man was stuck with two Gryffindors instead of just one.

"Shut up, You, or else." Was Ron's less than amused reply.

Alexei and Regulus turned and looked at each other, saying in condescending tandem. "Weasleys."

)

That evening Regulus was at a loss as to why Teddy appeared to be a rather bad mood. Not that the man had acted harshly towards him or Hugo, but there had been an odd quietness to him, and his answers over dinner had been abrupt when a question was posed to him. He had wracked his brain trying to come up with a reason for his man's change in attitude but had come up blank. The man had arrested a Dolohov, confiscated what was probably one of the last multigenerational collections of dark arts paraphernalia in England, and he had been, if he did say so himself, on his best behavior all day. So really, what was wrong?

Part of the problem was the fact that he had absolutely no experience getting someone to open up to him about their problems. He'd never cared. The only one who'd ever unloaded their troubles on him that he'd bothered to listen to was his mother, who'd never needed even the tiniest encouragement to do so. And after a while he'd mostly tuned her out since her complaints rarely varied.

Hugo had subtly tried over dinner to find out what was wrong without success, and if the boy couldn't do it then odds were he'd fail just as horribly were he to try, Regulus told himself, even as a little voice inside his head indicated that he was just avoiding what was probably his duty given his…relationship with Teddy.

Dammit. It was his duty.

And he always did his duty no matter what.

As he headed up towards the man's bedroom Regulus tried to work up a good head of steam since personally he'd enjoyed his short chat with Alexei Dolohov quite a bit and had been a good mood up until he'd noticed that Teddy's was the exact opposite after his fellow Slytherin had left their little group. That of course had ruined his pleasure in the brief exchange with someone he thought he might actually enjoy getting to know, which was more than a little annoying since he so rarely met tolerable people.

But he couldn't hold on to that annoyance because he was too bloody preoccupied worrying about whatever was wrong with Teddy.

Not finding the Gryffindor in his bedroom, where he'd told them he was going, Regulus frowned and turned his head towards the bathroom, which was the next logical place to look.

The man did love his bathes.

It was silly of him to hesitate and he knew it. They were as close to lovers as they could be given his odd existence. He was acting like a shy school girl, not a man at all.

And that thought was so humiliating that Regulus was through the bathroom door before he could rethink his decision, finding himself in the middle of the room without even knocking first.

"Come to enjoy the view again?"

The slightly mocking tone, one he wasn't at all used to hearing from Teddy, had Regulus's back going up. "You said you were going to bed."

"I lied. Blame the Slytherin in me."

Insult crossed the man's face. "Being a Slytherin doesn't make one a liar."

"Let's see if that's true, shall we?"


	26. Learning How To Bend

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Note: Sorry for the way this ended, I meant to write the whole thing from start to finish but ran out of time. Will post next chap soon, promise lol.

Learning How To Bend

Teddy's words hung in the air like a weighted thing, the threat behind them insuring that Regulus was one hundred percent on the offensive and braced for whatever the other man intended to throw at him in a heartbeat. He might not be used to the Gryffindor behaving this way but refusing to acknowledge or react to the criticisms and insults of others was something he'd always excelled at. Of course this would be more of a challenge since the opinions of others, save for his immediate family's, had never really mattered to him much, and Teddy's opinion mattered far more than he was comfortable feeling, much less admitting. But he would reveal none of his thoughts no matter what the other man said to him. He was determined.

Teddy could all but see every single one of the Slytherin's shields and masks shift into place, like a rose blooming in reverse so that he became a sealed bud hiding all that lay within from view.

But the mood he was in had him more than ready to pluck off petals if that's what he had to do to get the answers he sought.

"How do you really feel about me?"

They were going to have a discussion about their relationship? Dear Merlin this was going to be even worse than he'd previously thought. He did not talk about his feelings, Regulus thought as he crossed his arms in front of him decisively. If the man didn't have the intellect to figure out the answer to that question himself then that was his problem.

"What, is the big, bad Slytherin too afraid to talk about that?" Teddy taunted, deliberately sneering in true Black fashion. "You can drink a vat's worth of poison but you can't tell me whether I'm just your fuck buddy or something more?"

A raised eyebrow was the only signal Regulus gave that indicated his surprise at the man's phrasing. Not being a fool he could guess what a 'fuck buddy' was, disliking the vulgar insinuation as much as he hated the conversation he was being taunted into having.

And then it slowly dawned on the Slytherin that if this was what the Gryffindor wanted to talk about then logic dictated that this was what had upset the man in the first place. Teddy's bad mood was because he didn't know where they stood with each other? Here he'd thought it was something serious. He'd been worried for absolutely no reason.

Coldly pissed off by that fact Regulus's voice whipped out like a well aimed cat o nine tails. "Given the fact that you once joked in my presence that the majority of household accidents happen in bathrooms you'd be wise to watch your tongue, Lupin. Taunting me, much less insulting me, would not be in your best interests."

"Or you'll what? You can't even be solid for long." Teddy threw back, rising up the tub to stand, water streaming down his body as his dark eyes pierced Regulus's.

Only ironclad will formed in the harshest of environments kept Regulus's eyes from straying to watch every drop of water trail down the body he knew so intimately and wanted to a degree that scared the hell out of him. And logically he knew the other man was using his sex appeal against him, but bringing that up would only highlight the fact that he could be weakened so easily and the whole point of this battle of wills was to prove himself unwilling to bend.

"Don't push me, Teddy."

"Oh I haven't even started to push, Regulus, believe me."

"Then I'll take my leave before you push me over a line I won't take kindly to being made to cross."

Stepping out of the tub without bothering to reach for a towel Teddy walked over and got up and close, looming over the other man as he took a perverse pleasure in the difference in their heights. "Running away?"

That he hated having his inferior height thrown in his face went without saying, Regulus glaring back coldly with barely concealed fury. The man's nakedness not even a factor now the Slytherin's focus shifted completely to the task of asserting his own dominance without crossing lines that would have the man removing him permanently from his life in a fit of Gryffindor stupidity. Because Teddy could do that so easily if he wanted to and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

Realizing that he was censoring his words in order to remain in the other man's somewhat good books the Slytherin's anger became more self directed, hating that fact. He'd allowed others to dictate some of his behaviors in the past and never had it ended well for him. In fact it pretty much guaranteed disaster for him since no one knew better than him what was right for him.

He'd been physically harmed for not falling in line for others when he was alive…with that no longer being possible the most logical way for Teddy to punish him would be to stop wearing the ring.

And that thought had all his words dying in Regulus's throat, unable to voice them as fear obliterated them because he didn't want to be where Teddy wasn't. Couldn't stand even the thought, to the point where when it did cross his mind it almost seemed to paralyze him.

Teddy couldn't put his finger on just what he'd said or implied that had so obviously shaken the man, but he didn't like the fact that he was suddenly feeling like a bully picking on someone smaller and weaker than he was. He knew that Regulus wasn't doing it deliberately since the man would sooner go back to being with Ceres Nottingham than use the wounded and hurt routine. The man had way too much pride and ego for that.

His hesitation had his mind shifting to the Plan B he'd formulated in the event that Regulus proved to behave like a reasonable adult, which he'd known was a distinct possibility. "Why won't you tell me? It won't kill you, you know. You're already dead."

"Very funny."

"It's not, actually. I wish you weren't." Provided the man was the age he appeared and not nearly old enough to be his grandfather, because that would be more than a little off putting. Not to mention their present, highly energetic sex life wouldn't be possible, Teddy added with the faintest of smiles.

Not liking that little smile one little bit, especially since it made his stomach flutter somehow, Regulus just scowled and refused to comment, mortified by the way this whole conversation was going.

Teddy wasn't really surprised that Regulus was refusing to bend even just a little, the man had more self control and pride than anyone he'd ever met. The man was even tougher than his grandmother, and until he'd met her cousin he would have said that just wasn't possible. But then his lover had never known love the way she had, so perhaps that explained how his man could be even more ridged. Regulus's personality was a result of his environment, how the man had survived the horrors he'd witness and suffered through. The Slytherin refusal to bend was probably because to lose control over himself was to risk breaking in other ways to Regulus's way of thinking.

So he would have to teach the man the difference between bending and breaking, no matter how long it took.

Staring into the dark eyes that watched him so closely, like an opponent sizing up his competition, Teddy shook his head at both their stupidity, thinking that maybe women weren't wrong to say they too often thought with their egos instead of their brains. He really should have just started with Plan B.

"Fine, you win this conversation. For now."

And on that note Teddy headed towards his bedroom door to get ready for bed.

)

As he certainly hadn't gone senile over the decades Regulus slipped into Teddy's dream knowing that the man would no doubt be waiting for him with plans of somehow using the new plane of existence to get the information he sought out of him. He hadn't been able to figure out what the man thought he could do that would make him willing to spill his guts and gush like some stupid school girl, but then his lover was a Gryffindor and trying to understand their thought processes was usually pointless as hell. But either way he wasn't looking forward to it since he didn't want to fight with the man at all.

He'd also have rather had each of his individual teeth pulled one after another while he was living then discuss the romantic feelings he was developing for Teddy against his will.

It was quite the dilemma, Regulus mused with a sigh, especially since the longer he thought about it the more the fact that Teddy could just throw away the ring if they were to have a bad fight and that would be that was starting to haunt him.

That would be so much worse than barbaric dental work.

His musing about what he should do ended in shock though when he materialized in the dream to find his arms chained to the headboard behind him.

Mouth hanging wide open Regulus's brain struggled to not only process that, but the fact that he was naked on the bed and Teddy was leaning up against a bedpost at the foot of the bed, watching him like a predator who'd just stumbled on wounded prey.

Uh oh.

Mortified over the situation he was in Regulus tried to free himself and gain some control over the dream, stunned to find he'd been locked out and couldn't even alter the structure of the headboard the chains were woven through. Teddy had complete and total ownership over this dream, displaying a level of power and control that had shivers running down the Slytherin's spine as he forced himself to meet the Gryffindor's gaze.

"Teddy."

It took a great deal of effort on Teddy's part not to grin at the prim, controlled way Regulus had just said his name, but he just managed it. And walking up to take a seat on the bed the Gryffindor shifted and moved until he was straddling the other man, bracing his weight on his hands as he leaned in so that they were nose to nose.

"I gave you the chance to talk about this like two reasonable adults. It's your fault I'm going to have to make you see my way like this."

Regulus's response was muffled as Teddy's lips pressed against his, swallowing the Slytherin's response as he began ravishing the man's mouth with lips and tongue.

A low moan escaping Regulus returned the passion eagerly, thinking that he was somehow being let off the hook for the moment since it wasn't like they could have a conversation while their lips were all but glued together. And while he was still pissed about being immobilized, especially since he loved to touch Teddy's body at times like this, he was more than willing to overlook that for the moment.

Especially if Teddy's tongue kept doing such creative things in his mouth.

Losing himself in what the other man was doing Regulus didn't suspect anything was up, enjoying every minute that passed by as Teddy's mouth and hands moved over his body with loving, knowing attention. Yes it was annoying that he couldn't touch his lover, but he was feeling rather worshiped at the moment and after the less then positive conversation they'd had earlier Regulus was more than happy to lie back and let Teddy demonstrate so clearly how much pleasure he took in him and his company.

Closing his eyes so that he could concentrate on the sensations more as the Gryffindor's tongue circled his bellybutton, the Slytherin's eyes flew open moments later when an unfamiliar sensation sent his brain and lust into overdrive.

Gasping Regulus stared down the length of his body, unable to believe what he was seeing as his eyes went as wide as plates. He'd heard about people doing this but Teddy had never-HOLY CRAP!

Eyes all but rolling back in his head Regulus cried out Teddy's name in shock, his system struggling to process the pleasure he was getting as he found out what it was like to be on the receiving end of a blow job.

A definite gleam in his eyes Teddy hummed his pleasure, loving the expression on his lover's face as the vibrations registered. This was the first time he'd tried this since he'd figured out early on that Regulus was pretty old fashioned when it came to sex and what the man was and wasn't interested in doing. He hadn't wanted to push the Slytherin past his comfort zone while they were still adapting to their changed relationship, and since the sex was amazingly good anyway he hadn't minded in the least that Regulus was of the traditional sort in the bedroom. But the whole point of the night was to exert his dominance over his lover in a good way and make it clear to the stubborn ass that it was occasionally a good idea to let your baser, softer nature and emotions come to the surface for others to see.

Well that and he really wanted to find out what it was like to top his lover.

In a small, still functioning area of his mind Regulus knew he shouldn't be enjoying this so much since in theory it had always sounded like a disgusting practice to him, but that small voice in his head was being drowned out quite satisfactorily by louder voices proclaiming that this was almost as good as being inside the other man's body and that Teddy was very much welcome to keep doing this for however long he desired to.

Panting hard Regulus was unable to look away as he watched his erection slide in and out of Teddy's full lips, biting down on his own bottom lip to stifle a moan when his lover switched to simply using his tongue to lick up and down his length like he was a melting ice cream cone. But what he wanted was to be inside the man's mouth again, Regulus thought as his fingers opened and closed into fists of agitation, too lost in his own needs to even think about stopping his hips from lifting as he spread his legs further apart, offering himself up in a silent plea for more.

Getting the message Teddy toyed with continuing to play, sucking on the tip of the man's erection in silently contemplation while he enjoyed Regulus's obvious desire for him before deciding to give his lover exactly what he wanted. They did have all night after all.

"Yes." Regulus breathed out in relief as his Gryffindor took him back into his mouth, groaning low as Teddy moved so that he could take him deep into his throat. Oh but the man knew what he was doing, Regulus soon mindless to everything but what Teddy was doing to him with his lips and tongue as he was pushed closer and closer to climax.

The Slytherin was so enamored with what Teddy was doing, in fact, that his orgasm caught him completely by surprise.

)

When he was capable of rational thought again Regulus met Teddy's gaze again, the muscles in his stomach tightening as he watched the man slowly lick his lips in response. This led the Slytherin to realize that he'd come in the man's mouth, color flushing Regulus's cheeks as he processed the fact that not only had he been caught off guard, but he'd completely lost control of his own body, allowing the man to bring him to climax so easily and with downright wanton behavior.

"Are you blushing, Mr. Slytherin?" Teddy teased as he moved forward so that he could get a better look, delighted to see that he hadn't been wrong.

Furious that the man was indeed right Regulus tried to hide his embarrassment without any real success.

Grinning smugly and making absolutely no effort to hide the fact Teddy mentally conjured up what he'd need to continue what he'd started.

Regulus watched as the man coat his fingers with the substance they used to allow him to come inside the man without much difficulty, unable to steady his heart as it picked up again in anticipation of what was to come. Was Teddy going to ride him then? He loved when he did and he was stuck on his back thanks to the chains. Though there was something about the look on the man's face that made him think Teddy was up to something. Had what they'd just done been the Gryffindor's way of suggesting he'd like to be treated in a similar fashion? Because if that was it he'd have to think about it because it still felt wrong to him, one putting one's mouth around-

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Yelping in shocked surprise Regulus gaped at Teddy again for several stunned heartbeats before looking down at the hand between his legs and then back up again.

Unable not to laugh Teddy just grinned as he continued to massage the opening he was planning to penetrate as soon as he'd properly prepared the man's body to take him. "Just relax, I know what I'm doing."

"I am not the girl in this relationship!" Regulus all but growled out through clenched teeth, not liking the situation he found himself in one little bit now that he realized what the man intended to do.

Letting the fact that he'd just been called a girl go for the moment Teddy focused on the insinuation that was much more to his liking. The fact that Regulus had admitted to the fact that they had a relationship. It had probably been just a slip of the tongue, but he'd still said it and with Regulus you pretty much had to take what you could get.

And speaking of tongues….


	27. Bend A Little

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Bending A Little

Leaning down Teddy opted to use his mouth as a distraction, employing all his skill there while his fingers displayed their own skills as they sought to loosen the man's overly tight ass up a bit. And for the most part it worked, but Regulus wasn't an idiot and had moments of enough clarity to stiffen and try and jerk away from what was being done to his lower half, making it clear he was far from won over. Oh the Slytherin liked what was being done to him, Teddy noted as he enjoyed the muffled sounds of pleasure the man was fighting to remain unexpressed. Regulus just didn't want to like it. And since there was no way he was getting what he wanted if it stayed like this Teddy lifted his head and fell back on the second part of his Plan B.

"Tell you what." He began, deliberately removing his fingers as a show of goodwill. "You let me top you and I won't ask you about your feelings for a whole month."

Sensing another trap, the man seemed to have loads of them tonight, Regulus studied his lover's face while trying to pretend that he was wasn't sorta missing the man's fingers inside of him. It had felt…rather nice at times.

He didn't want to be topped though. He wanted to top. He wanted to be in control. But Teddy was determined to get something out of him against his will and if they were going to peacefully coexist then he was going to have to do things he didn't want to do. And if it was a choice between talking like a girl or taking it like one he'd rather go with the second option. Teddy seemed to enjoy being on the bottom quite a bit after all, so at least there was some pleasure in it. It would benefit him in no way to talk about his feelings so which he should agree to was distasteful but obvious. Under certain conditions.

"Four months and you never speak of this to anyone, ever. On your word."

"Two and you have a deal."

Regulus mentally debated and then nodded his head. "Fine. Sorry I can't shake your hand." He added sarcastically, rattling his chains for emphasis.

Chuckling Teddy leaned down again and pressed his lips against Regulus's. "Sealed with a kiss then."

Accepting that the deal was struck, he was a man of his word after all, Regulus deliberately relaxed his body and resolutely looked up at the ceiling.

It took Teddy a moment to figure out the message he was being sent. "So that's your 'Lie back and think of England' face, hmm?"

He should probably be insulted, but it was actually a bit of a turn on, Teddy realized as he studied the Slytherin lying there like the proverbial Victorian bride on her wedding night. Because seeing how strong his lover's resolution to remain composed and uninterested was just made him want to ravish and conquer the stubborn ass that much more. He wanted Regulus bucking and screaming his name, admitting to him how much he wanted him and no one else.

Challenge accepted, Teddy thought but didn't say.

And it was the thought of how dignified and proper Regulus was behaving that had the Gryffindor deciding that it would be that much hotter to insure that there was absolutely nothing about their shagging that fit either word.

Eyes going as black as the other man's Teddy had Regulus flipped over and onto his stomach before the Slytherin could do more than bit back a yelp of protest at the unexpected action. And ignoring the words being hurled at him the Gryffindor reached down and jerked up the hips of the man currently demanding to know what the hell he thought he was doing.

"What am I doing?" Teddy purred out as he situated himself behind the man properly. "Why I'm taking what's mine, Darling."

Being called 'darling' stunned Regulus enough that his mind blanked just long enough that he didn't think to move away or reject Teddy as the man did exactly what he'd said he would.

And then Regulus was too busy burying his face in his pillow to hide his reaction to even think about how to stop what the man was doing. Teddy's erection was definitely bigger than the fingers that had been inside him moments before, the power of being penetrated and taken making his whole body quiver with feelings he'd never experience before and didn't know how to process. It was too much and not enough all at once, making him feel like he was being torn apart even as his muscles tightened around the other man's length to keep him right where he was.

Even though he was being denied the Slytherin's facial expressions and verbal reactions, the pillow doing an excellent job of concealing and muffling both, Teddy could see the effect he was having on Regulus as he finished working himself into his lover's ass, panting hard as he struggled not to move, wanting to give the other man time to process and adapt to him before he started thrusting.

It was killing him to wait though.

When he couldn't take it anymore Teddy eased out an inch and then thrusted back in, taking the fact that Regulus didn't raise his head to bitch him out as a good sign. So he kept going, pulling out further with each thrust only to surge back inside his lover's tight channel, growling his pleasure when Regulus's crossed hands shot out to grip two of the headboard's spindles, clutching them hard enough to make his knuckles go white.

The longer he shagged him the more Regulus's body betrayed him, the Slytherin able to hide a lot thanks to the pillow but not enough. Teddy couldn't get over the beautiful perfection of the other man's back, licking his lips over the expansion of white flesh that was slick with their combined sweat, watching the play of muscles as his lover moved his tightly toned ass to meet every thrust with a feline's grace. Oh yeah, watching that ass piston forward to try and take him as hard and fully as possible definitely went to his head in a big way, so that in the back of his mind Teddy was actually very grateful this was a dream or he would currently be insuring Regulus wouldn't be able to sit down comfortably for a while.

Knowing his control was never good where the sexy Slytherin was concerned Teddy reached down to use his hand to get Regulus off, his voice husky with passion as he egged the man on, showing no mercy as he felt the smaller body quiver under his and heard the muffled moans.

It wasn't long after that that Teddy felt the man begin to spasm and jerk against and around him, the Slytherin's cum coating his fingers as Regulus came against them. And knowing that his lover had found completion was all the Gryffindor needed to let go of what remained of his control, concentrating solely on taking what he wanted, what was his and his alone to possess and love.

And he more than succeeded by the time he too reached his climax, wiping his mind clear as he lost himself completely in the orgasm flowing through him like a tsunami of sensation and white hot pleasure.

Collapsing on top of Regulus as his body found itself completely devoid of the strength to do otherwise, Teddy could never remember coming so hard or for so long inside one of his lovers ever. Of course the Slytherin had proven on several occasions that he could cause reactions in him that he would have never expected.

Eventually Teddy's thoughts turned to the fact that he had to be all but smothering the much smaller man beneath him, something that would not endear him to his lover in the slightest. Not to mention the whole chained to the bed thing, the Gryffindor mentally doing away with them so that Regulus's hands were once again free. And then with a great deal of regret Teddy uncoupled them and with what was left of his strength shifted over to stretch out on his back beside the silent Slytherin.

Moments passed and Teddy started to worry when Regulus continued to just lie there. It wasn't possible that the man had suffocated himself trying to muffle his reactions, was it?

Logically he knew that wasn't possible but the Gryffindor forced himself to sit up and gently roll the other man onto his back, eyebrows rising over the fact that the movement of the Slytherin's head had a few feathers shoot into view through the hole Regulus's teeth had made.

And if that weren't enough confirmation Regulus looked up at him with an expression that advertised the words that were practically written across the Slytherin's face.

Words along the lines of 'I JUST HAD MY BRAINS FUCKED OUT AND I LOVEDDDDD IT!'

Though given that this was Regulus it would have been better phrased and without the F word, Teddy concluded with a very wide, very pleased with himself grin.

And very pleased with the man in question Regulus was in too good a mood to take offence.

)

Teddy opened his eyes to the morning light through his window, vaguely staring around his bedroom before his attention was drawn to the man fast asleep in his arms, Regulus's dark head tucked under his chin. Absorbing the feel of his lover in his arms it slowly occurred to Teddy that until his brain had processed the fact that the other man was in his arms he'd thought he was awake. That wasn't good. He couldn't lose his ability to differentiate between reality and the dream world. It was too dangerous, especially given the seductive, addicting appeal his dreams now had for him with Regulus in them.

As much as he loved the idea of living in his dreams with Regulus he had a life outside of them and people in it he couldn't lose touch with.

Worrying over that it was several minutes of silent contemplation before Teddy's brain started to relay some rather troubling facts that needed to be addressed immediately.

Because Regulus was exactly like any other human being in their shared dreams and the man he held…wasn't breathing. He felt no breath on his skin, no rise or fall of the chest pressed so intimately against his own. And when he pressed two fingers against the Slytherin's neck he detected no hint of a pulse. And while Regulus had proven he could become visible in the real world after a night together the Slytherin had always disappeared as soon as he touched him. They were definitely touching plenty right now and that wasn't happening.

Rolling them over so that he was straddling his lover Teddy reached out to stroke the other man's face, tracing every feature he knew so well with finger tips that shook just a little bit. When the Slytherin didn't awaken or disappear Teddy raised both his hands to pinch his own cheeks as hard as he could, wincing at the pain that caused.

Then what that pain meant wiped it from his mind as the truth of the situation washed over him like an unexpected wave, knocking him under the water and stealing the air from his lungs.

It was while Teddy was still frozen in shock that Regulus's eyes slowly opened, immediately meeting the Gryffindor's with a soft look in their dark depths. And then the Slytherin's hands were reached up and bringing his lover's head down to him for a deep, passionate kiss.

Spurred by the fact that this was real Teddy put everything he had into the kiss, the shock and joy coursing through his veins like a drug or massive adrenaline rush.

And then he was face first in one of his pillows with nothing between him and the mattress.

Lying there for a moment as he contemplated this Teddy finally raised his head, shaking it ruefully as he had to marvel how completely and totally weird his relationship with Regulus was.

"But at least you didn't disappear until after the snogging. We're improving…sort of."

"What's that supposed to-you can hear me, can't you?"

Turning his head Teddy stared into the empty space beside him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I can hear you. You're going to start talking to me now too?" Wow, maybe sex really was the key to getting his way where the Slytherin was concerned.

"I usually talk to you when you talk to me unless I can't or I chose not to." Was the invisible Slytherin's response, petulant confusion in his voice.

Smirking, Teddy sat up and settled into a sitting position with his legs folded in front of him as he tried to pinpoint where his lover was exactly. "I was referring to the fact that after we sleep together I always wake up to find you solid beside me, and when I touch you you disappear so that you don't have to face me."

"EXCUSE ME?" And just like that Regulus was visible, though looking distinctly ghostly as he all but snarled at the other man. "I do NOT disappear on you in the morning because I can't face you and how dare you impinge my name by suggesting so. I wasn't even aware that I was appearing solid before you in the mornings at first, and I don't know why I suddenly disappear but it isn't on purpose, I assure you. At the moment my working theory is that my subconscious generates the solid form and then loses it when my regular consciousness takes over."

Teddy wore a skeptical face. "You bounced back pretty quickly yesterday."

Regulus frowned, his speech taking on a decidedly formal, cool tone. "It doesn't take me more than a couple minutes to sort myself out usually, but I don't say anything or show myself because you're usually beginning your morning rituals in preparation for the day and I see no reason to bother you at such a time. I'm not sure why I was able to become visible so quickly yesterday, I would hazard to guess that the possibility of a threat to you…sped up the process."

"Awww, I care about you too, Darling."

If it had been possible in his present form Regulus's cheeks would have flushed bright red as the endearment reminded him of its earlier use while they'd been dreaming together, something he'd been working hard not to think about. "You will not call me that while we're in public or I'll beat you soundly, understand?"

"You want to spank me?"

Making a sound of strangled, mortified annoyance, Regulus glared at Teddy and then headed off the bed, ignoring his name being called as he announced over his shoulder on his way through the door that he was going to go see what Hugo was doing.

)

Whistling a jaunty tune to himself as he entered the kitchen, Teddy was all smiles and warm greetings for Hugo, who was the only visible person there. When he inquired as to whether or not the Slytherin was somewhere in the room Hugo nodded and said that he was pretty sure Regulus hadn't left but appeared to have taken Teddy's bad mood from the night before onto himself and was refusing to show himself, though he'd talked a little.

Understanding that Hugo was asking for an explanation of their opposite moods Teddy gave the younger man an apologetic look that conveyed it was between him and Regulus and not something he could discuss.

Luckily there was something else he wanted to ask his fellow Gryffindor about. "So, Hugo, question for you." Teddy began as he popped some bread into the toaster. "You know how Regulus couldn't maintain a solid form very well when he was with Nottingham and how he had to conserve his energy for a really long time to pull that off right? Well I was wondering if you could think of a reason why he's finding it quite a bit easier to do that now, to the point where when he's doing his version of…well 'sleeping' for lack of a better word, his body is solidifying on its own now."

Interest sparking in his eyes Hugo made a mental note to ask about Regulus's version of 'sleeping' later, turning his attention to the question being posed.

"It's hard to say given that we don't even know what combination of spells and ingredients Nottingham used to bring him back and imprison his soul in the first place. If I had to make an educated guess on what little we do know I would put my money on the possibility that what's happening is a combination of the fact that he is more combatable with you energy wise, and that his soul perhaps desires to create a shell for itself."

"A shell?" Regulus inquired from the other side of the room, his tone of voice indicating he didn't like the sound of that.

"I suppose a body would have been a better word choice." Hugo admitted, reaching out to pinch his cheeks since they were really the only fleshy part of his borderline scrawny body. "That's all this is really, a protective shell that houses our individual souls. All humans have them, and though their exact make-up does vary from person to person the same essential substances go into their making. Our bodies and what they're made of are from this plane of existence and exist only here, grounding the souls in this time and place until such time as they move on to another plane when said body fails it."

"So you think Regulus's soul is trying to ground him in this reality by binding him to a solid form here? Because he's able to feed off my energy so much better than Nottingham's?"

"Perhaps." Hugo's tone of voice made his doubt clear. "Or maybe his soul is trying to create a body for itself because only now does it have a reason to WANT to be tied to this time and place."

)

Note: I'm really still hoping I'll be spared but if FanfictNet deletes my account or my M fics I've created an account at Adult Fanfiction and will post my M fics there should it become necessary under the name CQueen.


	28. Black Eyes

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Black Eyes

Regulus was still turning Hugo's hypothesis around in his mind hours later as he hung out in Teddy's office while the man did more of the endless piles of paperwork that seemed to be a large part of being an Auror. Which certainly explained why they'd been so useless during the war since apparently they were little more than glorified paper pushers, the Slytherin thought to himself before going back to his early musings against his will. Because as much as he'd rather think about how glad he was not to be Teddy at the moment he couldn't seem to shake the thoughts the man's honorary cousin had so innocently shoved into his mind.

The idea that he was becoming more solid, more real because he'd suddenly found a reason to want to do so was disturbing. Disturbing, the Slytherin thought darkly, because he'd gotten the distinct impression that both Hugo and Teddy were considering the possibility that it might be because of Teddy that he wanted to return to a living form.

The curly topped moppet had been under their roof for hardly more than a day, yet he seemed to know that there was something going on between him and Teddy. How could that be? What mistakes had they made? Had Teddy said something to the other man? Had he not made it clear enough to the Gryffindor that what happened in the dreams was between the two of them and was not, under any circumstances, to be discussed with anyone, ever?

"I think it's time I break for lunch."

Jostled out of his increasingly panic worth musings Regulus rather desperately hoped that none of his troubling thoughts had been visible on his face. He'd somewhat foolishly decided to remain visible to Teddy's eyes for the day since the man's earlier comments about him remaining invisible because he was hiding from him still rubbed him the wrong way.

"Don't eat at the cafeteria." Regulus ordered, hoping that his face was as cool as his voice.

"They generally don't give people food poisoning, Regulus."

"Only an idiot goes back to a place that has even once poisoned its patrons." Was Regulus's opinion on the matter, his tone of voice making it clear that he would think and call Teddy an idiot if his warning wasn't heeded.

Accepting the fact that he was going to have to leave the building for lunch, which was a pain but better than dealing with the alternative, Teddy got up from his desk and retrieved his coat, sliding it on before heading to the door, knowing that Regulus would fall into step with him.

He couldn't help but grin when the other man did precisely that, especially since he was already in such a good mood to begin with.

It was taking a great deal of effort on his part not to bring up Hugo's theory, but Teddy knew better than to push the Slytherin on the issue. Regulus would discuss it when he was good and ready and not a second before.

Well that and he was in no hurry to hear the man he was falling in love with inform him that he was not the reason his soul suddenly desired a body and that he needed his head examined for even thinking such a thing, Teddy thought sheepishly.

They hadn't even reached a point in their relationship where the Slytherin was okay with him informing anyone that they were involved with each other, which was just sad in his opinion.

)

The two hadn't gotten very far when they both spotted a trio of people coming towards them from the other direction. Teddy recognized the man in the middle of the trio right away, he was an Auror like himself and they'd gone through their training together. They were pretty good friends, though they were such workaholics that they rarely met socially outside of work. The fact that they'd both become Aurors for similar reasons kept them bonded so to speak, few people who hadn't been in their shoes being able to understand their single minded devotion to their profession. How what dark wizards and witches had done to their families had trickled down to them.

It was the thought of family that had Teddy realizing he recognized the two women with Rick as well, the man's sister and mother if he wasn't mistaken. They didn't live in London so he he'd only met them a couple of times. Thankfully he was good with names.

"Hello, Rick, Emily, Mrs. Alzette."

"Wotcher, Teddy." The other man called out with a friendly nod before his eyes went to the man standing at his friend's side. Like Teddy he had researched and gone over all the information ever gathered about the Death Eaters that had once controlled their country. He knew he was looking at Regulus Black, Teddy's ancestor and constant companion according to office gossip.

The other two women greeting Teddy with warm smiles, the two groups were within a meter of each other when Rick's mother suddenly went still, all color draining from her face as she suddenly found herself unable to breathe. Unable to breathe…or look away from the black eyes she'd just met, having intended to introduce herself to the man with Teddy since no one else had.

And then, even as mouths opened to ask her if she was all right, the woman's eyes rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness, her son and daughter grabbing her in tandem so that they were supporting her, both shouting at her in a panic as they tried to call her back to them.

Having moved to give assistance Teddy knelt down beside his friend as the other two gently lowered their mother to the floor. "Did she just faint? Should I call for a healer?"

"I don't know." Was the other Auror's rough response.

"She was fine today." Emily chimed in, checking her mother's pulse, finding it erratic. "I don't know what happened. She just…she was looking at you." Looking over in Regulus's direction, the only one who showed absolutely no interest in doing anything, the girl's eyes darkened. She knew who he was too. "She looked at you and fainted."

"Well I am dead." Regulus pointed out with the faintest of smirks. "I've seen enough fainting in my life to recognize it. She'll wake shortly. We should continue on our way." He added in Teddy's direction, having only added the fainting comment so that his lover wouldn't feel obligated to stay. He didn't recognize the woman on the floor but the other chit's comment that the mother had fainted at the sight of him was correct. He'd seen a horrible recognition in the woman's green eyes and he'd rather Teddy not be around when the fainter regained consciousness.

Getting slowly to his feet with a predator's grace Rick stared at the former Death Eater, the only thing keeping him from drawing his wand was the voice in his head pointing out that the man was indeed dead and therefore couldn't be taken out, arrested…or killed.

When he spoke though his words were ice cold. "When my mother was six two Death Eaters broke into her family home and tortured her father nearly to death in front of her, her two siblings, and her mother. From the description given I believe the one was Barty Crouch Junior, but the second one…I never got a clear description of him other than the basics, and we all know that a clever wizard can change his appearance to suit himself."

Even dead Regulus could feel the chill that now invaded the room, the Slytherin deliberately not looking in Teddy's direction since he found that he couldn't bear the idea of seeing the man look at him through this other man's eyes.

"If you're looking for a confession I'd point out I don't even know who she is. One would assume she didn't look like this at six."

Unable to breathe as he stared between the two Teddy prayed in his mind like he never had before as he waited to see his lover's reaction as his friend gave his mother's first and maiden name, hoping with every fiber of his being that Regulus wouldn't know the name.

But his hopes were in vain. "She's one of Orion Flint's spawn?"

The sounds that escaped Rick and Emily's throats indicated they wished they could rip Regulus's out.

They might have tried, too, if their mother hadn't picked that moment to groan and start to weakly move as she struggled to open her eyes and regain consciousness.

)

Her children immediately turning their attention to their mother Teddy shifted away, his thoughts so horribly jumbled and filled with nauseating possibilities that all he knew was that he had to get Regulus out of there before the woman on the floor caught sight of the Slytherin again. His fingers were on the cool metal as he started to slip it off when the now sitting up woman suddenly lifted a hand and pointed it in Regulus's direction, a mixture of puzzlement, fear, and determination in her voice.

"I know you. How do I know you?"

Going with his gut Teddy allowed his hands to drop away, having no intention of standing in as Regulus's shield. He would shield the others instead, he decided with a sick, toxic brew rolling around in his stomach, sending waves of nauseating agony through his body as he braced himself for what was possibly to come as the woman's children gave their mother Regulus's name and a brief recap of his stint as a Death Eater before his demise.

Forcing herself to stare into the dark eyes that watched her unflinchingly Brenna Azette fought back the panic those eyes inspired, the other emotions she felt enough to keep her on her feet and looking. Yes this man scared her on some basic level, but she didn't fear him the way one would expect given the fact that her very being crawled at the idea of getting closer to him. Her son's explanation had made it clear that he was thinking her reaction to this Regulus Black meant he was the second Death Eater who had nearly destroyed her family all those years ago, yet her gut said no. But he would have to be tied to that night, wouldn't he, as there was no other time that she'd ever come face to face with any member of Voldemort's army.

"My children might not have mentioned, but I had night terrors after the night the Death Eaters came for us, to the point where I'd seize up and stop breathing. My parents arranged to have shields put up to block the memories so I have no memory of what happened. But I know your eyes, Mr. Black."

Though it was a long shot, Teddy found himself offering up an excuse that was weak and pathetic even to his own ears. "His cousins Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy have the same eyes."

"He recognized her name and called her spawn." Rick pointed out, giving Teddy a fierce look that made it plain that their friendship was being tested and that any more defense of the Slytherin who watched them so coldly would severe it completely.

"He would know your grandfather regardless. They were distantly related, and of the same social class. I would imagine you were one of the many who turned against him when he chose to marry a Muggle." Her father had never really spoken of it, but she had never had any contact with any of his relatives and while she hadn't gone to Hogwarts, she'd understood what it meant that her father had come from a long line of Slytherins.

Even the thought of it had Regulus fighting back a grimace. Of course he'd been horrified along with everyone else over Orion's decision. They'd intermarried with the Flints for generations and to see yet another old family be polluted with the blood of Muggles…it had been too sickening for words.

Daring to take a couple of steps closer Brenna refused to show any more sign of weakness as she continued to watch the man who watched her. Because even as her children lashed out at the former Death Eater for the way he was looking at her, the man simply smirking back at them to make it clear he could care less what they thought, Brenna couldn't shake the feeling that she was right to think that this Regulus Black had been there that night. But in what role, she wondered, not surprised that her children hadn't thought to cast this dark figure in the other, also unnamed figure from that night.

Because that person had made it clear they were never to speak of him.

"Can't we go now? These annoying little insects keep buzzing in my ears." Regulus stated, tired of the ranting but even more annoyed by the way Flint's daughter was staring at him. Because while it was in the back of his mind to just lay it all out and admit to how she knew him…he was just too much a Slytherin to so willingly admit to what he had done.

"Insects!" Emily's eyes flared dangerously, starting forward. "I'll show you who's an insect. When I'm through with you you're going to regret the fact that you didn't just finish my family off that night!"

"If I'd wanted them all dead that night it would have been beyond easy." He couldn't wait to see her try for him. It was sure to be amusing.

"Emily, stop!"

Instinctively doing as ordered the girl gave her mother a questioning look, some small part of her brain reminding her that she couldn't actually harm the man in the first place, the realization bringing furious color to her cheeks.

Once she was sure that for the time being weapons would not be drawn, not that they'd do any good in this case, Brenna asked the question that her children had not known to ask, one that would answer the questions they all had even with the Slytherin's refusal to cooperate. "Teddy…did your family ever own a house elf by the name of 'Creature'?"

No one missed Regulus's reaction to her question, the man's dark eyes flaring with heat for the first time since the confrontation had begun.

Very slowly Teddy nodded his head, a hint of hope flaring inside his aching heart. "Sort of. Its actual name was spelled-K-R-E-A-C-H-E-R, but it sounded like 'Creature', which was probably the point. Why?"

"Because, according to my mum, while the Death Eater that saved our lives that night never gave his or his house elf's name…house elves always talk in the third person."

)

Seeing that the truth was now out of the bag Regulus couldn't help but curse under his breath, so pissed off by the way things were going that he started muttering quite audibly, the shocked silence of the others working against him. "Dammit, can the Fates not cut me a single, solitary break? Is that too much to bloody ask? Have I not suffered enough by now to have atoned for any past wrongs? It wasn't bad enough that Sirius went to his death thinking that I was some stupid, gullible child who got scared of the dark side, oh no, the insults just have to keep coming. The stupid Gryffindors just had to find out the truth and tell everyone their twisted, 'he realized in the end that being a Death Eater was bad, so he heroically died for the sake of the Wizarding World and to show remorse for all he'd done' bleeding heart version. And now, well now this will get out and the stupid Blood traitors of the world will hail me as some sort of savior of filthy Muggles and shouldn't even exist Mudbloods. Will the insults against my name never cease to build up and accumulate? How am I supposed to ever face my ancestors with my head held high knowing the sort of sins I've heaped upon my family's name because the pollution of our pureblooded race has led to people being unable to use what little intelligence they have?"

"You…you saved my family that night?" Bewilderment was written all over Rick's face. "But, Mum, you never said…no one ever said that someone saved you that night."

"Because we didn't want word to get around what he'd done. The other two Death Eaters had obviously known who he was, and since we didn't know if they'd been charged and arrested for their crimes…we couldn't repay our savior by putting him in the line of fire." A hint of a smile curled the older woman's lips. "That…and according to my mum our hero made it clear that if we were to speak of his help he'd hunt us down himself and cut out our tongues."

Regulus had no intention of talking, resolutely staring over the Auror's shoulder as he ignored everyone in the room. If it hadn't been a coward's move he would have simply disappeared from sight. Things were bad enough without him actually confirming things even more than he just had with his stupid mumbling and the unfortunate fact that Kreacher hadn't thought to not call himself by his name that blasted night.

Argh.

Reaching out Teddy placed a hand on Regulus's still solid shoulder, squeezing it as he repeated Rick's question.

Unable to stop himself from looking at that hand out of the corner of his eye Regulus knew what Teddy wanted to hear, what was being asked of him. He understood that the other man had feelings for him and that those feelings could, and probably were at times, painful to Teddy because he felt such things for a former Death Eater. Logically he should answer with the truth, Teddy would like it, but he didn't want to admit that it was the truth. He didn't want to be remembered that way. He didn't want to be a disgrace to his name and bloodline. He didn't…this wasn't all about him, Regulus abruptly realized. His actions reflected on his family…and Teddy was family.

And Teddy's opinion of him…was more important…then the others…to him.

Merlin help him.


	29. The Truth About Hatred

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

The Truth About Hatred

Moving before he could stop himself Regulus shifted so that he was facing Teddy, his back to the other three as he met his lover's gaze. And what he saw in those eyes had him taking a centering breath before the words began to form and pass his lips. "I didn't go there that night to play hero. I was supposed to be there but Crouch didn't want me there so he didn't inform me as he'd been ordered to. When Bella found out what Crouch had done she tracked me down and ordered me to the house to watch over the two, who the Dark Lord had judged incapable of completing the task without adult supervision. I apparated to the house and scanned the grounds to get a sense of the place before heading in to find Flint half dead on the floor after being tortured within an inch of his life and the other two showing no signs of stopping. Crouch and Thicknesse were Bella's lackeys for a reason. As soon as I got into the room I knew it had been magically altered, the dimensions of the room didn't match the outside. I gathered that the man's family was in the room and that a spell had been put into place to hide them behind a fake wall. Rather than point that out I punished Crouch and Thicknesse for failing to alert me to the mission and for nearly killing a pureblood. The Dark Lord wanted him alive and working for us in the ministry, which he couldn't do if he was dead. I kicked them both out of the house and then called Kreacher to stand guard over the house to make sure they stayed outside while I saw to Flint since it wasn't like his wife could do anything for him. I then informed her that they either had to leave the country or they'd be dead before the end of the month. Then I left. That's the truth."

At least he was getting his side of the story out, that was something, Regulus told himself even as he struggled not to panic at the fact that Teddy was refusing to show any thoughts or emotions on his face.

"Given the way you feel about Muggles and such…why the hell didn't you tell them that my family was there behind the fake wall?" Emily demanded to know, actually believing the man's story and completely unable to understand why.

"I would expect such confusion from you."

"Regulus, why did you save them?" Teddy's voice was quietly firm, his face still revealing nothing no mattered how hard the Slytherin sought for some clue or hint as to where he stood.

Coldly pissed by that and the very question Regulus couldn't help put glare at the younger man. "That should be obvious."

"No it isn't!" Rick thundered, having recovered enough to find his voice once more. "You were a Death Eater. The fucking poster boy for purebloods before you died. You still are. Hell, you should have 'Pureblooded Slytherin' tattooed on your forehead, not that you need it. A person only has to look at you. Your cousin was Bellatrix Lestrange, you're related to the Malfoys! You obviously hate everyone whose blood doesn't meet your standards so why the hell would you have saved a Muggle, three Muggleborns, and a fucking Bloodtraitor?"

"I'd ask if you always use such vulgar language in front of women but I suppose you weren't taught better."

While Rick flushed with fury at the validity of Regulus's insult Teddy repeated his earlier question word for word.

"Because I'm not a Muggle, that's why." Regulus snapped back, the insult Teddy was paying him overriding the voices in his head cautioning him to watch his words least he lose Teddy in the process. "I'm not some filthy, materialistic, selfish wretch who does nothing upon this earth but shed blood, breed, and find new and creative ways to destroy everything I touch in my fruitless quest to prove my superiority. Why didn't I kill them? I didn't kill them because call me old fashioned, but I don't believe in torturing or killing unarmed women and children."

"Your cousin Bellatrix-."

Regulus cut Rick off before he finished his sentence, whirling around and striding over to get right up in the other man's face. "My cousin was insane, you stupid gnat. She was always a psychopath to some degree, even when she was a girl. So unless you're going to tell me that since I died it's been discovered that the majority of Muggles have been documented as psychopaths, which frankly wouldn't surprise me in the least, your argument doesn't hold water." And having had this argument before Regulus kept going. "Do you even know what Muggles have done in the past and are no doubt still doing now? No? Well allow me to educate you, Mudblood. The Dark Lord is still considered the darkest, most terrible wizard to ever live, is he not? Feared by all, what a horrible, inhumane, conscienceless beast he was, right? Well did you know, Little Boy, that Voldemort looks small time in comparison to the dictators and murderers Muggles produced in the twentieth century alone? What was Voldemort's death count in the end, at most a couple hundred if you count both wars and all species? Hitler and his Nazi party were responsible for over ten million deaths. And he didn't just finish them off with a quick flash of green light, oh no Hitler worked his undesirables near to death in camps, starving, beating, and experimenting on them until that ceased to amuse, gassing them to death then before throwing their bodies into ovens to be reduced to ash. And what was it Stalin said….oh yes, it was something along the lines that a single death is a tragedy, a million deaths is a statistic. He killed millions of his own people just working them to death, it wasn't even personal."

Reaching out Regulus poked the paling man hard in the chest. "I can rhyme off statistics and facts that would have you on your knees wretching at the inhumanity Muggles have been visiting on their own kind since their inception. I made quite the study of them, always best to know one's enemy after all. Would you like to hear about the 'Rape of Nanking' or 'Hiroshima', perhaps? If you'd been there in Nanking you might have been forced to rape your sister or mother for the entertainment of the Japanese soldiers. Doesn't that sound like fun. It must make you feel all warm and fuzzy to know that that's the sort of blood flowing through your tainted, inferior veins."

"I'll take your word for it that Stalin said that, history was never my subject even before I came to Hogwarts." Harry's voice had everyone startled, the five of them turning their heads in the head Auror's direction. "It's unfortunately true that wars too often end with history books full of statistics and facts that can't truly capture the horrors experienced by the people during that time. Muggles have an incredibly violent history, nearly every advance they seem to make coming at some sort of price. But the Wizarding World's history is far from spotless either, which I think you know too."

"As OUR recently history proves we will not stand by the way Muggles do." Regulus resorted. "Unlike Muggles we aren't content to let huge numbers of people die without doing something."

"And yet the majority of those who stood and openly fought against the Dark Lord had mixed blood."

"Led by Dumbledore, whose blood was pure. And had there been more purebloods there would have been more fighting at his side. There were few of us left even when I was alive and-."

"If I may say something?"

The arguments both men had been formulated went silent in their heads as Brenna moved to stand by them, dead center.

"There is a saying, Mr. Black, that it is far easier to learn to hate something or someone than it is to stop. You were taught from birth to hate me and mine and the research you did on us only deepened that hatred you feel. Hatred is a terrible thing, one that usually consumes the one feeling it until they're blind to all else. But that night you knew where we were and you spared us because more than you hate Muggles you hate those without honor, conscience or heart. You value those qualities and that's what saved us all."

They wouldn't thank the man for saving her family she told her children in rapid fire French then. Brenna could see that he didn't want to hear such words from them. The Slytherin didn't want to be reminded that his conscience and heart were stronger than anyone probably ever gave him credit for. It was buried in darkness, but it shone through when the Slytherin approached lines he shouldn't cross. And as long as that was the case she would continue to pray for him as she'd been taught to do since she was six.

"We should get going now. These men have important jobs to do and we're keeping them from it with arguments that no side can ever truly win no matter what either side thinks."

Regulus was tempted to point out that of course she would say that, but bit the comment back just barely.

)

Harry waited until the three Alzettes had said their short good byes and left before he turned his attention to Teddy. "I came looking for you to see if you wanted to go out for lunch so that we can discuss a few things related to what happened at the Dolohov manor yesterday."

Nodding his head roughly Teddy looked over at Regulus, face still remote. "I'm going to go to lunch with him and I'm going to take off the ring for the rest of the day. I'll put it back on later."

"Later." Regulus repeated, a chill running through his body even though that shouldn't have been possible.

Teddy nodded. "Yes."

"I see."

Reaching down Teddy slid the ring off his finger, Regulus disappearing out of sight.

Watching his godson stare down at the ring Harry mentally debated with himself for several moments before he spoke. "You shouldn't make a habit of that."

Looking up Teddy asked what he meant, sliding the ring into his pocket.

"If you're trying to make a connection with him, to try and be family, you can't take the ring off when things aren't good between you. He disappeared wondering how long it will be before you put it on again. If you intend to put it on again. You could see it in his eyes."

"I want to argue with most everything he said…but I don't know how to."

"He was brought up to see himself as the ideal and that would be heady stuff for anyone, much less a teenager. And the truths he was presented with are hard to argue against." His hands in his pockets Harry didn't envy the younger man his dilemma. "He didn't lie, Teddy. Muggles have done a lot of horrific things to the world and to each other, and I would imagine it's easier to blame the wars we experienced on lack of pure blood in the Wizarding World than accept that humans in general are more destructive than nature in some ways."

"So what, I'm just supposed to say it's okay that he hates anyone with Muggle blood in them?"

"No, you say you understand why he feels the way he does about them and you ask him to tolerate them for your sake. You can't make him change his point of view, Teddy, you can only ease him into situations and relationships that will make him change them himself over time. What she said about hatred is right, you know. I've been there."

Teddy thought of who his godfather could be referring to, the first name that came to mind making him pose a question. "You hated Voldemort…but you told him to feel remorse. You tried to…help him even though you had more reason to hate him then Regulus has to hate Muggles."

"I could do that because…like Regulus, I don't let my hatred control me. I don't let it rule my heart to the point where I don't have one anymore. We use our hate as opposed to letting it use us to spread and infect others. Sometimes that's all you can do."

It hurt him to ask but Teddy knew he had to. "Do you think…I get that he never interacted with Muggles when he was alive, and that the books he was provided with would have been the ones that portrayed regular humans in the most horrible of light…but he isn't the type to change his mind once he's set it so is there even any point to trying?"

Harry considered it seriously, seeing how much it meant to his godson. "I don't know him well but I think…perhaps his views could be softened. He valued a house elf when he was taught it was nothing, and you obviously mean something to him even though you're the son of a werewolf and gay on top of that. Back in his day the latter would have been just as bad as being a werewolf in his circles. Thus far he's only been physically violent to someone who threatened your life, and though he didn't want to talk about what happened with Mrs. Azlette's family he did so because you asked him to. From where I stand you do have the power to make him think things through, and as long as he's thinking he can see and learn the truths about the world around him."

He considered this and then Teddy moved forward to wrap his arms around his godfather, needing to give the hug as much as he needed to be hugged.

)

Regulus knew before he opened his eyes that he had been pulled into one of Teddy's dreams. How much time had passed since they'd spoken last…that he had no way of knowing. And when he opened his eyes the man was nowhere to be seen. Nor did he recognize the place where he stood, the small meadow surrounded by trees and filled with wild grasses and other plants native to England. The sun was warm on his body, a faint breeze rustling his clothing as he turned around in a circle to get the full lay of the land.

Being the observant sort Regulus quickly noticed the gap a couple meters away from him where the flora suddenly dipped in an area around six feet long.

And knowing instinctively that he'd found the maker of this dream Regulus walked over, stopping when he was a foot away from the still man stretched out on the ground, not looking a day older then he'd been the last time they'd spoken.

"This was my special place as a child."

Since he'd been informed as to what sort of place his cousin had ended up living in Regulus assumed that Andromeda's home was close by and within walking distance. "It's a quiet spot." His own gardens had been greatly superior, especially since there had been benches, but there was a quaint appeal to the place.

"My mum loved this place as a girl. My grandmother said that if Dora wasn't where she was supposed to be she always looked here first. I feel close to her here. She was my imaginary friend for a while. That would sound silly to you."

"Children do far sillier things."

Lips curving into a slight smile Teddy nodded in agreement.

And then the Gryffindor reached into the jacket he wore, retrieving a small dagger from it. Raising the point to his hand he shocked Regulus by using it to slice a small cut into his hand.

Even as he opened his mouth to ask what the hell he thought he was doing Teddy offered the blade to him.

"Do the same."

"And exactly why would I do that?" Regulus demanded to know, taking the dagger from the other man in order to insure that there would be no more of his lover's blood shed.

"Because in this time and place you have blood to shed." Was Teddy's response, him eyes cool and calm. "Because here we can take a blood oath."

Eyes widening Regulus stared down at the dagger stained with Teddy's blood. A blood oath.

Back in the olden days a vow that was considered unbreakable had been made through a sharing of blood. A promise made over the joining of one's blood with another. Eventually the Unbreakable Curse had been concocted, immediately finding favor since one didn't have to injure oneself to do it and because one would literally die if they betrayed you, so the blood oath had stopped being used.

A blood oath didn't kill you…but it was said that the breaking of said vow would bring constant misfortune. That the blood you'd taken into your body cursed you from the inside for your deceit and treachery.

"What are we taking an oath about?" Regulus asked as he applied the dagger to the flesh of his own palm, watching the thin, red line bloom and blur as it interacted with the crisscrossing lines there.

"I'm giving you my word that I no matter how angry you make me, no matter what I might find out about you in the future, I will not just take off the ring and toss it. I won't discard or throw you away. And if, though I hope beyond hope that day never comes, things should get so bad between us that I can't wear the ring anymore I will give you my word to destroy the ring and thus set you free."

"And do you expect me to promise something in return?"

"Yes. That you won't lie to me about who you are and what you've done. The good and the bad, we deal."


	30. Love Versus Hate

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Love Versus Hate

The good and the bad, we deal. The words seemed to echo in Regulus's head as he watched Teddy get to his feet, holding the bloodied hand out to him. In a corner of his mind he recognized that this deal had been sprung on him, that Teddy had probably deliberately chosen to do it that way so that he wouldn't have as much time to weigh the option as he would have liked. But he was no fool who needed long to think over such a simple matter. He had everything to gain from this agreement and really nothing to lose. He was not a liar, and in truth he couldn't think of anything he'd done in the past that Teddy had not mostly forgiven him for. And he wanted that promise, that reassurance that he would never be thrown away or discarded. That he would have this time with Teddy and then, finally, be allowed to rest in peace once and for all.

So he reached out and took the offered hand with his own bloody one, easily ignoring the sting as their palms met, fingers naturally sliding between each other's to link them. "I, Regulus Arcturus Black, son of Orion and Walburga Black, do hereby swear in this time and place, swear upon my family name and mine honor, that I shall not lie to you about my past or any actions I might undertake from henceforth. So have I vowed, so will it be."

"I, Ted Remus Lupin, son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, do hereby swear in this time and place, swear upon my family name and mine honor, that I shall never discard the ring you reside in, and that I will someday see to it that it is destroyed in order to free you from its captivity. So have I vowed, so will it be."

Their joined hands glowed golden for a brief time and then faded, signaling that they could let go of each other's hand then. But neither let go, and when Teddy's free hand tipped his chin up so that he could kiss him Regulus shifted up and onto his toes to meet the lips descending towards his while his other arm wrapped around Teddy's neck.

The kiss was another promise in a way, one as strong as the others they'd just made with each other. One that promised a bond unlike either had ever known before but had always craved just the same. It also scared the hell out of them both, which was why it was a promise that was, for the time being, going unspoken.

Pulling back Teddy stroked a hand through Regulus's hair, feeling both off center and centered now that they were together again. Which was pretty much the story of their relationship thus far, he admitted to himself ruefully.

Feeling much the same way Regulus raised a questioning eyebrow. "Isn't this where you start bombarding me with annoying questions?"

"No." Shaking his head Teddy let go of the other man's hand so that he could wrap his arms fully around Regulus's slim waist, anchoring him against him. "There are years' worth of things I want to know about you but we've got years to get to know each other the right way. I'm going to trust that you'd tell me if there was something important that you thought I should know and vice versa."

In theory that sounded good, but Regulus had definitely not forgotten how they'd ended things the last time he'd been present in Teddy's actual reality. "I'm not just going to change my opinions because they differ from yours."

"I am…going to do my best not to make you feel that you have to. But I would like to make a deal there with you too."

This wasn't liable to end well. "I'm listening."

"Okay, so I said before I was going to put the ring on the night I took it off but I didn't. I've spent the last couple of days doing research about the stuff you threw in our faces before. I sort of knew who Hitler was, I have some stuff from World War II from the Tonks side of my family, but I had to look up the rest of the stuff you mentioned with Hugo's help; he was curious about what I was up to. And you were right, a lot of what I read made us both want to throw up and get very violent towards the monsters who have thankfully been dead for quite a while in most cases. And Hugo's not a violent guy, so that says something. At least I had my Black blood as an excuse. I'm also probably going to be physically nauseated for a long time whenever I hear the names of certain countries and groups that existed or still exist in the Muggle World. It was bad what we learned, really, there are no words for it except evil, bad."

"I believe I made that clear earlier."

"Yes you did. But the thing is…damn, I had a whole speech planned out and now I'm getting off track. The point that was driven home in all the documents and memoir stuff we read is that…no good comes from hating an entire group of people. It leads to hate crimes and genocide and the brainwashing of innocent minds into believing terrible things before they're mature enough to know better. And I'm sure there are plenty of victims out there and their descendants who hate the people who abused, murdered and enslaved them, and no one with a working brain would deny them the right to their pain, their anger, even their hatred against those people. Because it's too easy to hate. Too easy to decide to hate someone or something."

And seeing that he had the Slytherin's attention at least Teddy tried to take it a step further. "You joined the Death Eaters because you believed Muggles were dangerous, violent, and a viable threat to your world and the people who mattered to you. Gryffindors were, and still are to a certain extent, taught that Slytherins are dangerous, violent and a threat to them and the other houses too. I doubt you were taught to view us as any of those things really but arrogance is one of Slytherin house's defining features." Teddy paused and considered, wincing a little. "And that's probably me stereotyping which is part of hating and I'll work on that."

"No, we are arrogant. We have reason to be." Regulus pointed out, though he had to admit that he was intrigued by what Teddy was saying and how he was saying it. "And you're either comparing me to Gryffindors or you're damning the actions of people you love. I'm assuming it's the former which I don't enjoy and you know that. Perhaps try not insulting me while you're asking me to make a deal with you."

"My point is that wizards and witches are taught to view others a certain way even when what they're taught isn't necessarily true. And even when what they're taught is true, that's not the whole story. It can't be, because no two people are exactly alike. No one walks in the exact same shoes as someone else and that means that no matter what it's always wrong to blindly hate or discriminate against a whole group of people. And if whatever has happened to you or someone who matters to you makes you have to hate someone then at least focus that hatred on the individual, not their race, group or belief system."

Not liking where this was going, or the way the man's words were turning around in his head, Regulus naturally fell back on what he thought was the best defense. "So you're saying you don't hate Death Eaters since it's wrong to hate? Even though they killed your parents, your grandfather, and others who mattered to people who matter to you?"

"I'm saying I don't hate all of them. Do you think I could make love with you if I hated you?"

Silence followed.

)

Struggling just to stay upright Regulus's pride and self preservation had him abruptly taking a seat on the ground, not caring that it meant getting dirty as he stared up at the man in dumbfounded silence. When Teddy opened his mouth as if to say something Regulus shook his head and raised a single finger, asking for a moment. He'd need a hell of a lot longer than that to truly get himself under control, but if he could just get his outer self to appear calm and collected he'd settle for that.

Unfortunately Teddy wasn't giving him more than a moment, taking a seat across from him on the grass. "It shocks you, to know I care for you so much."

"Looking at this from your point of view, given your personality and beliefs…I don't see how it could be that you've come to care for me enough to state it so casually."

"I love that you're your own man." Teddy informed him quietly, not touching since there was something oddly fragile about Regulus at the moment. "I like that you're unflinchingly honest and strong, and that you're beyond loyal to those who matter to you even when they don't deserve it, and the principles you live by. I admire your willingness to die for your beliefs and the courage that takes, and it must be the Black side of me but I love that you're sarcastic, forceful, dangerous…and just downright bad in the sexiest of ways. I really love the way you curl up against me when you sleep, the way you let me in when you're so shielded and guarded against everyone else, and the fact that you make me feel special when you try to alter your behavior even just a little for me even though it's so against your nature. There's a lot of darkness in you, a lot of things I don't like, but as you've made clear…there's stuff you don't like about me too. That's how these things go."

Ever since he was a child he'd hated being faced with something he couldn't understand. Members of his family had always lorded such things over him when he was young, and looking stupid in public had always been worse than being on the receiving end of one of his father's many lectures in his mind.

He didn't understand how the word 'love' could be used in reference to him.

Oh he understood of course that Teddy wasn't saying he loved him. He wasn't delusional. But the words the other man had used would indicate that Teddy…really cared for him. Had feelings that pushed their relationship into a decidedly…romantic one in the truest sense he knew of.

He had no idea how to handle that.

The only two people in his entire life who had every claimed to love him with all their hearts had been mentally unstable, their emotional attachments to him so unhealthy that in his mother's case only duty and loyalty had kept him from avoiding her like the dragon pox the way he'd avoided Ceres. And the fact that he'd been born into a family that as a rule never admitted out loud to feelings of love for anyone had nothing to do with his certainty that he hadn't been loved by any of them, though he supposed Andromeda had been somewhat fond of him when he was a child. She'd never despaired of his company the way the rest had anyway. Perhaps Teddy just took after her enough to find him not completely unworthy of his affection…that was probably it. But it didn't feel like that was it.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking?"

"You don't gain anything from caring about me." Regulus said as much to Teddy as to himself. Because at the end of the day that was what he couldn't grasp. When you cared for someone that gave them power over you. Why was Teddy giving him this power? How did he think he could benefit from this?

"You don't think I gain from caring for you?"

"I don't see how."

Teddy thought about explaining how everything wasn't about getting something from someone else, but he had a feeling that would confuse the Slytherin even more. Which was so unbearably sad really, when he thought about it.

"I feel that having you in my life, warts and all, makes my life better." Teddy finally said, hoping that would make sense.

Regulus scowled. "I haven't any warts."

Laughing, Teddy shook his head, thinking that he'd needed that. "It's a figure of speech. Another way of saying that even though you can impact my life negatively at times, you improve it a lot more often."

Considering this, Regulus still didn't get it. It would make sense if this was Teddy trying to soften him up and get him on his side so that he could use him for information or alter his behavior towards others…but he couldn't believe that of him. Everything he knew about Teddy said that he wasn't the sort of man who would do such a thing.

"If you tell anyone besides Hugo that you care for me they'll think you daft." Hugo's thinking was so warped at times that Regulus had given up assuming he could predict the other man's reactions and reasoning.

"Let me worry about that. Though in the interest of sharing and being honest I haven't figured out how to tell them that." And not wanting Regulus to think that he was ashamed about their relationship or anything Teddy tried to head that off at the curb. "Not that I'm embarrassed to say we're a couple…I just can't see how I can tell them I'm dating a guy who's mostly dead without them really…REALLY worrying and freaking out."

Regulus's jaw dropped and he didn't even notice. "You…you would tell them…about…" He couldn't get the words out, his brain was too fried. He'd assumed that Teddy would portray them as family, not as lovers. The thought that the Gryffindor would want to claim him that way had never even crossed his mind during this whole discussion. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND, TEDDY? THEY'LL HAVE YOU COMMITTED!"

"Wow…I'm not used to you yelling that loud unless you're climaxing."

Mouth dropping that much further Regulus could feel his entire face flushing with color.

Doing his best not to laugh, Regulus could conjure himself up a wand in this reality, Teddy tried not to even smile. "You don't need to worry about them having me committed, they would never do that and my grandmother wouldn't let anyone who tried. You'd probably enjoy watching what she'd do to anyone who tried."

Personally such a scenario was more likely to give him nightmares, but his grandmother and lover seem to share an affinity for causing gross bodily harm to anyone who might think to harm him.

"Look, I figure to hold off on the whole cluing in the rest of my family until we see if this trend of you being able to remain visible and solid for actual minutes continues. I think they'll take the news loads better if I can at least snog you without getting a mouth full of air. Anyone sane would question the sanity of a healthy, young male if he suddenly seemed to decide that sex wasn't a must in a relationship."

Dropping his head into his hands Regulus groaned, so mortified he was tempted to conjure up a hole in the meadow so that he could dive into it. "What is with this generation's obsession with fornication?"

"Oh please, you can't tell me sex wasn't constantly on your mind when you were a teenager."

"Of course I wasn't constantly thinking about it while I was still alive. We were at war, you nitwit. I had far more important things to worry about!"

"Really?' Genuinely puzzled since he could see the man was serious, Teddy scratched his head. "I mean I always figured when you were at war, facing death every day and not knowing if you'd live to see the next…wouldn't that make you think about getting it more because you might not live to have sex with someone later? Especially if you're young and haven't had the opportunity to shag much."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "You'd be wrong to think so."

Equally sure that he wasn't Teddy informed his lover that he intended to ask his godfather for a second opinion.

And then he remembered that any sex his godfather might have been thinking about having would have probably been with his godmother…which he personally didn't want to think about or envision. Ever.

He'd ask someone else.

Staring at the man as he marveled at the strangeness of Teddy's mind, Regulus shook his head. "You wouldn't have lasted long if you'd been born in my time."

"Sure I would have." Was his confident response. "You wouldn't have let anyone hurt me and between you and my grandparents I'd have been well protected. Not to mention you wouldn't have sorta died since I wouldn't have let you so it would be good all around."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop me, and aside from that we wouldn't have interacted back then because we would have had no reason to unless it was on the battlefield as we'd have been on opposing sides. Plus your grandfather was a Muggleborn Hufflepuff for Merlin's sake. He would have been more a hindrance than a help."

Teddy let the remarks about his grandfather go only because even his grandmother would and had said the same. His grandfather had been a lover, not a fighter. Though he preferred not to think of it in those terms just because they were his grandparents and that was just icky and traumatizing.

There seemed to be a lot of that in this vein of conversation too, Teddy realized, deciding a change was need.

So instead he simply raised an eyebrow and gave Regulus a challenging look. "Are you saying that if we'd gone to school together I wouldn't have been able to make you mine before we graduated? Because if you are…I'll definitely have to change your mind about that."


	31. Try To Be

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's that. Hope you like, have a great day.

Try To Be

Regulus couldn't help it, his brain automatically began imagining what it would have been like if Teddy had been at Hogwarts when he'd been a student there. Seeing him day after day, for seven long years, trying not to look or touch the forbidden fruit so to speak. And if Teddy had been actually interested in the person he'd been then, flirting and touching him and making them both acutely aware of the fact that they were both available on top of the fact that he wouldn't be dead…. The man would probably also use what devious Black genes he had to drag him into that Room of Requirement place and-

Okay…Teddy had a point.

Seeing the conclusions Regulus had come to Teddy smiled.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself. Our relationship would have ruined both our lives." Regulus pointed out as he resolutely crossed his arms, his composure finally returning to him. "We'd have ended up dead or you isolated from your loved ones which would make you hate me." He was fine being solitary, but Teddy was too social to stand that.

"They wouldn't abandon me for being with a Slytherin, Regulus."

"But if we were together I'd be with you. Do you think they'd want to be around me and vice versa?" Hugo he could tolerate for reasons that eluded him, but the boy was very much the exception to the rule. "I'm not from your time, Teddy. I don't belong in it and I was never meant to."

And watching his words hit and be absorbed, Regulus literally felt the painful silence descend upon them to weigh them down, reminding them of the fact that there was a world outside this one that was full of people whose thoughts and opinions of their relationship would not be favorable. Asking the other to change was unfair, yet even Regulus recognized that it was he who would have to change in order to fit into the world that had been created after his death.

He had no one that Teddy might have to change his behavior for because he had no one but Teddy in his life. Teddy was the only person he had, the only one who mattered now. Of the Blacks that remained he was estranged, and even if he wanted to…

"I want to see Andromeda tomorrow."

Startled by the unexpected statement, Teddy blinked and then asked why.

"Because in this world of yours she is the most like me."

"You think my grandmother is like you?" Teddy couldn't help it, the idea alone creeped him out. No one wanted to hear that they were sexually attracted to a man who was like his grandmother. Of course he'd never been attracted to a guy like Regulus before either, but the Slytherin was pretty original.

"You disagree."

Trying to focus on comparing the two as opposed to thinking about the other stuff Teddy shook his head. "No…I suppose…in some ways…there's a resemblance. She's not a people person either. But she did marry a Muggleborn, as you no doubt recall."

"So then you were wincing because you think I'll be disrespectful of her if we were to converse? I will be civil, she is still of my blood and your grandmother." Well that and he couldn't ask her questions if they were busy sparring verbally with each other.

"No, I was wincing because no one wants to be told they're sleeping with someone like their grandmother. And I'll send her a letter asking if we can drop by to see her for tea tomorrow if that suits you."

Regulus nodded, pleased for a moment before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And you know there is to be no indicating to her as to the nature of our relationship, right? I'm a lot easier to get rid of then I used to be, and from comments you've made she's very protective of you."

"The waiting till you can stay solid longer rule still applies, for now." Though it was only a matter of time now before people started worrying about the fact that he wasn't using what free time he had to go out on dates or with friends. And while his Slytherin might have one hell of a poker face Teddy didn't delude himself into thinking he could hide his own feelings that well for much longer.

"Good. Now change in topics until after I talk to your grandmother." And okay, he wanted to suggest getting naked, but he was working really hard to get Teddy to stop talking about sex so much around him and that wasn't going to happen if he made it clear he wanted and thought about it just as much as Teddy did even though he didn't say so.

Assuming that Regulus meant that he didn't want to discuss anything that had to do with their relationship, the man's racial views, or really anything that had been under discussion for the past two or three days-oh.

"Sorry, that just reminded me, before we shelve everything discussed recently I promised to find out about the Thicknesse that you were referring to, the one who helped Barty Crouch Junior torture Orion Flint. You didn't mean the guy who temporarily became Minister of Magic during the second war, did you?" The man had claimed to be bespelled and his story had checked out so to speak. But there were always rumors about anyone who made that sort of claim and so he'd promised his godfather to double check the facts with Regulus.

"I have no idea who was minister at that time, but I'm assuming Pius Thicknesse is who you're referring to since he had the political connections to eventually rise to that position. And no, to my knowledge he was not a Death Eater. I was referring to Cormic Thicknesse, a cousin of his who was killed by Aurors shortly before the first war ended Ceres said."

"Okay. That's what we thought. Topic shelved."

"Topic shelved." Regulus agreed with a hint of amusement.

And loving that hint of a smile Teddy crooked a finger towards Regulus, since he was sitting Indian style while the Slytherin was on his knees. "Come here."

Regulus sent him a look that made it plain he didn't appreciate being summoned that way, but he was so relieved that the man had put the ring back on and that they weren't nearly as at odds as they could have been…and because…because by the fates he needed to be in Teddy's arms where it was safe and the turmoil eating at him inside would be quieted.

So he shifted over and without being asked or pulled into it, Regulus straddled Teddy's thighs and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, holding on tight.

)

Andromeda set the pot of tea down on the patio table and then turned her head to watch the two men coming towards her from around the house. Teddy had mentioned that Regulus was getting better at being solid when he'd sent a letter asking if they could drop by for tea and he hadn't been exaggerating. She'd wondered what Regulus would have looked like had he been given the chance to grow up and now she knew. So much like his father, though he'd altered his age to look closer to Teddy's. They looked like friends, together in a way that intrigued her even as it unsettled her on some level. Which was odd, since she knew her grandson to be too strong willed to be negatively influenced by Regulus, and any influence Teddy might exert over her cousin would probably do him good.

"Teddy. Regulus."

"Grandmother."

"Andromeda."

Polite greetings having been exchanged Andromeda motioned them to take seats, joining them at the table to pour herself and her grandson tea. Then offering him some of his favorite biscuits Andromeda settled back in her seat and inquired as to the reason they'd decided to pay her a visit.

Idle chit chat was for the idle. They all had better things to do.

Regulus appreciated her bluntness. "I was young when you left the family, but what I do remember suggests that of all our family members you were the one most similar to me in terms of personality…with some obvious weaknesses in your character I didn't possess."

"Yes, my weaknesses as you saw them were nothing compared to yours."

Interrupting before the two could get into an argument, Teddy asked his grandmother if she'd agree with the first part of Regulus's statement.

Raising an eyebrow over the intent way they were both watching her, Andromeda's mind sharpened and prepared for what she sensed was going to be quite a discussion. "I wasn't around for a great deal of your life, Regulus, but yes, we did seem to have more in common than the others."

"Yet you defected from our family for a…Muggleborn."

"And were you ever in love with a Muggleborn? Because if not then how do you know what you would or wouldn't do had you found yourself in my shoes?" Andromeda countered. "What one will do for love, real love, is not something anyone can understand unless they've felt it for themselves."

"So your love for him was so strong that you changed who you were so that he'd love you."

Lips quirking at the corners in a very Black smile, Andromeda shook her head at her cousin's childish way of seeing this. Though he had only been a child in so many ways when he'd died, so that was to be expected. "He fell in love with who I was, not who I could be. I changed very little. You and I are part of a dying breed, no offense. We are the past while today's witches and wizards are all about the future."

"But you and grandfather couldn't have gotten together if you were as anti-Muggle and Muggleborn as Regulus is." Teddy argued, joining the conversation.

"Teddy…how many visitors do I get here but for you and Harry's family come to check on me?" Watching her grandson open and close his mouth Andromeda couldn't help but be amused. "Exactly. I'm not a people person. I never was. I can interact with them and be civil to them, but I have to have a reason to do so. Your grandfather and mother were my reason for many years, and then you. I tolerate people in my life, but only truly look forward to visits from you or Harry. And if not for his devotion and love for you, he might not have grown on me over the years."

When Teddy stared at her in disbelief Andromeda sighed. "All right…I enjoy Hugo's company too. That imp has a way about him no one can resist." Though she'd tried, really she had. "That is simply how I am. How Blacks are, with few exceptions."

Okay, they were indeed similar, though that begged the question of how she had come to raise a daughter who'd gone on to join 'The Order of the Phoenix', and have a grandson like Teddy. They had or did like everyone who wasn't evil apparently.

"She took after her father. He idolized Harry." Was her blunt response when Regulus said as much. "What you seem to be failing to grasp is something-well to be fair I was about your age when you died when I figured it out... Regulus, it's not that we hate non pureblooded beings exclusively. We don't like ANYONE. We're taught from the cradle to believe that we're superior to everyone else, and we say we like our pure blooded peers only because we need them to reproduce with and use for our benefit. If we didn't need them we'd heap as much scorn and dislike on them to their faces as we do Muggleborns and Muggles. Humans are humans, regardless of their ability to do magic. Most of them are self absorbed, materialistic prats who's one good contribution to this earth will be to act as fertilizer once they are dead."

Teddy stared at his grandmother in stunned shock.

"I'm not talking about you, Teddy. I raised you right."

Regulus, meanwhile, was thinking about what she'd said and how it fit into his understanding of himself and the world. It fit rather well, though he was pretty sure he did have more scorn for non magic humans than magical ones. But following her line of reasoning he hadn't had any friends when he'd been alive because there really hadn't been anyone he'd wanted to be close to that way. He'd been attracted to some of the males at his school, but not enough to do anything about it. He'd interacted with his peers, but only because humans required the occasional conversation or chance to take a puffed up Gryffindor down a few pegs. And really, how often had he listened to his father and uncle verbally tear to bits their peers, considering them only worthy of being around because their blood was at least pure. They'd had people they'd called friends, but the bonds had been nothing like what his own brother had had with Potter and Lupin. Sirius had loved those two, and Evans and Potter junior because of James, but that was pretty much it and his brother had been the biggest people person the Blacks had ever produced in decades.

Huh.

"Grandmother…are you trying to say that it's not even that you're-he's…that Blacks aren't racist…you just all have massive god complexes that make you look down on EVERYONE you meet?"

Normally it pleased Teddy when his grandmother smiled, she didn't do it nearly often enough, but the smile that crossed her lips was both Black and Slytherin, suggesting the slyest of humor and darkest of intentions. "Well if those are the only two options, who wouldn't pick being a god, Teddy?"

Regulus nodded in complete accord.

Teddy looked back and forth between them and then groaned, slumping forward to bury his head in his arms.

The two watched him and then shared a look that said the same thing.

Typical Gryffindor. Such drama queens.

)

Teddy was silent for pretty much the rest of the visit, choosing to speak only when necessary. Which thankfully wasn't often since his grandmother and Regulus had opted to discuss her gardens as it was a safe topic that wouldn't lead to any unpleasantness between them. They didn't stay long either, and after leaving the Tonks home the two men went straight back to Grimmauld Place since Teddy had opted to work from home for the afternoon. Hugo was out for the day, and Regulus didn't know what to make of the fact that rather than head towards his office Teddy went straight for the stairs and started up them.

Trailing behind him Regulus followed Teddy into his bedroom, the man heading straight for the bed.

And promptly flopped down on the covers face first.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?" Frost all but hanging off his words, it was obvious Regulus was going to be hell to live with if an apology wasn't forthcoming ASAP.

"Fuck. You even say that the exact way she does. Fuck. I'm sleeping with a male version of my grandmother!"

This again.

Rolling his eyes Regulus took a seat on the side of the bed, reaching out to awkwardly pat Teddy in the middle of his back. "I am not a male version of Andromeda. We're similar, yes, but two very different individuals. And besides, don't people say that women often prefer men who are like their fathers, and men like women who are like their mothers? You'd just be doing your own version of that. Though I'm not THAT much like her." He added, though he didn't rhyme off the differences as some of them Teddy's wouldn't see as good things.

Shifting up and onto his elbows Teddy turned his head to give Regulus a dark look of his own. "Not comforting."

"I'm better than the losers you usually date." Regulus pointed out, a little perturbed and worried that this latest idea of Teddy's was going to be added to their list of problems.

"Depends on how you look at it."

Fury flaring in his black eyes, Regulus twisted his body and forcefully pushed Teddy over and onto his back, straddling the younger man as he braced his hands against Teddy's broad chest. Leaning forward so that their noses were almost touching Regulus voice promised punishment on an epic scale now. "Apologize and take that back."

Intrigued by this turn of events Teddy shifted to place his hands behind his head, taking on a casual pose. "And how do you propose to make me, exactly?" It wasn't like the man was the physically violent type, and he didn't have a wand to use against him either. Regulus wouldn't damage the house either, it was his home too.

It was horrible, how little he had to bargain with, Regulus pondered as he remained quiet, trying to come up with something. Everything that came to mind backfired on him, especially since he wished to remain in Teddy's life and bed for the foreseeable future. The other things that came to mind he'd already used and therefore were no good to him. If he'd had a wand he could threaten the Gryffindor with some minor jinx, but even then the man probably wouldn't give in.

"It's ironic."

Glaring at him Regulus bit off his words. "What is?"

"Usually I feel like you've got all the control, but in actuality I do, even if I don't fight dirty. You don't physical harm family, and you can't walk out on me or cheat on me. You're too mature to throw a tantrum and destroy things, and you're too straight-laced to use sex to get your way." Pause. "But I do apologize for telling you to shut up. And for insulting you since that wasn't my intention."

Still very annoyed with him Regulus wasn't accepting. "And just why would you apologize since apparently I have no power in this thing between us?"

He'd deliberately misled the man, Regulus had a power over him that could bring him to his knees if the Slytherin were aware of it, but that was for him to keep to himself until he knew without a doubt that his heart was Regulus's and would stay that way.

So instead Teddy gave another answer, one that was still truthful. "Because what I said hurt your feelings."

"It did not."

"Did too."

"It most certainly did not." Regulus fired back, looking ready to smack him for suggesting otherwise.

"Then why did you care what I said?"

"Because no one insults me and gets away with it, you simpleminded Gryffindor."

Teddy smirked. "Which means your pride AND your feelings were hurt, you arrogant Slytherin."

"Oh you're going to pay for that, Lupin."

)

So suggestions as to how Regulus should make Teddy pay? Let me know.


	32. Stay With Me

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Note: Thanks to Terri's Mind for your suggestion, it was creative. Couldn't use it here, especially since I only got the review minutes ago, but I will definitely incorporate it into my future plans heh. Revenge/punishment is often a dish served cold in Slytherin eyes.

Stay With Me

The question of how he was going to make Teddy pay was the major problem circling around Regulus's usually pretty devious mind. His lover knew him too well by now, the Gryffindor's previous statements correct straight down the line. And really, what else could he do that wouldn't boomerang back at him? It would defeat the purpose if he had to suffer too.

And as insult to the injury Regulus's treacherous mind turned to how Teddy had punished him once, making him squirm automatically in remembrance of the night his lover had taken control of their lovemaking.

Reacting, Teddy raised a hand, intending to draw Regulus's head down so that he could snog him.

"Teddy!" Came a voice through the door, the knock that followed resulting in Regulus immediately getting off of the man in question and disappearing from view. "I'm coming in."

Sitting up with a sigh Teddy put on a smile, having just enough time to slide off the bed and curse her timing before his best friend came into the room with a smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes. One that did not bode well for him, from the looks of it. "Hey, Victoire."

"Hey yourself. Seems like forever since we've seen each other." Giving him a big hug Victoire didn't betray for a moment the fact that she'd been hounded by many of her best friend's friends about why no one had seen him recently. Teddy had always been a bit of a workaholic, but lately it had gotten ridiculous and they were all starting to get worried about him.

"Yeah, I've been busy. Sorry bout that. So what's up?" Busy with Regulus, Teddy silently added, though a small voice in his head pointed out that he really did need to start getting out more before he was bombarded by overly concerned family and friends.

Well he didn't look like he was driving himself ragged with work, Victoire noted, so the other possibility they'd come up with must be the case. Good thing she was prepared.

"First off, I brought you something." Holding up the shopping bag in her hand Victoire retrieved the five magazines she'd culled from her collection and handed them over to him, grinning when Teddy took them reflexively. "I figured maybe you'd just said to hell with dating again and that's why you aren't out and about. I marked the ones with dating advice AND the ones that should improve your love life that much more when you catch some lucky guy now that I've come to force you to start dating again."

Looking down at the magazines Teddy grimaced, knowing it was too much to hope that Regulus had left the room. Not good, definitely not good.

Not about to take no for an answer, plus the room seemed unusually cold all of a sudden, Victoire gave his arm a light tug. "No making faces like that. It's not allowed. Now come on down to the kitchen with me, I ran into Hugo on my way in and he is currently making us tea to go with the fresh biscuits I just got at the bakery. We can play catch up while we eat them."

Yeah…letting Victoire go to a place filled with various utensils and other sharp objects didn't strike him as the best idea either.

But unfortunately she'd never been one for taking no for an answer and so he ended up tossing the magazines on the bed and allowing her to pull him out of the room, mentally hoping that he wasn't in for one hell of a fight in the near future.

)

Regulus waited until they were out of the room before re-materializing, eyeing the stack of magazines that had been left on top of Teddy's bed with dark intent. What exactly had that witch meant, she thought Teddy should read the articles to improve his love life and find a new man? The stupid Gryffindor already had a man and a love life, thank you very much!

Spreading them out across the spread Regulus read the smaller blurbs that covered the magazines, eyes going wider and wider as his brain processed what he was reading.

"WELL NO FUCKING WONDER HE'S SO PERVERTED IF HE READS THIS TRASH!"

Wincing immediately, he'd sounded like some uncouth commoner, Regulus sent up a silent prayer that he hadn't been overheard, absolutely disgusted with himself. He had to stop letting the fact that he was living with Gryffindors turn him into one of them.

He was a Slytherin!

Empowered by that reminder Regulus forced himself to turn his attention back to the offending objects Teddy's friend had brought with her to desecrate his ancestral home with.

It was tempting to just destroy or hide them, he knew the place as well now as he had as a child thanks to hours spent wandering the place while Teddy was otherwise occupied. So getting rid of them wouldn't be a problem, but he had a feeling that Teddy would simply procure more, especially if the blonde woman wanted the magazines back after Teddy had finished polluting his mind with the filthy rags.

And he couldn't order the Gryffindor not to read them…the man would probably do it anyway while telling him that he needed to loosen up a little. He wasn't an idiot after all, he was well aware that Teddy found him prudish and…and inhibited. The man had basically said as much earlier when he'd insinuated that he was too straight laced to ever attempt to seduce him.

Dammit…why did their times have to be so bloody different?

Though who was he kidding, people had called him things like that even when he'd still been living, Regulus acknowledged darkly as he turned and took a seat on the bed, scowling fiercely. He just didn't…feel the way other people did. Didn't want and need things with the same intensity they did. Sirius and others had always said he was cold blood and it was true. Usually. Sometimes he felt like that wasn't true, when he was with Teddy, but still…he wasn't like most men.

Like the men Teddy had taken as lovers in the past no doubt.

It wasn't his fault either, or at least not all of it. How could he be as experienced as Teddy's previous lovers after all? They were all alive for one thing, and they hadn't died virgins who'd known next to nothing about sexual relations between men. Anyone who held his inexperience against him there was a real ass.

Only Teddy didn't know he'd died without ever knowing a single man so the Gryffindor could be assuming that he couldn't do any better than what they were already doing. Which was unbelievably spectacular, thank you very much, and that's what he'd say if anyone were to ask him. Or he would if he were the type to tell them.

Because despite what everyone in this world gone mad place seemed to think, what happened in the bedroom was supposed to bleeding well stay in the bloody bedroom!

And it was that thought that had the Slytherin glancing back over towards the magazines that seemed to taunt him, situated as they were on the bed he woke up in with Teddy every morning.

Even though he'd promised to at least try to soften his view towards Muggles and Muggleborns, and he was a man of his word, Regulus was well aware that there were a lot other things intrinsic to his character that Teddy wouldn't mind seeing 'softened' as well. Changing oneself, especially when you were doing it for someone else's sake, was a momentous undertaking that would no doubt take years, if not decades to achieve. If it could be achieved. He would need to start out small too, making sure that he wasn't losing himself in the process.

Learning how to be a lover Teddy would want to keep in his bed struck him as a good way to insure the man stuck with him no matter how long it took to adapt to this world he now existed in.

Facing setting into battle lines Regulus took a deep breath, bemoaned what he'd been reduced to, and then reached for the first magazine, flipping it open to the first article Teddy's friend had marked for his attention.

Seven Minutes, Twenty-Eight Seconds Later

"I CAN'T DO IT!"

Throwing the magazine up in the air to fall back on the bed Regulus dropped his face in his hands, well aware that if he had the blood to do so he'd be the approximate color of a ripe tomato.

"No way, no how. Not in this bloody lifetime or any other. And it's advice for women anyway, not for men like Teddy and I! Spreading perversion that way…may every member of this Cosmopolitan magazine be damned to have their souls sucked out by Dementors!"

By Merlin's beard, there were things in those bloody articles that made him think it would be easier to learn to be a Muggle lover!

And frankly, when he thought about, what good was it to change his life views if Teddy ended up breaking things off with him long before that because he wasn't creative or knowledgeable about sex?

Given how much the man loved intercourse it stood to reason that was in the top five requirements the man had for a permanent lover.

Being alive was probably number one.

He'd be replaced, tossed aside and forgotten or worse, not forgotten and made to stick around while Teddy dated other men, brought them back to this bed to take his place. Stuck watching, unable to do otherwise, as the Gryffindor found the one he was looking for, the one that possessed all the qualities his lover could want and would make this place his home too.

He could see it in his mind…and it was…unbearable.

)

Sipping his tea as he listened to Victoire chatter away with Hugo, Teddy couldn't shake this growing feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. And as much as he told himself that he was just not looking forward to dealing with the fact that Regulus had likely torn those Cosmo magazines to shredded confetti by now…he knew that wasn't it. It was something more…something…wrong.

"Owwww!"

Both Victoire and Hugo jumped a little in their seats at the unexpected yelp, turning their heads to see Teddy cradling his left hand against his chest.

"Teddy? Did you burn yourself?" Victoire asked even as she got to her feet, intending to soak a towel in cold water for him.

"No. The ring. Burning."

"The ring? Regulus's?"

"Regulus." Teddy repeated, his mind blanking out his own pain as it hit home that that was what his gut had been trying to tell him.

Something was wrong with Regulus.

Pushing back his chair, unaware that he toppled it back in his haste, Teddy ran out of the room and then used his magic to get to his bedroom as quickly as possible, his heart in his throat as he found the Slytherin curled up in a ball on the floor with the bedcovers half pulled off the bed, like he'd tried to grab them for support earlier.

He couldn't see Regulus's face, it was hidden, but the fact that the man was actually whimpering in pain said it all.

Dropping down on his knees Teddy reached for his lover, even though his brain told him it was pointless as the man's form was hazy at best. And he did pass right through, Regulus giving no indication that he was even aware of his presence even as he called the man's name in a desperation filled voice.

Having followed Victoire and Hugo burst into the room too, immediately flanking their cousin as they took in the situation, not having any idea how to help and both more than a little taken aback by how scared and upset Teddy was as he pleaded with Regulus to answer him.

And then finally Regulus spoke, his voice barely above a whisper as he said Teddy's name.

"I'm here. I'm right here. Don't you dare leave me, dammit. Not you too. You have to stay with me, understand? I won't forgive you if you don't."

"Make them…go."

Teddy didn't know what Regulus meant by that, but Hugo clued in thanks to the fact that years around Alexei had clued him into the fact that men like his and Teddy's would sooner run themselves through with sharp objects repeatedly then have others see them as weak or as human as everyone else.

"He wants Tori and I out of here, we'll be in hallway if you need us."

And saying so Hugo latched onto his cousin's arm and all but dragged her out of the room since she didn't want to leave Teddy's side when he was obviously so upset and hurting.

When the door closed behind them Teddy again reached out, his hands still going through but he didn't withdraw them, hoping on some level that Regulus was aware of his touch as he said the man's name again, asking him what was wrong.

"Don't know. Pain. Chest. Like when my soul was being…ripped out of ring…torn in two."

"Will the pain stop if I take the ring off? Will you be okay then?" He didn't want to, the idea of Regulus disappearing from his sight now made his heart all but stop in his chest from fear. Regulus was slipping aware from him, somehow he knew it in the way the man's image wavered before him, like he could disintegrate at any moment.

"No. Don't…take off. Stay with you. Want that."

"Then you need to look at me, now. You need to let me see your face."

Regulus didn't speak, but as Teddy watched the Slytherin seemed to gather himself up and slowly shifted so that he was on his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he lifted up his head to meet Teddy's gaze, his black eyes devoid of their usual spark and power.

Changing his hold Teddy placed a hand on either side of Regulus's face, so that he would be cupping the man's face if he had been able. And keeping eye contact, refusing to blink or look away, Teddy willed the other man to stay with him with everything he had in him.

And slowly but surely, as the seconds ticked off, Regulus's form stopped wavering, becoming clear and whole. Not solid, but the sparks of life were back in Regulus's black eyes and when the man spoke again it was to say that the pain was receding.

"Good. Can you go solid?" Perhaps it was selfish of him, but he needed to hold his lover so badly he could taste it. He needed to be able to touch, to know it was real and Regulus was truly with him.

A pause, and then Regulus shook his head, his cheeks going through Teddy's hands as he did so.

"Damn. But you're with me…just drained. That's all. Once you rest up a little you'll be back to your usual self in no time." To his own ears Teddy's knew his words sounded like an order, but he didn't care since that's precisely what it was. Regulus had to return to normal and stay with him or he wouldn't be able to bear it.

Regulus's lips twitched into a rare little smile. "You get your bossiness from our side of the family."

"And I'll probably only get that much bossier with you around, Luv, so be prepared."

It was only after the endearment had been spoken that Teddy realized what he'd said, shocking him so that he ducked his head to hide his reaction. It also took him a bit to realize that he hadn't been lectured or frozen out for daring to speak to the Slytherin that way,…and he could feel Regulus's cheeks against his hands.

Head snapping up Teddy saw that while he'd been looking down Regulus's body had indeed become solid, an almost blissful look on his face though his eyes were closed. "Regulus?"

"It feels good. Your hands on my skin. Not like usual, though I enjoy it then too. This is different, I can't describe it. But keep your hands where they are."

"Compromise." And without waiting for permission, since he definitely wouldn't get it anyway, Teddy lifted his hands just long enough to pick the startled Slytherin up and deposit him in his own lap. That completely he placed one hand on Regulus's cheek to anchor the man's head against his own shoulder while he placed his other hands against Regulus's back.

Too lost in the pleasure he was getting from Teddy's touch to argue, Regulus decided not to object about being cuddled like a child.

For the time being anyway.

"Do you have any idea what went wrong? Has this ever happened before?"

Regulus's first impulse was to lie through his teeth, but he'd sworn to the man that he wouldn't lie and his word was his bond. So he would sidestep the issue for the time being, especially since he didn't want to believe what his mind and heart was telling him.

"This has never happened before but I have a hypothesis I'm going to consider." He finally admitted. "I'll let you know if it proves to be correct."

Teddy wanted to glare at his lover, but their present situation made that impossible. So he had to settle for sounding annoyed when he pointed out that that didn't tell him what they needed to avoid in order to keep the Slytherin from scaring the hell out of him like that again.

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell can't you tell me?"

"It's for your own good."

Deliberately tightening his hold Teddy all but snarled what he thought about that statement. "Don't you tell ME what's for MY own good. I'll damn well decide that, thank you very much. Tell me!"

"No."

When Teddy spoke his name the threat was clear in his voice.

"You're alive, I'm mostly dead." Was Regulus's firm response. "Your wellbeing is more important."

"Are you saying you value me more than yourself?" Teddy challenged, thinking to trick the man into telling him.

"I do."


	33. A Special Bond

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

A Special Bond

Wanting to be alone, Regulus tried to convince Teddy that it was safe to leave him and go back downstairs with the others, but that didn't remotely fly. Teddy was determined to stay with him and he wasn't taking no for an answer. So in the end they reached a compromise which was that Regulus accompanied the three Gryffindors back downstairs and remained visibly in the room where they had been eating their snack, the Slytherin standing off to the side and not joining in their conversation.

Teddy's eyes were on him constantly as Hugo and Victoire tried to distract him, but Regulus barely noticed, so lost was he in his thoughts.

As he'd made clear, he had much to think about.

That he existed at all was a strange twist of fate, foolish wizards and witches had been trying to bring people back from the dead for centuries, unable to accept the loss of a loved one or thinking to create an army that couldn't be killed as they were already dead. The greatest minds had tried and failed, so it stood to reason that his continued existence had been sheer, dumb luck in Ceres's case.

What she'd done to bring him back she'd taken to the grave, what little her house elf had known ultimately useless in the long run. It was for the best that whatever Ceres had done couldn't be recreated, or at least wasn't likely to be.

He knew that he was most likely similar to a horcrux, and that being the only available reference he had, he could only speculate from what he'd learned about those. The Dark Lord had existed as nothing more than one, because really what had he been after the first war but a bit of tattered soul hardly capable of being visible, and which had existed only because of bits stored in other objects. Potter had had to end his eventual form, hadn't he, as well as the horcruxes to finish him off as well. Voldemort's final form had been a body of some sort with that tattered bit of soul inside it, appearing solid and capable of doing magic, though definitely not entirely human in appearance.

It was a comparison he didn't like making, and wouldn't out loud unless he had to, but in his mind at least Regulus couldn't help but draw correlations.

So existing with the appearance of being alive was not out of the question.

And at first Voldemort had existed by feeding off unicorn blood according to Teddy, personally he could only pray that hadn't been a part of Ceres's concoction, and later, in the form of the diary, the Dark Lord's past-self had fed off the Weasley woman's emotions, sucking the life out of her in the process to truly exist.

No harm came to Teddy when he wore the ring, he wouldn't have allowed that. He must be feeding off something though, as he hadn't achieved the truly solid form Sirius's bastard friend Pettigrew had given the Dark Lord so long ago. He was in flux still, and his powers varied with his form.

He was feeding off his connection to Teddy, but he wasn't hurting the man because it wasn't fear or sadness or anxiety he craved, as a dark creature such as Voldemort's soul must have craved. What he apparently needed was something Teddy had in such abundance that he had plenty to spare and which didn't tax him the slightest to give.

Elf had suggested that it was his hatred for Ceres, and the horrible twistedness of her feelings for him that had kept him weak. And he knew there had been talk of soul mates and binding his existence to hers through that perceived bond in her blasted spell, that was one of the few things he did remember. The house elf had also said that his blood bond with Teddy would make him stronger. He now believed that she'd thought this because that connection would guarantee he would, to an extent, be willing to feel something for the Gryffindor.

Okay, Regulus, you have to man up and admit it to yourself, the Slytherin told himself, closing his eyes even as he forced himself to acknowledge that which he'd been trying so hard not to see. Not to know.

Hugo was right. He was becoming stronger and more real because he loved Teddy.

His soul had felt like it was being ripped apart earlier because the idea of a life without his soul mate, without Teddy, was just that devastating to him now that his heart was experiencing that which he'd never known in life.

For the first time in his life…his happiness, his very existence, was in the hands of someone else because his heart willed it to be so.

The feelings that came with that realization were not of the happy or cheerful variety.

As long as he'd clung to his mental denial he'd been able to accept the idea that if he and Teddy had proved to be too different to co-exist, if he hadn't been able to bend enough in the other man's eyes, that their relationship would end and Teddy would keep his promise to use the sword of Gryffindor to end his present existence. He'd of course factored in the possibility that Teddy wouldn't be able to do that, the man's conscience overly developed that way, but he'd thought that if that were the case he could learn to inhabit Teddy's world invisibly, staying unseen and as far away from the other man as the curse would allow in order to force acceptance of their situation.

But if he loved, and he did, with all that he had in him…that wouldn't be possible. Teddy or permanent, lasting death were the only two choices he was willing to accept. Being among the living didn't matter to him, as he'd tried and tried again to get through the other man's thick skull. He didn't feel the need to dedicate his life to paying penance for crimes he had not committed or to glory in a second chance and live his new life to the fullest.

Life, very often, was nothing but monotonous, repetitive, and constricted by countless rules both written and unwritten.

He hadn't had anything to live for when he'd died, so it had been relatively easy, in a way, to sacrifice it.

Such was no longer the case.

Merlin help him…what was he going to do now?

)

Teddy was well aware that he was being a horrible host but knew Hugo would be able to distract and focus Victoire's attentions elsewhere as needed. He couldn't help but continuously look in Regulus's direction, the Slytherin's back to him. Which really angered him, the Gryffindor silently seethed, as much as the man's earlier refusal to explain what he thought had happened to cause him such pain and drain him so quickly. His lover was just too damn secretive, period. He'd had to promise to give the man forty eight hours without questioning to get him to agree to stay where he could see him for the rest of the day.

"Since you're the one I came to see and you aren't going to be giving me any of your attention any time soon I'm going to get going, Teddy. Hugo, I'll see you later, Regulus…this was better than the last time I was in your company if nothing else. And I hope you'll accept a lady's request and stay in here while Teddy walks me to the door. There's something I need to talk to him about in private."

"I'll stay here and visible where Hugo can see me." Regulus informed her, surprising them all when the Slytherin turned around to face them, giving Victoire a small nod. "Miss. Weasley."

"Mr. Black." Victoire replied in her snottiest voice, though the amusement in her eyes showed she was just teasing him.

Trusting Hugo to look after Regulus for him Teddy got out of his chair and followed Victoire out of the kitchen as requested, shoving his hands in his pockets as he unconsciously hunched his shoulders a little since he had a pretty good idea what was coming. Victoire could play the dumb blonde card with ease when it suited her purposes, but she was actually very sharp and he had no doubt he'd betrayed himself earlier, when he'd feared he was losing Regulus.

He was only thankful Victoire was willing to wait until they were alone to let him have it, though he supposed that might be because his best friend had seen Regulus turn a living creature inside out.

That was the sort of vivid mental image that would keep sane people from getting on your bad side.

"Teddy."

Knowing better than to deny it Teddy simply inclined his head. "I know, Tori. I know."

Reaching out Victoire laid a hand on his arm. "Do you? Really? Because I know what Hugo said, and I know what I saw on your face…but he's dead, Teddy, and nothing is going to change that. Even if he returned your feelings that would still be the case. Still be between you."

Teddy was silent for several moments, and when he spoke his voice was quiet. "If I couldn't touch him, I'd do what was best for both of us and have the ring destroyed. It would be torture otherwise. But I can see him, talk to him, and I can touch him. Maybe not for as long as I'd like, as long as I need sometimes, but I can make that connection and he can make it back. And we both know that it's possible for souls to take physical forms, ones that can interact with their world, so I want to believe that that will happen and he'll be able to truly be with me. To be real enough that people will understand why we're together. He cares too, Victoire. I know he does. He wouldn't put up with the requests I make of him otherwise."

"You're in love with him."

"I think I'm almost there, yeah. There are things about him that I can't love, and until I can accept them I can't, in all fairness, say I love him the way everyone deserves to be loved. But I'd bet the bank account I now own thanks to Regulus that that's where I'm headed. I just have to wrap my head around it first."

The biggest sigh she'd ever made escaped Victoire's lips, seeing the truth in his eyes once again. "And knowing you, there's nothing I can say or do to stop you. At least nothing that wouldn't make you hate me forever." Like dispose of the ring herself. "You're even more stubborn than me."

That was the Black in him, and she'd come up against that level of stubbornness enough times to know that there really was nothing she could do to change his mind until he was ready to change it.

Knowing her just as well Teddy pulled his hand from his pocket to set over the one she'd placed on his arm. "I'd ask you not to worry, but I know you will." Pause. "And please don't tell everyone, you know they'll try to stage a group intervention and that would be…not a good thing in this case. Regulus is already pre-disposed not to like a number of them and I'd rather he not be put off the idea that we're in a relationship before he even realizes we're in one."

Regulus had said earlier that he considered him more important than his own existence. There was cause to hope.

Having been told to expect all this by Hugo Victoire gritted her teeth, wallowed in her fury over being helpless to do anything. This was like her best friend's other boyfriends only worse, since Regulus Black was no boy and not someone she would ever want to go up against in a million years. With the others they'd all told Teddy what they thought of the idiots he dated and he'd always accepted their opinions before reminding them gently, as Teddy was doing now, that it was his life they were talking about and that meant that the final decision would always be his.

He'd always come to his senses where the others had been concerned eventually, but Teddy had never looked at any of them the way he'd looked at the Slytherin.

And just what the hell was it with her relatives and hooking up with Slytherins, seriously?!

Knowing she'd turn into a ranting maniac at any moment Victoire forced herself to take a deep breath and then issued the ultimatum she'd come up with earlier.

"Hugo stays here with you. I won't go to the rest of the family or anyone else about this, but Baby stays here with you guys to monitor the situation. He'll make the call if we need to intervene, and you know he won't make it unless it's absolutely necessary. According to him it isn't necessary right now." She disagreed on that count, but she had to admit that Hugo could be a lot more insightful and unbiased then her when it came to seeing things and motives clearly.

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione might not go for that."

"He's going to tell them that he's decided he needs to stay because he wants to help you help Regulus adapt to being in this world and because he likes the stupid Slytherin and wants to repay you for constantly letting him stay here when he needs to."

Pulling her into a tight hug, Teddy closed his eyes on a sigh of relief when she hugged his back. "Thanks for loving me, Tori. I know it's killing you not to interfere."

"You have the worst taste in men since your grandmother's sisters. Seriously."

He had to laugh at that one.

)

The rest of the day passed without incident, no one volunteering any opinions or observations of any weight or importance. The two main residents of the house were caught up in their own thoughts and feelings, Hugo letting them since he figured it was for the best, especially in Regulus's case, for them to figure things out naturally without having someone guide them in the right direction. Both men had Black blood in them after all, Hugo noted, and those individuals never went against or deviated from their planned life choices unless they came to the decision, on their own, that they needed to make that change for their own good.

So he opted to turn in early that night and left them alone to work through what had happened earlier on their own.

Once Hugo left the two remaining residents of the house didn't quite know what to say to the other, both having banned themselves from talking about what was really on their mind until they'd gotten a better handle on the situation and their feelings for the other.

Knowing himself well enough to know he needed to take his mind off things, Teddy decided to turn his attention to something else, letting his problems shift to the back of his mind to simmer a little. "I'm going to head up to bed , I'll see you when you come up."

"Till later then." Was Regulus's stiff reply.

Cocking his head in acknowledgement Teddy headed up to his room, smiling reluctantly when he spotted the magazines still sitting on his bed. One of them looked like it had been opened and then thrown down, Regulus's work no doubt. He was a little surprised though, he would have thought the front cover blurbs alone would have had the Slytherin seeing that they met their untimely demises.

Well, they would be a distraction, which was what he needed, Teddy decided as he got changed into his nighttime attire and then climbed into bed, scooping the magazines up and bringing them to his side. And opting to read them by date Teddy cracked the first one open and began flipping through to see what amusing things there was to be found within its pages.

The interests of women could be both interesting and scary to read about.

He'd gone through two of them without much interest other than the occasional raised eyebrow when he sensed Regulus's presence, looking up to see the Slytherin watching him near the bedroom door.

"I figured you'd be reading that rubbish."

"Tori took the time to bring them, the least I can do is flip through them."

Not believing that excuse for a minute Regulus moved closer, not about to appear to be hiding from the man as he kept coming until he was standing beside the bed. "You don't need to learn anything those magazines have to say."

Choosing to take that as a compliment, Teddy smiled warmly. "Thanks, back at you. Though there's the occasional interesting article in these things, or a move I wouldn't mind trying, I do agree that these kinds of magazines are rather stupid. Women are obsessed enough with this stuff without being told they need to be obsessed with this stuff if they want to hold onto their guy or get one."

Cautiously hopeful Regulus took a seat on the side of the bed. "So you don't believe that women must be that…uninhibited in the bedroom to keep their men interested and away from the beds of others?"

Surprised that Regulus would ask him such a question, Teddy set the magazine he'd been holding aside and gave the Slytherin his full attention, curious as to where this was going. "I think that if you have to constantly 'spice' up your sexual relationship with someone in order to keep it going, that means there's something wrong with the relationship outside the bedroom you're not dealing with. I mean I'm all for trying new things within reason, and everyone wants to know they're desired, but I'd be weirded out and more than a little intimidated if my partner knew more about sexual positions than the average street walker."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

Leaning forward Regulus scooped up the magazines and then turning dropped them on the floor before taking their former position at Teddy's side, his back against the headboard as he turned to meet the Gryffindor's amused stare. "Just curious."

Not buying that for a minute Teddy considered other reasons why Regulus might ask him that. "If you're worried that I'll let Victoire try and hook me up with someone else you needn't be. I'll try and go out sometime this weekend just because apparently my friends are worried about me, but I'll just hang out with them for a while and then come home. To you."

"I take that to mean I'll be staying here?"

"Do you really want to go to a bar?" Teddy returned with a knowing smirk.

Okay, the man had a point.

And not wanting to come off as possessive and jealous, which was exactly how he was feeling, Regulus forced himself not to argue. "I'll expect you home at a reasonable hour then."

"Yes, Dear."

"What did you…do I look like a four footed animal with antlers?"

"Would you prefer 'Sweetie' or 'Muffin'?" Teddy asked innocently.

Choking on the thought, Regulus made it clear the man was going to pay dearly once he was asleep.

"Promises, promises."


	34. Not A Choice

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the storyline. Thanks for reading.

Not A Choice

Walking beside the man Regulus didn't know quite what to make of the fact that no one seemed surprised to see Hugo talking to thin air. The Gryffindor had said that no one would find it strange but he'd thought the man was exaggerating at the time. Though maybe they could see him a little, he was trying to be visible after all. That was the whole point of having Hugo wear his ring for the day, to see if his ability to remain visible and solid longer depended completely on who was wearing his soul's anchor.

So far it looked like Teddy was the only one who had the power to give him true substance.

And frankly he didn't like having his ring worn by someone other than Teddy so that was fine with him, Regulus thought but didn't say. He liked Hugo, and trusted that the boy wouldn't lose the piece of jewelry, but it felt wrong to him on some basic level to be tied to someone other than Teddy this way. He wanted to be where Teddy was. It was like an itch between his shoulder blades, the need to be in the other man's presence.

Which was absolutely, unquestionably pathetic, but Regulus tried to justify it to himself by reminding himself that Teddy was a Gryffindor and therefore Merlin only knew what trouble the man was getting into without him around to supervise.

That didn't make him feel any better about the situation.

What did make him feel a little better was the fact that Teddy had felt the same way about their separation, Regulus thought a little smugly, recalling how displeased the man had been when he'd requested that Hugo be given the ring for the day. The Gryffindor had, in fact, jumped to the conclusion that this was the punishment he'd threatened him with the night before. It wasn't, obviously, but that worked for him since he hadn't been able to think of an actual punishment he was comfortable meting out where Teddy was concerned anyway.

The man was making him soft…when he wasn't making him hard. And dammit, the Gryffindor's obsession with sex was starting to get to him.

To distract himself from that fact, which was becoming more and more apparent to him, Regulus asked Hugo where they were headed now. He'd gone with the man to work that morning, but Hugo had gotten through his workload with a speed and efficiency that had surprised no one but him. And since the curly haired genius worked on commission it hadn't been necessary for them to stick around and so they'd headed out for the day and were now walking around rather aimlessly from what he could tell. They weren't due to meet Alexei for dinner yet, Hugo had said that wasn't until five.

"We're almost there."

Eyes narrowing slightly as he sensed that perhaps Hugo was up to something Regulus wondered if there was more to this than the Gryffindor using him as a way of convincing Alexei to meet them for an early meal. Hugo hadn't survived Dolohov this long without being tricky.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Alexei again?" Hugo asked in the hopes of distracting the Slytherin from realizing the significance of the area they were in.

"Yes. I enjoy his company."

"He likes you too. I hope you two can be friends." Alexei didn't have friends so much as people he could tolerate being around for more than an hour. In all his years of knowing the love of his life Hugo could honestly say that Regulus was probably the only person he'd ever met he thought Alexei might be willing to be real friends with. The two Slytherins were so alike in some ways that you'd think they were brothers instead of just distantly related.

"I would not be opposed to the idea." He'd never cared about having friends, but if he were to have one he supposed Alexei would be on the very short list of people he would be willing to consider for the position. Hugo would be another, though how the Gryffindor had managed to endear himself to him so damn quickly was beyond Regulus. Hugo was just intrinsically likeable without even trying, hence the face that the boy's mother apparently called him 'a weapon of mass affection'.

"Good."

Giving Hugo a sidelong glance Regulus posed a question that had been swimming around in his mind for a while. "How long are you prepared to wait for Alexei to return your feelings?" It stood to reason that Hugo would be popular enough to appeal to others who would treat the Gryffindor better than Alexei di yet Hugo seemed set on the other Slytherin with a seriousness that was at odds with the boy's young age.

"As long as it takes." Was the Gryffindor's sure response. "Though by my calculations it shouldn't be much more than a decade before he finally gives in and accepts the fact that we're meant for each other."

Given his own age Regulus was willing to admit that ten years wasn't that long to wait, but it was still a significant chuck of time. "You're so sure of him?"

Hugo smiled. "He's very intelligent. Eventually he won't be able to ignore the undeniable fact that no one will ever love him more than I do."

He couldn't argue with that.

Coming to a stop when Hugo did Regulus blinked and stared at the building they stood in front of, his eyes going wide as understanding dawned. "This is…"

"Alexei's team is practicing today and he got permission for us to come and watch."

Gratitude in his eyes Regulus's thank you was quiet but genuine as they headed in.

Since they were the only ones in the stand they took the best seats in the house and turned their attention to the Quidditch pitch where the practice was already well underway. Naturally Hugo's eyes were only for Alexei but Regulus's head whipped around to observe as much as possible, surprised and envious when he saw that Hugo's Dolohov hadn't been overstating just how many advances in broom designs had happened since his day. Teddy had tried to show him in the dreams but this was reality and it took his breath away to see the speed, the maneuverability of these brooms.

"Oh yeah, you love the game as much as Alexei does. I've only ever seen him smile the way you are when he's watching, playing, or talking about Quidditch."

"It is the greatest sport of the Wizarding World."

"I'm more of a Wizard's Chess sort." He'd tried to learn to be better on a broom to get closer to Alexei but that had not ended well. All his brains couldn't make up for his lack of coordination even when he wasn't on his too big feet.

About to offer to play him some time, he enjoyed that game as well, Regulus belated realized the significance of Hugo's words. "You can see me smiling?"

The Gryffindor grinned widely back at him. "You're like a color version of a ghost, but you're definitely visible now. I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to distract you."

"I wonder why that is."

"If I was betting money, I'd say because you're so happy to be here. You've been missing Teddy all day, and we both know what you get your power from."

"Oh."

Silence descended for a bit longer and then Alexei happened to fly close to them, Regulus noting the way the seeker's eyes locked onto Hugo's for a heartbeat before turning back to the snitch he'd been chasing after. The majority of people wouldn't think there was anything off about that, Regulus knew, even the average seeker would probably miss the importance of it. But he knew that the other Slytherin was like him when it came to this and so he knew.

"You matter to him."

"Hmmm?"

"Alexei. He was going after the snitch, he knew where it was, but he took his eyes off it to look at you. You matter more to him than he lets on. A lot more."

Hugo blinked and smiled a little. "Given that he does his level best to pretend I don't matter in the slightest that's not saying much, but it's kind of you to say so."

"I'm not being kind. It's not in my nature to be." Regulus pointed out. "He knew you were here and he didn't glance to try to see if he could see me. The only reason why he'd meet your gaze while on the hunt was if that was more important to him."

Opening his mouth to argue, he disliked when others tried to give him false hope where Alexei was concerned, Hugo closed it at the absolute certainty he saw on the other man's face. "You really think so?"

"I do."

Hugo beamed and kept smiling for the rest of the practice and the dinner with Alexei, both Slytherins unused to being around someone who could literally smile for hours without stopping or at least dimming down. And while they might not have been willing to admit it aloud, both men were fond enough of the Gryffindor to tolerate being seen in public with him and simply ignored the surplus in happiness he was radiating and talked Quidditch.

)

Teddy knew it was bad but he was itching to put the ring back on. Hugo, Alexei and Regulus had arrived as he was contemplating cancelling his plans for the evening and so he'd only had enough time to take the ring before his cousin had all but kicked him out of his own house. And putting the ring on for a couple minutes before he would need to take it off again had seemed completely pointless, especially since he had no doubt Regulus wouldn't understand the decision and therefore question it. That wasn't a conversation he wanted to have at the moment so he had the ring around a chain now, tucked in between his T-shirt and the jumper he was wearing over top of it. He'd already lost track of how many times he'd pressed his hand against his chest to feel the ring's outline under the soft yarn, not doubting for a moment that his sharp eyes friends had noticed but had yet to comment.

Naturally they'd all asked him about the rumors about him being haunted by Regulus, and he'd confirmed that yes the man was living him but wasn't with him now. At least not technically, and he didn't want them focusing on his lover until he was ready to state that that was exactly what Regulus was to him.

Unfortunately, everyone was interested in that exact topic.

"No, he's not like Draco." Thank Merlin. "If I had to describe him I'd say he's like…like a combination of my grandmother and Alexei Dolohov." He did not want people to start thinking he had a grandmother complex by making that comparison, and Alexei and Regulus were very similar in a lot of ways.

"Wow, now there's a lethal combination." Whistling under his breath Teddy's friend Casper couldn't imagine that being a good mix. "And you actually like him?"

"He's a true Black and I am a quarter that, remember? He's just very hard to get to know. Regulus isn't a people person by any stretch of the word but he's…I do like him, very much."

"Well I think it would be sort of sick having a ghost for a bodyguard. Especially in our line of work." Gesturing with her fork for emphasis Annie pointed out all the ways a ghost could be utilized in seeking out clues, overhearing suspects, and appearing out of nowhere to curse some bad guy if you needed backup.

Teddy didn't correct the ghost thing, especially since there really wasn't a word for what Regulus was and maybe could be. "He doesn't have a lot of respect for aurors, Annie. Or anyone who works for the government really."

"But he helped you out with the Nottingham case, and with the Dolohovs. And he turned that bastard goblin inside out after the nasty thing tried to trap you in that vault. Maybe he doesn't like what you do for a living, but it's obvious he likes you enough to help you out when he feels like it."

"An inside out goblin. Now there's a mental image guaranteed to put me off these chips." Annie's boyfriend Mick drawled out as he stared down at the food they'd ordered to snack on.

"Please, nothing puts you off food and we all know it, Sweetie."

While the two squabbled over Mick's eating habits Teddy turned his attention to the Guinness he'd ordered and hardly touched despite it being the first drink he'd ordered. He just wasn't in the mood for it or company that wasn't Regulus. It was stupid, and he knew it, but the whole day he'd worried that having the ring worn by someone else would harm Regulus in some way. Now he had it back and couldn't wear it because he was keeping his relationship with the Slytherin on the down low until things were more settled between them.

Life was so damn complicated sometimes…it was a wonder people didn't lose all their hair from stress before they hit thirty.

"You know, giving what you paid for that it would be a real shame to waste it." Casper pointed out, elbowing Teddy lightly in the side to get the man's attention. "Whatever's on your mind, give it a rest for a bit and just hang out. You won't come up with a solution stressing over it. Just let whatever it is sit and stew on the backburner for a while, see what you cooked after."

Chuckling at the analogy Teddy raised his glass and clicked it against Casper's. "That's funny coming from a man who can't boil water."

"I can too, I just prefer to let beautiful women do the cooking for me."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight."

"Alright then, Lupin. That's it, my honor has been questioned. A game of darts must be had to settle the matter. Here and now."

Getting out of his chair Teddy pointed out that darts had nothing to do with one's cooking abilities, forcing himself to push everything else aside as he traded friendly insults and barbs with his friends as they all headed over to the dart area for an impromptu darts tournament. And gradually he did forget to worry and started to have fun, though always aware of Regulus's ring hanging so close to his heart like a good luck charm.

)

Stepping out an hour and a bit later Teddy took a deep breath of night air and then jamming his hands into the pockets of his pockets walked down the pub's side steps, about to dissipate home when across the street he caught sight of a slight form, a child from the size and shape. What on earth, it was after midnight. And where was this kid's parents, he wondered as he automatically headed in the child's direction, intent on finding out what the situation was. But he was barely halfway across the road when the little girl whirled around and raced back into the darkness of the alley behind her as though she hadn't seen him coming.

Pausing, not sure what to make of her actions, Teddy sprung into action immediately when the scream rent the air, throwing aside all caution as he ran forward, slapping a hand over the pocket that contained his wand only to find out it wasn't there.

He had one a moment to process that and then the bright red light came at him in a flash to strike his chest milliseconds after his ears processed the curse that had been hurled in his direction.

Cruor.

All over his chest wounds appeared, not deep enough to be life threatening alone, but enough that he was losing blood at a dangerous rate as he dropped to his knees, not even thinking to defend himself as the 'child' came into view and used 'her' wand to pull him deeper into the alley and then flung him into the nearest wall so that he was in even more pain when he hit the ground hard.

Disoriented, shocky, and in a great deal of pain Teddy wrapped his arms around his waist as if that would keep the blood in as he forced himself to his knees, the reason behind the attack becoming obvious when he saw that the 'child' had changed and had reverted back to his true form.

Carrick Dolohov.

The man's wand was aiming at him again, and then Teddy couldn't see because suddenly Regulus was there between them in solid form, appearing closer to his age than the Slytherin's usual teenage self.

Staring into the man's eyes Regulus had just enough time to process who he was looking at and the nature of the situation he might have just appeared in before a curse struck him. It was one more apt to be used for torture than killing, but he would imagine that the bastard whose curse had done nothing on impact liked the spell because-

Whirling around, ignoring the second curse that hit his back, Regulus stared down at Teddy, black eyes widening and then he snarled his fury, spinning back around with sheer, pitiless murder on his face as he headed straight for the other man who had harmed his beloved.

And obviously well aware of the threat this man could pose even half alive Carrick issued the curse that only one human being had ever survived being hit with.

"Avada Kedavra."

"NO!" It didn't occur to Teddy that the spell might not work, all he heard was those words, those words that had killed his mum and would once again kill a piece of his soul by taking one he loved to that degree.

A number of things happened then simultaneously, the first being that the blood coated ring Teddy had been wearing under his jumper broke to pieces and then turned to ash, Teddy not even noticing as he slumped down to the ground, unable to stay upright anymore and his vision too hazy for him to know what had happened to his lover.

At the same time Regulus blurred and became a black cloud that Carrick once again raised his wand at, pride and bloodlust demanding that he fight instead of disappear as he attempted to cast the unforgivable spell once more. But having expected this with coldblooded logic the other Slytherin reformed just in time to jerk the man's wrist so that the green beam shot into Carrick's head, the man dead before he hit the ground.

For his part Regulus didn't even wait to see the man hit the ground having jerked the dead Slytherin's wand out of his hand. Instead he rushed over the Teddy and performed the counter-curse, closing the now unconscious man's wounds with a rock steady hand that belayed his fears.

That done the Slytherin shoved the wand into his pocket and then grabbed ahold of Teddy, disapparated them out of the alley.

)

Note, the 'Cruor' spell is of my own device. It's Latin and, if online sites can be trusted, refers to the idea of bloodshed and gore.


	35. Soul Mates

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this final chapter. Extra thanks for sticking around till the end.

Soul Mates

Dimly aware of the arguing going on nearby, Teddy subconscious processed what was being said even as he paid it little mind. His brain currently felt fuzzy, like he'd gone days without decent sleep and food, so he didn't attempt to wake up or even try to stop the fighting going on between his lover and a voice he didn't recognize but who apparently wanted to take Regulus's pulse. Which was just stupid, Teddy thought to himself, because the Slytherin didn't have one. No heartbeat either, though the man definitely had a heart even if the stubborn ass wouldn't like to admit it even under penalty of death. He'd have to get him to own up to that though, since he loved the idiot and he wasn't going to settle for anything less than Regulus's heart in return. Figuring out how to pull that off was going to have to wait until his brain was working properly though, especially since he'd much rather drift back into the sleep he'd been in earlier before the arguing had pulled him further into awareness.

Just as he had decided to block their voices out and do precisely that, he heard Regulus threaten to use his wand to cause the man's head to be shoved up his own ass. Literally.

Teddy didn't know if that was possible, he really hoped it wasn't, but if anyone knew how to do that it would be Regulus. Or a Weasley, but he had no intention of putting that idea in their dangerous little heads by asking them later. And who the hell had been dumb enough to give his lover a wand anyway, Teddy wondered as he struggled to wake up, needing to tell the Slytherin that there would be no maiming.

Heavy lashes lifting just a little Teddy blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light before focusing in on the face so close to his, the Gryffindor's lips curving naturally into a small smile automatically. "Hey. No wand using, remember?"

"Not your wand." Regulus rasped out, his voice raw with supressed emotion as he reached out and stroked a hand through Teddy's hair before pulling back his hand, well aware of their audience and unsure just how the Gryffindor wanted their relationship presented. "About time you woke up."

Confused by the look in the man's eyes, as well as the voice of someone asking him how he was feeling, Teddy gave Regulus a questioning look.

"You were attacked by Carrick Dolohov. Do you remember?"

Scrunching up his face in concentration Teddy could remember being in a great deal of physical pain, lying on the ground and screaming when- "He used Avada Kedavra on you!"

"He did? And it had no effect? Most interesting!"

Teddy only vaguely listened to Regulus tell the man he now recognized as one of the top healers at St. Mungos that if he called him interesting, fascinating, or a medical marvel one more time he was going to put him in one of his own hospital beds. All he could think about was the fact that Regulus had been on the receiving end of the most unforgivable of curses and lived. Or at least was still with him and looking as solid and human as the man could.

"You look older." Teddy muttered, the observation not really that important but his brain was still a tad fuzzy.

"A little older than you, yes." He didn't say that he'd deliberately appeared older when he'd come back into being because he knew the Gryffindor found him sexier when he didn't look like a teenager. He'd expected to find them in their house, not in an alleyway with Teddy bleeding out on the ground. This was not the way he'd intended for their night to go.

"But he didn't hurt you?" Regulus looked fine from what he could see, but his Slytherin was the type who would view a massive injury as a flesh wound not worth mentioning. The Black Knight from that Monty Python movie his granddad had apparently liked so much had nothing on a member of the Black family.

Huh…Black and Black. The irony.

Further discussion of what had occurred earlier was cut off abruptly as Harry came running into the room, wild haired and obviously worried out of his mind though his expression became comically relieved when he saw that Teddy was conscious and appeared uninjured. He'd been contacted earlier as he was listed as Teddy's contact should he require medical assistance, and he'd never dealt well with injuries in relation to his children. Had Ginny not been away on a girls' weekend he'd have brought her with him to keep him calm. Ironically the two men had long ago decided that it was for the best if Harry were to be told first, so that Andromeda could be spared if at all possible, but Ginny was pretty much in charge of deciding whether Teddy's grandmother or the family needed to be called in.

Hurrying over to his godson's bedside Harry demanded to know what had happened, having only been told that his godson had been attacked and brought to St. Mungos.

Clearing his throat Teddy gave a summary of what had happened from the time he'd left the pub to waking up in his hospital bed, squeezing the hand Harry slid into his own when the healer explained the extent of his injuries and the fact that Regulus had already dealt with closing the wounds when they'd arrived at the hospital.

"We'll put out a bulletin for Dolohov-." Harry began.

"You'll find his body in that alley."

Both Aurors looked in Regulus's direction with looks on their faces that said that that was the last thing they wanted to hear from him. Not that that fazed Regulus in the slightest, not in this case. He had simply changed the trajectory of the man's curse, so technically he hadn't murdered the man so much as helped the man kill himself. One could even argue it had been an act of mercy on his part given what Andromeda would have done to the bastard once she got ahold of him. And she would have, he would have helped her if necessary.

As an afterthought the Slytherin somewhat reluctantly handed over Dolohov's wand to Harry.

Taking it wearily Harry wrapped it up in his handkerchief and then deposited it in his jacket pocket. "Okay then. I'll send people to retrieve the body and investigate the scene." He could only pray that it reflected Teddy and Regulus's versions of what had happened. He'd been prematurely aged enough in his lifetime. And for the moment he would concentrate on getting Teddy home and the proper people notified of what had happened, Harry told himself, turning his attention to the healer watching them all with interest. "Does my godson need to stay here? I assume he's been given a potion to replenish the blood he lost and Regulus closed the wounds."

"Provided he's supervised through the night, just in case, I would say he can go home with you." The old healer informed Harry before adding that he would very much like to examine Regulus before the men left so that he could determine exactly what was going on there. The skin thing in particular interested him.

Ignoring the death glare Regulus aimed in the man's direction Harry asked what the healer meant about the 'skin' thing.

"Well you see his body temperature seems to change depending on his mood and who's touching him. Quite fascinating, really. Especially given the fact that he shouldn't exist, much less have a form. He's refused any investigation of his person, even after Mr. Lupin was taken care of…which took some doing given how distraught you were when you brought him in, Young Man." The healer's words were directed at Regulus now. "Really, after you traumatized so many of my staff, letting me look you over seems the least you could do."

"I'm not a young man."

"I'm well aware of your age, Mr. Black. I remember you when you were six, and feeling quite inconsolable over the fact that your brother had suffered an extreme allergic reaction to a 'potion' he made from plants he'd found in your backyard. They could hear you from one end of the floor to the other."

Flinching, especially since he remembered his father's coldly furious reaction to his tears, Regulus informed Harry that if he didn't want another dead body to deal with they had better leave with Teddy now.

Throwing aside the light sheets that had been covering him Teddy sat up, feeling a little lightheaded but otherwise pretty decent all things considering. And as he'd hoped all attention immediately went to him, both Regulus and his godfather moving in to help him to his feet and to support him from either side. Thanking the much older than he'd realized healer for his help, Teddy apologized for any mental scarring Regulus had caused the man's staff earlier. Should they ever want Regulus's status evaluated they knew who to come to, but for now that wasn't open for discussion or examination.

"Not happening. Ever." Was the Slytherin's final word on the matter.

)

All three men were a little surprised to find that Alexei was still with Hugo when they arrived at Grimmauld Place, the two men looking a little mushed around the edges but dressed and aware enough to pick up on the fact that the men flanking Teddy weren't doing so because the man had had too much to drink. Both Harry and Teddy thought Regulus could have told Alexei that his relative was dead in a less blunt way, but the other Slytherin seemed more annoyed by the fact that he'd have to go to the funeral than his loss of a family member. Carrick was no loss to him or the world as far as Alexei was concerned.

Once the younger men had been updated Hugo volunteered to go and inform Andromeda of what had happened, none of them wanting to imagine how the woman would react, and punish them, if they chanced her finding out some other way. Alexei announced he would go with the man since everyone knew it wasn't safe for Hugo to dissipate and apparate without proper supervision, which worked for everyone.

After they left and Teddy was in his own bed, Harry got busy using his patronuses to send off messages to various people while ignoring the fact that Regulus was helping Teddy get into his pajamas while they talked in voices too low for him to hear. Once the first round of patronuses had been sent it was time to take Teddy's statement officially, with a spell around the two aurors to prevent a certain Slytherin from overhearing since Regulus was sitting nearby and had refused to let Teddy out of his sight.

Both Gryffindors doing their best to ignore the other man, which wasn't easy since they both knew what he was capable of when unsupervised, the two managed to go through all the steps as well as discuss whether or not Regulus could be held accountable for his actions should the Dolohov family push for that. Neither thought it was possible, even if the family were to argue that the Slytherin was 'alive' enough to be charged. The man had acted in defense of Teddy, who'd required immediate medical attention. Regulus had has no weapon of his own, so he'd used the other man's illegal curse against him in order to save Teddy's life.

That was their argument and they'd stick with it.

Neither man was surprised when Andromeda showed up to see for herself that Teddy was all right as they were wrapping things up, the older woman giving her very surprised younger cousin a big hug of thanks before striding across the room fuss over her only grandchild.

Leaving her to that Harry walked over to where Regulus had been sitting earlier, curious as to what the man had been writing down in between glances in Teddy's direction earlier. Names, he saw, many of which he recognized, and had either put in, seen, or wanted to put in Azkaban over the years.

"I'm not done yet." Regulus informed Harry as he moved to stand beside his brother's godson. "I'll write out all the names and you can mark down which are currently not in prison. We'll deal with their crimes and what I know first, then move on to lengthening the stay of those already incarcerated."

Harry tightened his grip on the sheet of paper, just in case Regulus tried to take it from him. "I thought you weren't a weasel?"

"I'm not. But if I had told you everything I knew about Carrick Dolohov…maybe you would have been able to arrest him sooner and he wouldn't have hurt Teddy. Those people on the list, they might be a threat to him too someday which means they need to be taken care of immediately. Therefore I am willing to assist you in seeing them imprisoned since there's no way I'm entrusting Teddy's safety to the likes of you and your ilk."

"REGULUS!"

Both men immediately looking in Teddy's direction, bodies braced to defend their loved one, no one in the room knew quite what to make of the fact that Teddy didn't and wasn't explaining why he'd yelled, jumped out of bed, and hurled himself across the room to throw his arms around the Slytherin in a crushing hug.

Regulus had closed his eyes automatically, not wanting Andromeda to see his true reaction to the contact in them, and so no one truly saw the Slytherin's reaction before he buried his face in Teddy's neck. Because as soon as their bare skin made contact Regulus felt like he'd been hit by an avalanche, only it was emotion that buried him instead of snow. And though he'd accepted that he loved Teddy with all his heart Regulus knew that it wasn't his love for the man he was experiencing, but Teddy's love for him. The warmth and beauty of it, the way it wrapped around him and filled his being with joy could only come from the love of his life. His soul's mate.

Experiencing the same thing, Teddy's whole face lit up as he tightened his hold, knowing that what he was feeling was Regulus's love for him. It was turbulent and had edges, it was, after all, a heart that had been hardened and shielded for decades before being cracked open to reveal the soft center the Slytherin had hidden away for so long. He felt honored to be trusted with it, and silently communicated to the man that he'd never take it for granted and treasure it always.

)

Watching the two with his usual curiosity Hugo walked over to throw an arm around his uncle's shoulder, sensing that the older man was beginning to get an inkling as to just what the nature of Teddy's relationship with Regulus was. Poor man. "Teddy just realized that the ring disappeared and Regulus is still here I think." Hugo kept his voice conversationally, not wanting to jolt the man's system more than absolutely necessary. "So it looks like Regulus is going to remain 'whole' from now on without being tied to the ring."

"How?"

"Love." Was Hugo's simple answer. "It's the most powerful magic, just like Professor Dumbledore always said. It's what Ceres Nottingham bespelled him to live off of, I think. She wanted him to be tied to love, to his soulmate, because she thought that they were meant for each other and that it would prevent him from ever being with someone else. He was so weak before because they weren't soul mates and there was nothing positive about their relationship. He didn't love her, and what she felt for him was, at best, a twisted and horrible kind of love. One that severed bonds instead of forging them the way love is supposed to. Regulus and Teddy love each other though, and I think that they were, are meant to be together."

"But…but they can't be…they're from two different time periods!"

Hugo just shrugged and pointed out that perhaps Teddy had been alive decades ago too, but had had his life cut short as well so that he could be born again to find Regulus this time around. Who was to say?

Since his nephew was completely unruffled by this latest turn of events, big surprise there, Harry headed towards Andromeda, knowing that she at least would be willing to understand why he felt like his brain had just been run over by the Hogwarts Express and dragged a few miles.

He looks like a child who's just been told there's no Father Christmas and seen his parents passionately making out all in the space of minutes, Andromeda thought to herself, even as she admitted that she was feeling something similar. She'd had a few nagging suspicions, but seeing was believing in this case.

"Andromeda?"

"I'm related to both of them." Which was one of the many, many reasons this whole thing had her in a mental tailspin, Andromeda thought as she reached out to stroke back Harry's unmanageable hair automatically, sympathizing with him completely. "And…at least he's not Adam."

"Small comfort."

"I heard that, Potter."

Taking advantage of the fact that Teddy had finally turned Regulus loose Hugo moved in to give the Slytherin a hug too, having been curious as to why the two had reacted so interestingly to their earlier hug. Ah, Hugo thought with a smile. He got it.

Having gone mushy inside over Teddy's feelings, and who could blame him, Regulus was just as taken aback by how much Hugo apparently cared for him. He was so stunned by it that he didn't think to protest when the curly haired menace gently propelled him over to be hugged by his cousin, who apparently still cared for him quite a bit too.

No one was surprised when he refused to hug Harry.


	36. Family Matters

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and reviewing until the end. It's been fun.

Family Matters

Epilogue

It was late when he got home, Teddy hoping like hell Regulus wasn't mad as he let himself into the forebodingly silent house. He'd sent a message courtesy of his patronus letting the other man know that he'd been held up, but in the four years since they'd started living together he'd learned that a message wasn't always enough, especially if Regulus had actually cooked dinner instead of leaving that to the house elf they employed. Heading for the kitchen he saw no sign of leftovers, which was good in this case since he'd already eaten and Regulus hated wasted food.

And since he was there anyway Teddy helped himself to a couple biscuits from the jar and then headed out of the room and up the stairs at a brisk pace, just in case. When he arrived at the right floor he walked to the door that had once been a guest room on silent feet, opening it up to see that his son was not fast asleep as he should be.

"Alec."

Looking up from the comic book he was reading guiltily, Alec set it aside as he squirmed under his covers. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi." Walking over to take a seat on the side of the bed Teddy smirked at the boy, gesturing with what was left of his biscuit. "You know what HE would say about you being up this late, right?"

"He's on the roof working on his gardens. I…I didn't think you'd be back to catch me. What time is it, anyway?"

"Nice try." Reaching out to ruffle the boy's already messy hair, Regulus despaired of ever getting it to stay down properly, Teddy gave their son a look that said he wasn't buying it. He had no doubt Alec knew exactly what time it was. "You're lucky I'm the one that caught you."

"I know. Though he is in a really good mood today, Neville came by today for a while and they were talking about how well those hybrid plants they've been working on have been doing at Hogwarts. Father says that maybe we can go there sometime this week, so that he can see them."

"Which isn't likely to happen if he hears you've been staying up past your bedtime."

Wincing, the eight year old immediately gave his dad his best puppy dog expression, his eyes pleading with him not to tell. He hardly ever got to go to Hogwarts after all, it would be three whole years before he was old enough to go as a student. And Father was very strict about bedtime and following the rules, he'd be left behind with their house elf while the man went to the school to see the plants.

"Give me the book, you can have it back at breakfast." Holding out his hand Teddy held back a grin at the loud sigh his son gave before the comic book was handed over. "Now go to sleep and don't think I won't send him to come check on you before we turn in. If you're still up I'll be punishing you too, understand?"

Alec nodded, not doubting him in the slightest.

"Okay, go to sleep then." Leaning over he gave the boy a smacking kiss on the forehead, ignoring the scowl and eye rolling as Alec informed him that he wasn't a little kid, for Merlin's sake. "Tough, consider it part of your punishment. Love you muchly."

"Yeah, yeah." Rolling his eyes some more Alec settled back to go to sleep, resigned to the fact that he'd been caught and now had to wait until tomorrow to find out how Martin Miggs got out of his latest scrape.

Remembering what it was to be eight and caught staying up past bedtime Teddy just grinned and ruffled the boy's hair some more before getting to his feet and heading for the door, pointedly turning around to make sure Alec was at least pretending to go to sleep before closing the door behind him.

Stopping briefly beside one of the decorative tables Regulus had insisted the hallway needed, Teddy stashed the comic inside the drawer so that Regulus wouldn't guess as to why he had it, making a mental note to grab it in the morning on the way down. That done the Gryffindor decided to go straight up to the roof, knowing better than to change beforehand.

He didn't intend for them to be in the garden that long.

)

When he reached the roof Teddy blinked at the brightness of the magical balls of light that had been strategically placed overheard, illuminating the gardens that flourished around him as he walked down the path towards the lone figure kneeling over one of his flowerbeds. The fact that Regulus was ignoring him in favor of killing weeds was a pretty good indication that he was indeed in trouble for missing supper, especially since he couldn't have snuck up on the man to save his life.

Thankfully he knew how to get on the Slytherin's good side fairly quickly.

Leaning down he held the man's tied back hair out of the way and pressed his lips against the pale neck he loved to nibble on. "Hello, Luv."

Shuddering in reaction, he couldn't help it, Regulus rose from his current position, deliberately rubbing his back against the other man's front as they rose to their full heights before Regulus turned around to face his husband.

"You're late."

"I sent a note."

Crossing his arms in front of him Regulus wasn't about to let the man off that easy. "If you're late coming home one more time this month, Ted Remus Lupin, I will bring your son to you every night and you can explain to him, in person, why you can't come home on time. And then, if that doesn't work, I'll sic all your stupid Gryffindor relatives on you by pointing out that the less time you spend at home, the more time I have to turn our son into a mini me."

"I wouldn't mind him turning out just like you."

A snort greeted that statement.

Pulling Regulus in for a kiss Teddy grinned at the way the Slytherin immediately wrapped his arms around his neck, both of them knowing from experience that the other man would need the support. Even though it had been years since Regulus's soul had been given a permanent 'shell', the power of the man's reaction to skin on skin contact had not changed. Which mean that whenever he snogged or held the Slytherin Regulus couldn't help but feel all the love and want Teddy was experiencing at the time for him.

It made the sex beyond incredible, and also guaranteed that he went along with Regulus's rules concerning public displays of affection. Nobody was allowed to hear the man's sexy sounds but him.

Pulling away when he was pretty sure he'd snogged his way out of the Slytherin's bad books, Teddy hugged his lover close, nuzzling his cheek against the man's hair just because he could.

Grumbling over the man's sneaky, juvenile Gryffindor tactics, Regulus yelped in shock when Teddy picked him up princess style just to mess with him, the Slytherin sputtering his outrage all the way to the door that would lead back into the house.

"So what are those for?" Teddy asked as he turned Regulus so that they were facing the flowers in pots by the door. He'd noticed them earlier.

"They're for HIS grave."

Teddy didn't have to ask who the man meant, Regulus always used that tone of voice when referring to Sirius's grave. He and other members of his family had sort of emotionally blackmailed the man into visiting his brother's grave somewhat regularly, and Regulus didn't like to be blackmailed, big surprise. But the man hardly bitched about it anymore, which was progress. "They'll look great, no doubt."

Not about to be buttered out Regulus scowled in response. "Oh shut up and take me to bed before I jinx you, Lupin."

"Typical Bossy Black, I don't know why I put up with you."

"Oh I'll show you my Black traits when I get you in bed."

"Promises, promises."

The two bickered quite happily the rest of the way.

)

The afterlife was a strange place to understand. Even though he'd been dead for what he thought was a while now, Sirius Black was fairly sure it would take him centuries more to get the hang of things. One of the reasons he was terrible at keeping track of time was the fact that unless it was the day of one's birth or death, one didn't get access to the 'living' world unless someone of your blood or heart needed you specifically to watch over and help him or her. Ergo the only time he was in that plane of existence was when he felt like hanging around his grave to take note of the small group of people who made the trip to his tombstone to lay flowers out for him. Not terribly exciting, that, though he did appreciate the thought.

In the last little while he hadn't gone at all even though his friends all thought him crazy once they'd learned that Regulus had somehow managed to bring his skinny arse back from the dead and was apparently living with Teddy at Grimmauld Place. And while he was somewhat curious as to how the Slytherin poster boy had pulled that off he just…didn't want to know badly enough to see if he couldn't arrange to see his brother.

Not that that was likely possible, Sirius regularly reminded them when the subject came up, since his brother would never visit his grave unless it was to spit on it.

Besides, if Regulus wasn't completely alive than maybe, just maybe, the other man would be able to see him and then what would he do? What would he say? He knew now what his brother had done, how he'd 'died' and why. It had been hard to believe, to comprehend given what he'd thought he knew…and the possibilities were still eating at him after all this time. Had his brother had to die? Could he have saved his brother, if their relationship had been better? If Regulus could have known for sure that he would at least talk to him first before trying to kill him? And even if that hadn't been possible, just knowing about the horcruxes that early-

What ifs were truly the bane of anyone's existence, even when they weren't exactly existing.

Another bane of any existence was well meaning friends who had known you far too long and therefore knew how to guilt trip you like no one else in the world. Not even his twisted, insane mum had anything on Lily and Tonks when it came to this, the two women determined to get him to visit his grave because they were sure that Regulus must be visiting it.

Since Regulus had avoided Lily like dragon pox and Tonks had never had the chance to meet his brother Sirius tried and failed to get it through their thick skulls that he knew the man a hell of a lot better than them and he'd bet the contents of the vault that had once been his that his brother would have to be knocked unconscious and carried to his grave before he'd visit it. And while at first Remus and James had stayed out of the argument, their wives eventually lost their patience and the men were forced to come to Sirius and beg him to just visit his bloody grave once so that the women would stop taking their frustration out on them.

Damn

Thus Sirius Black, much against his will, found himself appearing over his grave one warm summer morning on the anniversary of his death.

)

The brightness of the sun disoriented Sirius for a few seconds, the adjustment from one plane of existence to another not a smooth one since it had been a while since he'd made the transition. But he recovered quickly enough, his head turning this way and that to take in the cemetery around him, some silvery white ghosts hovering over their tombstones while there were a couple like him who simply looked a little washed out but retained their coloring.

Resigned to being bored out of his mind, he'd promised to stay until night fell, Sirius walked over to chat with the other residents of the cemetery, picking a very good looking woman who looked about his age to start with. Introducing himself Sirius frowned when, after she'd introduced herself, the lady stated that she'd always wanted to meet him. She simply loved the garden on his grave.

Turning his head Sirius really looked at his grave for the first time, his jaw dropping as he saw that unlike the other graves around it his friends and his had flowerbeds over them.

"Have you not seen them before?" The lady asked in surprise. "It's your brother that puts them in, three years now I think. Not a very friendly fellow, never wants to talk with the rest of us, but the man who comes with him sometimes seems very nice. He doesn't see us though."

Still stunned Sirius let her prattle on, describing the previous beds and what flowers had been used and the few conversations she'd managed to have with Regulus in the past. Once she'd exhausted that topic he excused himself to look the flowerbeds over himself, unable to believe that his brother had done such a thing. His brother had always loved gardening and plants, yes, but to do this…he would have never believed it.

How long he stood over the flowers Sirius couldn't have said, time really had no meaning for one such as him, but he didn't think it was long before he felt eyes on him, something very familiar about them.

That Regulus looked to be in his twenties was a shock, as was the large bucket the other man carried which was full of gardening tools. Regulus was also holding a tray with potted flowers in it, proof that the man was the one taking care of the garden plot.

Shocked dumb Sirius just gaped, unable to think of a single thing to say.

"The flowerbeds weren't my idea." Regulus stated as he came closer, pride keeping him from disappearing. Kneeling down he set his load down and then pulled on gloves, turning his attention to the plants as he informed his brother that the damn Gryffindors in his life had harassed him into doing this.

"That makes more sense than you caring enough to visit on your own."

"Why would I want to visit your grave? It's not like you visited mine."

"You didn't have a grave for me to visit, you stuck up prat!"

Two sets of black eyes met and glared at each other, both lapsing into silence because they didn't really want to fight with the other but knew no other way to communicate. It had been a very, very, VERY long time since they'd said something remotely nice to the other, which made it a hard trend to break.

Regulus had put in the new flowers and had been picking out weeds for a good ten minutes before Sirius took a seat on the other side of the plot and asked how he'd come to be alive again. The others had refused to tell him in the hopes of forcing him to come visit Regulus to satisfy his curiosity if nothing else.

Keeping his full attention on what he was doing Regulus explained what Ceres had done, going silent after stating that he'd been living with Andromeda's grandson ever since.

"Yes, Moony and Tonks are unusually fond of you for some reason." Sirius muttered, still not quite sure why that was. Some nonsense about Regulus keeping Teddy out of trouble or something.

"The garden I made over them is nicer than yours."

Silence reigned again for about twenty minutes this time before Regulus asked if Sirius had seen their parents in the afterlife.

"No, thank Merlin. Mother's portrait still threatening everyone who comes in the front door?"

"I moved it to my room." Regulus answered, amused when Sirius demanded to know how he'd managed that since he had failed in his numerous attempts to do so when he'd been alive. "It was easy."

Glaring at his brother Sirius sighed, wishing that he was substantial enough to pull some weeds of his own. It would be something to distract himself with. "Out of idle curiosity…when was the last time we managed a real conversation?"

A long silence. "My third year when I took a bad fall from my broom during a match. You came to visit."

Sirius nodded and more silence followed before he finally erupted with curses because dammit, he wasn't used to being quiet and there was just so much he wanted to say and ask but couldn't.

Nearing the end of his rather impressive tirade eventually Sirius turned his curses towards everyone they knew who didn't seem to grasp the fact that Black siblings did not have heart to heart talks. They didn't do mush and they certainly didn't know how to talk about their feelings. And what the blood hell was so great about talking about one's feelings anyway?

"Here you are preaching to the choir, Brother."

Blinking in surprise Sirius stared at Regulus in shock. "You called me your brother. You haven't…not since I left home. After you just called me 'Dog', 'Gryffindor', or 'Bloodtraitor'."

"Your 'pet names' for me weren't flattering either."

That was true. "We could…both stick with Brother or actual names."

"In theory, yes."

"I'm willing if you are."

Glancing up from his work Regulus studied his brother's face, seeing that Sirius was actually being serious about this. He didn't quite know what to think about that. He certainly didn't trust it. "If this is your way of insuring I don't harm your godson I won't regardless. Teddy would be upset if I did." Not for all the gold in Gringotts would he admit that he'd learned to grudgingly respect Harry Potter.

"No…this is between us."

"We could try it." Was the most Regulus was willing to commit too.

"Fair enough."

The two brothers all talked out for the time being, not being nasty was hard work after all, Regulus finished up his work while pointedly ignoring the other man until it was time to leave. At that point he brushed off his clothing and inquired as to whether Sirius would be appearing regularly from now on.

"I'll be here for my birthday."

"Fine. See you then."

With that Regulus dissipated from the spot, leaving Sirius behind to question just how dysfunctional their relationship would continue to be in the future, and did he really want the headache of trying to improve it?

As it turned out, and it did take them decades to sort everything out if they were being completely honest, Sirius and Regulus were able to interact like normal brothers by the time Regulus once again passed over to the other side with Teddy, who he could not live without.

The End


End file.
